amor de locos
by andromedaaiorossayita
Summary: el intentó controlarla, le salvó la vida, ella lo trajo de regreso y ahora es su mano derecha pero...¿realmente el futuro que tiene ante si es el que encierra la verdad? o ¿el futuro se esconde tras la mirada de Diamante?
1. Chapter 1

Hola ¡este es el abrebocas de otro proyecto! Lo pongo de una para que no se me olvide.

Debo confesar que esta es mi visión de sailor moon s si Naoko hubiera revivido a Diamante como yo e imagino que muchas queríamos, en este universo la r pasó tal cual la conocemos, modificaré la s y la r la haré en su momento ¡como yo la hubiera querido!

Ojalá reciba full apoyo.

¡Denme ánimo! ¡Con un hermoso REVIEW!

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo trabajo solo con las posibilidades.

Amor de locos.

El despertar.

Sentía el asfalto cálido sobre mi espalda, la luz del sol que me acariciaba y una discusión - ¿Por qué lo has revivido Serena? A acaso ¿sientes algo por el hombre que intentó controlarte 2 veces? Preguntaba una voz masculina, sabía de quien era, el yo pasado del maldito de Endimiun, ella respondía y si mi corazón hubiera dejado de latir al escuchar su respuesta, yo hubiera sido feliz en volver a morir.

-Darien, Diamante no es malvado, el solo conoció el sufrimiento y el dolor cuando esa energía maligna tocó su planeta y lo cambió todo. Lo escuché bufar, abrí mis ojos –aún así Serena, ha sido un gran error. Dijo el con su petulante voz, me senté –ese no es tu problema. Dije débilmente –no tienes derecho a hablar. Dijo el yo pasado del rey Endimiun, reí aunque me dolió un poco el pecho, ella se acercó y su rostro era como el sol, como el agua, como mi sangre derramada, como, la vida misma.

- ¿te encuentras bien Diamante? Me preguntó –si, si sailor moon. Respondí titubeante - ¿Qué pasó? Yo morí por defenderte. Ella asintió –si, pero decidí traerte a la vida porque…no fue justo que perdieras tu preciada vida cuando ya habías entendido todo. Asentí, yo sabía que había fallado en controlarla por Esmeralda la primera vez y por el maldito adivino ambas veces, eso era un intento de el por controlarme, y lo hizo de manera especial-gracias, pero quizás no merezca esta ayuda sailor moon. Dije meditando –en efecto, no la mereces Diamante. Dijo el yo pasado del rey Endimiun –no te he pedido tu maldita opinión basura. Dije –Diamante, por favor no pelees mas con Darien. Pidió ella, asentí.

-solo lo haré porque tu lo pides hermosa. Dije –no la llames así príncipe. Dijo sailor mars –Rey. Dijo Serena, sonreí –gracias sailor moon yo, supongo que regresaré a mi planeta. Ella negó –en realidad quisiera que te quedaras. Dijo -que ¿Qué me quede? Pregunté atónito –si, nuevas batallas se presienten en el aire, creo que mi poder no será suficiente, pero con la ayuda del cristal obscuro y tu ayuda, podremos hacer algo. Sonreí y agaché la cabeza, tomé su mano y la besé.

-mi alma, vida y corazón son tuyas, princesa Serena, futura neo reina. Ella sonrió –gracias por querer ayudarme. Dijo con alegría –te tengo una sorpresa. Me dijo mientras me ayudaba a incorporarme, lo hice con dificultad, me temblaban las piernas, ella me sirvió diligentemente de bastón, nos alejamos de las sailors que me miraban con desprecio al igual que el yo del rey Endimiun.

Jamás había perdido la compostura, nunca, en mi vida, jamás, pero el estar abrazado allí con mi hermano, con el que crecí, al cual miré morir, de verdad era toda una dicha que no logré distinguir hacia ese momento, ella nos miraba en silencio mientras Zafiro y yo, llorábamos como infantes, cuando pude calmarme, la miré.

-no se que decir sailor moon, muchas gracias. Dije con voz tomada –es un placer. Dijo ella –sailor moon ¿Por qué perdimos las marcas? Preguntó Zafiro –creía que ya lo sabías Zafiro, eres tan listo, las marcas de ustedes, fueron implantadas por el fantasma de la muerte, por eso, cuando regresaban a su corazón noble, las perdían pero…la verdad…es que, las marcas de ustedes son naturales, al parecer, algo acabó con el Némesis de antaño, absorbió su energía y por lo consiguiente, sus habitantes murieron al perder la magia y la vida, y al habernos borrado la memoria, lo restituimos equivocadamente sin saber las consecuencias, no como reino, sinó como otra cosa y eso activó el poder que reconstruyó al fantasma de la muerte cuando decidió invernar por miles de años, esperando el momento, para destruir a la luna y al universo. Zafiro sonrió.

-quieres decir. Puntualizó –que con la restitución de Némesis, se restituyen los poderes de ambos. Miré una luz negra y cuando toqué mi frente, sentí mi marca ¡mi gloriosa luna negra! Miré a mi hermano que sonreía con su marca en su frente, la toqué y le hice cosquillas.

-que alegría. Dije –así es hermano, viviremos con nuestros poderes en la tierra. Dijo Zafiro –así es. Dijo Serena mientras sonreía y mi corazón se saltaba 3 latidos –vamos a ayudarlos a instalarse. Sugirió, nos levantamos abrazados.

-Diamante, como quiero que pelees con nosotros, quiero darte una identidad secreta como la mía, para que te puedas proteger, ya sabes. Dijo ella ruborizándose (como amo ese rubor) –para que tengas un planeta que te proteja. Asentí –todo lo que quieras princesa. Dije mientras la miraba, ella sacó una rosa blanca –tu serás mi parte masculina, el caballero de la luna. Miré la rosa transformadora asombrado.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola chicas se que me he tardado, siento la demora pero sufrí una raya de córnea que me dejó k.o. dolió a horrores, pero ya ando bien, así que acá hay ¡otro capi!

Otras disculpas por no actualizar mas rápido ¡gracias por los 2 primeros reviews de esta historia! Por eso haré un 2 por 1 y tratando de sacar un 3 por 1 ¡en compensación por haberlas dejado solo con el abrebocas!

Alumiine y Lucy Luna ¡no se pierdan mucho! En especial la segunda ¡espero sus impresiones con impaciencia! Y al resto, que busca mas historias de Diamante ¡les invito a que chequen mi perfil!

Andrómeda regala a las fans del bello y encantador Diamante una caja gigantesca de cleeenex lo necesitarán porque antes del arrejunte esperado, nos esperan los 7 mares llorados por nuestro chico encantador ¡se que soy un poco mala! (¿un poco? Pregunta Diamante desde su trono con cara de pocos amigos pensando en abrir su ojo hipnótico para controlarme y cambiar este fic) si Diamante, solo un poco porque te dejaré con la chica que quieres al final ¡pero llorarás mucho antes de eso! El sonríe con su sonrisa Colgate (puedo esperar, se que llorarás tu tanto o mas que yo) desgraciado…en fin, esto era para advertir a las fans ¡no para que crezca tu ego! El sonríe y saca su sonrisa desmaya chicas (¿en serio?) la autora voltea presurosa hacia otro lado, echándose aire con un manuscrito del fic mientras trata de recordar inútilmente como se respira mientras ese príncipe encantador despliega aún mas, su sonrisa desmaya chicas.

¡Denme ánimo! ¡Con un hermoso REVIEW!

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo les doy historias de Diamante que espero que encuentren las fans que lo adoran.

Los celos de Darien y el renacer del caballero de la luna.

Escuché un grito detrás de mi, miré al yo pasado del rey Endimiun pasar como un vendaval delante de mi y tomarle los brazos a Serena, como una vez había hecho yo, cuando el cristal de plata la obedeció al el inconsciente señalar que no quería ser controlado por mi y el estar activo, miré eso con perplejidad.

¡que estás haciendo Serena! ¡esa no es una identidad digna de el! ¡como te atreves a darle una identidad que fue mía! No perdí mas tiempo y lo separé de ella agarrándolo por la capa - ¡suéltala maldita escoria! Espeté - ¡tu no tienes porque meterte en esto! Rugió el yo pasado del rey Endimiun –me meto porque me importa, yo la amo y si ella tomó la decisión de hacerme su parte masculina, yo no me voy a negar ¡pero deberías ser lo suficientemente hombe para respetar su decisión! Ella me miró –Darien, yo solo quiero darle una oportunidad. Dijo ella –ya se la diste, que regrese a su maldito agujero y nos deje en paz. dijo el yo pasado del rey Endimiun.

Si ella me quiere aquí, aquí me tendrá, gracias hermosa. Dije tomando la rosa con cuidado –yo si la acepto. Y ante todo el mundo, se me puso el traje del famoso caballero de la luna –quítate mi traje maldito. Susurró el yo pasado del rey Endimiun - ¡sal de mi traje! Cuando iba a darme un puñetazo, le agarré el puño y comencé a triturárselo, el comenzó a gritar.

¡ya Diamante! ¡detente! ¡deja a Darien! Pero no le hice caso, lo hice arrodillarse –pídele perdón a sailor moon ¡pídele perdón! El solo gritaba –hermano, ya déjalo. Suplicó Zafiro, negué - ¡pídele perdón a Serena maldita sea! El gritó y con voz ahogada dijo:

Perdón, perdón Serena. Lo solté –eso es maldita escoria, así es que debes lucir ante ella. Pero ella me miraba fríamente, quise volver a morir en ese instante - ¿Por qué has lastimado a Darien? Preguntó con gelidés –porque debe respetar tus decisiones y no lastimarte. Ella lo miró –Darien. Comenzó pero el la empujó –si tanto lo quieres, vete con el. Dijo y acto seguido se dio la vuelta a pesar de las lágrimas y las súplicas de ella.

Logré calmarla al cabo de 10 minutos, porque le prometí ayudarla, pero en realidad, yo esperaba que fuera el principio del fin de su relación, ella se des transformó y quedó con unos jeans azules y una camisa amarilla –es muy lindo tu atuendo. Dije con una sonrisa franca –muchas ella con tristeza –todo se solucionará, ya verás. Ella asintió –muchas gracias. Dijo, llegamos a un apartamento mediano, con 3 habitaciones y una sala, un comedor y una cocina –aquí podrán quedarse. Dijo, Zafiro miraba todo.

-muchas gracias sailor moon, es hermoso. Ella le sonrió –llámame Serena. El asintió –de acuerdo, Serena. Dijo mientras se alejaba a explorar –Diamante, como tu y tu hermano tienen ya la mayoría de edad, supongo que es bueno que entren en universidades, querría preguntarle a Amy, pero nadie estuvo de acuerdo en esta decisión que tomé, pero antes, de querer conquistar la tierra ¿Qué te gustaba? Sonreí –la ingeniería me apasionaba y a Zafiro la arquitectura. Ella sonrió.

-así será, los acompañaré mañana a la universidad. Sonreí - ¿Qué harás ahora Serena? Me miró con disculpa –iré a hablar con Darien Diamante. Asentí tristemente, tan cerca, con sus rosas y suaves labios tan cerca, me llamaban seductores para que los besara, pero aparté la mirada de ellos y la concentré en sus ojos mientras ella se acercaba a la puerta - ¡nos vemos después! Dijo con alegría –hasta pronto. Dije con tristeza oculta mientras ella cerraba la puerta.

-la dejaste ir. Dijo Zafiro - ¿Por qué no la controlaste? Me preguntó –porque yo…bueno, por ahora no quiero hacerlo. Zafiro asintió –ya lo harás mas adelante, supongo. Dijo –supongo. Dije yo mientras iba a hacer el ritual de recorrer el apartamento.

Estaba viendo la tele cuando el teléfono sonó –diga. Dije con duda, lo que escuché, enfrió mi corazón en un instante –Diamante, er, eres tu. Respondí de inmediato a esa voz ahogada en llanto.

-si hermosa, soy yo ¿Qué sucede? Ella seguía llorando –acabo de discutir con las chicas y con Darien, fueron todos a mi casa, a reclamarme por haberlos regresado, me dij, dijeron tan, tantas cosas horri, horribles. Me incorporé - ¿Dónde estás? Pregunté, ella siguió llorando.

-Serena, cálmate y dime ¿donde estás? Respondió por fin –en el parque número 10. Asentí audiblemente –voy para allá. Dije y colgué el teléfono, llegué rápidamente al haberme aparecido en el lugar tras localizar su energía, la encontré acurrucada como una criatura en una banqueta, corría hacia ella y me arrodillé a su frente –hay Diamante, hay, hay, hay, hay. Decía mientras seguía llorando –está haciendo mucho frío, te puedes enfermar. Dije mientras le colocaba mi chaqueta, ella la aferró y se la colocó, la cargué y llevé a mi apartamento.

- ¿Qué pasó? Pregunté tras hacerle un te –discutimos, me dijeron que era tonta e ingenua por haberlos regresado. Asentí –lamento la discusión con tu equipo hermosa. Dije mientras tomaba de mi taza de te –Darien cree que siento algo por ti. Las palabras "siento algo por ti" se acuchillaron en mi corazón como si fueran dagas ¿podría haberse enamorado de mi? Pero lo siguiente regresó a mi pobre y arrugado corazón de una cruel y certera patada equina a mi adolorido pecho –mas que una amistad. Eso fue un balde de agua helada –no es cierto Diamante, yo te quiero mucho pero como un amigo. "como un amigo" diablos, toma el cuchillo y regrésame a mi tumba, tomé otro sorbo de te, necesitaba ser su apoyo, no darle mas dolor.

-es un inseguro. Dije, lo siguiente me lo obligué a escupir –yo respetaré tu decisión sea la que fuere. Ella sonrió.

-quizás, hubiera sido mejor que me hubieras controlado y ganado la batalla. Las mujeres eran muy complicadas - ¿Por qué dices eso hermosa? Pregunté con suavidad, porque si ella quería, podía volverla parte de la familia de la luna negra –porque por lo que veo, tu no dudarías de mi. Sonreí –claro qque no. Dije –pero las cosas fueron como fueron, quien sabe. Suspiré mientras me acercaba a ella un poco mas, como no se resistió, me acerqué otro poco –si, quien sabe. Dije mientras la abrazaba y mi corazón saltaba de gozo, mas al sentir, como ella se acurrucó hacia mi y sus brazos se engarzaron en mi cuello –todo saldrá bien, lo prometo. Dije con una seguridad ya conocida –si ellos no confían en ti, Zafiro y yo, seremos tus nuevos amigos. Dije –muchas gracias Diamante. Dijo ella mientras sus ojos conectaban con los míos, no resistí la tentación y le robé un beso, no podía desperdiciar tal oportunidad, cuando terminé sin sentir su respuesta, ella seguía en shock, temí la concnsabida bofetada –no hagas eso Díam. Me dijo dulcemente –porque nos podrías meter en problemas. No se abofetea a los amigos, solo a los que no quieres ni de cerca, sonreí cruzando los dedos.

-seguro hermosa, no lo repetiré. Ella sonrió –gracias. Dijo "no lo repetiré en la calle" pensé para mis adentros mientras seguíamos tomando el té, después la dejé dormir en mi cama mientras yo, con galantería ocupaba el sofá.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola chicas, el capi 3 ¿aún no empieza la acción? Falta un poco, quiero explorar en la relación de amigos de Diamante y Serena haciendo que el la haga ser todo lo que yo siempre supe que era, antes de enredarle los hilos y todo lo demás ¡todo a su tiempo! ¡Ténganme paciencia!

Otra cosa, espero lo disfruten y gracias a mis anónimos por sus reviews, les pido encarecidamente dejen una dirección de contacto para poder responder a sus hermosos reviews.

¡Déjenme saber su parecer! ¡Con un hermoso REVIEW!

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo les regalo historias del mejor príncipe del mundo.

Su pañuelo de lágrimas y sus nuevos amigos y aficiones.

Ella lo intentó, de verdad lo intentó pero al parecer, los cretinos esos, siguieron en su política de ignorarla y demás, así que, yo me vi obligado a hacer lo imposible por hacerla reír, eso implicó desde hacer una guerra de crema pastelera en mi apartamento hasta sacar mi repertorio de chistes y bromas, puedo ser muy divertido cuando me lo propongo, y de mas está decir, que logré sacarle una sonrisa auténtica mas de una vez, nadie mas nos visitaba, nadie mas que Serena, la única persona que tenía nuestro número era Serena, con el tiempo, nos hizo re encontrarnos con las hermanas de la persecución, quienes, se alegraron al vernos y al poder recuperar sus poderes sin que pertenecieran a la maldad, nos hicimos muy amigos, como antaño en Némesis y yo, estaba feliz por eso.

En una de las tardes, donde Zafiro salió con Vetsite por la ciudad, Serena y yo estábamos en el apartamento, yo horneaba un pastel al cual, le iba a agregar chocolate - ¿Quién te enseñó? Preguntó Serena, sonreí.

-mi padrino, a pesar de ser general de los ejércitos de mi padre, era aficionado a la cocina y me enseñó a hacer esto. Ella asintió –que suerte tienes, se ve tan bueno, a mi hasta el agua se me quema y aunque ya he mejorado…no se ve tan apetitoso como lo que cocinas tu. Mi sonrisa se amplió al mirar su rostro.

-es cuestión de paciencia, si quieres yo, puedo enseñarte. Ella me miró con asombro –de ¿de verdad? Asentí mientras la campanilla sonaba y sacaba el pastel –desde luego, comenzaremos mañana. Ella dio saltos de emoción.

- ¡muchas gracias Díam! Dijo con felicidad plena, se dedicó a mirar con atención como preparaba el pastel y luego, cuando se hubo enfriado, le dí un vaso de leche y nos dedicamos a comerlo, cuando Zafiro nos encontró, terminábamos el pastel y nos íbamos rumbo a la sala a jugar videojuegos ambos felices, ambos divertidos.

Luego, logró reconciliarse con Endimiun, lo cual, a pesar de haber tenido que fingir una alegría extrema, en realidad, me hizo acreedor de una gran tristeza porque yo sabía que ya no regresaría a pasar las tardes conmigo mientras esperaba para iniciar mis estudios de ingeniería, hablando de eso, todo iba bien en ese respecto, hipnoticé a media humanidad, falsifiqué papeles y puedo decir, que estaba todo en órden, por mi edad, casi me tocaba graduarme y la verdad, la ingeniería terrestre era tan atrasada que con mis conocimientos de milenios posteriores sería un prodigio, todo un genio, eso me tenía muy feliz y mi pequeño hermano Zafiro, comenzaría arquitectura muy pronto, el día después de la reconciliación del yo pasado del rey Endimiun con mi princesa, estaba sentado matando mi tristeza con un libro de ingeniería robótica, vislumbrando los cambios a hacer, cuando el timbre me sorprendió.

-diga. Dije con educación –toc, toc, vengo a ver a mi BFF. Puse una cara de alegría extrema al escuchar la hermosa voz de mi hermosa princesa ¡venía a verme a mi! A su BFF (Best Friend Forever) del BFF a MNA (Mi Novio Amado&Adorado) había un solo paso y yo sabía que podía hacer que lo diéramos, abrí la puerta apresurado y mi sorpresa no fue mayor al mirar ese gigantesco pye de limón con las palabras te quiero rotuladas en negro, dejé paso para que mi princesa entrara –oh, guau ¿es para mi? Pregunté - ¿ves a algún otro amante del limón por acá? Preguntó ella, y eso que lo mencioné de pasada, negué –no, a ningún otro. Dije con una gran sonrisa –pensé que no vendrías. Ella me sacó la lengua.

-el hecho de que haya regresado con Darien, no quiere decir que te dejaré a un lado, eres mi mejor amigo. –si, lo soy. Dije, pero dentro de mi pensaba:

-si, el mejor amigo, el pañuelo de lágrimas, eso solo soy. Pero como soy un experto enmascarando mis sentimientos, sonreí y asentí mientras la abrazaba, ella me dio un beso en la mejilla –no vuelvas a besarme. Dijo, se había acostumbrado a que le robara besos, lo hacía cuando estaba distraída y paraba cuando veía venir una ira que podía ser pagada con la bofetada que jamás llegaba, ella se acostumbró pero no le gustaba nada esa situación, aunque, jamás, me respondía los besos que le robaba pero sin embargo, por no lastimarme, no me daba la bofetada que se que sailor mars le había dicho que me merecía, nos sentamos en la sala de la tele, traje platos y una gaseosa, me deleité probando el pye de limón.

-y es así. Dije con solemnidad –como la alumna ha superado al maestro. Ella sonrió –gracias Díam, eres un buen maestro. Me sonrojé de placer –soy bueno en muchas cosas. Me jacté orgulloso de mi mismo, ella sonrió y asintió.

-eres buen amigo, pañuelo de lágrimas, cocinero, músico, pintor, cantante ¿hay algo que hagas mal? –ser un desastre. Dije, ambos reímos –eres tan hermosa. Dije mientras le acariciaba el rostro, ella cerró los ojos ¿querría que la besara? No sabía y me acerqué no dando tiempo ni a que lo pensara, la besé, cuando la solté, ella me miró.

- no hagas eso. Me dijo –lo siento. Dije mientras la abrazaba –aparte de tu pye hice unas galletas. Miré con extrañeza su bolso de conejo - ¿Dónde están? Pregunté –se las llevé a Darien. Respondió, eso pinchó mi globo de felicidad, y lo volvió un estropicio de fatalidad –el dijo que no le pidiera a Lita que me hiciera las cosas. La miré inexpresivo –ahora si lo mato. Dije –nadie tiene derecho a insinuar que eres una inútil. Ella asintió con las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas de porcelana.

-parece que aparte de ser sailor moonn, nada lo hago bien. Dijo sollozando y enterrando su cabeza en mi pecho –no. Dije serio –tu haces todo lo que quieras bien, solo debes esforzarte un poco y serás la mejor, yo lo se, eres una gran jugadora de kriket y una patinadora soberbia y cantas hermoso, haces muchas cosas bien. Ella sonrió –hay Díam, parece que tu eres el único que sabes lo que valgo. –si los demás, no lo ven, no son tus amigos en realidad hermosa. Dije con severidad.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola chicas ¡misión cumplida! Capi 4 para todas ¡wiiii! Me ausentaré a continuar otros proyectos pero este claro que nova a quedar de lado.

Espero les guste, ya nos acercamos a la acción ¡hurra!

¡Déjenme saber su parecer! ¡Con un hermoso REVIEW!

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo les doy historias de Diamante.

Clases de baile y el acercamiento de las sailors.

Sabía que ellas me espiaban y yo, las espiaba a ellas, me había enterado de que no le habían creído hasta que, Serena les demostró en casa de la mismísima sailor mars, que podía hacerlo, aún me negaba a llamarlas por sus verdaderos nombres y eso era algo que por mas que mi princesa insistió, suplicó, rogó y en un gran fin, trató, me negué a concederle, fue el único deseo que no le concedí, todo lo demás, lo hice tal cual quiso, yo fui el que por primera ves la llevó a un club de baile junto a Zafiro y Vetsite, hicimos que usara su pluma transformadora para poder entrar, eso para mi fue una cita doble y para ella, una gran oportunidad de decirme inconscientemente que quería un profe de baile, asentí y sus clases las comenzamos espectacularmente, a los 15 días, era una de las mejores bailarinas que hubiera visto.

Sabía que ellas habían notado el cambio, como Serena se mostraba realmente como era, lo que era en realidad como su personalidad falsa cedía para darle paso a la real, convirtiéndola en una alumna promedio, mucho mas disciplinada, en una gran bailarina, sacando a relucir su inteligencia y gustos por los libros sin dejar de lado, su alegría, bondad y distracción que la hacían ser tan única, tan ella, practicábamos un poco de tango, yo ya sabía bailarlo pero en una de las salidas al centro comercial, para ir a comprar un par de discos de Bach encontramos videos de bailes y compramos unos cuantos y en cuanto vio el tango, se enamoró de el y lo practicamos, bastante, era una bailarina excelente en: salsa, merengue, mambo, jazz, tango, valses y cuanto le pusiera, me podía llevar el ritmo a la perfección y en algunas tardes de práctica solamente para bailar durábamo horas bailando, Serena se había hecho muy amiga de Zafiro igual, jugaban ajedrez, cartas, el le enseñó agilidad numérica y a pintar, bordar, tejer y otras cosas, a modelar en barro y a mil cosas mas, la veía tan feliz, tan contenta, por supuesto nosotros también íbamos a su casa una que otra vez pero mas frecuente era, pasarla los 3 en mi apartamento.

Una tarde en la que Serena había salido con el yo pasado del rey Endimiun, estaba junto a Zafiro viendo una saga en películas cuando la puerta sonó, me levanté - ¿si? Pregunté, al mirar por el ojo de la cerradura, me quedé impresionado, eran las 4 sailors, sailor Venus se adelantó y dijo my animada sonriendo:

-hemos venido a verlos. Miré a Zafiro - ¿Quién es hermano? Preguntó –las sailors. Dije articulando para que me leyera los labios, el asintió –ábreles. Dijo de la misma forma, asentí mientras realizaba lo indicado y el le ponía pausa a la película - ¿a que debo el honor? Pregunté con frialdad, pero esta, quedó derretida, al mirar a sailor Venus tomarme la mano y decir:

-mucho gusto Diamante, soy Mina Ino, conocida por ti como la gran sailor Venus, ellas son mis amigas: Lita, Rey y Amy. Señalaba a medida de que las mencionaba, a una peli marrón de ojos verdes, a una peli azul y a una peli negra de ojos morados, sonreí con cortesía y asentí –queríamos darte a ti y a tu hermano, la vienbenida a la ciudad. Siguió sailor Venus…quiero decir…Mina con su saludo –y disculparnos. Dijo Lita abriéndose paso con una bandeja de pye de limón y otra cargada por la que suponía como sailor mercury con un pye de uva –por ser unas groseras contigo. Abrí los ojos, sailor mercury…Amy sonrió.

-así es, me temo nos dejamos llevar por la rabia que Darien te tiene, pero como hemos visto a Serena, la has ayudado tanto, y ella nos contó lo que pasó en el centro del cristal obscuro, hemos concluido. Lita se adelantó –que hemos sido unas idiotas y venimos a disculparnos. Asentí –adelante, pasen. Dije mientras miraba a sailor mars que era la única que no había dicho nada –que linda casa tienes. Dijo Mina –muchas gracias, el es mi hermano Zafiro. Dije señalando al aludido – hola chicas. Dijo dándoles la mano a cada una –hola. Dijeron las 4, nos sentamos a comer de mi pye de limón, no quería ofrecerles nada hecho por mi, así que si esto llegara a estar envenenado moriríamos todos.

-has ayudado mucho a Serena. Dijo sailor mars por fin –ella ha crecido mucho a tu lado y sigue siendo la misma sin embargo. Reí –la han infravalorado mars, ella puede dar mucho mas de lo que da, solo hace falta, que crean en ella, la ayuden y no la menosprecien. Las miré –además, su princesa tenía una personalidad falsa, para que los enemigos que la buscaran desde el extinto imperio lunar, no la encontraran tan fácilmente estudiando sus maneras de actuar, pensé que lo sabí se miraron, con eso, deduje que no tenían ni idea –ya veo, el yo pasado del rey Endimiun no se los explicó. Dije - ¿Cómo lo sabes tu? Preguntó Amy –historia sailor mercury, he leído. Mina asintió –aún así, gracias, has cuidado mucho a Serena. Asentí –lo hago porque la amo. Dije probando el pye de Lita que estaba delicioso.

-se que sabes bailar. Dijo Lita –Serena nos lo dijo, hey ¿Por qué no bailamos un rato? Preguntó –Zafiro también lo sabe hacer. Dije –si, no lo dudamos, es igual de lindo que tu. Dijo Mina guiñándole el ojo a mi hermano que se puso colorado, reí –Zafiro es un poco tímido, de acuerdo chicas, vamos a bailar. Dije y todos nos dedicamos a una feliz rueda de baile.

Era increíble, ahora éramos mas visitados, Lita y Mina se la pasaban de cabeza con Zafiro en cualquier parte y a pesar de nuestras primeras diferencias, me la llevaba bien con Amy y con Rey, adoraba al abuelo de esta última, me recordaba mucho al mío, al chico Nicolás, que le traía la vida del revés le causé un gran dolor al el pensar que iba por Rey pero se dio cuenta, como todo mundo lo hacía que yo vivía y respiraba por Serena, mi norte, mi todo era ella, los viernes nos dedicábamos a bailar en mi casa y eso era divertidísimo, los gatos, Luna y Artemis me dieron un reloj blanco con una luna dorada para que pudiera hablar con las chicas, el único no feliz con esta situación era el yo pasado del rey Endimiun pero la verdad, a mi me daba igual lo que pensara el.

-oh, que ricas te han quedado las tartaletas. Dijo Lita –muchas gracias. Dije –si, están deliciosas Díam. Dijo Serena –gracias hermosa. Dije –esta es la despedida de las vacaciones. Dijo Amy –así es, mañana comenzaremos el tercer año de secundaria. Dijo Rey –y Diamante y Zafiro la universidad. Dijo Mina –eso debe ser interesante. Dijo Serena –lo es, se que llegarás a esto hermosa. Dije con alegría mientras la abrazaba, Zafiro rió mientras le tenía tomada la mano a Vetsite –Karmesite lanzará su línea de ropa este otoño. Dijo –eso es maravilloso. Dijeron las 5 chicas –y todas lanzaremos una marca de cosméticos llamada black moon, espero no se molesten príncipes. –para nada. Dijimos Zafiro y yo a coro –siempre es un placer verlas hacer algo nuevo. Dijo Zafiro, asentí mientras mis pensamientos viajaban una vez mas hacia Serena y lo hermosa que se veía con ese vestido rosa hasta las rodillas y las sandalias, otra vez, había llevado otro vestido rosa del mismo corte que su falda sailor con esas mismas sandalias, y se veía hermosa con lo que se pusiera, desde su piyama de conejitos rosa que le había visto en una de las tantas noches que fui a espiarla mientras dormía, hasta esos vestidos rosa, y sus jeans, y el vestido amarillo con naranja…una mano pasada insistentemente por mi cara me regresó a la realidad.

-te decía Diamante. Me dijo Rey –que si hacíamos un chismógrafo. –ya hice uno con Serena. Dije en automático - ¡pero no con nosotras! Dijeron las demás a coro –de acuerdo, hagamos el chismógrafo. Dije mientras sonreía y pasábamos la noche rellenando este divertido test de conocimiento.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola ¡al fin! Capi de acción ¡wiiii!

Respetaré un poco de sailor moon S pero introduciré modificaciones hechas al caso y espero las disfruten.

Ya llevamos ciento y dele ¡soy feliz!

Poderes que no conozcan son míos y si los usan, avisen.

¡Denme ánimo! ¡Con un inestimable REVIEW!

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo le doy vida a Diamante, que se lo merece.

La llegada del enemigo y la destrucción del cristal de plata.

Estaba en la universidad con Serena y Amy, miraba el alrededor intrigado –aquí es. Dijo Amy –aquí podrás estudiar tu Diamante, esta es la facultad de ingeniería. Asentí.

-ya que hipnotizaste al novio de mi mamá. Dijo ella mientras sonreía –supongo que no necesitas ni horario ni nada de eso. Negué –gracias Amy, muchas gracias. Dije sonriente –ya que estamos aquí. Dijo Serena, que hermosa se veía ese día con un vestido azul cielo de tirantes con mangas en los hombros, de su corte habitual (el largo de su falda sailor) había descubierto que la mitad de sus faldas y vestidos eran de ese largo y la otra mitad por arriba de las rodillas, dejando un pequeño grupo de faldas y vestidos por debajo de la rodilla largas, otra parte de su armario lo conformaban shores, falda shores, pantalones desde los famosos capris hasta los jeans clásicos, muchas camisas de manga larga, tres cuartos y tirantes y unos cuantos tops, muy lindo su armario (que yo ayudé a confeccionar con unas pocas prendas) llevaba unas zapatillas de tacón a juego con el vestido y un bolso, hermoso bolso azul, ella sonrió.

-recorramos la facultad. Dicho y hecho, cuando terminamos, tenía una sorpresa -hey chicas ¿quieren acompañarme a buscar un auto? Serena y Amy me miraron.

-si, claro. Dijeron a coro y salimos alegremente de la universidad.

Miyagui miraba con sonrisa alegre mi auto plateado, era un hermoso modelo del año, podía correr como nada y yo, iba a ser muy feliz en ese bebé, hermoso bebé plateado, Serena acarició el capó del auto distraída –no me gusta ese color. Dijo por fin –solo hay en plateado y negro hermosa. Dije mientras me colocaba detrás de ella y la abrazaba por la cintura, miré a Amy que reprobó mi conducta con una negativa de cabeza, ella se dio la vuelta y me miró.

-no se Díam. Dijo –plateado como color de tu auto, no me gusta. La miré - ¿Qué te gustaría? Pregunté –algo mas alegre, verde, rojo. Suspiré –no hay hermosa. Dije, cuando miré, el mismo modelo de mi auto en azul, un hermoso azul turquesa metal, ella lo señaló.

-ese. Dijo, asentí –Miyagui, dígame ¿es posible cambiar el color del auto? El me miró con disculpa –disculpe señor Diamante pero, me temo que ese ya está reservado para un funcionario diplomático. Sonreí - ¿ah si? No me diga. El asintió mientras nervioso proponía cambios de modelo a azules –no, ese es el modelo que me interesa. Dije mientras sonreía, me acerqué a Serena haciendo la pantomima de besarla –ponte detrás de mi. Susurré en su oído - ¿y Amy? Preguntó –Amy es fuerte, lo resistirá. Ella asintió y con discreción se colocó detrás de mi, saqué mi ojo hipnótico –el auto azul fue reservado ya para el príncipe Diamante. El repitió obediente.

-para el príncipe Diamante. Asentí –le ofrecerás el auto plateado al funcionario. –el auto plateado al funcionario. Repitió el –dame la llave. –la llave. Dijo mientras me la daba, Serena tragó grueso, supongo que recordó cuando se lo hice a ella, Amy por su parte, me miraba como rata de laboratorio.

-es fascinante ¿Cómo funciona? –en el apartamento, te lo explico. Dije mientras guardaba el ojo que desapareció de mi frente –que disfrute el auto señor Diamante. Sonreí –muchas gracias señor Miyagui. Dije mientras abría el auto y las chicas y yo, salíamos en el, Serena estaba callada, lamentaba haberle hecho demostración de ese poder, que sabía que no le gustaba, abrió la boca y dijo:

-que cara de tonto tenía el mientras tu, tu, lo, lo, hipnotizabas Díam. Asentí y me limité a responder:

-todos ponemos esa cara de idiotas cuando nos hipnotizan. Amy asintió –me parece fascinante. Dijo, Serena sonrió y cerró los ojos –en cierta forma, es algo…interesante y lindo. Casi freno al escucharla "lindo""lindo""lindo" decía mi cabeza ¿podría ser que si se hubiera enamorado de mi cuando intenté controlarla por segunda vez? Quien sabe.

- ¿lindo? Preguntó Amy –si. Dijo ella ruborizándose –es decir, la opción de poder hacer algo sorpresivo para tu amado. Asentí –es así. Aunque por dentro pensaba "o arrebatar todo de una persona" frené en casa de Amy, tras dejarla allí, le pregunté a Serena:

- ¿te llevo a casa? Ella negó –iba a casa de Rey. Dijo –andando. Dije mientras enfilaba al templo Ikagua.

Rey estaba en su fuego sagrado, sentada al frente de el, leyendo algo.

-muerte, muerte de un planeta, un heredero que se enfrenta solo a el. Decía mientras sus ojos miraban las imágenes de un planeta que moría, un príncipe caído en el suelo, aovillado como un cachorro, una camisa azul manchada de sangre roja, reluciente sangre roja, otro de blancas vestiduras, con una capa negra, un broche alzado entre sus manos –el planeta cae, el príncipe muere. Decía Rey mientras miraba la muerte del príncipe con vestiduras blancas –pero esto, no, no debió pasar ¿Dónde estaban las sailors scouts? Miró a 4 sombras difusas llegar al planeta y ser asesinadas con vileza –las sailors muertas pero ¿Quiénes son? ¿donde está la heredera del cristal de plata? En ese momento se veía a un joven en la luna –ese es Endimiun con Serena, pero ¿Qué tiene que ver el en esta situación? Miraba la caída del Milenio de Plata y a continuación el despertar del enemigo.

-regresa por el, regresa por ella, por ambos cristales. Decía mientras miraba las imágenes del cristal obscuro y del cristal de plata –luz para alumbrar, obscuridad para equilibrar, la luz y la obscuridad, son los que podrán sellar a la maldad del…de… ¡oh! En ese momento, el fuego sagrado se volvió negro y una imagen de un hombre de piel roja, con ojos azules y cabello azul se vio - ¡oh! ¡Es un mounstro! Gritó Rey mientras se levantaba, las llamas negras crecieron mas y una voz gutural se oyó por la sala.

-así como los hice desaparecer una vez, lo haré otra vez. Dijo mientras la imagen de la luna dorada y la luna negra se veían, se vieron las figuras difusas de mi princesa y mía en una terraza del Milenio de la Luna –te amo. Decía ella –y yo a ti. Decía yo mientras la besaba, se veía la imagen del hombre rompiendo con su índice dicha visión –no dejaré que ocurra, destruiré todo y lo llenaré de obscuridad. Rey se alejó - ¡desaparece! Gritó - ¡deeesaaapaaareeeceeee! El fuego se extinguió y ella cayó de rodillas, Serena y yo, entramos a la habitación, me apresuré a ayudarla.

- ¿estás bien Rey? Pregunté mientras ella llorando se aferraba a mi pecho, ella asintió mientras me abrazaba con fuerza - ¿que pasó Rey? Preguntó Serena.

-na, nada Serena. Dijo ella - ¿estás segura? Preguntó mi princesa nuevamente, Rey asintió mientras parpadeaba, miré la habitación.

-hay algo extraño. Dije - ¡mira el pergamino Díam! Exclamó Serena mientras uno de los pergaminos sagrados se elevaba y se transformaba en una mujer –es un demonio. Dijo Serena –muéstrame, tu corazón puro. le susurró a Rey mostrándole una estrella negra, que ella al verla fijamente como si estuviera en un trance, comenzó a gritar, su cristal del corazón luminoso salió de ella –no puede ser. Dije - ¡por el poder del cristal lunar! ¿Transformación! si no fuera porque debía cuidar a Rey, me hubiera dedicado a mirar como mi princesa cambiaba, saqué a la inconsciente y casi muerta sailor de allí, alcé mi rosa blanca y me transformé para pelear junto a mi princesa – ¡no dejaré que te salgas con la tuya y robes la pureza de una sacerdotisa! ¡Soy una sailor scout! ¡Que lucha por el amor y la justicia! Hizo esa pose para mi desconocida – ¡soy sailor moon! ¡Sailor moon te castigará en el nombre de la luna! Dijo y acto seguido se puso a pelear con el demonio.

- ¡tiara lunar!¡acción! lanzó y se dedicó a los puños y las patadas con suma diligencia - ¡por el poder del alo de la princesa! dijo lanzándolo, yo llegué para ayudarla cuando miré, lo mas espantoso, el demonio rompía el broche con sus dientes, mi princesa gritó al sentir ese ataque y la pérdida de su poder, cayó de rodillas - ¡Seeereeenaaaa! Grité pues, el poder de mi rosa transformadora que al parecer, dependía del broche para vivir, había desaparecido, aparecí mi marca y mis ropas de príncipe, me dediqué a pelear con esa cosa y la eliminé pero cuando, me acerqué al corazón de Rey sin saber que iba a hacer, una sombra bajó de un árbol y lo tomó, la miré y ella me miró.

-tu no deberías estar vivo. Me dijo –ni tu aquí. Respondí mientras la miraba, otra sombra de cabello largo se acercó a la primera –no tiene nada. Dijo la segunda –así es, este corazón no tiene lo que buscamos. Dijo la primera mientras lo regresaba hacia mi –colócalo en el pecho de su dueña. Dijo –espera ¿quien eres? Pregunté –todo a su tiempo será respondido, príncipe de la Luna Negra. Dijo la segunda sombra y desaparecieron - ¡Serena! Grité mirándola mientras se levantaba e iba débilmente hacia mi.

Después de regresarle su corazón a Rey y dejarla en cama, me quedé con mi princesa abrazado en el patio del templo –ya no seré sailor moon. Dijo, negué –claro que no hermosa, tu poder regresará, no se como, pero se que lo hará. Ella me miró con lágrimas en los ojos.

¿Qué voy a hacer si no tengo el cristal de plata? Me preguntó –se que lo recuperarás, tu eres la vida del cristal, si el es destruido tu puedes regresarlo, claro, eso no pasa al revés pero se que si, si mi princesa y si no, yo te protegeré de lo que sea, lo juro. Ella me miró.

-gracias Díam, ojalá pueda regresar a tener el poder. Asentí –se que lo harás hermosa, lo conseguirás. Ella asintió y me abrazó, le regresé el abrazo tratando de animarla y besé su cabello para tratar de confortarla mientras comenzaba a pensar como ayudarla.


	6. Chapter 6

Hola chicuelas ¡les traje otro capi! Dedicado a mi nueva reviewer espero que se registre para poderle dar respuestas a sus reviews, prefiero los privados para esto.

Querida Lucy Luna: yo también amo esta pareja, como no conseguí los fics que yo quería, saqué los míos, los que derivan en beneficio para todas las que amamos a Diamante, me alegro que te guste, como ya lo he repetido, ellos deberían ser la pareja oficial, satisfaceré todo tus deseos de Diamante y Serena, solo de ellos, no pienso hacer nada con el idiota (excepto cortarle el cuello en ocasiones) digo, digo, ejem, me gustaría tener donde responder esos bellos reviews que me mandas, ya que el de esta mañana, me ha hecho muy feliz, pasa por el resto de mis historias ¡se que te encantarán!¡te espero ¡Gracias por leer!.

¡Te dedico este capi Lucy Luna!

¡Ah por cierto! Usé un párrafo de Shakespeare ¡me pareció tan romántico! (Andrómeda tiene corazoncitos en sus ojitos) espero lo disfruten, y la teoría hipnótica al igual que los poderes de Diamante salvo el trueno obscuro, son míos, si los van a usar, avisen.

Y Phanton, su padrino, el profe de control mental, también es mío.

Andrómeda regala una cajita de te, pañuelos cleenex y la posibilidad de ahorcar a Serena por espacio de un minuto y para las mas originales en sus pensamientos de: ¡te mato Serena! 20 minutos secando las lágrimas del chico mas guapo de sm.

A los que no me han dejado review ¡anímense! ¡Déjenme un hermoso REVIEW!

Y gracias al apoyo de los que me leen en silencio y de los que alzan su voz para dejarme saber que les gusta ¡muchas gracias!

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo les doy fics de Diamante.

El fallo de la transformación y la salvada del yo del rey por mi mano.

Bien, la cosa definitivamente estaba mal, ya hace 2 días que mi princesa no podía transformarse, esos eran 2 días angustiantes para todos, conversé con las chicas la manera de regresarle su poder, pero ni siquiera los gatos, tenían forma alguna de ayudarla.

-esto es divertidísimo. Decía mientras manejaba hacia casa –de verdad único. Gruñía por lo bajo, había ofrecido la posibilidad de crearle un traje con mi poder, solo insinuando hacerla una sailor nueva llamada sailor Black moon y todo mundo se negó en redondo, así que: sin poder recuperar el cristal de plata, sin poder hacer que se transformara, todo mundo andaba muy angustiado y Serena, muy deprimida, de repente, miré una floristería y puse el pie en el freno de inmediato, que mejor cosa para una chica que flores, y como a mi me encanta regalar cositas, bueno, iba a hacer un gran trabajo con eso.

Estaba parado a 3 cuadras de la casa de Serena, por un pequeño espejo, la veía dentro, había tocado muy poco de su comida, su madre, había preguntado que le había pasado y ella, no pudiendo responder había alegado un profundo silencio, la ratita de su hermano Sami, había dicho que "Serena tonta" (mataré a ese mocoso infeliz) de seguro había terminado con el yo pasado del rey Endimiun (ojalá ese fuera el motivo) y yo, por dentro deseaba que lo que decía el mocoso, que es como lo llamaré de ahora en adelante, fuera cierto, cuando Serena tenía ya su piyama de conejitos rosa, tomé mi gigantesco ramo de rosas rojas y un hermoso conejo blanco y me levité hasta la ventana, recité con galantería al posarme suavemente en la terraza unos versos de amor de una obra literaria que era ya, un conocido clásico:

-"Pero, silencio, ¿qué resplandor se abre paso a través de aquella ventana? ¡Es el Oriente y Serena, el sol! ¡Surge esplendente sol y mata a la envidiosa luna, lánguida y pálida de sentimiento porque tú, su doncella, eres mas hermosa que ella!". Serena abrió la terraza y miré como su sonrisa se encendía como el mismo sol que acababa yo, de comparar con su gloriosa belleza, con ella y si es posible, mas se ampliaba al mirar ese ramo de rosas suculento y ese hermoso peluche.

- ¿es para mi? Preguntó, asentí - ¿Quién mas sería mi Julieta? ¿de quien sería yo el Romeo si no es de ti amor de mis lunas? Ella se ruborizó mientras tomaba las flores y me abrazaba –muchas gracias Díam. Dijo con esa sonrisa que me encantaba, sonreí –para servirte hermosa. Dije mientras la ayudaba con el peluche, lo coloqué en su cama, ella se sentó y lo abrazó –pero si este conejo, tiene tu perfume. Sonreí mientras me acercaba y la abrazaba, en honor a la verdad, siempre cargaba un frasco de perfume en el auto, por cualquier cosa, si salía del gimnasio o algo que requiriera una perfumación rápida, y cuando compré el conejo, se me ocurrió para que ella tuviera mi aroma y no se olvidara de que el peluche se lo regalé yo y no el yo pasado del rey Endimiun, le vacié todo el frasco de perfume al conejito dejándolo convenientemente oloroso a mi.

-es para que siempre me recuerdes. Dije, ella sonrió y se dio la vuelta para abrazarme –siempre estás en mi mente, eres mi mejor amigo. Dijo, yo me quedé con su frase "siempre estás en mi mente" lo otro, lo deseché –y tu en la mía, te amo. Dije mientras le robaba un beso y yo estaba a la mitad de eso, cuando un maullido se escuchó.

- ¡Serena! Ella me empujó - ¡Luna! ¡que haces aquí! La gata se sentó en sus piernas mientras yo, desafiante regresaba a abrazarla –ya regresé de cazar y te encuentro siéndole infiel a Darien con el. Serena negó –el solo me regaló un ramo de flores. Dijo –que yo sepa, las flores no son labios ni la lengua un peluche. Dijo ella, me enfurecí.

-para tu información, gata imbécil, si, le traje el ramo de rosas. Señalé mi gloriosa adquisición –y si, el peluche también se lo traje yo, y si, también le robé un beso, pero fue insistencia mía, ella jamás me los ha respondido y nunca le ha sido infiel al infeliz del yo pasado del rey Endimiun. Ella me miró y dijo palabras que atravesaron mi alma:

-Díam, se llama Darien y yo lo amo. Eso hizo que me quedara helado y que la gata negra, soltara una risa de triunfo - ¿no podrías intentar ser amigo de el? Negué –prefiero volver a morir antes de llevarme bien con esa bestia que te trata peor que a alguien con síndrome de Down. Eso la hizo entristecer –lo siento hermosa, pero es la absoluta verdad. Ella asintió.

-lo entiendo, pero me gustaría que fueras su amigo. –en eso, no puedo complacerte. Dije mientras besaba su frente y me incorporaba de la cama.

- ¿A dónde vas? Preguntó ella confundida –a casa, mañana tengo clases y no puedo llegar tarde. Ella asintió - ¿nos vemos mañana? Preguntó, asentí en silencio y salí por donde entré ¡diablos! ¡todo iba saliendo tan bien! Hasta que llegó Luna a arruinarme la noche, mientras manejaba, recordaba la frase de Serena "Díam, se llama Darien y yo lo amo" bufé –deberías amarme a mi. Dije para el silencioso auto que era mi único oído sin respuesta –yo soy mil veces mejor que esa bestia. Dije mientras pisaba a fondo el acelerador para llegar a casa.

Al día siguiente, estaba de mejor humor, tanto así, que había decidido ir por Serena a su colegio, había reservado en un bonito restaurante, le había comprado un vestido color perla, a juego con zapatos y el resto de cosas, y estaba muy feliz porque otra vez la iba a hacer sonreír, cuando llegué a su escuela secundaria, miré a Amy.

¿has visto a Serena? Le pregunté tras bajar la ventanilla de mi lado –no, no la he visto, se que salió apresurada, pero no se a donde. Asentí –vamos a buscarla. Dije, ella asintió y abrió la puerta del co piloto, mientras íbamos en el carro, me preguntó de las propiedades de mis poderes y le expliqué gustoso, iba despacio mirando con ojo de halcón el entorno, cuando por fin, la vi y si sufriera del corazón, seguro me habría dado un paro cardiaco, Amy me miró.

¿Diamante? ¿estás bien Diamante? No podía hablar, solo podía mirar con los ojos incrédulos, como mi princesa en un rincón, se besaba apasionadamente con el que era su chico en turno (me negaba a usar la palabra correspondiente para novio con el) como estaban abrazados como 2 partes de un todo, como una mano de el acariciaba sus cascadas doradas y su espalda, como la otra mano la apretaba contra si, como ella aferraba su cabeza profundizando el beso y la otra mano, engarzada en su cuello para no caerse, Amy miró lo que miraba mientras yo, sentía que la bilis me subía a la garganta, miré como se despegaron solo para escucharlo decir:

Te amo Serena. Ella sonreía como una idiota –y yo a ti Darien. Decía mientras volvían a besarse, ese te amo era tan frío, tan, diosa, tan falto de sentimiento apreté el volante tanto que los nudillos se me pusieron blancos, Amy me miraba.

Diamante, lo siento. Dijo –quédate con esa caja. Dije secamente, ella tomó la bolsa blanca donde estaba el vestido que Serena no se pondría jamás –si quieres, me voy andando a casa. Negué –yo te llevaré. Respondí con el mismo tono seco, si dejaba ir a Amy, lo mas probable, es que me bajaría del auto para arrancarle el rostro a ese animal con mis propias manos por haberse atrevido a besar a mi princesa, como no quería conversar al respecto, coloqué rock altísimo, cuando llegamos a casa de Amy estaba un poco arrepentido por mi comportamiento con ella.

Disculpa Amy. Dije – no me encuentro bien. Ella asintió –lo se Diamante, lamento esta situación. Dijo, dudosa miró la bolsa que sostenía en su otra mano –gracias por esto. Asentí y sin decir mas, me alejé a casa, cuando llegué al apartamento, miré a Zafiro y Vetsite.

Si llegas a tiempo. Dije lanzándole la hoja de la reservación –no se podrá perder esto. El me miró confundido hermano ¿no ibas con Serena? Negué –no, ella está muy ocupada besuqueándose con alguien que no soy yo. Dije con aspereza, sin mas, me alejé a mi habitación y cerré de un portazo, lo mejor que pude hacer fue romper el espejo de mi cuarto de una buena patada.

Amy, después de hacer sus deberes, se sentó en su cama a revisar la bolsa que le había regalado –santo. Dijo anonadada, era un vestido blanco de diseñador que le había encantado en una revista –y el se lo regaló a ella, para que fueran a almorzar. Sacó el resto –por kami, aquí deben haber al menos 1.000 yenes. Es un regalo caro y exquisito. Dijo y con esa determinación, llamó a Serena a su casa, pero Ikuko le dijo, que no había llegado aún.

Mi princesa estaba junto al yo pasado del rey Endimiun en un muelle mirando el atardecer, tomados de las manos –sabes que te amo. Le decía ella, el la miraba y respondía un escueto –yo también Serena, mucho. Le daba una débil sonrisa, ella le apretaba la mano –eres lo que yo mas quiero Darien. El la abrazaba con un abrazo muy seco.

-tu también lo que yo Serena. Decía mientras sus labios asquerosos se acercaban mas a los dulces de ella para profanarlos, para mancillarlos con uno de sus asquerosos besos, cuando un rayo azul la distrajo.

- ¡quien eres tu! Gritó Darien –he venido por tu corazón puro. Dijo el demonio que tenía una forma muy parecida a un pez, mi princesa sacó el broche - ¡no te dejaré! ¡Por el poder del cristal lunar! ¡Transformación! pero la luz rosa que usualmente debería inundar dicho broche con el poder que la haría transformarse, no apareció y el maldito yo del rey Endimiun fue privado de su corazón.

- ¡noooooooooo Daaariiiieeeen! Gritó ella –lamentablemente has visto todo. Dijo una mujer pelirroja con un vestido rojo que solo le cubría los pechos por delante y era corto como su falda sailor –tendrás que morir, encárgate de esa niña. Dijo mientras chequeaba el corazón de el.

-no tiene lo que buscamos. Dijo –mátala. Ordenó desapareciendo - ¡socorro! ¡Auxilio! gritó Serena mientras protegía con sus manos, el corazón del yo pasado del rey Endimiun.

Estaba dormido, no me había concentrado en nada mas en toda la tarde que evadir el dolor y el hueco que se formaba poco a poco en mi pecho, un hueco invisible, solo visible para mi, cuando las imágens del encuentro de mi princesa con el demonio llegaron a mi cabeza - ¡Serena! Me desperté gritando, abrí la tapa de mi reloj y pregunté a todo mundo:

¿alguien sabe de Serena? 4 voces me respondieron al unísono –no. Suspiré de desencanto –pensamos que ibas a salir con ella. Dijo Rey - ¿Qué pasó? Preguntó Lita –no salimos. Dije con sequedad - ¿nadie sabe si regresó a casa? –no. Dijo Mina –lo último que supe yo como a las 4 de la tarde por boca de ella es que estaba con Darien. La sangre se me heló –llamé ahorita a las 5 a su casa. Dijo Amy –y no había llegado. Me levanté de mi cama.

-gracias, yo iré por ella. Dije mientras se me colocaba mi ropa de príncipe y desaparecía dejando mi reloj en la cama junto al grito de las 4 sailors, llegué al muelle, donde el demonio tenía a mi princesa ahorcada, le di una patada al tiempo que miraba a las 2 sombras que ya habían aparecido una vez en casa de Rey, que desde las sombras, miraban el terrible espectáculo.

¡trueno obscuro! Lancé, el demonio me miró - ¿Quién eres? Preguntó –tu peor pesadilla, muere maldito infeliz. Dije mientras con otro rayo negro lo destruía, una de las sombras tenía el corazón del yo pasado del rey Endimiun.

No tiene lo que buscamos. Dijo la primera de voz suave –puedes regresárselo. Dijo la segunda de cabello largo, ambas desaparecieron, miré lo que tenía en mis manos, si lo lanzaba al mar, podía librarme de esa maldita rata para siempre, si lo hacía…podría…tenerla solo para mi, solo seríamos ella y yo, puse mi mano hacia el mar.

¡por favor no! ¡no Díam! ¡no lo hagas! ¡no lo mates! ¡déjalo vivir! ¡yo lo amo! ¡lo amo! Esas palabras hirieron mi alma - ¡lo amo! ¡déjalo vivir! ¡déjalo vivir! Miraba como lloraba, como sus lágrimas caían sin control, podría controlarla en ese momento y quedármela pero, un recuerdo me detuvo.

FLSH BACK.

Estaba en las clases de control mental con mi padrino –formas de controlar a alguien. Dijo por fin, froté mis manos ansioso –primero está la básica, ya saben atacarlo fuerte. Todos asentimos –después, está la de colocarle la mente en blanco si es fuerte mental pero débil a la hipnosis, después está la tristeza, esta es la mas eficaz porque para poder liberar a la persona, deben quitarle la tristeza, el poder de un cristal con este tipo no es suficiente fuerte para liberarlo ya que su corazón se negará a despertar para no sentir ese dolor asesino. Rubeus asintió.

¿y si usáramos la depresión? Phanton, mi padrino negó –la depresión es peligrosa, deprimida, el alma se niega a vivir y muere, por eso, no puede usarse esa, matarías al controlado. Asentí –si tristeza, no depresión. El asintió.

-si la persona a la que quieren controlar quiere dejar de vivir, seguro lo matarán. Todos asentimos y el siguió la clase.

FIN FLASH BACK.

Serena estaba de rodillas al lado del cuerpo del yo pasado del rey Endimiun y me miraba con las lágrimas cual río cayendo por esas mejillas que adoraba - ¡no lo mates Díam! ¡No lo mates! ¡Te lo suplico! Sollozaba – ¡yo lo amo! ¡Yo lo amo! ¡Yo lo amo! Tras recordar eso, me acerqué a el y dejé que su corazón se metiera en su pecho, el yo pasado del rey Endimiun despertó con un jadeo.

-Serena. Dijo débilmente - ¡Darien! ¡Oh Darien! Dijo ella con un grito mientras se aferraba a su cuello, eso intensificó el agujero visible invisible de mi pecho, ella se separó.

-muchas gra… la interrumpí secamente –quiero que sepas maldita bestia, que estás vivo por el amor que mi princesa cree sentir por ti. El abrió los ojos y me miró.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Diamante? Reí –salvando tu inútil cuello sabandija. Dije y sin mas, aunque esto le doliera a Serena, lo agarré de las solapas de su chaqueta verde y lo lancé al mar, mi princesa se levantó como una fuera y las bofetadas que no me dio por mis besos robados, fueron la síntesis de la que si me dio por lanzar al yo pasado del rey Endimiun al mar.

-está convaleciente ¡como te atreviste! –ya te lo dije una vez. Dije fríamente negándome a reconocer el dolor del bofetón –el no te merece. Ella me seguía mirando mientras el, daba manotazos en el agua.

-ayúdame a sacarlo. Dijo –si es tan fuerte, que lo haga por si mismo, sácalo tu si quieres, ya suficiente hice con salvar su cuello por ti. Dije - ¡espera Diamante! ¡Espera! pero la dejé de escuchar, había desaparecido con mi corazón herido, mucho mas que el simple bofetón que solo lastimó mi orgullo.


	7. Chapter 7

Hola ¡capi extra! mi musa se puso a producir y aquí está el resultado, espero guste.

¿Quieren matar a Serena? Yo igual, pero paciencia, paciencia, para la felicidad primero Diamante llorará, si, confieso que me duele tanto o mas que a el.

Disculpen por lo extra largo ¡mi musa no dejaba parar a mis deditos! Espero lo disfruten muchísimo.

Gracias a mi otro anónimo sin nombre por decirme que escribo bonito, y por leer, ciertamente solo trato de dar lo mejor de mi en esto y si, estoy de acuerdo contigo, Diamante no se merecía la bofetada.

¡Denme ánimo! ¡Con un hermoso REVIEW!

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo le incremento el phandon a Diamante.

El poder del amor regresa el cristal y la transformación.

Me había encerrado en mi dormitorio apenas llegar al apartamento, desconecté el teléfono y rompí el reloj blanco al aplicarle mi poder obscuro, escuché las risas ahogadas de Zafiro y Vetsite y un ruido de besos.

-por lo menos, uno de nosotros si será feliz. El ruido de besos pasó a otras cosas que yo no quería ni pensar, así que para evadirme, tomé un largo baño, lavé mi cabello, todo mi cuerpo y al final, con el paño anudado en la cintura miré la marca de la bofetada de mi amada en mi mejilla, la toqué, en realidad el picor ya se había ido, pero la humillación seguía allí, me desprendí de mi paño y en vista de que no pensaba salir, me quedé como Nix me trajo al mundo en mi cama, cubierto por mis cobijas, a las 9 de la noche, Zafiro tocó mi puerta.

-hermano ¿no vas a cenar? Vetsite ha dejado unos emparedados en el mesón de la cocina. Respondí con voz quebrada, si bien es cierto, no soy un llorón, que apenas se le parte una uña ya suelta el mar, es verdad que lloro cuando tengo el dique sobrepasado y el bofetón, junto a las palabras de Serena sobrepasaron mi dique y me hallaba llorando un océano por la frialdad de ella, por su indiferencia, porque despreciaba mi corazón, porque lo usaba como alfombra, en fin, porque yo no era el maldito idiota que la besaba en esos momentos, ni el maldito desafortunado que recibiría la RCP.

-no Zafiro, no tengo hambre. El se quedó del otro lado de la puerta –hermano… ¿has sido tu quien desconectó el teléfono? Preguntó el con cautela –si, fui yo. El asintió y tras un rato dijo:

-el emparedado lo dejaré en el microondas por si tienes hambre. –muchas gracias hermano. Dije mientras escuchaba sus pasos alejarse, me dediqué a mi miseria personal hasta la media noche, que como un sediento, me levanté a buscar agua, encontré una jarra de metal con agua y un servicio mas pequeño con te de jazmín, un buen te de jazmín y unas galletas de avena, que me gustan mucho.

-gracias hermano. Murmuré en la obscuridad, me tomé el agua, el te y las galletas, luego me acosté a dormir en mi cama, pero tuve una horrible pesadilla, muy espantosa.

PESADILLA

Estaba en un parque sentado, cuando miré a Serena junto al yo pasado del rey Endimiun, se besaban, trataba de acercarme para separarlos, cuando al ir corriendo ellos comenzaban a alejarse y yo me hacía mas viejo, mas decrépito –Serena. Se oía mi voz envejecida, ella se detenía en su gran majestad y belleza.

-perdóname Diamante, yo amo a Darien…a Darien…a Darien…a Darien. Una garra roja que le desgarraba el estómago, ella vomitando sangre –noooooooooooooo. Se oía mi grito envejecido.

FIN DE PESADILLA.

Desperté sobresaltado –Serena, Serena. Miré mi dormitorio –fue solo una pesadilla. Dije asustado, me acurruqué sobre mi mismo en posición fetal y me dormí una vez mas.

-que cara tienes hermano. Dijo Zafiro preocupado, gruñí mientras tomaba el jugo de naranja y le untaba mermelada de durazno a mis panqueques -no tuve buena noche. Gruñí mientras comía apresurado, el suspiró y preguntó:

- ¿peleaste con Serena? Asentí con la cabeza, lo miré - ¿quien te dijo? Pregunté –Amy me llamó para ver como seguías. Respondió el - ¿te llamó? Le pregunté, yo había desconectado el teléfono justamente para evitar dar lástima, detesto dar lástima.

-si, me dieron un reloj como el tuyo por si acaso. Asentí –ya veo. Dije –le dije que estabas mal. Repetí el gesto anterior –gracias por encargarte de eso hermano. Dije mientras salía de la cocina.

-hermano. Me di la vuelta al llamado de Zafiro –lo siento. Asentí y seguí hacia la sala, encontré el botiquín de primeros auxilios, todo con medicina nemesiana, si es verdad que tenía una cara horrorosa por ojeras y demás, nadie, absolutamente nadie mas que Zafiro iba a ser testigo de mis ojos enrojecidos e hinchados, me apliqué un lacrimal que los dejó como si nada, y salí del apartamento hacia el estacionamiento.

Estuve en clases un poco distraído, solo un poco, a la segunda vez que me preguntaban algo, respondía, di una excusa barata y al final del día, sinó estaba bien, por lo menos, un poco mas tranquilo, cuando pensé que la cosa no iba a ir mejor, la vi en el lugar de mi auto y todo se desmoronó ¡que hermosa estaba con su traje de colegio! Ella me miró.

-hola. Dijo con suavidad - ¿Qué quieres? Pregunté con gelidéz, eso la hizo retroceder un paso, tragó saliva –ver, verte. Titubeó mientras me miraba, alcé las cejas.

-ya me viste, si querías comprobar si he sido miserable, si, lo he sido. Ella comenzó a hablar atropelladamente –Diamante, yo no quería, no quería abofetearte, pero tu me obligaste. Abrí mis ojos tras mis lentes de sol - ¿te que sailor moon? Pregunté en voz baja caminando hacia ella, ella dio otro paso atrás, la agarré del brazo, una regla muy importante de mi personalidad: hablo en tono moderado, si me enfado, bajo la voz y entre mas enfadado, mas suave es mi tono, solo grito cuando me descontrolo que es muy raro ese evento, bajé la voz para probar mi punto.

- ¿yo te que? Pregunté –tu, tu me obligaste. Repitió ella –no hermosa, eso solo lo hiciste porque te dio la gana ¿tu quieres que yo te obligue a algo? Ella tembló.

-no, no por favor. Dijo pero no hice caso, saqué el ojo hipnótico el cual, ya ella se había quedado mirando fijamente, recordé las veces que no lo había podido hacer.

-dale un beso de lealtad al gran príncipe Diamante. Ordené –un beso de lealtad al gran príncipe Diamante. Dijo ella y acto seguido se dirigió a realizar mi orden, nos besamos, ella totalmente subyugada a mi poder, yo totalmente complacido y el estacionamiento de la universidad de escenario, pude haberla controlado, pero ya no era su enemigo y aunque me moría por hacerlo, eso llevaría en este momento a una guerra absurda.

-di que amas al príncipe Diamante sailor moon. Susurré en su oído –amo al príncipe Diamante. Dijo ella con voz monocorde, asentí, cerré el ojo, ella parpadeó.

-eso si es controlarte. Dije y acto seguido, me monté en mi auto

- ¡espera Diamante! ¡Espera! gritó pero no quise escucharla, aceleré y salí de la universidad con la persona que mas amaba corriendo detrás de mi.

Me tocaba los labios una y otra vez, ese beso era miel, miel pura para mi, mezclada con un poco de hiel por haberla hecho correr tras de mi, pero se lo merecía, llegué a unas clases de kin boxing las cuales, había metido para poder estar ocupado todo el día y llegar a casa muerto, para no extrañarla…para no pensarla.

Te has ablandado. Me dije a mi mismo en las duchas –podrías haberla hecho tuya en el estacionamiento, haberla hecho parte de la familia de la luna negra. Suspiré –te ablandaste Diamante. Le dije a mi reflejo, reí con amargura y salí del lugar donde veía las clases, Lita me esperaba.

-hola. Me dijo, asentí con cortesía –Serena me dijo lo que pasó en el estacionamiento de la universidad. La miré de brazos cruzados –si vienes a golpearme, te advierto que regresaré todos y cada uno de tus golpes. Ella sonrió –sabía que dirías eso. Dijo –no necesito tu lástima. Ella me miró con esos ojos verdes cálidos.

-no te doy mi lástima, te doy mi apoyo. Parpadeé atónito - ¿tu que? Pregunté –mi apoyo. Dijo ella con una sonrisa y un guiño de ojos.

-diamante, se que se ha dicho que Serena, debía estar con el, yo lo creía, de verdad. Noté que había omitido el nombre del yo pasado del rey Endimiun y se lo agradecí secretamente –pero, no me lo vas a creer. Dijo ella confundida, la miré - ¿Qué te parece si vamos a mi casa y me cuentas en el camino? ella asintió –te hice galletas de avena con chispas de chocolate. Sonreí –muchas gracias Lita. Le dije de corazón, ella asintió y nos montamos en el auto.

-verás, al principio yo pensaba como todos, que ella debía estar con Darien. El agradecimiento de que no mencionara el nombre de ese maldito, se fue por el drenaje de la calle que pasábamos –pero hoy, tuve un sueño extraño. Dijo mientras comenzaba con la narración:

SUEÑO DE LITA.

Diamante, tu y yo estábamos volando en unos deslizadores, y si, sabía que eras tu, era tan raro.

¡apresúrate! Gritabas mientras reía, yo reía y te alcanzaba –ya, te alcancé. Te decía riendo, tu reías –si, me alcanzaste. Decías, descansábamos en un prado de un lugar bellísimo - ¿irás al baile esta noche? Te preguntaba yo, tu asentías –claro la noche de hoy, le pediré a la hermosa princesa Serena que me de su corazón. Yo reía, y tu me mirabas con mala cara –eso ya lo tienes. Te decía –delante de todo mundo. Decías tu, cuando una especie de manto negro envolvía el cielo.

- ¡Lita! ¡regresa a la luna! ¡corre! ¡corre! ¡di que necesitamos ayuda! Me urgías, yo tomaba mi deslizador y desaparecía.

FIN DEL SUEÑO DE LITA.

Parpadeé extrañado al Lita concluir su relato, me froté con una mano la cabeza que intentaba dolerme, la miré por el retrovisor –es extraño. Dije, ella asintió –si, y por eso, yo creo que, bueno, que tu deberías estar con Serena. Sonreí.

-gracias Lita. Dije mientras llegábamos a casa - ¿vas a disculpar a Serena? Me preguntó cuando estuvimos sentados en la sala –si, lo haré, pero dejaré que ella sepa que me dolió su trato, yo que la trato con una rosa y ella me sale con las espinas. Lita suspiró.

-todo saldrá bien. Asentí –eso espero. Dije mientras nos dedicábamos a la televisión.

Esa noche me tocaba cocinar, cocinábamos 3 noches yo, 3 Zafiro y los domingos, eran días de comida de restaurant, estaba en eso, cuando el timbre sonó, me acerqué a la puerta y al ver por el ojo de la cerradura, casi me da algo, Serena estaba allí, con un hermoso cachorro de lobo siberiano, vestida con un vestido largo color jazmín y su cabello ¡diosa! Como era un espectáculo, suelto besando sus tobillos, el maquillaje morado la acentuaba, tragué saliva.

¿hermano? Me preguntó Zafiro saliendo con un paño anudado a su cintura –apaga el espagueti Zafiro. Le pedí, el asintió y obedeció, abrí la puerta todavía no creyendo eso, ella sonrió.

Hola Díam, quería, yo…quería regalarte a este perrito como señal de perdón y paz entre nosotros. Miré al cachorro que lloraba suavemente y lo cargué en mis brazos, el se acercó a mi y me lamió el rostro, reí - ¿aceptas mis disculpas? Preguntó ella, asentí en silencio y me hice a un lado para que entrara.

¿Cómo se llama el perrito? Le pregunté, ella se ruborizó un poco tras cerrar la puerta –no tiene nombre. Dijo por fin, el seguía olisqueando y jugando –eres juguetón, te llamarás juguetón. Mi princesa asintió mientras miraba como con letra clara, escribía en el collar del perrito "juguetón" –muchas gracias. Dije dejando al perrito en el suelo, para que fuera a recorrer el apartamento, la miré, ella sonreía.

-tu vestido no es solo para traerme un perro. Señalé, ella asintió, se acercó a mi y me abrazó, acercó sus labios a mi oído y eso hizo que mi corazón saltara al menos 20 latidos.

Amy me dijo que ibas a sacarme a almorzar cuando…yo…me fui de la escuela secundaria, así que...quería invitarte yo a cenar. La miré fijamente y me quedé extasiado, cuando la olí, cerré los ojos ¡diosa! ¡tenía un perfume de jazmín! Como amo el jazmín, la flor, el olor, el color, en fin, todo –sabes que podría rechazar tu cena. Ella asintió –lo se Díam, claro que lo se. Dijo, me acarició la mejilla donde hace apenas 27 horas me había abofeteado, la besó y yo sentí una descarga eléctrica.

¿Qué dices? ¿me acompañas a cenar? Preguntó, asentí –déjame cambiarme, no tardaré nada. dije mientras la soltaba y corría a mi dormitorio, me coloqué un traje negro con una camisa azul metal, sin corbata, salí con Serena y subimos al techo de mi azotea, allí esperaba Rey con un vestido azul –buenas noches, soy Rey y seré su anfitriona. A continuación, apareció Mina con uno rojo a juego con su moño.

Y yo soy Mina, su ayudante de mesa. Sonreímos y nos acercamos a la mesa, me dirigí al lado de Serena para apartarle la silla, cuando ella se sentó, la acomodé en frente de la mesa y me senté yo del otro lado, Rey se aclaró para decir:

De primer plato, les ofreceremos una ensalada de queso con aceitunas, lechuga y otros vegetales, de plato principal, langosta rellena con vino tinto. Sonreí al mirar la botella de un vino caro que estaba en la mesa –y de postre pye de limón. Esta era una cena totalmente copiada de mi chismógrafo, sonreí –se oye excelente. Dije mientras comenzábamos la cena, reímos, bromeamos y disfrutamos - ¿Quién hizo la cena hermosa? Pregunté –Lita y yo. Dijo ella con emoción –así la alumna supera al maestro. Dije riendo.

Muchas gracias Díam. Dijo ella, la miré con interés mientras ella se colocaba una rosa morada en sus labios –hermosa ¿de donde sacaron el vino? Ustedes son menores de edad. Dije –Vergerite nos ayudó a comprarlo. Dijo Rey –y le regaló el vestido y los accesorios a Serena. Dijo Mina, ambas sonrieron –también la maquilló y la peinó. Sonreí mas si era posible –que buen trabajo hizo contigo, aunque me encantas tanto sin maquillaje como con el. La sonrisa de mi princesa resplandeció mientras Mina y Rey suspiraban disimuladamente.

¿quieres bailar Díam? Asentí –sabes que siempre quiero. Dije y nos dedicamos a bailar de todo un poco.

Al día siguiente, la fui a buscar al colegio, me esperaba con un jazmín en la mano –hola. Me dijo al montarse de co piloto –te traje un jazmín. Sonreí un poco rosado –gracias, usualmente soy Yo, el que te da flores. Dije –si, pero a veces debo hacerlo yo, para que sepas que me importas, eres mi mejor amigo. Otra vez, deseché la segunda parte de su frase "para que sepas que me importas" ¡si! ¡Le importo! Eso es genial, sonreí y aceleré –Molly me dijo que hay un sitio donde están unos gatos callejeros, es una casa abandonada. Asentí –vamos a ver, Qué podemos hacer por ellos. Dije con mi ánimo feliz al mil por mil.

Llegamos al refugio de gatos y nos dedicamos a ayudar a la pequeña Yuki quien, cuidaba sola de los gatitos –pero hermosa, no puedo llevarme gatos, tengo a juguetón en casa. Ella rió –te juro que lo olvidé Díam. Reí –ya me di cuenta. Dije mientras miraba a la pequeña Yuki que miraba a un gato con los ojos amarillo de forma total.

¡corre hermosa! ¡corre! exclamé apareciendo mis ropas de príncipe y comenzando a atacar al demonio, el cual, comenzó a regresarme los ataques con fuerza –muéstrame tu corazón puro. Dijo el a la pequeña mostrándole una estrella negra, parecía que era la misma que Rey se había obligado a no dejar de ver, la pequeña Yuki gritó y cayó al suelo, su corazón flotó hacia la bruja pelirroja que apareció.

¡deja el corazón de la pequeña! ¡maldita perra pelirroja! Ella me miró –que osado eres príncipe, mi nombre es Kaolinete, pertenezco a las 5 brujas y somos de los cazadores de la muerte. Reí –me da igual si son la muerte con curvas y tacones, deja a la pequeña. Ella sonrió con frialdad –de todas maneras, heredero de la luna negra, no tiene lo que busco, mata al príncipe y a la estúpida humana que lo acompaña. Dijo mientras desaparecía.

¡espera! Rugí pero ella, ya se había esfumado, miré como Serena alzaba su broche y comprendí lo que iba a pasar en un instante, corrí hacia ella y la empujé para recibir el rayo una vez mas - ¡nooooooooooooo! Gritó Serena mientras ambos desaparecíamos.

Abrí los ojos al no sentirme caer al suelo sinó por un vacío, cuando me miré, estaba abrazado a Serena, ambos desnudos, sus cabellos flotaban al igual que los míos.

-no quiero que mueras Díam. Decía ella desmayada –te amo. Susurró, mi corazón se aceleró –yo a ti mas hermosa, mas de lo que quieras imaginar. Dije mientras una luz rosada llenaba todo en ese espacio, cuando re aparecimos, era de noche en la Luna, con un cielo azul estrellado y la tierra como nuestra propia luna, ella se hallaba allí, con un traje dorado con blanco diferente al que le puse cuando la quise malignizar, pero estaba tan hermosa con su luna dorada, esos ganchos en forma de alas en sus cabellos y su hermoso rostro, lleno de paz y serenidad, como su nombre –Diamante. Me dijo –estamos en el Milenio de Plata. Miré mi alrededor, el hermoso castillo de la luna rodeado de esplendor enmarcaba nuestro encuentro, todo rodeado de verdor, era hermoso, simplemente, maravilloso.

-los sentimiento son lo que mueve al mundo. Dijo la reina, o por lo menos, quien yo creía que era la reina, pues tenía en un cetro el cristal de plata –mamá, el cristal de plata. Dijo mi princesa –el poder del amor de este joven, hizo que renaciera el cristal de plata y liberó los poderes que tenemos aparte de las estrellas y planetas que nos bendicen para luchar contra el mal. Serena me miró –el poder de un corazón, que te ama tan intensamente hija, es capaz de restaurarlo todo, y darte poder, si tu lo amas igual, el poder de ese amor, se incrementará. Una estrella rosa voló al medio de nosotros y ante nuestros ojos, se transformó en un báculo rosa cuya punta era en forma de corazón con un cristal plateado –este. Dijo la reina –es el cetro de espiral del corazón lunar, que solo puede ser llamado por el amor verdadero hacia la princesa de la luna y la pureza del tuyo joven, es incuestionable. El broche roto de mi princesa, cambió a ser rojo con dorado en forma de corazón.

-solo debes decir: por el poder del cristal del corazón lunar, transformación. Mi princesa asintió –muchas gracias mamá. Dijo –caballero de la luna. Dijo la reina, me miré envuelto por una luz blanca y cuando esta desapareció, tenía puestas las ropas del caballero de la luna –cuida a mi hija. Dijo la reina mientras la luz me regresaba a mis ropas de príncipe y me dejaba al frente mi rosa blanca perdida.

-lo haré reina, lo haré así pierda nuevamente la vida. Ella sonrió –cuídense y busquen el verdadero, porque no todo lo que brilla ante los ojos es oro, porque no siempre tienen razón las mayorías y porque no siempre, todo lo blanco es bueno, ni lo negro malo. Decía la voz de la reina que desaparecía a medida de que la luz nos rodeaba.

Cuando regresamos al sitio, nos miramos, ella alzó su broche y yo, mi rosa, quedamos transformados respectivamente, ella en sailor moon y yo, en el caballero de la luna, nos dedicamos al demonio con puños y patadas - ¡por el poder del alo de la princesa! lanzó con su nuevo báculo.

-hey, ese poder es viejo. Dije sonriendo –mamá me dijo que he recuperado los poderes de mis 2 previas transformaciones. Sonreí aunque por el tapa bocas no se vio –eso es estupendo ¡rayo de plata! lancé, herí al demonio justo cuando llegaban las 4 sailors y tuxido mask – ¡hazlo ahora hermosa! Dije, ella hizo una serie de movimientos gimnásticos y exclamó con majestad y poder:

- ¡espiral lunar del corazón! ¡Ataca! Y una cantidad constantes de corazones rosados enmarcados en una espiral derrotaron al demonio quien una vez pulverizado, apareció en un gran corazón que se rompió eliminando su escencia, pensé que iba a correr a mis brazos siendo que por mi, había recuperado sus poderes, pero en cuanto lo vio a el, corrió a sus brazos.

- ¡Darien! ¡Oh Darien! ¡Pude transformarme! ¡Que alegría! El sonrió y la estrechó en ese abrazo que para mi, abrió el hueco de mi pecho un poco mas intensificando el sangrado de mi herida.

-me da tanto gusto Serena, amor. Dijo mientras se besaban, ella cerró los ojos y yo me di la vuelta para no ver ese beso que me partía el corazón, otra vez, estaban las sombras de las 2 chicas, me acerqué a ellas - ¿encontraron lo que buscan? Pregunté –no, no ha aparecido. Dijo la primera –estoy segura, tendrás mejor suerte para la próxima. Dijo la segunda, asentí mientras ellas me regresaban el corazón que regresé al pecho de YUKI QUE SIGUIÓ DESMAYADA, MIRÉ A MI PRINCESA Y AL YO PASADO DEL REY Endimiun como se comían a besos y las 4 sailors me miraban, hice un gesto de despedida, y me fui caminando derrotado y con el corazón destrozado en mil pedazos, sintiendo como el hueco de mi pecho, se hacía mas grande por culpa de quien yo, amaba locamente.


	8. Chapter 8

Andrómeda está refugiada debajo de una cama, en una casita en el medio del mar, llueve a cántaros algo así como tipo Harry Potter y espera en silencio que no la linchen las defensoras del príncipe quienes con uniformes como el traje del aludido andan buscando a la autora.

Hola chicas ¡les traje un regalito! (Andrómeda se frota sus manitos avergonzada) espero les guste mi regalito aunque haya algunas que me quieran guindar por mi pelito, he recibido 3 petitorios de que deje de hacer sufrir a Diamante ¡pobrecillo! Pero, aunque quiera (y la verdad si quiero).

Diamante: (si como no). Andrómeda: (tú, cállate, no tienes vela en este entierro). Diamante: (disculpa, me haces derramar el océano y dices ¿Qué no tengo derecho a opinar?). Andrómeda: asintiendo (así es, todo lo que hago es por tu bien, el disfrute de mis lectoras y la posterior felicidad). Diamante: con cara extrañada (¿mi bien? Que llore los 7 mares no es bueno para mi salud). Andrómeda: (claro que si, y déjame terminar con el capítulo, que nuestra discusión no va al caso). Diamante: sarcástico (si claro, ama de mis lágrimas). Se quita la camisa y la autora se desmaya, 5 minutos después, Andrómeda se levanta frotándose la cabeza.

Hay mi cabecita… ¿en que iba? ah si ¡ah si! ¡Dejar al pobre de Diamante ser feliz! ¡Tranquilas! ¡Tranquilas! que lo será, lo que pasa, es que se complicará un poco antes de eso (no en balde se llama amor de locos este cuento) pero descuiden, que mas adelante les daré Diamante y Serena de forma muy, muy, muy activa, pero antes, veremos un poco de dolor del bello príncipe para que disfrutemos mas ¡cuando Diamante se ponga donde va! ¡En el corazón de Serena!

Reitero que esta niña, Serena, está en fase de negación (en su momento explicaré con detalles donde se plantó la semilla) y por eso, hace llorar a nuestro bombón.

¡Gracias a Lucy luna! ¡A mi nueva reviewer y follower! ¡Y a todos los que siguen este cuento!

¡Déjenme saber su parecer! ¡Con un hermoso! ¡Único! ¡REVIEW!

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo trato de llenar adecuadamente el phandon de Diamante.

La sugerencia de Serena.

Estaba desde hace 2 días deprimido, a veces mejor, a veces peor, pero siempre deprimido, usualmente soy de las personas que duerme abrazado pero desde hace 3 días, dormía completamente en posición fetal, tenía pesadillas y para evitarlas, procuraba llegar a casa muerto del cansancio, Zafiro había reparado mi reloj y tras unas discusiones con las chicas, decidí colocármelo solo para no escucharle la lengua a Rey, aunque soy dado a ignorar lo que me molesta, créanme que Rey puede ser persistente al punto de acorralarte en la universidad para lograr que te pusieras el reloj y lo hice, iba en mi auto solo, cuando estaba solo y en silencio era peor, porque recordaba todas las veces que mi princesa me había dicho que amaba al yo pasado del rey Endimiun, iba recordando eso, sintiendo como se abría el agujero de mi pecho un poco mas, y como la sangre se salía a borbotones, aunque mi camisa morado obscuro estaba inmaculada.

-el golpe del gran sabio dolió menos que esto. Murmuré para mis adentros recordando ese increíble dolor, ese calor desgarrante de cuando el poder de el impactó en el centro de mi pecho, iba pensando en esas cosas, cuando escuché la voz de Lita:

-me da pena. Dijo –pídeselo tu Rey. Se escuchó la voz de Rey - ¿estás loca? Me da mucha pena. A continuación, la de Amy –es que tu te la llevas mejor con el. Dijo –ya lo hago yo. Dijo Mina con alegría - ¡espera Mina! Dijeron las 3 –ya, déjenme tranquila, veamos…hola, hola, hola, Diamante ¿estás allí? Te está llamando la gran y bella Mina Uno. Suspiré –si Mina. Dije arrastrando las palabras –estoy aquí ¿Qué se te ofrece? Pregunté.

-que bueno que si estás allí, las chicas y yo vinimos de compras y por ir a comer a un restaurante caro sugerencia de Rey, Lita y Amy. Se escuchó el grito de las 3 aludidas - ¡Mina! La cuarta rió –ya, ya, era una bromita, el restaurante lo sugerí yo, bueno, era muy exclusivo y hermoso. La corté.

-ve al grano Mina. Dije mientras esperaba la luz verde del semáforo, ella rió –perdona, bueno, en fin, nos hemos quedado sin dinero para el taxi de regreso a casa y nos preguntábamos si nos podrías dar la cola. Pensé, darles la cola - ¿quieren un aventón? - ¡si! Exclamó Mina con alegría.

- ¿Serena está con ustedes? Pregunté –no tonto, está con Darien, dijo que iba a pasar la tarde en el apartamento de el. Dijo Mina alegremente, sentí un puñetazo en el estómago y escuché los gritos del resto - ¡si eres boca floja Mina! Gritó Rey - ¡con solo decirle que no bastaba! Gritó Lita - ¡que falta de tacto! Volvió a gritar Rey - ¡no ves que tiene como 3 días deprimidos! Gritó Lita, Amy asintió.

-solo le hubieras dicho que no. Dijo con calma –pe, perdón Diamante. Dijo Mina cohibida –déjalo así. Dije - ¿en que centro comercial están? Pregunté –en el aishiteru. Respondieron las 4, aceleré.

-voy para allá. Dije y cerré la comunicación, guardé el reloj en la guantera ya que lo menos que me apetecía era escuchar los gritos de Rey y Lita pidiéndole tacto a Mina, cuando llegué, me bajé del auto y las ayudé o mejor dicho, metí las bolsas de todas en la maleta, cuando iba Amy a abrir la puerta, con delicadeza quité su mano de la manilla, abrí la misma y las 4 se montaron –que caballero. Decían Lita, Mina y Rey con corazones en sus ojos –que trato tan delicado. Dijo Amy –y Serena tonta se pierde esto. Dijo Rey –hay, que desperdicio. Dijo Mina mientras yo arrancaba, Lita suspiró.

-se parece a aquel muchacho que me rechazó. Todas suspiraron –en fin Díam ¿Cómo lo llevas? Preguntó Rey –yo…bueno, no muy bien. Confesé entre dientes –que mal, lamento la situación. Dijo Lita - ¿podemos dejar de hablar del asco que es mi vida sentimental? Todas dijeron un si apresurado –muchas gracias. Dije y me dediqué a interrogarlas del colegio y lo demás, cuando las llevé a todas a sus respectivas casas me fui a la mía en el acto.

En un laboratorio misterioso, un hombre cuyo único elemento visible eran sus refulgentes lentes que brillaban mezclaba productos en unos tubos de ensayo, reía con maquiavélica.

-con esto, los demonios tendrán mas fuerza para poder enfrentar a ese nemesiano. La mujer llamada Kaolinette aparecía detrás de el –profesor, nadie esperaba un nemesiano, se supone que estarían todos sumidos en un limbo producto del hechizo hecho en ese planeta. El profesor asintió –mi querida Kaolinette debería ser así, pero ignoro por que ha regresado ese heredero. Ella sonrió –yo también lo ignoro, pero estoy segura de que el cristal de plata tuvo algo que ver. El profesor asentía.

-eso debe ser, pero ese nemesiano, no impedirá que obtengamos la copa lunar. Ella asentía –por supuesto que no profesor. Decía mientras el hombre reía y sus lentes reflejaban la luz de forma maligna.

A los 2 días, encontré a mi adorado tormento en el supermercado –hola Díam. Me dijo mi princesa cuando me vio comprando los vegetales, adoro los vegetales, no le hago ascos a una pizza pero tampoco a una ensalada, la única manera de que no me guste algo en la cocina es que esté mal hecho, porque hasta el hígado me encanta.

¿Cómo estás? Preguntó ella al no recibir respuesta, pero decidí seguir ignorándola y me dediqué a la selección de espinacas que hacía en ese momento - ¿no quieres hablarme? Preguntó ¿Qué no es obvio? Pensé para mi –Díam, quiero saber por que te fuiste el otro día. Comenzó ella, pero la ignoré con toda la fuerza de mi rabia y me alejé hacia el otro puesto a seleccionar un par de lechosas, escuché un leve gemido.

-ya veo que no te importo, no te importa saber ¿Cómo he estado? Ni nada. dijo ella llorando, pero decidido como estaba a ignorarla pues estaba muy enfadado, seguí en la elección de mis ejemplares de lechosa

¡Diamante! Gritó ella - ¡puedes darte la vuelta y hacerme caso de una maldita vez! Gritó sulfurada, dejé mis lechosas en el carrito de la compra y me dí la vuelta de brazos cruzados, ella me miraba todavía con las lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas, y unos cuantos curiosos nos observaban.

¿Por qué te fuiste el otro día? Preguntó - ¿tu por que crees? Le pregunté a mi vez, ella negó –no, no lo se. Me reí fríamente –no lo sabes Serena, no lo sabes, bueno, que bien, yo te lo diré. Hice que la luz se fuera en el supermercado para poder envolvernos en una cúpula obscura.

Me fui porque después de haber regresado tus poderes y tu cristal, esperaba un mejor trato de tu parte y dime tu ¿Qué me encuentro? Que corres a los brazos del maldito del yo pasado del rey Endimiun y te besuqueas con el, en mi cara, en mi maldita cara, mientras yo, te espero con el corazón abierto y dispuesto a recibirte y tu solo me das puras y certeras patadas. –lo siento, yo. Comenzó pero la callé –tu no sientes nada Serena, no sientes nada, dime ¿Qué clase de tacto tuviste al besarte con el haí en frente de mi? Ella titubeó –pero es mi novio. - ¡y yo te amo! ¡maldita sea! Exploté, la tomé por los brazos como había hecho una vez.

Si no me quieres, por lo menos, no me lastimes ¿quieres? No te beses con ese maldito delante de mi, o harás que lo mate. Ella gimió - ¡Díam! ¡me lastimas! Reí –esto no es nada con lo que has ocasionado tu en mi los días pasados. Deshice la cúpula tras soltarla.

Hazme un favor, déjame en paz. Dije y me alejé con mi carrito hacia la siguiente sección dejándola sola en el mercado.

salí el fin de semana con las hermanas de la persecución a una discoteca y conseguí muchas chicas, miento, casi la totalidad del público femenino del establecimiento querían ligar conmigo, todas me coquetearon pero yo, solo pensaba en Serena, su nombre como un mantra y su figura pegada a mis retinas, el lunes en la mañana fui a clases y cuando salí, la encontré con un vestido verde que yo, le había regalado, llevaba en su mano, una cesta de picnic y estaba sentada con gracia en el capó de mi auto, tomé aire y me acerqué con sigilo como si ella fuera un gato que pudiera arañarme con sus zarpas y yo, un indefenso ratón que a pesar de eso, iba gustoso al encuentro del gato.

-ya se que no quieres verme. Dijo, pero no dije nada, solo la miré –pero quería resarcir mi error invitándote a comer. –cada vez que nos peleamos, lo intentas resolver con comida. Dije, ella sonrió –lo lamento, creo que es lo mejor que se me ocurre. Asentí –si, en efecto lo es. Dije, ella me miró.

- ¿puedes aceptar la invitación? Preguntó haciendo pucheros como una niña pequeña, maldición, con eso me tiene en sus zarpas, sonreí de medio lado –entra al auto antes de que me arrepienta. Dije mientras miraba a lo lejos a una chica cuyo bastón blanco tocaba el suelo en un arco de forma rítmica.

-disculpe señorita ¿puedo ayudarla? Pregunté solícito hacia la chica –si, muchas gracias, busco a mi novio Derek, me llamo Alicia. Asentí de forma audible –es un placer Alicia ¿Cuál es el apellido de tu novio? Pregunté con diligencia, ese Derek me sonaba de algo –es Black, Derek Black. Sonreí –si lo conozco, estudia conmigo de hecho. –ah, tu debes ser Diamante, el que vino de otra universidad. Me sorprendí –Derek ha hablado mucho de ti. Asentí –debo estar agradecido. Dije mientras lo miraba a lo lejos.

- ¡Black! ¡Te busca la señorita! Dije señalándola - ¡Alicia! Exclamó el corriendo, la abrazó, me alejé un paso hacia atrás, despedían tanto amor que daban ganas de vomitar a alguien con mi mala suerte –amor, amor, me preocupaste, dijiste que llegarías por otra zona. Decía él mientras la tenía abrazada –lo lamento corazón, el bus se desvió y tomó otro camino ya que se dañó, tuvimos que caminar un poco hasta la entrada trasera de la facultad. El asintió –gracias a kaki estás bien, muchas gracias Li. Dijo el –para servir Black. Dije –gracias Diamante. Dijo ella –es un placer Alicia, buenas tardes. Dije mientras me despedía, entré a mi auto y arranqué.

-no sabía que sabías como tratar a ese tipo de personas. Dijo Serena –se bastantes cosas. Me limité a responder - ¿A dónde vamos? Pregunté, ella me indició el lugar y conduje hasta allí.

Después de ese maravilloso picnic, Serena y yo estábamos de buenas otra vez, reía por uno de sus chistes mientras la llevaba a casa, ella me miró.

-he notado que le gustas mucho a las chicas. Dijo - ¿en serio? ¿A cuales? Pregunté imitando indiferencia, yo se que soy muy guapo capaz de enamorar a cualquier chica que quiera, mi conciencia susurró por debajo "a cualquiera menos a la que en realidad quieres" y eso desinfló mi orgullo –me refiero a Rey, Amy y Mina. –en lo de Amy creo que estás equivocada hermosa, a ella le gusta Zafiro. Dije –pero con Rey y Mina si no estoy equivocada. Dijo ella, suspiré –es cierto. Dije, pero ambas sabían que mi corazón latía por Serena.

-quiero que seas feliz Díam. Dijo ella, yo pensaba dentro de mi "se mi todo y ya, con eso seré sumamente feliz" pero no dije nada –y no sería mala idea. Continuó mi princesa –si te hicieras novio de Rey o Mina. Paré en seco el auto.

- ¿Qué? Preguntó ella confundida –no ¿novio de Rey? ¿De Rey? o ¿Mina? Balbuceé preguntándole, ¿que acaso? ¿Esta mujer estaba loca? O ¿el estar tanto con la bestia la había embrutecido? Yo no iba a ser de nadie mas que no fuera ella –si Díam, Rey es muy hermosa y fuerte y Mina es muy dulce. –pero ellas no son tu, yo te amo a ti y si no eres tu, no será nadie. Sentencié –pero Díam, yo quiero que seas feliz. Negué –mi felicidad eres tu, o eres tu o la soledad, no me molesta estar solo si te debo de esperar, pero no tomaré a nadie mas a mi lado porque yo te amo a ti, yo te amo a ti. Dije y acto seguido, le robé un beso, cuando la solté, ella abrió la puerta.

- ¿Por qué te fijas en cosas imposibles? Preguntó aireada –ya lo dije, o eres tu, o no es nadie ¿Por qué no admites de una maldita vez que me amas? Ella negaba –yo no te amo, mas que como un amigo, yo amo a Darien. Arranqué sin dejarla terminar, sus labios todavía los sentía en los míos –Rey o Mina, de verdad está loca. Dije –diosa, ¿tan poco le importa mi corazón que prefiere que me quede con una de sus sailors?-está loca, ha enloquecido. Dije cuando tuve que frenar en seco, casi atropellaba a un viandante - ¡está ciego! Me gritó el anciano –dis, disculpe. Dije mientras el se iba aireado, me quedé allí estacionado, cuando el reloj comenzó a brillar.

Alicia estaba con su novio Derek, cuando en el medio de su cita, el sacó un anillo –Alicia, desde que te conocí no me ha importado tu condición de vida, pues si al principio para mi, el que fueras invidente me dejó anonadado ha sido creo que, tu cualidad mas hermosa porque me ha permitido conocer una faceta del hombre, que de lo contrario, no conocería. Ella sonreía –eres una de las pocas personas que no les importa mi bastón blanco y no les doy pena. Derek sonrió –nunca me has dado pena linda, has sido lo mejor de la vida, y con este hermoso atardecer que ya describí, quiero pedirte. Dijo el colocándose de rodillas y tomándole las manos.

-que te cases conmigo ¿Qué dices Alicia? Preguntó el, cuando el anillo brilló de una manera extraña y un demonio salió del mismo –muéstrame tu corazón puro. Dijo el - ¡no vas a tocar a Alicia! Gritó Derek, pero el demonio de un fuerte puñetazo, lo mandó a la reja del parque donde Derek cayó inconsciente - ¡Derek! Gritó Alicia, el demonio rió.

-muéstrame tu corazón puro. Dijo y acto seguido, los ojos ciegos de Alicia enfocaron la estrella y ella gritó, como mi princesa había quedado a mitad de camino cuando la dejé votada, pasó por el parque y al ver eso, no dudó en avisar al reloj y luego esconderse para proceder a transformarse.

- ¡por el poder del corazón lunar!¡transformación! cuando estuvo lista, intervino.

-espera un poco. Dijo, el demonio dejó el corazón por un momento - ¡no permitiré que arruines el enlace de unas personas a quienes la diferencia no separó! ¡Soy una sailor scout! ¡Que lucha por el amor y la justicia! Mi princesa hizo su pose - ¡soy sailor moon! Terminó la misma - ¡sailor moon te castigará en el nombre de la luna! El demonio rió.

-lazo de compromiso. Lanzó con voz gutural, pero mi princesa esquivó - ¡tiara lunar! ¡Acción! gritó, el demonio fue herido, ella aprovechó para acercarse a la chica desmayada e intentar regresarle su corazón –filo del anillo. Dijo el demonio, mi princesa tuvo que esquivar para evitar ser rebanada, cuando un poder interrumpió.

- ¡fuego de Marte! ¡Enciéndete! lanzó Rey - ¡centella relampagueante de Júpiter! Lanzó Lita para ayudar a separar al demonio de ellas –no te permitiremos tus ambiciones. Dijo Mina –somos las sailors scouts. Dijo Amy, las 4 a coro dijeron:

- ¡y te castigaremos en el nombre de la luna! Amy conjuró sus burbujas niebla de mercurio, al tiempo que Kaolinette aparecía –así que otra vez son ustedes. –defenderemos a todos de tus intenciones malignas. Dijo Lita –así es ¡cascada de venus! lanzó Mina a Kaolinette –encárguense del demonio. Dijo Serena, se acercó a Kaolinette que la miró como solo puede hacerlo un sapo con una mosca -yo me las arreglo con ella. Dijo y acto seguido, se dedicaron a los puños y las patadas mientras las 4 sailors atacaban al demonio, pero Kaolinette tumbó a mi princesa con un rayo rojo.

- ¡muereeee! Dijo mientras lanzaba otro letal, cuando 2 rosas, una blanca y una roja, le dieron en las manos y el rayo se desvió quemando un árbol, mala suerte, aparecí a la par que el yo pasado del rey Endimiun y a la par de las 2 sombras misteriosas –tuxido mask, caballero de la luna. Otra vez de segundo, que mala suerte la mía –déjala en paz, bruja entaconada. Dije lanzándome hacia Kaolinette, con alguien debía liquidar mi frustración, el yo del rey Endimiun, por su parte, ayudó a mi princesa a levantarse, apenas pude estar pendiente de su conversación.

- ¿estás bien Serena? Preguntó el –si, estoy bien Darien. Dijo ella mientras lo abrazaba levemente y corría hacia las chicas, las cuales, lanzaron otra tanda de poderes - ¡hazlo ahora sailor moon! Dijimos el yo pasado del rey Endimiun y yo a coro, Kaolinette revisó el corazón.

-no tiene nada, ya me las descobraré, caballero de la luna. Dijo –si pudieras ¡rayo de plata! Le lancé justo antes de que ella desapareciera, escuché a mi princesa conjurar su ataque.

- ¡espiral lunar del corazón! ¡Ataca! lanzó destruyendo al demonio, la sombra se acercó a mi –toma príncipe, sigue sin tener lo que buscamos. Dijo mientras ambas desaparecían, me acerqué a Alicia y regresé su corazón, miré el objeto que había sido el demonio –un anillo de compromiso. Murmuré, mi princesa se acercó a mi - ¿ella está bien? Asentí en silencio, me quedé quieto al sentir su mano en mi hombro.

-lamento la discusión. Dijo –no tiene importancia. Dije, hice algo osado, la tomé con fuerza, bajé mi tapabocas y la besé a la fuerza, ella se me resistió, cuando la solté, el yo pasado del rey Endimiun se abalanzó sobre mi –largo maldita escória. Dije lanzándolo hacia la reja del parque, muy cerca de Derek –y así, es como se besa a una mujer inútil, con pasión y amor, pero lo olvidaba, no eres mas que un témpano cuyas emociones cálidas te son desconocidas. Y dejándolo humillado, como me había hecho el en la pelea pasada, me alejé pagado de mi mismo –Diamante 1, la bestia 0. Murmuré mientras desaparecía, sinó feliz, al menos satisfecho de que mi travesura saliera bien.


	9. Chapter 9

Hola…Andrómeda sigue escondida en la misma cabaña, en la misma casita, esta vez, reforzada la puerta con un mueble...he aquí ¡otro capi!

Se que ando muy activa, pero es gracias a ustedes tanto a los que dejan review como a los silentes, les debo mis ganas de apresurar esto (aparte de que hay un par de ideas que debo fijar antes de que se me vayan) bueno, ustedes hacen que sienta ganas de correr.

Este es un capítulo agridulce, bastante agridulce ¡pido disculpas por los retorcijones de corazón ocasionados! Donde la cara de idiota de Serena que vimos en la R (Darien le hace y ella se las perdona todas jum) regresará con un poco de fuerza.

Andrómeda regala a sus lectoras una ponchera o un botecito para que floten en sus respectivos mares de baba debido a la escena romántica que tenemos mas abajo (Andrómeda ya flota en su mar propio) es decir ¡disfrúten el capítulo!

A la persona que me deje el mejor insulto no grosero para este capi, le daré un spoiler de lo que viene pronto.

¡Denme ganas! ¡Con un hermoso REVIEW!

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo, trato snip snip, con la manito en el corazón porque me duele lo que hay mas abajo ¡de darles buenas historias!

Pedazos de espejo roto.

Mala suerte la mía, ahora, aparecían parejas por todo mi entorno diosa ¿hay tanta gente enamorada? Paseando tomados de manos, compartiendo helado, con rosas y otros ramilletes en la mano, corazones, cosas que decían "te amo" o "te quiero" –que asco. Murmuraba mientras miraba mi asqueroso alrededor, el colmo de males, fue cuando llegué al apartamento y encontré un ramo de narcisos, con una caja de bombones en forma de corazón - ¿Qué demonios? Pregunté horrorizado, para colmo ¡había un estúpido Cupido al lado de la caja! Con su rostro sonrosado de niño bueno, miré el paquete con espanto, asco y odio puro, iba a tomarlo y a ponerlo convenientemente en el basurero, cuando Zafiro vestido con frag apareció.

-hola hermano. Dijo el –Zafiro ¿Qué significa esto? Le pregunté enfadado, el me miró –disculpa hermano, no lo dejaría allí si no fuera de salida, lo lamento. Asentí - ¿eso es para Vergerite? Pregunté, el asintió.

-así es hermano, es para ella, esta noche tendremos una cita. Dijo Zafiro emocionado, me deshice de mi miseria personal y me obligué a sonreír.

-me alegro mucho por ti hermano. Dije, el sonrió - ¡muchas gracias hermano! Dijo con emoción mientras tomaba el regalo y abría la puerta –no llegues temprano. Dije fingiendo una sonrisa, Zafiro se volteó –descuida, no lo haré. Dijo cerrando, suspiré fuertemente y tomé un pote de helado del congelador, me senté al lado del televisor y me dediqué a evadirme con helado y películas sangrientas sin mucha trama, como eran las 10 y Zafiro no llegaba, ya había visto todo mi repertorio, desde rocky hasta James Bond, tomé el teléfono y marqué.

-diga. Dijo la voz de Serena, tomé aire, no le debí haber marcado –hola. Dijo, apreté el botón de colgar y llamé a la siguiente persona.

-si, habla Vergerite. Sonreí a su melodiosa voz –hola Vergerite, soy Diamante. Dije, ella se quedó sorprendida -príncipe que sorpresa ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted? –querida Vergerite yo, me preguntaba ¿si podrías aparecer? Estoy solo y me temo que necesito un oído y una amiga. Ella asintió –enseguida. Dijo mientras colgaba y aparecía en frente mío, con ella, me dediqué a la charla y al helado hasta las 7 de la mañana, hola en la que Zafiro llegó y yo sin poder dormir, me fui a clases.

Como no quise ir al gimnasio, me presenté a mediodía en el templo Ikagua con una pizza y gaseosas –hola Rey. Saludé con mi sonrisa encantadora - ¿puedo invitarles el almuerzo a ti y a tu abuelo? ella asintió enrojecida –muchas gracias Diamante, déjame ayudarte. Dijo mientras me daba paso y ponía sus manos para recibir las cajas –oh no, déjalo, yo lo hago. Ella asintió –iré a poner la mesa. Dijo mientras corría al comedor, llegué a la cocina y serví los platos mientras Rey colocaba la mesa, estábamos almorzando los 3, cuando el señor, muy animado preguntó:

¿tu eres el novio de mi nieta Rey muchacho? Porque pareces muy encantador. Rey se ruborizó y ambos negamos al tiempo - ¡abuelo! ¡el no es mi novio! Exclamó ella, su abuelo abrió los ojos sorprendido –pero ¿Qué dices Rey? ¡si este muchacho es bien parecido! Ella asintió.

¡lo es! ¡pero eso no quiere decir que sea mi novio! Su abuelo puso cara de decepción –oh, debería serlo. Dijo - ¡abuelo! Reí –no te preocupes Rey, tu abuelo es muy ocurrente. Dije mientras el almuerzo continuaba con risas y comentarios jocosos del abuelo de Rey al cual, aparentemente le caí bien.

Mas tarde, me ofrecí para ayudar a Rey con sus labores, y tenía para ello, un traje ceremonial con el kimono negro, fue allí, que conocí al famoso Nicolás, el chico que la pretendía, pasé la tarde y la noche en el templo Ikagua, regresaba a las10 a casa, con una lluvia tenaz, cuando una silueta me dejó pensativo, tenía la cabeza gacha y su vestido rosa, todo empapado, temblaba de frío y sufría leves espasmos que imaginé yo, eran de llanto, me acerqué con suavidad para mirar y cuando lo hice, la escena me partió el corazón, mi princesa era aquella chica junto a la farola, tenía un vestido rosa muy hermoso y esa noche llevaba un moño en su cabeza, estaba empapada de pies a cabeza, chorreando agua que se confundía con sus lágrimas, puse el auto en neutro y me bajé con el impermeable en manos, la cubrí, ella alzó la cabeza.

-Darien. Dijo esperanzada –no, soy yo. Dije en tono bajo y entristecido - ¡oh Díam! Gritó ella abrazándome mojada y calada hasta los huesos, la aferré mientras el llanto de ella se hacía mas desgarrador y la lluvia nos bañaba como si estuviéramos en una cascada.

- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Que haces aquí sola en la lluvia? Ella me siguió aferrando –acabo de salir de allí. Dijo señalando el restaurante al que yo la iba a llevar el día que la encontré en el parque con el yo pasado del rey Endimiun –Darien me había citado allí pero, pero no llegó, me dejó un mensaje de que se había olvidado del encuentro y no podría llegar, estaba haciendo un trabajo con una compañera de clases. Que no fuera que estuviera…con su compañera de clases, porque yo mismo lo castro y le hago tragarse su…y luego lo mato lentamente desollándolo como a una res…lo ataré con su propia piel para ahorcarlo, juro por Nix que en esta ocasión, así mi princesa me mate, lo mato yo, esto jamás, jamás de los jamases se le hace a una dama y menos a mi razón de respirar.

-vamos a casa hermosa. Le dije con suavidad y la hice caminar, la senté en el auto y cerré la puerta, puse la calefacción y me dirigí al apartamento.

- ¿Dónde le dijiste a tu madre que te quedarías? Pregunté –con Darien. Respondió, asentí fríamente mientras llegábamos –a veces siento que el no me quiere. Dijo después de un rato mientras yo, abría la puerta del apartamento - ¿en serio? Murmuré "eso ya lo se yo" pensé para mi mientras la hacía pasar, cerré la puerta y le tomé las manos.

-estás helada, anda a darte una ducha ¿cenaste? Pregunté, ella negó –pero Díam, no tengo ropa. Sonreí –déjalo de mi cuenta. Dije, saqué uno de mis bóxers y una camisa mía, con esto estaría cubierta y serviría de piyama, mi princesa con una camisa mía, diosa, la apartaré como futura compañera de cama, la dejé en mi cama –puedes bañarte en mi baño, hay todo lo que necesitas allí. Ella asintió, entró a mi dormitorio y cerró la puerta tristemente, corrí a la cocina, a preparar un poco de chocolate caliente y un emparedado de jamón y queso, cuando lo tuve listo, llegué a la sala y lo dejé en la mesita, ella salía de mi dormitorio en ese momento, como mi mas bello sueño, descalza, con mi camisa manga larga que le quedaba como bata, me quedé anonadado mirándola, ella me sonrió.

-gracias Díam. Dijo, se sentó - ¿Por qué llevas el cabello envuelto? Le pregunté –aún está mojado. Respondió, asentí, se lo solté y comencé a secarlo delicadamente, ella cerró los ojos mientras comía –que bueno que me encontraste. Dijo cuando terminó el chocolate –gasté todo el dinero en el taxi de ida y no tenía como llegar a casa, ni una moneda para llamar, no sabía como resolver. Sonreí mientras dejaba el paño –soy su caballero en armadura miladi, usted, dígame que quiere y yo cumpliré. Ella me obsequió esa sonrisa que tanto adoraba –gracias príncipe. Dijo ¿me dijo príncipe? Diosa ¡diosa! Con ese tono dulce ¡que emoción! Me senté a su lado y la abracé fuertemente - ¿Dónde aprendiste a secar así el cabello? Preguntó mientras yo, deslizaba mis dedos por este –mamá antes de morir, me dejaba hacerlo, luego mis nanas me dejaron, aprendí mucho de cómo cuidar a una chica hermosa. Dije con suavidad, ella emitió una risita y cerró los ojos, entreabrió los labios, mi respiración se paró, pero parecía, si parecía, me acerqué a ella y la besé, sentí su respuesta ¿su respuesta? Estoy soñando, me está respondiendo el beso, sus manos se meten en mis cabellos, yo la acuesto en el sofá, engarzo mi brazo en la cintura de ella mientras mi otra mano deleitada recorre su cabello, su mejilla, su espalda, su pollina y se detiene luego en su cintura, ella ha hecho el mismo recorrido con ambas manos y luego, estas se engarzan en mi cuello, mi boca hambrienta de la suya devoraba con delicadeza y delicia el que yo consideraba nuestro primer beso, y su boca, hambrienta de la mía, era como un sediento al que se le diera por primera vez agua, hermosa y vital agua, estábamos en eso, cuando la puerta de Zafiro se abrió.

-hermano quería preguntarte si…si…nada. Dijo cerrando apresurado, nos soltamos con suavidad, nos miramos a los ojos, ella perdida en los míos, yo en los de ella, ella me sonrió y delineó mis labios, tomé su mano y besé su palma.

-te amo. Le susurré besando su frente, ella me sonrió y aunque de sus labios palabra alguna no salió, si lo hizo de su mirada, por fin se daría cuenta de que si me ama, ella se acercó a mi y colocó su cabeza en mi pecho, yo la abracé mas fuerte si era posible y le dí otro beso que duró tanto o mas que el anterior.

-tengo sueño. Dijo cuando nos dejamos de besar –está el sofá, si quieres, duermo aquí yo y tu… comencé pero ella me interrumpió –no, no Díam, no hace falta, podemos dormir los 2 en la misma cama. "en la misma cama" seguro estoy durmiendo yo, es lo mas probable, porque esto no puede pasar en una micra de segundo, ella me miró confundida - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te desagrada la idea? Negué de inmediato –en lo absoluto, si usted dice en la misma cama princesa, así será. Dije mientras con galantería la cargaba y la llevaba allí, la deposité con suavidad en la cama y luego, me quité la ropa ignorando el hecho de que estaba allí, en realidad lo que le quería decir era: "¿ves esto? Soy mejor que el, mas guapo, inteligente, amoroso y si te amo de veras" para no ser tan descarado, me coloqué un short y una camiseta que marcaba mis músculos al pleno y como si fuera a acercarme a un animal asustado, me moví con cuidado, no quería que pensara que me iba a pro pasar con ella, nada mas lejos de la realidad, pero en ese aspecto, las mujeres son delicadas como pajarillos y para evitar malos entendidos, es mejor hacer el movimiento con cuidado, me arrimé a mi lado para dejarle espacio, cuando su mano en mi hombro me dejó paralizado de tención.

-puedo ¿puedo abrazarte? Preguntó, asentí y dejé que me abrazara, me di la vuelta para abrazarla, besé su frente y poco a poco nos quedamos dormidos.

El día era brillante, las flores tenían un color nuevo, los pajarillos cantaban sus melodiosas canciones de amor y yo, el príncipe Diamante, era la persona mas feliz de la tierra, hoy, sabía que mi princesa, dejaría a la bestia y me diría que si, después de un tiempo prudencial, eso ya era cuestión de tiempo tal vez, unos 4 días si acaso, pude esperar mucho mas, unos 4 días no van a matarme, para celebrar que la cordura haya regresado a mi princesa y pedirle formalmente que sea mi novia por fin, compré una rosa rojo sangre y un collar con el símbolo de una luna negra, bueno, era una luna hecha de oro que le pedí al joyero que invirtiera, lo hizo y la compré, iba con mis regalos, al final todo salía como yo quería, tenía a mi princesa por fin solo para mi y eso me hacía sonreír de placer puro, llegué al colegio y estacioné en un lado donde mi auto no se viera, me dirigía contento a la puerta, cuando los miré.

-Serena, déjame explicarte. Decía el –me dejaste abandonada Darien. Dijo ella mientras caminaba sin saberlo hacia mi dirección –no fue intencional, yo te amo, lo lamento Serena, fue algo impostergable. Ella lo miró - ¿impostergable? ¿Mas importante que yo? El negó, la abrazó, apreté mi rosa con fuerza clavándome las espinas –Darien, no lo vuelvas a hacer. Decía ella, pero ¿pero que? ¿Que había pasado? Ayer fue la mejor noche de mi vida –te amo Serena ¿me perdonas? Preguntó el sacándole una sola rosa, mucho menos bella que la que yo tenía, ella sonrió –si Darien, te perdono. Dijo mientras lo besaba, me quedé de piedra, el agujero de mi pecho, el cual se había cerrado anoche, se reabrió con las fauces de una piraña y mi pobre corazón, destrozado como pedazos de espejo roto al reflejarme en una realidad que yo quería pero que al parecer, no sería para mi, no me di cuenta, cuando comencé a llorar, solo me percaté de que soltaba la rosa y la caja, me daba la media vuelta y corría hacia mi auto, alguien mas corrió a mi par, alguien que me llamaba insistente, era Lita, pero no quise escucharla, no quise mirarla, me monté en el auto y arranqué apresurado, no se a donde, no se cuanto, duré corriendo por las calles hundido en llanto.


	10. Chapter 10

¡En esta esquina! ¡Con un talento inigualable para la cocina! ¡Vestida de verde grama! ¡Lita! ¡sailor Júpiter! (la multitud enloquece mientras se oye de fondo la canción de rocky) y una Lita orgullosa salta al ring ¡y en la otra!¡es la mas poderosa!¡dueña del cristal d plata!¡y de muchos insultos por parte de las lectoras!¡de rosa!¡Serena! la otra salta igual ¡que empiece la matazón! Se oye la campanita y ambas comienzan a agarrarse por los moños.

Ejem, digo, hola, dejo esta pequeña mmm coletilla porque es algo de lo que viene mas abajo, espero lo disfruten.

A mi nuevo reviewer ¡muchas gracias por tu review y tu sugerencia! Pero ¡aunque ya la había pensado! lamento decirte que si, será con una de las chicas, me parece mas interesante así ¡descuida! Al final no dejaré nada roto ¡tranquilo!

Espero les guste mucho este capi y traten de no matar a Serena (es en serio o nos quedamos sin prota femenina) y disfruten cuando Díam la pone en su lugar.

¿Quieren mas Diamante y Serena? ¡Pasen por mi perfil y denle un vistazo al resto de lo que tengo para ustedes!

¡Denme ánimo! ¡Con un hermoso REVIEW!

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo le doy vida a Diamante.

Espiando la relación que quiero destruir

Lita se acercó a la rosa que pisó cuando fue detrás de mi, la miró y recogió, también recogió la caja y con sus ojos verdes convertidos en tenaces esmeraldas, se acercó a Serena, quien se besuqueaba con el yo pasado del rey Endimiun abstraídos en su burbuja temporal, ella tomó a mi princesa por las solapas de la camisa del uniforme tras haberla separado del yo pasado del rey Endimiun halándola por las cascadas de sus cabellos, Serena gritó - ¡que le hiciste a Diamante!¡que le hiciste! Gritó Lita descontrolada –na, nada Lita. Dijo Serena asustada, cuando el yo pasado del rey Endimiun fue a separarla de ella, le metió una patada en el centro de su entrepierna que lo hizo doblarse como una sábana, Lita alejó a mi princesa de esa bestia y la acorraló en la pared.

¡Que demonios hiciste Serena! ¡Por que Diamante llegaba con esa cara de ilusión! ¡Y se fue roto como un pedazo de vidrio! ¡Que le hiciste! ¡Que demonios pasó! Serena gemía y lloraba producto de los batuqueos constantes de Lita - ¡deja de llorar maldita sea! Gritó Lita - ¡no lo se! ¡No lo se! Respondió por fin Serena - ¡anoche iba a salir con Darien! ¡Pero el me dejó plantada! ¡No tenía como regresar a casa y Diamante me encontró por casualidad! ¡Me recogió! ¡Me llevó a su apartamento! ¡Conversamos y nos besamos! ¡Pero nada mas! Lita se quedó sorprendida, generalmente cuando tu dices "me besó" puede hacer referencia a que alguien lo hace, y a ti no te gusta ese alguien y no le respondes el beso, pero cuando dices "nos besamos" aludes a que si te gusta y si le respondiste el beso.

¿lo besaste? Preguntó en tono ahogado - ¡si pero solo como agradecimiento! Dijo ella llorando –no entiendo tu actitud Lita… comenzó cuando la aludida, le volteó el rostro de 2 buenas y certeras bofetadas.

-serás descarada tu…Serena Sutkino…di que lo amas de una maldita vez, el está enamorado de ti, creyó que tu, que tu dejarías al idiota este ¡con todo lo mal que te ha tratado! ¡y tu lo sigues como una perra faldera! Serena retomó su llanto.

¿Por qué dices esas cosas tan feas Lita? Preguntó - ¡porque es cierto! ¡ese orangután te trata como una segundona y tu lo sigues! ¡y Diamante ha sido tan delicado contigo! ¡tan dulce! ¡tan caballeroso! ¡te ama! ¡da su vida por ti! ¡y tu como le pagas! ¡besuqueándote con quien es su peor enemigo! Serena se alzó.

¡por que de pronto te interesa todo lo que pase con Diamante! ¡porque es mi amigo y este! ¡este zopenco fue en tu vida un error mal calculado! Dijo Lita mientras la abofeteaba otra vez, otras 2 bofetadas –si no quieres a Diamante, aléjate de el, no le rompas mas el corazón. Dijo y acto seguido se dio la vuelta hacia el yo pasado del rey Endimiun –y tu. Dijo dándole una patada –toma esto por aprovechado. Declaró dándole otra patada, se acercó a las llaves de la moto y tras prenderla, se alejó de allí para buscarme.

Estaba sentado en mi auto, en frente de un acantilado, de brazos cruzados y todavía llorando un mar, la sangre con la que había manchado el volante había secado ya, pero me dolían las manos, claro, comparado con el corazón, era un dolor menor, seguía llorando, sollozando como una criatura, cuando alguien tocó mi ventanilla, no le hice caso.

-Díam, ábreme la ventanilla. Dijo Lita, solo atiné a descorrer los seguros del auto, ella abrió mi puerta y cuando sentí su toque, me aferré a ella como un náufrago a la orilla, como si ella fuera lo único que impedía que me lanzara al mar y terminara de una vez y para siempre, con lo que debió terminar, con mi vida, solo nos quedamos abrazados no se por cuanto tiempo, luego, como si fuera yo un niño pequeño, de la mano me llevó al asiento del co piloto, me sentó allí y sacó mi botiquín de primeros auxilios –mira nada mas, como te has lastimado. Con cuidado y delicadeza, me quitó las espinas de las palmas, limpió, desinfectó y vendó mis manos, cerró mi puerta y tras montarse ella en mi puesto habitual y encender el auto, se puso en marcha enfiló hacia su casa, no tenía idea de que Lita condujera, recuerdo estar en automático cuando entré a una sala verde pistacho –es el color favorito de mi abuela. Dijo Lita mientras me sentaba en el sofá verde bosque, me quedé mirándome las manos por lo que a mi me pareció una gran eternidad, noté la mano de Lita en mi hombro.

-mamá decía que el te y las galletas son buenas para el corazón. Dijo Lita –no se si las galletas lo sean. Dije por fin con voz ronca, ella secó mis lágrimas y eso me hizo volver a aflorarlas, yo siempre había consolado a todo mundo, había sido la columna de todo aquel que necesitara alivio, consuelo, confort y ahora, que estaba carcomido por la herida de mi pecho, alguien me servía de soporte y ¡quien lo diría! Una de las sailors que se me opuso con fiereza, Nix si tenía formas raras de unir a la gente, ahora esa chica de cabellos marrones y ojos verdes, aparte de Zafiro y junto o con Vergerite y Rey habían constituido mi estrecho círculo de confidentes, ella siguió secando mis lágrimas hasta que por ese día, no me quedó mas que llorar, tomé la taza de te y una galleta.

- ¿de que quieres hablar? Preguntó –tu quieres saber que pasó con ella. Dije, no podía siquiera pronunciar el nombre de mi princesa, ni sus apodos, eso era como un cuchillo que atravesara mi garganta en 2 –lo que quieras decir, está bien. Dijo Lita que sonrió con afecto, comencé hablando de cuanto detestaba a los enamorados, como odiaba las flores, los corazones y los cupidos, admití que ese odio nació desde que me vi relegado a que mi amor no me hiciera pero ni un guiño afirmativo, le dije a Lita que yo sabía que mi princesa me amaba, solo que ella aún no se daba cuenta, le expliqué que soy bueno leyendo miradas y que aunque ella, no se de cuenta que es así, así es, ella me ama pero no sabía por que se empeñaba en seguir con la bestia esa, le confesé que había pensado en controlarla, le dije que en este momento no lo quería hacer, porque generar una guerra inútil no tenía sentido, y entre una cosa y otra, terminé llorando otra vez y relatando lo que ocurrió la noche pasada, Lita lloraba en silencio conmigo mientras yo, hablaba y hablaba.

-no puedo hacer mas por ti, que darte mi apoyo y prestarte mi hombro y decirte que si quieres hipnotizarla ahora, tienes todo mi apoyo. Asentí –muchas gracias. Fue lo único que pude decir, ella se levantó - ¿A dónde vas? Pregunté –a hacerte un poco de caldo de pollo, eso ayudará a tu pena. –muchas gracias Lita, pero no tengo hambre. Dije –vamos D. dijo ella, me sorprendí - ¿Por qué no me has dicho Díam? Ella me miró seria –porque como lo inventó ella, pues, pensé que podría molestarte. Negué.

-ya me acostumbré a que todo mundo al que quiero me diga Díam. Ella asintió –de acuerdo. Dijo, la seguí por un momento hacia la cocina –si quieres, quédate en el sofá, ve algo de tele. Dijo ella, obedecí como un infante y cuando la prendí, me arrepentí al instante, romance, asqueroso romance por todas partes –que asco. Dije apagando la tele y acurrucándome en el sofá, no se cuando me quedé dormido.

Cuando desperté los zapatos (mis zapatos) estaban al lado del sofá, tenía una manta sobre mi y Lita estaba sentada del otro lado comiendo su caldo y viéndome dormir.

¿Por qué no me llamaste? Pregunté –porque te veías con tanta paz, que me dio pena despertarte. Respondió, asentí - ¿Qué hora es? –las 7 de la noche. Respondió ella, me senté, al lado de la sopa, había un jugo de durazno y una jarra de agua, bebí como un sediento y luego, me dediqué al caldo, era verdad, el calor del caldo hizo el intento de arreglar mi pobre corazón y si bien, no lo curó (lo único que podía curarlo era lo que precisamente lo apuñalaba) si lo dejó como aturdido –debería irme a casa. Dije después de terminar la sopa y el pan, Lita había hecho un delicioso pastel de chocolate con fresas que ni pude ni quise rechazar, me ofrecí a lavar los platos esa vez, y luego de convencerla que estaría bien, regresé a casa, donde solo encontré al silencio y a juguetón, Zafiro no estaba – bueno juguetón. Le dije a mi perro –solo somos tu y yo. Asentí mientras seguido por el can, me iba a mi habitación.

Zafiro estaba con Vergerite caminando a la luz de la luna, se confesaban sus sentimientos, reían y se miraban como si no hubiera nadie mas en el planeta.

-sabes Zafiro. Dijo Vergerite –yo te lloré mucho cuando el gran sabio te mató. El la miraba –mi querida Vergerite, lamento haber hecho que tu alma sufriera sin justificación. Ella sonrió –lo bueno, es que estás aquí. Dijo mientras le acariciaba a el la luna y la mejilla, Zafiro sonrió -que estás aquí conmigo mi hermoso Zafiro. El le sonrió mientras le tomaba la cara.

-para ti siempre. Murmuró mientras se acercaba mas y mas para besarla, pero en ese momento, una de las farolas, se transformó en un demonio, Vetsite y mi pequeño hermano no perdieron mas tiempo, ambos aparecieron sus trajes de guerreros y comenzaron la lucha, ambos eran fuertes, pero el demonio no se dejaba amedrentar por eso y seguía lanzando sus ataques –envoltura del amor. Dijo mientras salían de sus manos, una especie de hebra plateada que envolvió a Vetsite, ella forcejeaba.

-no, no Zafiro ¡no! Gritaba, mi hermano miró al demonio –muéstrame, tu corazón puro. Dijo con voz gutural, pero cuando iba a mostrarle la estrella negra, una tiara lo detuvo.

Espera un poco ¡no dejaré que le arruines las noches de hermosa luna a los amantes que se expresan sus sentimientos! ¡Soy una sailor scout! ¡Que lucha! ¡Por el amor y la justicia! Mi princesa hizo su pose - ¡soy sailor moon! ¡Sailor moon te castigará en el nombre de la luna! Y acto seguido, se lanzó a combatir al demonio con puños y patadas, Kaolinette apareció.

-esta niña si es molesta, acábala mientras yo reviso su corazón. Serena peleaba con el demonio –no ¡no te acerques a el bruja! Gritó, Kaolinette rió.

-impídelo mocosa. Dijo - ¡fuego de Marte! ¡Enciéndete! lanzó Rey - ¡burbujas de mercurio! ¡Exploten! lanzó Amy para envolver en una neblina a Kaolinette - ¡cascada de Venus! Lanzó Mina hiriéndola –que niñas tan molestas ¡acábalas! Ordenó mientras Rey se lanzaba por la bruja de Kaolinette, todas se dedicaron a pelear, hasta que, una a una, las sailors fueron atrapadas.

-si te acabo a ti, todos los guerreros se rendirán ¡muere sailor moon! En ese instante, la rosa roja de la bestia se vio, mi princesa sonrió - ¡tuxido mask! Dijo –no dejaré que toques al ser por el cual la luna tiene su resplandor. Dijo el y se lanzó en contra de Kaolinette, pero la bruja, hizo crecer sus uñas y se las clavó en el pecho – ¡nooooooo Dariiiieeen! Chilló mi princesa, Kaolinette sonrió.

-así que eres débil a la hipnosis sailor moon. Dijo mientras sacaba un péndulo - ¡no! ¡Yo no! ¡Déjame! gritó Serena pero en cuanto, el péndulo bailó ante sus ojos, se quedó mirándolo fijamente –ahora llama al cristal de plata y mata a las sailors. Rey gritó.

- ¡no Serena! - ¡Serena despierta! Gritó Mina –es imposible, nadie puede despertarla con las simples palabras, tiene que usarse poder, ni ella misma puede despertarse ¡no posee defensa natural! Exclamó Amy - ¡Lita! ¡Socorro! gritó Rey - ¡Diamante! ¡Auxilio! gritó Mina desesperada.

Dormía, cuando la imagen de la pelea y el ataque a mi hermano me despertaron - ¡Zaaafiiiirooooo! Grité empapado en sudor, no perdí mas tiempo y me vestí con mis ropas de príncipe, cuando aparecí en casa de Lita, ella estaba con su bata verde parada en el espejo mirándose la cara d perplejidad, el la miró y ella lo miró a el.

-no hay tiempo. Dije–debes transformarte, tenemos prisa. Ella asintió y salió corriendo de la sala, solo esperé por 5 minutos.

-andando. Dijo Lita, la tomé de la mano y desaparecimos, mi princesa había cambiado por ordenes de la bruja entaconada a sus ropas de princesa de la luna, alzaba el cetro con majestad mientras la energía del cristal de plata se expandía y hería a las sailors, al yo pasado del rey Endimiun y a mi hermano junto a Vetsite, las sombras habían sido heridas y su sangre se veía por el alrededor, al aparecer, Lita corrió hacia Kaolinette –yo me encargaré de ti. Le dije a mi princesa quien me miró con su mirada en trance.

- ¡mátalo! Ordenó Kaolinette mientras esquivaba los puños y las patadas de Lita, mi princesa me empezó a lanzar rayos y yo a responderlos de inmediato, la batalla era fuerte y tenaz, cuando la hube debilitado y Lita hubo liberado a las demás del apresamiento, entre las 4 derrotaron al demonio, por mi parte yo, lancé un rayo negro desde mi cristal a mi princesa que la hizo despertar a la par que regresaban sus ropas de sailor moon.

-que ¿Qué pasó? Pe, pero ¿Qué hago con el cristal de plata? Diamante ¿me salvaste? Preguntó mirándome, me había acercado a Zafiro y había regresado su corazón-no confundas las cosas sailor moon, yo vine por mi hermano, tu ya tienes lo que quieres. Dije mientras miraba a Zafiro despertar.

-hermano. Dijo –ya iremos a casa Zafiro. Dije, me acerqué a las sombras, encontré a 2 sangrantes chicas, una de cabellos rubios cortos y otra, de cabellos azules, apliqué mi poder curativo a las chicas que abrieron los ojos –hemos sido curadas por el cristal de la familia de la luna negra. Dijo la rubia mirándome, asentí.

-muchas gracias Alteza. Dijo la de cabello agua marina, me sonrió, por alguna razón su sonrisa se me hizo familiar y no pude evitar regresarla –muchas gracias príncipe Diamante. Dijo la de cabello agua marina.

- ¿Cómo me conoces? Jamás nos hemos visto. Dije, ella negó –tu no lo recuerdas, pero nosotras si sabemos quien eres. La rubia asintió, tomó mi mano y la besó en el inequívoco gesto de lealtad nemesiano –nosotras estamos contigo. Dijo, asentí, otra vez, intentaba dolerme la cabeza - ¿Por qué no se han presentado con su princesa? Pregunté, la de pelo agua marina respondió:

-porque aún no es el momento, no te rindas, las estrellas te tienen deparado lo que quieres, lo que pasa es que ella está confundida y cree cosas que no son verdad. La miré extrañado - ¿de que hablas? Pregunté –no tiene importancia. Dijo la rubia –ten fe, después de todo, tu siempre consigues lo que quieres. Dijo, tomó la mano de su compañera y ambas desaparecieron, miré a las 5 sailors que discutían, la bomba de esta tarde fue diestramente lanzada por Lita, pero ignoré la discusión donde yo era el centro de la conversación, tomé a mi hermano del brazo, a Vetsite igual, le hice una inclinación de cabeza leve a Lita y desaparecí.

Al día siguiente, me desperté por un olor a panqueques recién hechos, con leche condensada estaban rellenos, olía a café y a jugo de naranja, cuando abrí mis ojos a la luz de la mañana y al olor que inundaba mis fosas nasales, me encontré a mi hermano sonriéndome.

-buen día dormilón. Dijo –Ho, hola Zafiro, hay demasiada luz para ser las 6 de la mañana. El me miró con pena –en realidad es la 1 de la tarde. Lo miré con los ojos como platos - ¿quequé? Pregunté –así es. Dijo Zafiro –estabas tan cansado que te dejé dormir, desactivé tu despertador y preparé un día de solo chicos, ya sabes, desayuno y luego iremos a hacer deportes, lo que te gusta. Lo miré.

- ¿Por qué haces esto? Le pregunté –porque Amy me contó muy enfadada lo que pasó con sailor moon, porque me imagino que estás destrozado y porque soy tu hermano y es mi derecho y mi deber ayudarte. Me sonrió mas cálidamente si era posible.

-tu siempre me levantaste, siempre velaste por mi, deja que yo lo haga por ti, aunque sea en los aspectos de tu corazón. Diosa, jamás me habían dicho algo así, sonreí y asentí, me dediqué a mi desayuno en silencio mientras Zafiro me contaba de su universidad, de sus clases y de todo en general, luego, me arreglé y salimos a hacer deportes, tennis, natación, karate, bolos, futbol para 2, en fin, algo entretenido, cuando regresamos a casa, miré un ramo de jazmines en la puerta, miré a Zafiro con extrañeza –esto no es mío, a mi me gustan los lirios. Dijo, me acerqué al ramo y lo tomé como si fuera una serpiente, cayó una nota, la leí inmediatamente.

Porque siempre parece que digo todo para romperte el alma, porque aunque no lo parezca me importas y porque solo quiero lo mejor para ti, déjame disculparme con estas flores.

Con amor.

Hermosa.

Miré a Zafiro, apreté la nota en mi mano –dale esto a la chica de la limpieza. Dije –pe, pero hermano. Dijo Zafiro –no quiero nada de sailor moon. Dije aunque seguía teniendo la nota en la mano, cuando me percaté, la rompí en mil pedazos –no quiero nada que me recuerde a ella. Mi hermano asintió y se alejó con las flores, sospechaba que las guardaría, quizás, me arrepentiría mas tarde, solo quizás, me dediqué a leer mientras Zafiro hacía lo propio, el teléfono sonaba y sonaba y ya obstinado del aparato, le lancé un rayo obscuro que lo calcinó.

¡hermano! ¡el teléfono no tiene la culpa de tus problemas! Exclamó Zafiro indignado –mañana compraré otro. Dije mientras seguía con mi libro.

Al día siguiente, ya me sentía un poco mejor, pero solo un poco, fui a mis clases con total normalidad y en la salida, no me esperaba ninguna sorpresa, me decidí por fin a sabotear la relación de mi princesa con el yo pasado del rey Endimiun –si no eres mía, no serás de nadie mas. Dije en mi silencioso auto y los siguientes días, me dediqué con todas las fuerzas de mi alma a ser el punto de la discordia entre ellos, mandé malos sueños para el, donde salía lo que había pasado en el apartamento, eso los hizo discutir, hice que mi princesa lo encontrara en la cama con una amiga, el hipnotizado claro, pero ella no lo sabía, hice que encontrara una ropa interior femenina en el nuevo auto que el se compró tras el extravío que Lita le hizo a su moto y de verdad hice, hice, hice e hice, pero ella siempre lo disculpaba –maldita sea. Dije ya derrotado, pensaba seriamente en matar a ese estorbo de mi felicidad, esa noche, ya no podía resistir la ausencia de mi princesa, así que con mi traje de príncipe y todo desaparecí de mi apartamento y aparecí en su dormitorio, que hermosa estaba con esa piyama verde manzana –no hay duda de que mi corazón está conectado a ti, como la sangre lo está a la vida. Dije, me senté en su cama y suavemente la tomé en mis brazos.

-te he extrañado tanto, hermosa, tanto, todos estos días han sido un suplicio sin ti. Le acaricié el rostro y los cabellos, todo con delicadeza, saqué mi ojo hipnótico –besa al príncipe Diamante. Le ordené con suavidad –al príncipe Diamante. Respondió ella abriendo los ojos y me dediqué a mi madrugada de besos robados y respondidos por mi amor, y aunque arrebatara el momento, igual era amor.


	11. Chapter 11

Hola chicas ¡otro capi! Aunque tengo muchos proyectos como este fic ha sido seguido por mis queridos fans no suscritos al sistema fanfiction me apresuro un poco mas ya que en mi tiempo de no suscrita, sufría mucho cuando encontraba mis fics que me gustaban y no actualizaban ¡por eso corro un poco mas! Además ¡ya son 12 reviews! Wiiiiiiiiiii (Andrómeda salta en un pie) y eso me hace feliz ¡porque se que si gusta!

Chicas, las invito a que pasen por mi página si quieren mas Diamante y Serena, tengo fics que se que satisfacerán el gusto de las mas exigentes ¡pasen pasen!¡hay otros de mis proyectos que esperan por ustedes! Como:

La malignización en la virtud obscura.

Línea de tiempo alterno.

Mi villano, mi amado, y otros, otros mas.

Y tranquilas, que tengo muuuchas ideas para esta pareja para rato, solo ¡ténganme paciencia!

Gracias a: lucy luna, alumiine (aunque parece que a ella el imbécil de Darien la secuestró) a mirel moon, a mis 2 anónimas porque no se si son 2 o la misma que hizo 2 reviews sin nombre y a iron (de última pero no menos importante) por sus reviews que alegran mi día, me encanta que se inspiren diciéndome que les ha parecido y disfruto mucho saber que se han tomado el tiempo de leer los deseos que al fin me atrevo a plasmar.

Iron: como dije, si habrá celos pero Serena tendrá competencia doble, simplemente se me ocurrió y aquí la tienes, espero la disfrutes mucho y le agarres cariño.

Gracias a mis queridos anónimos que siguen desde la sombra mi proyecto, espero se animen algún día a decirme que tal va.

¡Ah si! ¡Todo personaje que no conozcan es mío!

¡Denme ánimo! ¡Con sus magníficos REVIEWS!

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo trato de darles buenas historias de Diamante.

La conversación

Estaba en mi apartamento, preparándome para salir en bicicleta, cuando el teléfono sonó.

-diga. Dije atendiendo la llamada –hola Díam. Escuché la voz suave y canturreante de Vergerite –ah, hola Verg. Dije –parece que esperaras la llamada de alguien indeseable. –algo así ¿en que puedo servirte? Pregunté –la próxima semana es mi desfile de modas y me preguntaba si tu ¿querrías ser uno de mis modelos? Preguntó ella, sonreí.

-si vamos a modelar ropa interior, cuenta conmigo. Ella rió –no tonto, será el desfile de otoño-invierno, nada de ropa interior por ahora, pero lo tendré en cuenta, para la próxima, lo que si, es que necesito un cartel para el desfile. Alcé una ceja extrañado - ¿Qué tengo que ver yo con tu cartel? Pregunté –es que quiero algo romántico, y no encontraba a nadie que encajara con mi modelo Dafne, pero luego recordé, que tu encajabas con cualquier chica y pensé que quizás sería una buena idea que tu, hicieras el cartel para el día del desfile ¿te animas? –si, si claro. Dije contento, Vergerite rió.

- ¡perfecto! ¡Ya verás que será divino! ¡Serás un gran modelo! Reí –ya soy un gran modelo. Le refuté –si, genio arrogante y creído ¡nos vemos mañana a las 2 de la tarde! Asentí –hasta entonces. Dije colgando el teléfono y saliendo del apartamento, hice mi circuito en bicicleta que no tuvo novedades negativas, mas bien, lo disfruté bastante hasta que en la puerta del edificio, la encontré.

-hola Díam. Dijo mi princesa con algo de temor –Diamante para ti, o su Alteza sería mejor, nada mal el príncipe ya que tu y yo no tenemos mas trato Sutkino. Ella dio un paso hacia atrás –yo no sabía que ibas a ir ese día al colegio. Dijo por fin, reí.

Te lo debiste imaginar. Dije –ya que yo pensé que ese beso fue real. –y si lo fue. Dijo mi princesa –quería agradecerte por todo. Comenzó –por todo lo que hiciste por mi. Me bajé de mi bicicleta.

-en ese beso, había mas que un simple agradecimiento, al único que se agradece ofreciendo tus labios es a tu amado. Ella me miró mientras me acercaba a ella - ¿Por qué no admites de una vez que me amas como pareja y no esa ridiculez que quieres creer? Ella se quedó de piedra –vamos, admítelo Serena, admite que me amas y terminemos con toda esta maldita presión. Ella me seguía mirando –pero yo…Díam yo. –no quiero que de tus labios salga ese apodo, tú, tienes terminantemente prohibido decirme "Díam". Ella bajó la mirada.

-me duele tu indiferencia. Asentí –así como a mi me han dolido tus patadas, ahora, te voy a demostrar, como es realmente cuando se besa a alguien por agradecimiento. Me acerqué a su mejilla y apenas la rocé, ella puso una cara de frustración inigualable, besé su oreja suavemente.

-y ahora. Susurré despacio en esa misma oreja –vas a probar como es besar a alguien por amor, como siempre lo he hecho yo. Dije y acto seguido, me lancé a sus labios y si, fui rudamente delicado, tenía tanto que decir, pero me contrastó la respuesta que ella me dio, yo sabía ¡yo sabía que era amor! Su cuerpo solo podía servir de instrumento de su corazón y si, era amor, dulce amor lo que expresaba, cuando la dejé de besar, estábamos abrazados muy pegados.

-eso. Comencé –es un beso por amor y apasionado debo añadir, que no creo que te hayan dado jamás besos así. Ella me miró y despacio, muy despacio movió la cabeza en forma negativa.

-quiero que seas feliz. Dijo –tu eres mi felicidad, princesa Serena, si no eres tu, prefiero la soledad, pero en fin, como quieres que sea feliz te complaceré. Dije alejándome de ella –después de todo, soy tu mano derecha y mi único fin, es servirte y complacerte sailor moon. Ella abrió los ojos.

- ¡no Díam no! La oí exclamar Mientras me alejaba, me dí la vuelta por un momento –no vuelvas a decirme Díam, jamás. Sentencié y abrí la puerta del edificio, guardé la bicicleta –yo se que si me amas. Murmuré –no veo porqué quieres hacerte la difícil. Dije mientras subía al ascensor.

Al día siguiente, llegué a las 2 de la tarde puntual a la cita - ¡que bueno que llegaste cariño! Me dijo Vergerite –ella es Dafne. Una hermosa pelirroja cuyos cabellos besaban de manera sensual sus glúteos estaba al lado de mi amiga, sus ojos verdes, brillaban como 2 hermosas esmeraldas y sus curvas, mas preciosas que la mas fina guitarra, eran todo un espectáculo, ella levantó sus sensuales y carnosos labios en una sonrisa tan artificial como las de los dentífricos.

-es un placer. Dijo mientras con su mirada escrutadora, recorría todo mi cuerpo, desde mis pies hasta mis ojos, por un momento, me dio la imagen de un lobo analizando el bistec que se va a zampar de un bocado, como yo, soy el rey de ese tipo de juegos, le dirigí mi mejor mirada intimidante y pude constatar como un rubor real se asomaba por el rubor artificial de sus mejillas.

-vamos, vamos para que se vistan, Galatea está muy apurada. Dijo Vergerite, nos vestimos para el set de fotos, yo con un traje negro con adornos plateados y ella, con un vestido morado con rojo, comenzamos las sesiones de fotos, deberíamos parecer pareja, muy enamorados, y lo hice ¿mencioné que soy bueno fingiendo también? pues si, al final, Vergerite me saltó y Galatea estaba feliz.

-son la pareja perfecta. Dijo - ¡hay si! ¡Son de lo mejor! Dijo Vergerite, sonreí –gracias, iré a cambiarme. Dije y sin mas, con toda la elegancia de mi paso, me dirigí a mi camerino, había cerrado la puerta, y estaba cambiándome cuando algo llamó mi atención en mi visión periférica.

- ¿te habían dicho que tu manera de comportarte y andar parece principesca? Preguntó Dafne y cuando me di la vuelta, de verdad querría haberme suprimido el sentido de la vista, no me malentiendan, claro que admiro la belleza femenina, pero hacerlo de forma totalmente aparte del deseo que pudiera generar, es algo que solo podemos hacer los seres que poseemos magia, y cuando tienes tu alma gemela como yo tengo la mía (a pesar de que ella sea testaruda y no lo admita) no puedes mirar a nadie con deseo, a nadie mas que a ella, es una relación tan delicada que la belleza y el deseo se mezclan de forma armónica sin que una opaque a la otra, pero con las demás, solo es belleza lo que admiras y ciertamente, Dafne era muy bella y no le digo hermosa, no porque no se lo merezca, sinó porque la única hermosa es la malagradecida de mi princesa, en fin, volvamos a lo nuestro, decía que quería suprimirme el sentido de la vista, porque Dafne estaba semi desnuda con su espalda pegada a la puerta de mi camerino, sus pechos irguiéndose orgullosos como cremosas frutas y con la ropa interior roja mas diminuta que he visto en mi vida, solo tenía color la parte que cubría su femineidad, el resto, era transparente.

-si, me lo han dicho. Dije calmado –y a mi me encantan los modales principescos. Por Nix, esta mujer está peor que una gata en celo –si crees que vamos a…pues, déjame decirte que no vamos a nada. - ¿eres gay principito? Que pérdida si lo eres. Me crucé de brazos –para tu información, soy bien étero, el hecho que no me quiera revolcar contigo, no me hace gay, ya tengo a alguien que amo y es mi razón de respirar. Ella se quedó paralizada.

- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿No te vas a contonear como una jodida perrita en celo buscando consuelo? Pregunté - ¿Cómo has dicho que es? Preguntó ella alzando una ceja – ¿disculpa? creo que no te entendí dije con educación, a todas estas, no había perdido la educación nunca (hasta la palabra jodida y perrita en celo)- ¿Cómo has dicho que es ella para ti? La miré y dije con calma:

-es mi vida, mi razón de respirar, mi alpha-mi homega, mi todo. Ella sonrió –que dulce. Dijo, ahora si, el que no entendía nada era yo –que dulce eres, tu, tu eres la primera persona que ha dicho eso sin un atisbo de ironía o sarcasmo, eres el primero que me dice que no porque ya tiene a alguien. Me quedé con gesto serio.

- ¿eso te desconsuela? Ella negó –no, siempre lo había buscado. Dijo, volvió a mirarme –eres muy atractivo y me gustas y se que te parezco hermosa. Asentí porque era cierto que me parecía bella –pero no me has mirado ni con lujuria, ni con deseo, ni como un pedazo de carne como yo si te miré a ti, ni como una fuente de placer con patas, me has mirado como una mujer. Su sonrisa resplandeció en sus ojos.

-eres muy especial, de verdad tu nombre te pega Diamante. Sonreí –gracias. Dije –y voy a ganarte, no contoneándome como una perrita en celo buscando consuelo como bien, has dicho, sinó con esto. Dijo señalando su frente haciendo alusión a su cerebro –y con esto. Dijo señalando hacia su corazón, asentí.

-para empezar a hacer eso, puedes ponerte la ropa. Ella rió y su risa fue como cascada, sacó un sujetador rojo a juego con su ropa interior y se puso un vestido color crema, vestida así, nadie podría haber adivinado su faceta de perrita en celo (se me está pegando esa dichosa expresión) miré el cinturón rojo que enmarcaba su cintura y hacía juego con sus zapatos.

-nos vemos. Dijo, me acerqué a ella con un papelito en la mano –ten, para las amigas, soy Díam. Ella miró el papel con mi número de casa –gracias príncipe Díam. Dijo y se alejó contoneando las caderas.

El viernes llegó, pasé el resto de la semana con Vergerite en las cosas para el desfile, el jueves con Lita, Rey, Amy y Mina en la casa de esta última jugando alegremente juegos de mesa hasta que mi princesa llegó y con mucha educación había anunciado que me iba y antes de que mi princesa hiciera cualquier cosa, ya había salido del apartamento, la había visitado 2 noches mas, para sesiones de besos robados con hipnosis, pero eso era todo lo que me permitiía para no lacerar mi corazón ni abrir mas, el agujero invisible de mi pecho donde faltaba ella y el cual, me comía cada día un poco mas, estaba en casa cuando tocaron la puerta, creyendo que después de todo lo que había hecho para alejarla al fin, se había dado por vencida, me acerqué a la puerta.

¿si? Pregunté y me dejó loco lo que vi, Vergerite, estaba con un hermoso vestido azul media noche, con su consabida trenza, pero adornada con gemas de las cuales yo, tenía el nombre.

-hola. dije al abrir –no recuerdo haber dejado a tan hermosa dama plantada. Ella movió un abanico azul media noche con plata por delante de su cara y el gesto me recordó por un momento a Esmeralda –no tonto. Respondió con una risa –he venido a invitarte a cenar. Alcé las cejas sorprendido, al tiempo que Zafiro salía en paños menores –hola Verg. Dijo con pena y corrió hacia la cocina, la hice pasar –no creo haber recibido ninguna invitación. Dije.

-no pero la traje yo formalmente ahora ¿vas a vestirte para ir a uno de los mejores restaurantes de la ciudad? O ¿me veré obligada a llevar a mi modelo estrella en shores y camiseta de los que se usan en casa? Negué –dame 20 minutos por favor. Pedí, ella asintió y corrí a mi habitación.

Listo. Dije con mi frag, ella sonrió y salimos hacia una cena inesperada.

Después del plato de entrada, estábamos degustando un plato delicioso, yo había pedido un salmón enharinado con croquetas de papas y ensalada y Vergerite, había pedido un cordon blue con góndolas de plátano y ensalada, comíamos en una paz agradable.

¿Qué te ha parecido Dafne? Preguntó ella –una zorra entaconada. Dije con sinceridad, Vergerite rió –es una mujer que está acostumbrada a que la quieran por su cuerpo. Asentí –eso es cierto. Apoyé –pero detrás de lo de ser una zorra entaconada que se le desnnuda a cualquier pantalón guapo que ve. Eso casi me hace espupir el vino.

¿lo viste? Pregunté, Vergerite asintió con calma –el lugar tiene circuito cerrado genio, puedo ver todo lo que hacen mis modelos. Reí –interesante saberlo, aparte de ser una desnudista, parece una buena chica, muy solitaria. Vergerite asintió –ya veo. Dijo, su mirada azul me escrutó intensamente.

¿Qué de ti con Serena? Preguntó sin dudar, la miré –se que me ama. Respondí, Vergerite asintió –al parecer, todo el mundo lo sabe menos ella. Asentí en señal de concordia –no entiendo porqué, si ella me ama, no entiendo que pasa. Vergerite sonrió.

Quizás no lo quiere aceptar, debido a que tiene miedo de dejar lo conocido para entrar a algo desconocido. –que es mucho mejor que lo que tiene. Apunté –lo se. Dijo Vergerite –nadie ignora que eres el mejor partido, pero pienso que deberías hacerle presión, ya sabes, si ella te ha dicho que te quiere como un amigo. La corté –me lo dice todo el tiempo. Dije –entonces, actúa como tal, se solo su amigo, búscate una novia aunque es una táctica sucia, sabemos que ella te ama y en el amor y la guerra. Completé su frase –todo se vale. Ambos reímos.

Sabemos que ella te ama, pero oblígala a que lo enfrente, quizás, como te tiene seguro su subconsciente no la deja abandonar, al idiota, pero si salieras con alguien, todo podría cambiar. Ladeé el rostro –y le haré daño a ese alguien. Dije -no si ambos intentaran hacerlo ¿hay alguien que sepas que gusta de ti? Preguntó ella con interés –si, 4 sailors. Respondí.

¿y cual te gusta a ti? Negué –todas son hermosas, pero yo amo a Serena. –si chico leal, dime ya tu respuesta. Dijo ella haciéndome presión, medité, vaya que medité.

Venus. Dije por fin, Vergerite frunció el seño –es porque se parece a ella. Dijo –tu preguntaste. Dije –es cierto, bueno, si te atrae, ella no debe saber el porqué basta con que le dijeras que es bella. Sonreí - ¿y si no me quiere? Lancé –escoges a Dafne. Contracta –est loca por ti. Sonreí –es rara la chica que no lo esté. Dije –arrogante, no lo estoy yo. Dijo ella, ambos reímos.

Bueno Verg, es un caso desesperado, tomaré una medida desesperada. Ella asintió alzando su copa –salud por la próxima novia del príncipe de la luna negra. Salud. Respondí y ambos chocamos nuestras copas de dulce y suculento vino tinto.


	12. Chapter 12

Zzzzz zzzz Andrómeda duerme en la mesa de su computadora con una taza de café peligrosamente dejada en el borde, cuando el toquecito de un dedo índice en su hombro la despierta.

Diamante: te quedaste dormida.

Andrómeda: bostezando. Lo siento ¿en que iba?

Diamante: el capítulo, las típicas gracias etc.

Andrómeda: ah si, gracias.

Hola mis zzzz queridas seguidoras zzzz a las 3 de la mañana en mi país, les traigo otro capi ¿les dije que ya llevamos 13 reviews? Wiiiiiiii ¡es mi historia mas comentada de sailor moon! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! pero no dejen abandonados a mis otros bebitos, ellos también son lindos y las esperan.

Gracias a todo mundo:

Lucy luna: el sufrimiento para Díam va a disminuir, pero se vengará de Serena.

Iron: espero que te guste Dafne.

Mirel moon: al fin veremos como Serena se acerca hacia quien realmente debe querer.

Nadie me ha dicho nada de las presentaciones de los villanos y las otras sailors, supongo que han sido satisfactorias entonces.

Personaje que no conozcan, de mi cabecita loca.

¡Denme ánimo! ¡Con un increíble REVIEW!

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo trato de hacer sus sueños realidad.

Primera cita con Mina.

Como ya había tomado mi decisión, hice todo lo necesario para poder establecer el primer encuentro con Mina, detallé y planeé todo, le llevé unas margaritas amarillas, esperé al final de su clase de canto, cuando ella salía con sus amigas, la atajé.

-buenas tardes diosa. Las chicas voltearon y cuando me miraron, la pelirroja y la peli verde, casi se desmayan, ese día, llevaba una camisa azul claro manga 3 cuartos con unos pantalones verdes bien obscuros, las 3 chicas me miraron casi babeando (al literal) pero ignoré a las otras 2, como solo un maestro conquistador puede hacer.

-te traje estas margaritas, tan radiantes como tu. Mina las tomó confundida –gracias Díam, pero tu, no estabas. Comenzó a decir, pero la interrumpí tomando su mentón con suavidad para que nuestras miradas conectaran.

-reconozco una causa perdida cuando la veo diosa. Dije con seriedad y el toque justo de resignación ¿resignado yo? Me cambio el nombre antes de que esa palabra se me aplique –y quiero comenzar desde 0 con todo, Serena, fue una página en mi vida que quiero tratar de cerrar, tu me gustas mucho Mina, me atraes. Mi conciencia desquiciada me gritaba al tiempo que yo, hacía esfuerzos realmente tenaces para ignorarla "te gusta solo porque se parece a Serena y su belleza te atrae con la misma gracia que las mariposas" le dí una patada mental a mi conciencia y la encerré en un cofre con triple llave-no puedo prometerte nada. Dije mas y mas cerca de su espacio personal, ya sentía su aliento que olía a chicle –pero lo quiero intentar. Ella estaba como…como… ¿Cómo fue que Esmeralda dijo que hacía yo? Ah si ¡aturdía a las chicas! Ella estaba aturdida - ¿me dejas intentarlo? Pregunté a las puertas de sus labios apenas rozándolos y solo pude pensar, en la primera vez que le robé un beso a Serena, pero me obligué a seguir con lo que estaba, me alejé un poco de ella y Mina por fin pudo parpadear.

-si, si, lo quiero intentar. Sonreí –me da gusto. Dije (conquistador 1-damisela 0) –es perfecto. Dije con sinceridad –entonces ¿Cuándo salimos? Le pregunté –no lo se, vamos a ir con las chicas al desfile de Vergerite. Asentí.

- ¿te parece bien después del desfile? Pregunté galante, ella asintió –si, si claro. Dijo mientras se ruborizaba (creo que accidentalmente la aturdí otra vez) le acaricié la mejilla con mi pulgar.

-perfecto diosa, hasta el viernes será. Dije sonriente, cuando me alejaba, contaba –me llamará en 3, 2, 1. - ¡Díam! Gritó ella corriendo como una flecha de Cupido - ¿si? Pregunté aparentando leve indiferencia - ¿puedes darme la cola al templo? Preguntó, asentí y me dirigí al auto, le abrí la puerta, ella entró y cerré, me dirigí a mi puesto y arranqué, por dentro en silencio pensaba "justo como quiero que pasen las cosas" como ya había predicho que Mina me dijera que si, había comprado un hermoso vestido morado pastel con adornos plateados y zapatillas a juego, sonreí al pensar en mi juego de ajedrez, cuando la voz de Mina me interrumpió el pensamiento.

- ¿Qué pasará si lo que queremos no funciona? Preguntó –seremos sinceros. Dije, mi conciencia dentro de su cofre rió "sincero, tu no estás siéndolo con ella" –siempre diremos todo lo que sintamos Mina, todo. Ella asintió, llegamos a la entrada del templo, Mina se bajó del auto –espera diosa. La llamé, ella se dio la vuelta.

-me gustaría y si es tu deseo, que usaras esto. Había memorizado los gustos de Mina, su manera de vestir y lo que querría si pudiera alcanzar mas y sabía que no rechazaría el vestido, ella tomó la caja.

-claro. Dijo –nos vemos en el desfile. Dije - ¿no irás por mi a casa? Preguntó aterrorizada - ¿quieres que vaya por ti? Pregunté, ella asintió –entonces, la espero a las 6 señorita, en su casa. Ella asintió, me regaló una sonrisa que si no fue tan bella como las de mi princesa, si fue genuina y linda y entró en el templo, me pasé las manos por los cabellos –lo intentaré de verdad aunque sea una batalla que ya perdí, pero no heriré a Mina, no lo haré. Dije mientras arrancaba.

Cuando Mina entró a la sala, las 4 alzaron la vista, la relación estaba un poco tensa debido al reproche de todas hacia mi princesa, Amy reconoció la bolsa (era la misma tienda donde compré el vestido color crema) e iba a abrir la boca cuando Mina de un chillido y un gran salto hizo que la cerrara.

¡Diiiaaamaaanteee meee iiiiviiitóooo aaaa saaaaliiiir! Todas dieron un grito general - ¡no puedo creerlo! Gritó Lita - ¡que alegría! Gritó Rey - ¡al fin va a dejar de sufrir! Amy se cuestionó:

pero ¿Cómo? Miró a Mina que se abrazaba con Rey, Lita seguía con la boca abierta y mi princesa, se había puesto pálida, soltó una risita.

Es un buen chiste Mina. Dijo con calma quitándole importancia al asunto - ¿de que hablas Serena? Preguntó Mina –es obvio que mi príncipe no te pudo haber invitado a… pero Lita la interrumpió.

¿tu que? Que yo sepa, tu tienes a la bestia. Serena sonrió –no pudo, Diamante me ama a mi. Rey la miró con reproche - ¿con todas las veces que le has dicho que fuera feliz? Déjalo en paz Serena, o lo quieres o lo rechazas, pero no lo puedes tener y rechazarlo. Serena negó.

Yo lo…lo… - ¿lo que? Preguntaron todas –yo…lo creo que, yo, lo estoy comenzando a amar. –muy tarde. Dijo Lita –después de todo lo que lo heriste. Dijo Amy –no Serena, las cosas no son así. Dijo Mina –tu lo heriste y ahora, yo lo curo. Serena se incorporó.

Esto debe ser una broma de el ¡dámelo! ¡es mío! Gritó por la caja - ¡no! ¡Es mío! Gritó Mina a su vez halando la bolsa, Serena miraba la bolsa con ira –eso es mío, dámelo. Dijo –no. Dijo Mina aferrando la bolsa, Amy miró.

-es real Serena. Dijo por fin, mi princesa la miró –el día que te encontramos en el parque con Darien, el llevaba una bolsa como esa, con un vestido para llevarte a almorzar, nunca te lo dio, me lo regaló a mi. Dijo Amy –yo me quedé con la rosa y el dije, que llevaba para ti, el día que iba a pedirte que fueras su novia. Dijo Lita, Rey asintió.

-a ver Mina, sácalo. Dijo, la aludida obedeció y todas se quedaron mirando el vestido con accesorios, zapatos y demás –que, que exquisito. Dijo Lita –deslumbrante. Dijo Rey –precioso. Dijo Amy, los ojos de mi princesa, se llenaron de lágrimas y salió corriendo, a la par que las 4 chicas restantes, comentaban el vestido de Mina.

En el mismo laboratorio, cuya procedencia aún se desconoce, está el mismo hombre con gafas mezclando productos.

-mi querida Kaolinette, es un desfile de modas a donde vas. Dijo no preguntando sinó afirmando –así es profesor, la diseñadora de este promete tener un gran corazón puro. El profesor rió –no falles, mi querida Kaolinette. Ella sonrió de forma fría –jamás, mi querido profesor. Dijo mientras desaparecía.

En la noche, estaba acostado relajado viendo un juego de futbol cuando el teléfono sonó.

-diga. Dije sin importancia, la persona se quedó un momento callada –diga. Dije otra vez insistiendo - ¿príncipe Díam? Preguntó la voz de Dafne, me erguí en el sillón –si Dafne, soy yo ¿Qué te pasa? Pregunté con suavidad, algo decía por su voz que no se encontraba bien.-lamento molestarte. Dijo ella –Dafne, ve al grano. Dije mientras escuchaba un sollozo, apreté el auricular –príncipe Díam, necesito un apoyo. Asentí –Dafne, dime ¿Dónde estás? Pregunté mientras me incorporaba para ir por mis zapatos –en la esquina de un bar. Dijo ella –voy para allá. Dije mientras tomaba un papel para anotar –dame la dirección. Pedí, ella lo hizo, la tranquilicé y salí corriendo hacia allá, al llegar, la encontré con el rímel corrido, con un hermoso vestido arrugado, ella abrió la puerta de mi auto y entró.

-príncipe Díam. Dijo hechándose en mis brazos - ¿Qué te pasó Daf? Pregunté –dios, no tengo nada de suerte…comenzó a relatarme la historia sobre su novio que la engañaba, ella lo sospechaba, pero no había querido creerlo, me encontré consolando a una chica que se sentía desgraciada porque todos la buscaban como un objeto sexual por su belleza, y no veían que aparte del increíble cuerpo que se gastaba era mas, mucho mas, me encontré llevándola a mi apartamento cuando me pidió ir a un bar, si tomo, pero no creo en la filosofía de que el licor cura todo, de hecho, jamás me he embriagado y la gran mayoría de los nemesianos no lo hace, solo un 1% se embriagan, el resto, sabemos cuando parar y otro poco, es abstemio, entramos y la senté en el sofá.

-si tenías novio ¿Por qué te me insinuaste la semana pasada? Ella me miró –porque quería pagarle con su propia moneda, ojalá, ojalá y el cartel fuera cierto. Suspiré, el cartel, había salido tan bello y si, parecíamos la pareja perfecta en el –Dafne, quizás esto suene mojigato, para ti, pero yo pienso que es mejor que termines lo que te daña. Ella negó –es lo que la gente espera de mi, Dafne, la modelo hermosa, con un cantante hermoso. Le tomé las manos y se las apreté –a veces, es mejor ser lo que esperas tu de ti, Dafne, la chica feliz que es modelo y no, Dafne, la modelo exitosa que es engañada por su novio. Ella parpadeó mientras las lágrimas caían.

-debemos seguir los preceptos de ser sanos, prudentes, independientes y poder valernos por nosotros mismos, el resto, es como lo queramos, las vidas son muchas y los estilos también, a la primera que debe complacer como vives es a ti. Ella parpadeó como si una luz la hubiera alcanzado.

-nunca me lo habían dicho así. Asentí –en este mund…mundialismo, esto se perdió. Ella sonrió y se acercó a mi un poco mas –si eres un príncipe, príncipe Díam. La frené –no querida. Dije con suavidad, ella suspiró.

-será uno de mis sueños besar tu boca. Sonreí –si querida, lo será. Me incorporé y la hice incorporarse al tiempo –vamos a acompañarte a casa. Y con la función, de mi pañuelo de lágrimas, llevé a Dafne a su linda casa.

-si te descuidas Diamante. Me dije –esa niña podría drogarte para que termines en su cama. Sonreí –mejor y evito las bebidas que yo no maneje. Asentí a mi último comentario mientras regresaba a casa.

El día del desfile llegó, llegué con Mina a las 6 de la tarde a donde Vergerite estaba, eso hizo que ellas se pusieran a hablar mientras, yo pasaba a maquillaje, tenía 3 trajes ¡y en los 3 debía salir junto a Dafne! Bufé –voy a matarte Vergerite. Ella se acercó.

-pero ¿Qué dices? ¡Te ves divino! Negué –no es porque me vea mal. Dije –es porque me has puesto con Dafne. Ella rió –deben hacerle honor al cartel. Dijo ella –ja, ja, graciosa. Dije mientras veía como habían peinado a Dafne, el desfile comenzó y todo fluyó como el agua, hasta que Vergerite salió a presentarse, el vestido de Dafne (el del cartel) se desprendió de ella dejándola desnuda, un demonio se había formado, alcé mi broche y mis ropas de príncipe aparecieron, me puse a pelea con el demonio hasta que escuché.

- ¡centella relampagueante de Júpiter! Eso hizo al demonio detenerse - ¡no permitiré que robes las ilusiones de una chica en su primer desfile! ¡Soy una sailor scout! ¡Que lucha por el amor y la justicia! Mi corazón se llenó de orgullo, al ver a mi princesa con el resto de las chicas haciendo su pose - ¡soy sailor moon! ¡Sailor moon te castigará en el nombre de la luna! El demonio se puso a atacar, Mina, mi querida Mina lanzó:

- ¡cadena de amor de Venus! Amy la siguió - ¡fulgor del agua de mercurio! Miré a Kaolinette –para allá tu no vas, bruja entaconada. Dije mientras me adelantaba y le lanzaba un trueno obscuro.

-si eres molesto. Dijo ella –para ti, soy tu peor pesadilla. Dije mientras me dedicada a los rayos con ella, cuando miré, la rosa de la bestia, habían atrapado a mi princesa, pero no podía ir en su auxilio, estaba ocupado con la bruja entaconada, la pelea se dio, hasta que grité.

- ¡hazlo ahora sailor moon! Ella asintió e hizo el poder, miré gustoso que el demonio se destruía –me las pagarás, maldito nemesiano. Reí –si pudieras. Dije, miré a las sombras que se acercaron a mi.

-no tiene lo que buscamos. Dijo la chica de cabello rubio –bien hecho príncipe, has comenzado a presionar el sello y se rompe. Dijo la chica de cabello de agua marina - ¿Qué sello? ¿De que hablan? Pregunté mientras recibía el corazón.

-lo sabrás. Dijo la rubia –todo a su tiempo. Dijo el agua marina y ambas desaparecieron, regresé el corazón de Vergerite e hice un poder obscuro para salir de allí, cuando regresé con mi traje, pudimos terminar el evento por fin.

Estaba con Mina en la fiesta –quien lo diría. Dijo ella –nuestra primera cita es en una fiesta de modas. Asentí –es un buen lugar para empezar. Dije, ella asintió, miré que mi princesa, me miraba desde un rincón con ira, abracé a Mina y me dediqué a bailar con ella.

-sacando lo del demonio, todo ha sido tan romántico. Dijo –lo será mas. Dije divertido mientras seguíamos bailando, mas tarde, la llevé a la terraza del hotel, no podía regalarle cosas de la luna negra, mi estúpida conciencia no lo permitía pero si, regalarle cosas con detalles de rosas –Mina Ino, hermosa sailor Venus. Dije tomándole las manos –quiero intentar esto contigo, porque de verdad quiero quererte. "mentiroso" me susurraba mi conciencia pero la ignoré –quiero intentar que seas mi todo, lo mas importante de mi vida, quiero que aceptes mi intento ¿quieres ser mi novia? En honor a la verdad, me obligué a escupir la frase ¿Cómo lo hice? Substituí la cara de Mina por la de mi princesa, ella sonrió y asintió.

- ¡si! ¡Si quiero! Exclamó emocionada –me da gusto. Dije sonriendo con mi sonrisa de dentífrico, me acerqué a ella y la besé, escuché un gemido y mi corazón respondió a el, con la intensidad de un maremoto, pero me obligué a seguir con los labios pegados a los de Mina y comprendiendo que si no hacía algo rápido, este noviazgo sería el mas corto de la historia, toqué con mi lengua la abertura de sus labios para insitarlos a abrirse para mi, el beso solo tiene 2 palabras para ser descrito: exageradamente simple; no por Mina, por mi, no había química, no había amor, no había nada, pero al parecer, la engañé bien, ella me abrazó y cerró los ojos, yo solo pude ver una melena rubia que se perdía en el mar de gente, con una sonrisa, mitad de triunfo y mitad de pena, me dediqué a acariciarle el cabello a mi sailor Venus.


	13. Chapter 13

Hola, mis queridísimas seguidoras ¡ya son 15 reviews! Y son muy apreciados y soy muy feliz con eso, gracias, gracias, gracias a todas.

Diamante saldrá con Mina, y tratará de cuidarla, pero como su corazón pertenece a Serena, pues, así será, queriendo a Serena y tratando de cumplir con Mina, pero de verdad se esformzará por no hacerle daño.

Gracias a todo mundo por sus lecturas, por sus reviews y por todo.

Reitero la invitación a que pasen por mis otras historias (Lucy, tu comenzaste con mi villano, mi amado, me gustaría que le eches un vistazo y me digas que tal va) y al resto igual ¡igual! ¡Pasen también por mis otros niños!

¿Odian a Dafne? La odiarán mucho mas después de esto.

No se si logre montar otro capi hoy, quiero actualizar mis otros fics y tengo una tarea que copiar pero ¡haré todo lo posible!

¡Denme ánimo! ¡Con sus incalculables REVIEWS!

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo les doy historias de Díam.

Mi nueva novia

Era un hecho, yo, el príncipe Diamante, salía ahora con sailor Venus y me esforzaba por hacerla feliz, muy feliz, y al parecer en eso, no iba mal, le regalé unas margaritas que fueron la envidia de las chicas de su colegio estaban fascinadas con los ramos y las cosas que le llegaban todos los días, era atento, cordial, caballeroso, dulce, detallista y en fin, todo lo bueno que puedo llegar a ser ¿tenía problemas? Si uno, todo constituía el momento de los besos con Mina y vuelvo y repito, no era por ella que besaba muy bien y conmigo, había mejorado bastante, era por mi, que seguía sin sentir amor, ni pasión, ni químicay cada vez que la besaba, recordaba mis besos con Serena, pero "le hice una llave de judo a mi pobre corazón" y me obligué a disfrutar de los besos con Mina, al parecer, ella si los disfrutaba mucho, y el andar de manos, abrazados, era muy lindo, ella era muy divertida y ocurrente.

En las clases, me iba bien, por ahora, mi sol de repuesto era suficiente para mantenerme cuerdo, un día que salía de clases, enoncntré a Lita con una caja de galletas.

-hola. Dije –hola Díam. Me dijo ella - ¿Para quién son esas galletas? Pregunté –para ti. Respondió, me acerqué y las tomé –muchas gracias. Dije –Díam, quería hablar contigo. Me dijo -adelante, soy todo oídos. Dije, Lita me miró y tomando aire soltó lo siguiente:

-quiero saber ¿Cuáles son tus intenciones con Mina? Todas sabemos que amas a Serena, pero te has hecho novio de Mina y queremos saber ¿Cuáles son tus intenciones? Porque si de alguna razón nosotras 4 queremos que tu y Serena sean… la interrumpí –aguarda ¿ustedes 4? Pregunté, ella asintió –si, nosotras 4, Rey, Amy y Mina han tenido sueños parecidos al mío. Informó, traté de recordar algo de los sueños de Lita y otra vez, trataba de dolerme la cabeza, así que lo dejé.

-interrogaré al resto. Me limité a decir, Lita me miraba y me obligué a escupir la verdad –Lita, si quiero a Mina, pero como una amiga. Ella asintió –lo se, los seres mágicos tenemos un alma gemela. Asentí –y voy a tratar de hacerla feliz todo el tiempo que pueda mientras Serena entra en razón. Ella frunció el ceño - ¿Qué pasará cuando Serena entre en razón? Medité –supongo que Mina ya habrá decidido si valgo la pena o si es mejor, pasar a otra cosa, pero yo no la dejaré de buenas a primeras cuando mi princesa recupere la cabeza, si hay desprendimiento, será poco a poco. Lita asintió –claro que vales la pena, lo único que te pido, es que cuando llegue la parte del desprendimiento, no hagas sufrir a Mina. Asentí.

-se como evitarle la humillación de verme detrás de otra. Lita sonrió –que amor de locos. Dijo, asentí –si, es un total amor de locos. Confirmé mientras ella se iba hacia la puerta del co piloto, ambos entramos al auto –vamos a ver una película. Le dije –adelante, yo invito. Dijo ella –no, no dejaré que una dama. Comencé –ah, ya cállate. Me dijo ella mientras arrancaba el auto.

Mi princesa estaba con la bestia en un parque, ella pensaba y como una película recordaba nuestros encuentros y sus respuestas, la bestia, le trajo un jugo.

-ten amor. Dijo el yo pasado del rey Endimiun –gracias Darien. Dijo ella distraída, el le acarició el cabello –que simple. Dijo ella para sus adentros, recordaba cuando yo le hacía el mismo gesto.

-por dios, esto son pisadas de pájaro, cuando Díam, mi Díam hacía esto, eran pinceladas, rayos de sol, eran todo lo que se pudiera decir que es hermoso, como si te tocaran con plumas y en cambio, el es como si, te tocara con ramas. El yo pasado del rey Endimiun la miraba distraído - ¿Qué te pasa Serena? Preguntó –nada Darien. Dijo ella, a todas estas, el solo se había limitado a estar allí, al lado de ella pero sin contacto, ni siquiera le había tomado la otra mano ni le había acariciado el cabello, ni nada –te amo. Le dijo escueto, ella asintió recordando todas mis palabras cuando le decía esa frase, ella simplemente pensaba.

-este te amo, ha sido como una brisa helada, como un golpe de granizo, en cambio, Díam, mi Díam, sus te amo eran, eran, como una brisa cálida que me envokviera, como estar metida en aguas cálidas con sus palabras, como estar cubierta con rosas, como si me bañara en miel cada vez que me dice algo, sus palabras son como miel que me baña de pies a cabeza, como si me acariciara con pétalos de rosa como si… el yo pasado del rey Endimiun se levantó –debo irme. Le dijo - ¿ya te vas? Le preguntó ella –si, tengo cosas que hacer en la facultad. Ella asintió.

-nos vemos Darien. Le ofreció sus labios y el le dio un beso, pero tan frío, tan carente de vida –ha sido un beso de hielo. Dijo ella porque el apena le tocó los labios, ni le besó la frente siquiera, el le hizo un gesto de cabeza, ella lo miró y se limpió los labios mientras recordaba mis besos.

-un dulce beso en la frente, o en la mejilla, y si me lo daba en los labios era tocar el cielo. Suspiró –Diamante. Sus lágrimas salieron –Díam besa otras partes de mi, que no son los labios, parece que para este idiota, mi única parte besable es la boca. Se pasó las manos por sus mejillas y por su frente –mi Díam. Dijo ella –voy a hablar con el. Dijo mientras se levantaba del banco e iba a mi casa.

Yo, estaba en esta con Mina, en una tarde de películas románticas –es tan hermoso. Decía ella, por razones sentimentales, había mudado el sofá donde había ocurrido mi primer beso con Serena a mi estudio, y había mudado el sofá que tenía allí para la sala.

¿no te parece romántico? Preguntó ella –si, mucho mi diosa. Dije mientras la tenía abrazada y acariciaba sus cabellos con mis labios y mi nariz –ojalá que terminemos así, felices. Dijo mi diosa, cuando el timbre sonó.

-dame un segundo. Dije, miré por el ojo de la cerradura y mi corazón se detuvo al ver a mi princesa allí en la puerta, miré a mi diosa mientras ella miraba la tele –amor. Le dije suavemente –debo arreglar una cosa urgente. Ella me miró –no tardes mucho príncipe. Dijo mientras sonreía –mira que me gusta que me abraces. Sonreí –a mi también me encanta abrazarte. Dije mientras abría la puerta, la cerré, me coloqué de brazos cruzados.

¿Qué quieres? Pregunté –quería hablar contigo. Dijo ella –ya no puedo ni quiero hablar contigo sailor moon, tengo mi corazón del otro lado de la puerta. Ella parpadeó confundida.

-por favor Díam. Comenzó ella, Dije con filo –soy Diamante para ti ¿te lo debo deletrear? Diamante, no Díam ni ningún otro apodo. Ella dejó caer sus lágrimas y mi deseo inmediato, fue consolarla pero me obligué a permanecer de brazos cruzados, por Mina, por ella que estaba del otro lado de la puerta, y aunque la había tomado como medida desesperada no quería lastimarla –vamos a la azotea. Dije, ella asintió y nos dirigimos arriba, me dí la vuelta y la miré.

Díam ¿Por qué estás con Mina? –porque que yo recuerde, fue idea de alguien para poder algún día tener una doble cita. Dije, ella asintió –no sabía lo que decía, era una tonta. aplaudí –su Alteza por fin, se dio cuenta de que ha sido una idiota, bravo princesa bravo. Ella endureció su mirada –no me digas así Diamante Gabriel. Reí –tu silencio Serena Alejandra, no tienes derecho a juzgar, esto fue tu idea, yo solo te complací como siempre he hecho, me dijiste que fuera feliz, lo estoy haciendo, me dijiste que una de las chicas quería mi amor, se lo di a la que mas me gustó. Ella bufó –porque fui una idiota. Dijo –tarde para eso princesa, ahora tengo mi propio sol. Ella se me lanzó encima, eso me dejó helado pero logré frenar mis brazos justo a tiempo antes de enredarlos en su cintura.

Suéltame. Le dije aparentando calma, estaba luchando contra el deseo de abrazarla y besarla –no, porque me di cuenta de varias cosas, de que me sentí mal cuando te vi con Mina en la fiesta, de que me destruiste cuando le pediste que fuera tu chica en turno y que me consumí cuando vi con la pasión que la besabas. Por un lado alegría, por otro tristeza por hacerla sufrir –entonces, estamos a mano, yo me sentí mal cuando defendiste al idiota ese la primera vez que te maltrató, mucho peor cuando le perdonaste que te dijo que Lita te hacía las cosas, muy desgraciado cuando me pediste salvarlo, infinitamente desconsolado cuando me abofeteaste, magníficamente destruido cuando te iba a invitar a salir y te encontré con el en el parque número 6 besuqueándote e inmisericordemente destruido cuando fui a pedirte que fueras mi novia y te encontré en el colegio haciendo exactamente lo mismo. - ¡porque soy una tonta y no sabía que me pasaba! ¡sabía que te amaba! ¡pero no lo quería aceptar por el futuro que ya tengo con Darien! Grité - ¡nada está escrito! ¡todo puede cambiar! Ella me abrazó por el cuello.

Cambiémoslo entonces. Dijo y acto seguido, me besó y mi respuesta fue tan, tan rápida que no la pude controlar, enredé mis brazos en su cintura y nos besamos, pero recordé a Mina y a pesar de que lo hice, no quise soltar a mi princesa, cuando nos soltamos, le acaricié el rostro.

Lo lamento hermosa. Dije mientras miraba su mirada que me gritaba que me adoraba –yo ya tomé mi decisión y no quiero serle ingrato a Mina. Mi conciencia salió hablando detrás de Serena "mas que haberte besado con tu gran amor, bien hecho ingrato" –te amo. Me susurró ella, me quedé de piedra –te amo Diamante, príncipe de la luna negra, cuando te dije que ojalá hubieras tomado mi voluntad, era en serio me quedé mas de piedra si era posible ¡al fin lo admitía! –demasiado tarde. Murmuré, ella besó mis mejillas, mi nariz, mi frente donde debía estar mi marca.

Te amo, te amo, te amo te amo. Decía mientras me daba todos esos besos, terminó nuevamente en mis labios y como si estuviera subyugado a su poder, le respondí el beso –yo también te amo. Dije al final –pero tomé un compromiso con Mina que no pienso romper, no me busques mas. Con suavidad, me solté de ella.

Recuperaré lo que es mío. Dijo Serena con decisión –tu me perteneces, así como yo te pertenezco a ti. Recordé otra cosa que le había dicho hace tiempo ya "neo reina Serena, me perteneces" sonreí –suerte con eso. Dije mientras aparentando indiferencia me alejaba de ella –deja de fingir. Me dijo –se que no te soy indiferente. Me di la vuelta –no lo eres. Confirmé –pero tengo a alguien cuyo corazón debo cuidar. Ella intentó correr detrás de mi, pero desaparecí, aparecí en el baño y casi me puse a brincar de contento, me lavé el rostro, me aseguré que tuviera el matiz correcto de indiferencia y guardé la fiesta que hacía mi corazón para cuando estuviera solo en mi habitación.

¿Qué pasó Díam? Preguntó Mina - ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? Pensé ¿Qué hacer? ¿decirle la verdad o mentir? Tomé rápidamente la primera opción –vino Serena. Mina abrió mucho los ojos con temor.

¿Qué quería? Preguntó –decirme que ya me ama. Dije –supongo que regresarás con ella. Dijo Mina entristecida, aunque dentro de mi grité un gran "¡si!" le dije lo que ocupaba el lado trasero de mi mente.

No, porque prometí intentar que esto funcionara y no me daré por vencido, tu corazón es importante para mi. Y tomando un poco de la felicidad que sentía, la besé, ella se entregó con desesperación a ese beso –te quiero. Dijimos a coro sin pensarlo, guardé el resto de mi inmensa felicidad dentro de mi para concentrarme en Mina –y yo a ti. Dije - ¿vemos películas? Preguntó –sigamos con eso, o, tengo una mejor idea. Dije y la acosté en el sofá para besarnos el resto de la tarde, quería demostrarle que lo quería intentar aunque ya fuera una batalla perdida, pero dar lo mejor de mi en este embrollo en el que me metí, para si fuera a romper su corazón, si fuera a romperlo, por lo menos, que ella no sienta que no le dí todo lo que pude en esta relación.

El viernes, la llevé a una fiesta de la agencia, producto del éxito del desfile, me habían llovido contratos y ahora, iba a promocionar un dentífrico, una bicicleta, una loción de hombre llamada "hanson" y un vino caro que ya había catado y me había encantado, Mina estaba radiante con su hermoso vestido naranja y perlas en sus cabellos, hablábamos con cantantes, actores y otras personalidades, cuando se acercó a mi, mi tormento.

-hola príncipe Díam. Dijo Dafne, cuando la vi, diosa ¿no sabe ponerse otra cosa que esas? El vestido se le pegaba a la piel como una segunda piel, y tan pegado estaba que podía ver sin ningún problema sus pezones entiendan algo de mi: ese tipo de ropa me apasiona en las noches de alcoba, pero, que todo el tiempo muestres todo tu cuerpo, ya deja de ser hermoso para ser grotesco, minifaldas que solo muestren las piernas sin mostrar el trasero, me parecen encantadoras, tops que muestren el abdomen pero que cubran bien el pecho me parecen preciosos, pero vestidos donde su trasero quede expuesto o sus pechos se vean como si nada los cubriera, convierte el regalo que es la desnudes de una persona, su entrega absoluta, en algo vulgar, para todos y para el que amas la mujer muestra su belleza y solo para el ser amado su desnudez y su fase sensual, Mina la miró al tiempo que Dafne la miraba como si fuera una cucaracha, se acercó a mi y me abrazó.

-hola príncipe Díam. Asentí mientras me la quitaba educadamente –hola Dafne. Dije mientras la miraba - ¿Quién es ella? ¿Es tu hermanita? Preguntó –Dafne, te presento a mi novia Mina, Mina, ella es mi amiga Dafne. Amiga, sonaba muy educado en realidad, debí haber dicho: "Mina, esta es Dafne, la jodida perrita en celo que quiere fornicar conmigo" porque otra vez, se portaba como una perrita en celo, y de repente pensé que ese era su personaje para las cámaras, la modelo de cascos ligeros que seguro no tenía problemas para conseguir algo de un jefe masculino.

-es un placer. Dijo Mina dándole la mano –igual linda. Dijo Dafne arrastrando la última palabra, se acercó a mi –luego ¿bailamos? Preguntó contoneando sus caderas –no Dafne, planeo bailar solo con Mina. Dije mientras me alejaba con la aludida a la pista, iba al baño, cuando al cruzar para llegar a la puerta, me encontré a Dafne.

- ¿Qué tiene ella que no tenga yo príncipe Díam? Es una niña de colegio, con poca belleza, poca figura y muy inferior para ti. La miré con frialdad –yo la amo. Dije –no entiendo porqué, ella es una niña y yo, una mujer. Negué –para mi, mujer es la que muestra su belleza y no su desnudez para ganarse a alguien, eso deja de ser una mujer para ser una cascos liger… detuve su bofetada - ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Nadie nunca te ha cantado tus verdades Dafne? Porque yo si te las canto, eres una chica de cascos ligeros que debe sentirse amada solo cuando la tocan, hay muchas maneras de amar, que no implica que te toquen y te usen. Ella gritó.

- ¡que sabes tu! –aparentemente, mucho mas que tu, respeta a Mina, ella es mi novia, y respétala antes de que haga yo que la respetes Dafne. Dije mientras soltaba su muñeca, pero ella se me lanzó con una inyectadora en mano, traté de esquivarla pero fue inútil, esa droga me había dejado en una especie de sopor.

-ahora si, vamos a jugar, príncipe Díam. Dijo ella, creo que esa cosa era burundanga, se acercó a mi –me vas a responder todo lo que haga. Asentí como un sumiso y ella se lanzó sobre mi, nos besamos, yo seguía drogado, luego comenzó a deshacerme de mi camisa –eres hermoso. Dijo mientras miraba y besaba mi pecho, yo pasaba mis manos por sus pechos, cuando sentí el poder de un cristal, la droga desapareció de mi sistema como diluida por algo, le dí un puñetazo a la imbécil esa.

-mas nunca te acerques a mi. Dije con frialdad total - ¡como te has liberado! ¡Esa dosis aturdiría a un caballo! Gritó ella, me di la vuelta.

- ¿estás bien hermano? Preguntó Zafiro mientras en su mano derecha sostenía mi broche, asentí, me recoloqué la camisa y seguí a Zafiro lejos de allí.

-debía ir al baño. Murmuré –busquemos otro lado. Dijo el, escoltado por mi hermano llegamos al baño - ¿sacó todo del sistema? Preguntó Zafiro –como siempre. Dije –gracias hermano ¿Cómo te diste cuenta? –Vergerite miró a Dafne preparando la droga en uno de los baños y me dijo. Suspiré –gracias. Dije, hice todo lo que iba a hacer y regresé a seguir disfrutando mi fiesta con Mina.


	14. Chapter 14

Hola ¡hola! Hoy lunes blablablá día de felicidad yarayarayarayara por el comienzo de zzzzzz si ya se, charla aburrida del lunes ¡traigo otro capi! Con mucho cariño para ustedes.

No han notado que:

1 a Diamante le duele la cabeza tratando de recordar algo que no puede recordar como los sueños de las chicas.

2 que todas han tenido sueños parecidos de momentos del pasado (si ya se que me faltan 3 por contar).

3 que las otras sailors solo le han rendido explicaciones a el.

4 que parece que ellas saben algo que el ignora

Y… ¿nadie se ha preguntado que con todo eso? ¿Por que las sailors de repente lo apoyan? ¿Que son esos raros dolores de cabeza asociados al sueño de las sailors? ¿Que rayos hacen uranus y neptiún rindiéndole explicaciones?

Bueno…si no les había llamado la atención, ya lo hizo y si no, en sus capis correspondientes explicaré todo el embrollo.

Ya se le está empezando a caer la máscara al patán ¡muajajajajjajajajaja! Ejem, digo, justicia.

Lucy luna: como me pediste un lemon y de verdad en rango T no hago lemons (soy una romántica empedernida que cree en la unión de los amantes mediante esas cosas y eso como sello del matricidio) que ambos deben llegar puritos al altar, no te quería dejar con las ganas y te hice un fic llamado "atraída por la luna negra" (aunque si quieres "la malignización en la virtud obscura" tiene el mismo tópico erótico ¡pásate y me dices que tal!

¡Gracias a todas mis lectoras! ¡En especial a Lucy luna y mirel moon! Gracias por su apoyo.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un hermoso REVIEW!

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo les doy fics de Diamante.

La aparición de Uranus y Neptiun.

Estaba con Mina en una cena que había planeado desde hace una semana, que hermosa se veía con ese vestido rosa con blanco, sus ojos resplandecían como un par de luceros, y sonreía como si fuera la persona mas feliz del planeta, sonreí y tomé sus manos - ¿eres feliz mi diosa? Pregunté-si Díam, muy feliz. Acaricié estas con mi nariz –me alegro muchísimo mi diosa. Dije, ella preguntó al ver a los demás que besaban las manos de sus chicas - ¿Por qué no has besado las mías? Sonreí y alcé las cejas.

-en mi cultura, la lealtad a alguien se demuestra besando el dorso de su mano, no es como aquí que ese gesto es un símbolo de coqueteo y conquista y galantería. Ella asintió –ya veo. Dijo mientras me regalaba su sonrisa, sonreí –me alegra que seas feliz. Me acerqué para besarla, debía hacerlo, no quería que se diera cuenta de mi huracán emocional, nos besamos dulcemente yo, procuraba agregarle el amor que sentía hacia mi princesa en ese beso con Mina ¿era descarado? ¿Un malagradecido? Si, lo era, pero procuraba hacerla feliz, cenamos alegremente, en la mitad de esta degustación, no me contuve y pregunté:

-diosa ¿puedo preguntar algo? Ella asintió –si Díam, claro. Asentí –es con respecto a un comentario de Lita. Ella me miraba con curiosidad –se trata de esa tontería de que yo, debía estar con Serena. Ella negó –no es ninguna tontería. Mi corazón apretó fuertemente - ¿Cómo que no es ninguna tontería? Pregunté –ustedes se pertenecen, claro, por todo lo que ha hecho estás tratando de olvidarla y seguro lo lograrás, pero ustedes se pertenecen de una manera especial, yo tuve un sueño muy interesante, donde estabas tu, verás, yo soñé…y mi diosa comenzó a relatarme su sueño, a la par que a mi tratando de recordarlo me comenzaba a doler la cabeza.

SUEÑO DE MINA.

Estaba en el castillo del Milenio de Plata de la Luna, reía junto a Serena cuando ambas vimos, una nave extraña llegar - ¿Qué crees que sea? Me preguntó ella –no lo se princesa. Le respondí, Serena me puso mala cara –dime Serena Mina, podré ser la princesa pero soy tu amiga primero. Asentí –de acuerdo Serena, vamos a chismear. Ella asintió, nos colocamos en un árbol de sakuras, ambas llevábamos un traje consistente en mini faldas y camisas que dejaban ver los hombros, cuando una plataforma descendió y bajaron 2 hombres, uno eras tu y el otro era tu padre.

-henos aquí, en la luna. Dijo tu padre, tu suspiraste –tenía mejores cosas que venir a hacer una aburrida visita protocolar. Tu padre reía –ánimo hijo, te divertirás, además, seguro que la princesa te cae bien. Suspiraste –debe ser aburrida como el resto de las princesas. Ibas pasando por el árbol por donde nosotras estábamos, la rama donde estaba Serena crujía.

-Serena, pásate a mi rama. Dije con aprehensión, ella rió y respondió: -tonterías Mina, nada malo va a pasar. En el instante cuando tu, pasabas por allí, la rama se rompió.

- ¡Serena! ¡Cuidado! exclamé, pero ya la habías atrapado, y se quedaron mirando como si ustedes 2 estuvieran solos en el mundo, tu padre los miró y dijo con diversión:

-hijo, ella es la princesa Serena de la Luna, Alteza, mi hijo, el príncipe Diamante. Ella te sonrió con pena.

-hola. Dijo –hermosa, que hermosa eres princesa. Dijiste mientras la seguías sosteniendo en tus brazos, en ese momento. Desperté.

FIN SUEÑO DE MINA.

Otra vez, trataba de dolerme la cabeza –eso parecía. Dijo Mina mientras tomaba de su vino tinto –pero al parecer, esos sueños estaban mal, porque Serena aún sigue empecinada con Darien y tu y yo, estamos aquí. Asentí, no podía decirle que Serena me había dicho que me amaba, eso la lastimaría - ¿Por qué quieres saber? Preguntó mi diosa-curiosidad. Respondí mientras le regalaba una sonrisa aturdidora –solo fue curiosidad. Dije mientras nos dedicábamos a cenar y luego, a un hermoso y satisfactorio rato de besos, por lo menos para ella lo era, para mi era un deber agradable.

Cuando llegué a casa, encontré a juguetón en la sala –hey campeón, yo no te dejé en la sala. Miré a mi alrededor, cerré los ojos y sentí una presencia familiar, demasiado familiar, entré a mi dormitorio y la vi, estaba sentada allí mi princesa –te han dejado esto. Dijo con indiferencia, pude ver una botella de vino francés caro - ¿Qué haces aquí? Pregunté –vine a verte. Respondió, asentí, me senté en el sofá de mi habitación Lo mas lejos posible.

¿Cómo entraste? Pregunté –utilicé el cristal de plata. Dijo ella mientras me miraba –no he dejado de pensar en ti, desde hace semanas. Desde hace exactamente 2 semanas, en las que estaba saliendo con Mina, ella me sonrió y tuve que refrenar mis ganas de correr y abrazarla –ojalá hubieras reaccionado antes hermosa. Dije, ella se acercó y yo me alejé –no puedes hacerle esto a tu amiga. Dije mientras la miraba, ella me miraba.

Es mi amiga, es verdad, pero tu, eres mi amor y dije que lucharía por ti. Traté de desviar el tema, esas eran palabras que me ponían de rodillas ante ella y estaba a punto de decirle "hazme todo lo que quieras" pero una vez mas, pensé en los sentimientos de Mina y una vez mas, hice un esfuerzo titánico para resistirme a ella, a la mujer que me llamaba como un canto de sirena, a la que realmente le pertenecía mi alma, vida, mente y corazón a ella, a mi hermosa princesa Serena, ella se sentó a mi lado en el sofá y no pude reprimir el impulso de abrazarla, era mi alma gemela y nuestros corazones latían al unísono como un solo ser, ella era mi todo, mi vida, mi luz y sin su amor estaba ciego de dolor, suspiré porque su mirada me gritaba exactamente lo mismo.

Eres mi vida. Dijeron sus labios por fin, sus dulces labios que ya eran míos –tu eres la mía. Dije también –deja a Mina Díam. Me negué –hermosa, es algo que no puedo hacer, la comprometí en esto. Ella asintió mientras yo le acariciaba el cabello.

Pero fue solo para darme celos y hacerme reaccionar de algo que no despertaba, yo sabía que te amaba, pero algo, no me dejaba admitirlo, era como si cada vez que te tuviera en frente, debiera ser insensible a ti y pensar en el idiota de Darien. Me quedé de piedra - ¿desde cuando te enamoraste de mi? Pregunté, ella se acercaba mas a mi rostro, lo primero que se acercó fue su índice a mis labios para delinear su contorno.

No lo se, solo se que cuando te vi con Mina, el dolor destapó ese sentimiento, fue como si le quitaran un sello a mi corazón. Me acerqué mas a ella, besé sus labios y su respuesta, fue como la del sofá, gloriosa, magnífica, celestial, ahora si, estaba preparado para morir en la mas completa felicidad.

Príncipe, quiero que dejes a Mina. Negué –lo siento hermosa, aunque muera por ti, y de verdad lo hago, pues, quiero que si las cosas con Mina se acaben sea de manera natural, no quiero herirla. Ella asintió –eres tan especial Díam, tan dulce, tan bueno, tan honesto. Asentí, ella sonrió –creo que puedo esperar. Dijo –me da tanto gusto. Dije a mi vez, ella me estrechó mas fuerte si era posible en ese abrazo demoledor que compartíamos -pero no me voy a quedar sin estos ratos de amor, además, me los debes por los besos robados cuando era la novia del patán. La miré mal.

Aún eres la novia del patán. Dije, ella asintió con tristeza –lo cortaré pronto, lo prometo. Dijo mientras me besaba esta vez ella a mi, nos dedicamos a una tarde de besos exquisita en mi habitación.

Culpabilidad, pura culpabilidad y asquerosa en todos los sentidos, mi rato feliz era con mi princesa, con Mina, era un rato agradable con una amiga, pero con quien de verdad me sentía dichoso, era con Serena –compórtate Diamante. Me dije –eres el novio de Mina, no puedes serle infiel. Mi conciencia se rió de mi fuertemente y yo sonreí también con derrota.

-la verdad, le has sido infiel desde el principio, porque no la amas como mujer, sinó como amiga y aceptémoslo, aceptaste el plan de Vergerite porque la querías hacer pagar y que por fin se diera cuenta de que te podía perder, para que viera, que la lengua es el castigo del cuerpo y que tuviera cuidado cuando sus palabras, no fueran en consonancia con lo que gritan sus ojos y confiésate, que elegiste a Mina solo porque se parecía a Serena y era una manera de recordarla mientras no la tuvieras. Me dije a mi mismo y asentí –es cruel, pero es la pura verdad, por eso, te esfuerzas mas con Mina. Me dije y repetí mi gesto anterior y cuando pensé que mi deliberación no podía ser peor, pasé por una tienda y miré, una hermosa hada de cristal, bella, para una mesa de noche, en realidad era una lámpara en forma de hada y pensando en Mina, la compré, se la quería regalar como gesto compensatorio, como siempre le regalo flores, chocolates y otras cosas, no iba a interpretar el regalo como una disculpa por prácticamente usarla.

-esto le gustará. Dije feliz y seguí mi camino con la bolsa, cuando iba a la mitad de mi ruta de universidad, la bolsa que llevaba en el asiento del co piloto brilló y el hada, que yo juraba que era solo una lámpara se transformó.

- ¡maldición! Exclamé mientras perdía el control del auto, este se estrelló por una pared, salí de el con el rostro lastimado, una cortada en la mejilla –gracias a Nix, que solo fue eso y no algo peor. Dije, el demonio rió.

-muéstrame príncipe, tu corazón puro. Dijo, negué –eso jamás. Dije mientras le lanzaba rayos, abrí mi reloj –chicas ¡necesito socorro! ¡Estoy cerca de la universidad! Todas dijeron un claro entendido, pero el primero en llegar, fue el yo pasado del rey Endimiun y yo por el, no me dejaba rescatar, prefería morir una vez mas y eso pensaba, cuando la bruja entaconada apareció.

-así que mi demonio no ha podido inmovilizarte, que pena. Reí –el jamás podrá conmigo bruja entaconada, mejor es que lo mandes al infierno de donde lo sacaste. Ella rió –podría ser, pero yo si podré contigo. Dijo y me ató con su cabello, traté de liberarme pero fue inútil, miré como el demonio se acercaba a mi.

-muéstrame tu corazón puro. Decía con voz gutural, juro por Nix que traté, traté de no mirarla, lo intenté con todas mis fuerzas, pero fue inútil, sentí un dolor increíble en mi pecho, un dolor devastador, ahogador, asficciante y en resumen, uno de los peores dolores de mi vida, solo podía pensar en el rostro de Serena.

- ¡Seeeereeeeenaaaaaaaaaaa! Grité mientras mi corazón, era sacado de mi pecho.

Mi princesa corría, con su traje ya puesto, hacia donde había sentido mi energía, al llegar, su corazón se quedó de piedra al ver el mío en las manos de Kaolinette –que puro es, a pesar de su maldad de antaño, es tan hermoso. Dijo mientras sonreía, lo miró detenidamente –quizás tenga uno de los talismanes. Mi princesa se puso las manos sobre la boca - ¡detente! Gritó - ¡no se lo quites! ¡No le quites el corazón a mi Diamante! Kaolinette la miró.

-ah, con que eres tu, lo lamento, pero el corazón de el se irá y con eso su vida. Mi princesa se adelantó –no lo permitiré ¡no permitiré que te lleves a mi razón de respirar! ¡Soy una sailor scout! ¡Que lucha por el amor y la justicia! Hizo su pose - ¡soy sailor moon! ¡Sailor moon te castigará en el nombre de la luna! Pero Kaolinette se apartó de ella, al tiempo que el yo pasado del rey Endimiun se atravesaba en el camino de mi princesa.

- ¿Qué has dicho Serena? Le preguntó –lo que escuchaste tuxido mask, Diamante, es mi alma, mi todo, mi corazón y yo lo amo, o es el o no es nada, sin el no quiero ni puedo vivir. El yo pasado del rey Endimiun le mandó un puñetazo –eres una estúpida. Le dijo rencoroso –si no eres mía, no serás de nadie. Pero ella se levantó ante la mirada de Kaolinete y el disfrute de esa pelea entre justicieros –ya le pertenezco a alguien, a Diamante. Dijo mi princesa regresándole el puñetazo, el yo pasado del rey Endimiun cayó, mi princesa se acercó a Kaolinette.

-devuélvelo. Dijo pero la bruja negó –mejor es que te encargues del demonio. Dijo - ¡cadena de amor de Venus! Dijo Mina, lanzó un tiro directo - ¿estás bien sailor moon? Preguntó Rey, mi princesa asintió –que bueno. Dijo Amy - ¡centella relampagueante de Júpiter! lanzó Lita al demonio, el yo pasado del rey Endimiun tomó mi corazón, cruel ironía la que ocurrió después.

-si lo mato, no tendrás con quien quedarte. Le dijo a mi princesa, ella se puso del color de la leche –espera, no ¡no lo hagas! Gritó –yo sabía que no era buena idea que lo regresaras, pero no importa, de todas maneras morirá, por lo que me dijiste, el lo intentó conmigo así que: ojo por ojo y diente por diente. Dijo apretando el cristal de mi corazón - ¡noooooooooooo! chillaron Serena y Mina al unísono, ese momento lo aprovechó Kaolinette –acábalos ahora mientras se están matando entre ellos. Dijo con una cruel risa, cuando el yo pasado del rey Endimiun comenzó a triturar mi corazón con mas fuerza aún, algo lo detuvo.

- ¡tierra tiembla! Gritó una voz, un poder amarillo fue mandado hacia el yo pasado del rey Endimiun que lo mandó 6 metros lejos de su posición original –lo tengo sailor Uranus. Dijo otra voz, una hermosa chica de cabellos y ojos aguamarina, tenía mi corazón - ¿Quiénes son ustedes? Preguntó mi princesa –formo parte de una nueva era, soy sailor Uranus y entraré en acción. Dijo la primera, de cabello rubio y ojos azules –lo mismo digo yo, soy sailor neptiún. Dijo la segunda –el corazón del príncipe, está a salvo con nosotras. Le dijo sailor Neptiún a mi princesa, le dedicó una sonrisa –dedíquense al demonio. Le indicó con amabilidad, las 5 sailors se pusieron manos a la obra - ¡fuego de Marte! ¡Enciéndete! lanzó Rey - ¡fulgor del agua de mercurio! Lanzó Amy - ¡centella relampagueante de Júpiter! Lanzó Lita - ¡cadena de amor de Venus! Lanzó Mina, mi princesa remató.

- ¡espiral lunar del corazón! ¡Ataca! con eso, el demonio fue destruido, sailor neptiún se acercó a su compañera –el príncipe no tiene lo que buscamos. Dijo –ya lo sabía. Dijo sailor uranus - ¡regrésenme el corazón de Díam! Reclamó mi princesa, sailor Uranus la miró con frialdad –silencio. Dijo por fin –nosotras hemos sido designadas a cuidar a este príncipe. Dijo sailor Neptiún –es normal que nos encarguemos de todo lo que tenga que ver con el, incluso de revisar su corazón a ver si el talismán no está en el. Todas se quedaron calladas mientras ella se acercaba a mí y dejaba entrar mi corazón, Serena se arrodilló y puso rápidamente mi cabeza en su regazo.

-es evidente que en el de el, no está lo que buscamos. Completó la de cabello aguamarina, la rubia asintió –ya nos veremos. Dijo, el yo pasado del rey Endimiun desapareció.

-Serena. Gemí con dolor al despertar y mirar sus ojos de cielo, a pesar del dolor de mi pecho, fui muy feliz, pero consciente de mi situación, en vez de abrazar, besar y demandar una enérgica respuesta dentro de los límites de mi dolor sobre su estado a mi princesa, alcé la mano llamando débilmente a quien ahora, era mi sailor scout.


	15. Chapter 15

Hola mis queridas seguidoras para ustedes presento el excepcional y único ¡capítulo nuevo! Wiiiiii ¡en este día lunes! comienzo la semana de labor de muchas ¡un regalito romántico!

Andrómeda regala a sus lectoras uniformes de enfermera y pone horarios para que no hayan peleas y para que se turnen en cuidar al príncipe mas bello del fanfiction.

Agradezco por ya tener 17 hermosos reviews ¡muchas gracias! A mis principales lectoras Lucy luna y Mirel moon, gracias chicas ¡por ustedes es que corro! Y gracias a mis lectores que leen en silencio y espero que algún día, se animen a dejarme sus impresiones.

¡Déjenme saber su parecer! ¡Con un hermoso REVIEW!

Sailor moon, e propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo intento darles historias que lleguen al corazón.

Los celos de Serena.

-con permiso. Dijo Mina mientras se acercaba –chicas, absténganse de pelear al lado de Diamante, está muy débil. Dijo Amy, Serena asintió y como si el gesto le doliera mucho, dejó paso a Mina - ¿estás bien Díam? Preguntó ella, asentí –si, si diosa, estoy bien. Serena me miró dolida.

- ¿diosa? ¿Ella es tu diosa? Preguntó con mas dolor si era posible, asentí –es mi diosa sailor moon, ya te lo dije, respetaré a Mina. Ella asintió pero no sus sentimientos, sus lágrimas caían –pero yo te amo. Dijo –ya suficiente con todo el daño que le hiciste. Dijo Mina –ya te dije. Dije obligándome a abrazar a mi diosa y dejando por detrás las ganas irrefrenables de abrazar a mi princesa –respetaré a Mina y ella e mi razón, esto lo pediste tu, así que, no te quejes. Y ante todo el equipo de sailors, besé a mi diosa, escuché el gemido ahogado de mi princesa y el ruido de sus tacones al salir corriendo del sitio donde estábamos.

-voy por Serena. Dijo Lita –yo te acompaño. Dijo Amy mientras se despedía de nosotros, Rey se acercó a Mina.

-yo te ayudaré a ir a casa junto a Mina. Asentí –no deberían molestarse, yo puedo ir solo. Cuando me incorporé el mundo dio una vuelta horrorosa, Mina y Rey me aferraron –pensándolo bien, si, acompáñenme. Ambas asintieron, mi diosa preguntó:

- ¿Dónde está tu auto? –a 3 cuadras de aquí, iba en el cuando el demonio me interceptó. Recogí la lámpara de hada que había quedado en el suelo –sorpresa. Dije mientras se la daba a Mina - ¡que bella Díam! ¡Muchas gracias! Exclamó mientras se me lanzaba encima, trastabillé y ambos caímos.

-Mina. Dijo Rey –ten cuidado, Diamante está muy debilitado. Mi diosa asintió y me hizo levantarme de nuevo –normalidad. Dijo Rey, unas luz roja la envolvió de pies a cabeza y cuando esta desapareció, Rey, tenía sus ropas del templo, se subió la manga izquierda y miré un reloj rojo –Zafiro, necesitamos tu apoyo, tu hermano ha sido atacado. Escuché difusamente la voz de mi hermano –si, te esperamos aquí mismo. Dijo Rey mientras cerraba la charla –andando. Dijo mientras nos acercábamos al punto mas cercano del lugar para los autos.

-diosa, deberías des transformarte. Mi diosa asintió y lo hizo, cuando Zafiro llegó, le contamos la situación.

-ya veo. Dijo –que bueno que llegaron con bien al final de la batalla, pero, hay algo que no entiendo. Ambas se miraron entre si –cuando atacaron a Vetsite y a Vergerite, solo quedaron debilitadas como si hubieran corrido una gran maratón pero mi hermano, está como si le hubieran dado una golpiza. Todos nos miramos –hasta pareces enfermo hermano. Dijo Zafiro preocupado –es que…Darien comenzó a triturar el corazón de tu hermano. Dijo Rey con disculpa, vi la expresión de mi hermano cambiar, su mirada dulce y amable se puso de hielo - ¿que has dicho? Preguntó con frialdad, mi diosa tragó –que Darien, comenzó a triturar su corazón. Mi hermano seguía inexpresivo –lo sentimos Zafiro. Dijo Rey asustada –cuando llegamos, el estaba por aquí. Mi hermano asintió en forma mecánica, lo miré.

-no ha sido su culpa Zafiro. Dije de forma contundente, el asintió –vamos a llevarte a casa ¿alguna de ustedes sabe conducir? Ambas negaron al tiempo –la única que sabe es Lita. Dijo Mina –quizás yo puedo ayudarlos. Dijo una voz masculina, un chico rubio, estaba parado al lado del auto rojo de mi hermano –mucho gusto, Háruka Tenou. Dijo mientras estrechaba la mano de mi hermano –Zafiro Li. Dijo él mientras regresaba el apretón, cuando el chico se acercó para ayudarme, sus ojos me hicieron un guiño imperceptible.

-me alegro que estés tan bien como puedes estar. Me susurró de forma disimulada, lo miré atónito por un segundo, pero compuse mi expresión al instante –hablaremos después príncipe, es algo que las sailors no deben saber aún. Asentí y disimulé el intercambio dejándome caer hacia el muchacho quien me atajó de forma inmediata, entre el y Zafiro me llevaron hacia el auto de este último, Háruka se montó en el asiento del chofer y me sentaron a mi en la parte trasera, Rey en el del co piloto y Mina a mi lado, emprendimos el viaje a casa seguidos por Zafiro y mi auto azul, cuyo tren delantero era un absoluto desastre.

-por Nix, esto es un desastre, cuando me recupere, mataré a esa maldita pelirroja. Todos rieron en el auto –no le veo el chiste. Dije enfurruñado, cuando llegamos a casa, entre Háruka y Mina me acostaron en la cama mientras Rey y Zafiro hablaban en la cocina.

-creo que estará mal por 3 días. Dijo Háruka –tu no sabes lo que le pasó. Dijo Mina confundida –no lo necesito, basta con verlo. Dijo el joven –iré a despedirme de los otros 2. Mina asintió y el salió –que bueno que ya estás en casa. Me dijo –si, serán 3 día de encanto. Dije con sarcasmo, ella rió y me besó.

-no importa, yo te cuidaré. Dijo con dulzura mientras pasaba su mano por mi frente –tienes fiebre. Me susurró, asentí –horrible. Dije, ella sonrió -iré por agua para bajarla. Dijo, asentí mientras la puerta se cerraba –perdóname hermosa, es lo mejor. Murmuré con los ojos cerrados.

Mi princesa, había llegado a un parque lejano, allí, se lanzó sobre una banqueta a llorar su pena –Serena. Dijeron Amy y Lita –déjenme, ustedes apoyan a Mina. Ambas negaron –las apoyamos a las 2, pero esto fue idea tuya. Dijo Lita –si te hubieras sincerado con el desde un principio. Dijo Amy –ya lo se ¡ya lo se! ¡He sido una estúpida! Gritó Serena –solo estabas negando lo obvio. Dijo Lita –pero, ambos son nuestros amigos y no podemos hacer, mas que consolarlos a ambos. Dijo Amy –hay Amy, me siento tan desgraciada, lo amo y me rechaza. Ella asintió mientras abrazaba a mi princesa.

-lo se, pero todo esto se pasará con el tiempo. Lita asintió –aunque te lo mereces. Dijo mientras la abrazaba al igual que Amy, mi princesa lloró y lloró hasta quedarse dormida en los brazos de las chicas, quienes la llevaron a la casa de Amy.

Al día siguiente, Zafiro encontró al yo pasado del rey Endimiun por la calle y sin mas dilación, lo tomó por las solapas de su camisa.

¡que te pasa Zafiro! Gritó el yo pasado del rey Endimiun - ¡que te pasa a ti animal desgraciado! Gritó Zafiro mientras lo arrinconaba en la pared, lo soltó y le lanzó un puñetazo directo a su mandíbula - ¡casi matas a mi hermano! El yo pasado del rey Endimiun le regresó el puñetazo - ¡se lo merecía! ¡por idiota! Respondió mientras se caían a golpes, Zafiro le dio 2 patadas en el estómago –ahora si, te dejaré con los dientes afuera maldito infeliz ¡nadie se mete con mi hermano! El yo pasado del rey Endimiun le regresó las patadas –no si yo lo impido. Dijo mientras regresaban a su duelo de puñetazos.

Las vas a pagar. Dijo Zafiro mientras le lanzaba otra vez mas y mas golpes, pero cuando, iba a usar sus poderes, una mano suave y muy femenina se le colocó en el hombro haciéndolo detenerse, cuando mi hermano iba a decirle a esa mujer que se alejara, se encontró con unos dulces ojos azules que lo miraban fijamente, la muchacha le sonrió.

No vale la pena príncipe, ya ha probado su punto. El la miró asombrado - ¿Quién eres? Le preguntó –una lejana amiga suya, vámonos de aquí. Dijo mientras le tomaba la mano y ambos se alejaban de allí dejando a un golpeado y adolorido yo pasado del rey Endimiun.

Pasaron 3 días, en los que Mina me cuidó abnegadamente (debo señalar que casi muero de intoxicación) debido a una sopa salada que me dio en la noche del primer día - ¡te la preparé con mucho cariño! Dijo –ah, que bien. Dije porque al principio la cosa olía bien, me acerqué la cuchara y la introduje en mi boca imaginando el delicioso sabor que tendría, cuando la sal entró en contacto con mi lengua, no lo pude evitar y escupí, comencé a toser –rayos. Dije mientras me lagrimeaban los ojos.

¿Qué pasa? ¿Mucha sal? ¡lo siento Díam! ¡no encontré las cucharitas! Dijo mi diosa apenada "¿mucha sal? Parece que vertió todo el contenido del mar muerto en la sopa" y ella lo pregunta, diablos, no debo herir sus sentimientos –no diosa. Digo con mi cara de póker –nada mal, solo hay que enseñarte un poco. Ella bajó la cabeza –no soy tan buena en la cocina como tu. Dijo –ya lo arreglaremos. Dije mientras tomaba la taza y me obligaba a tragar el contenido de la misma, cuando Mina se fue feliz a llevar la taza, me desplomé en la cama conteniendo las arcadas.

-Zafiro…necesito una compota de manzana gigantesca. Pedí como un niño de 4 años, el apareció a la media hora con la dichosa compota que en ese momento, resultó ser lo mas maravilloso de la vida, a la siguiente noche llegó una cesta de picnic –si es de Dafne. Comencé a decirle a Zafiro mientras Mina experimentaba en la cocina con mi cena –no es de Dafne, es de Serena. Abrí mucho los ojos.

¿quequé? Pregunté –parece que te mandó la cena. Dijo Zafiro y sin perder tiempo engullí el panecillo, la sopa y la gelatina que había mandado, Zafiro sonrió - ¿Qué haremos con la desastrosa comida de Mina? Preguntó –dile que pedirás pizza para ustedes. Dije mientras me ocultaba en mis cobijas.

Fuera de eso, fue una enfermera estupenda, los siguientes días, estuvimos saliendo, a tomar malteadas, a almorzar, al cine y a caminar por allí, y en todos esos lados, de lejos veía a mi princesa, que nos espiaba sin nada de disimulo yo la miraba y me hacía el indiferente, solo pensaba en no lastimar a Mina aunque mas de una vez tuve que detenerme de ir corriendo hacia mi princesa y fundirnos en un beso.


	16. Chapter 16

Andrómeda mira feliz sus review y con mucha alegría, logra sonsacar a Diamante para que haga un calendario con 12 fotos de el en los siguientes trajes: robin Hood, motociclista, policía, karateka, bombero, nadador, tarzán, aviador, capitán de barco, en frag, con su traje de príncipe de siempre y con el traje de caballero de la luna, a continuación, Andrómeda lo coloca en la sala de lectura donde se sientan sus lectoras.

Hola chicas como es costumbre traigo otro capi 2 por día, si, para mis lectoras anónimas, que revisan constantemente y dejarlas esperando full me parece un sacrilegio así que: por ellas y todos, corro en actualizar.

Espero les guste este capi ¿de verdad nadie se ha preguntado de los dolores de cabeza de Diamante?

Diamante: no es migraña.

Andrómeda: ya lo sabemos genio (le saca la lengua)

Diamante: ¿cuando lo dirás?

Andrómeda: en su momento ¡no me presiones!

Diamante (se ríe): bien puedo esperar. Dice mientras saca esa sonrisa que deja a la autora otra vez, hechándose aire con el manuscrito del fic.

Gracias a todos por leer, a mis lectores usuarios y a los anónimos.

¡Déjenme sus grandes impresiones! ¡Con un hermoso REVIEW!

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo les doy historias que las hagan soñar.

La rosa que elimina sentimientos.

Estaba un hermoso sábado en el garaje del edificio, vestido con una camiseta de tercera mano al igual que unos jeans, yo no uso ropa de tercera para nada, excepto para un solo oficio, mecánica, estaba lleno de grasa hasta los cimientos y bufaba de indignación –voy a matarte Kaolinette, juro por Nix que te destajaré viva. Gruñí mientras aplastaba una caja de cartón, saqué otros implementos para seguir reparando el auto, ya había arreglado toda la parte de abajo del auto, y estaba francamente sudado, salí un momento –necesito una limonada. Dije para mi, un vaso de reluciente limonada apareció en mi campo visual –gracias. Dije mientras la tomaba y miraba la mano que me sostenía el vaso, subí por su hombro, miré sus labios los otros detalles de la parte inferior de su rostro y me quedé anonadado, al ver el rostro sonriente de mi princesa que con unos jeans negros y una camisa blanca me miraba, llevaba unas hermosas botas, no se las recordaba, ella me sonrió y sentí mi corazón hincharse de felicidad.

-hola Díam ¿Cómo va la mecánica? Sonreí mientras probaba la limonada, estaba deliciosa –bien hermosa, gracias. Dije –a propósito ¿Cómo entraste acá? Pregunté, ella sonrió –nada por los jardines del edificio. Asentí - ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí? Ella se acercó a mi y se sentó a mi lado –desde que comenzaste la labor de mecánica. Respondió, me alejé un poco, miré como se enturbiaba su mirada - ¿no te gusta que esté aquí? Preguntó con tristeza –no, no hermosa, claro que me encanta que estés aquí, lo adoro. Sentí como me ruborizaba, reí con una timidez impropia de mi –no, no hermosa, no lo tomes así. Busqué un trapo para limpiar mis manos llenas de grasa, cuando lo hice, le tomé el rostro, le sonreí.

-es que no me gusta que me veas así, repleto de grasa hasta las cejas, soy un chico muy pulcro y que tengas que abrazarme así, no me gusta para nada. Ella asintió –entiendo. Dijo por fin, asentí –pero a mi no me molesta verte de grasa hasta las cejas. Se puso roja –de hecho, en mi opinión te ves muy bien así. Asentí –gracias por decírmelo, pero me siento como un cerdo. Ella rió –no lo eres, aunque si quieres, podemos decir que mientras estés lleno de grasa eres un aprendiz de cerdo. Asentí mientras ella se acercaba, fue un gesto impulsivo y la abracé, ella colocó su cabeza en mi hombro –los últimos días has estado muy sonado por todas partes. Dijo, besé su cabello y metí mis dedos en sus cascadas doradas –el anuncio tuyo de ropa con la modelo pelirroja ha sido todo un éxito y se rumoran muchas cosas. –quizás ella las diga. Le respondí –porque yo con ella nada de nada. Ella asintió.

-lo se, es muy…para ti…es como…como… le completé la frase –una jodida perrita en celo buscando consuelo. Mi princesa rió - ¿no le dijiste eso verdad? Reí y le besé nuevamente el cabello –si se lo dije ella repitió la risa - ¿no crees que te pasaste? Preguntó, acompañé mi risa con la suya –para nada. Dije mientras me acercaba como halado por un imán hacia sus labios cuando ella alzó el rostro.

-si se portaba como eso, no podía decirle que era una santa. Ella me acarició el cabello –la verdad no. Dijo mientras me besaba esta vez ella a mi –te amo. Le dije sin pensar –y yo a ti. Dijo ella enamorada, nos besamos un poco mas.

-sabes que esto no es correcto. Le murmuré –lo se, pero te dije que no me quedaría sin mis ratos de amor y me lo debías, por tus pasados besos robados. Quería decirle que era un placer deberle las cosas pero no lo hice, por respeto a la ausente Mina, solo me limité a seguir acariciando sus cabellos y cuando me besó, le respondí el gesto y la besé de vuelta –es mejor que regrese a mi trabajo. Dije –te observaré. Dijo ella, cuando la solté, volví a mis previos pensamientos.

-diablos hermosa, te he manchado, lo lamento, eso no se podrá quitar fácilmente, déjamelo y yo me encargo de el, pero, si no tienes, ah, ya se. dije y la apunté con mi dedo, un rayo azul envolvió toda la parte superior de su cuerpo y a sus pies, estaba su camisa blanca, tenía una camisa azul del modelo de la parte superior del vestido del conejo cuando fue Black Lady –es hermosa. Dijo dedicándome una gran sonrisa –muchas gracias. Asentí –para servirte hermosa, te queda muy bien, yo, me llevo eso. Dije mientras tomaba su camisa blanca y la colocaba a un lado, ella regresó a su posición anterior cerca del auto y yo me dediqué a la mecánica y a hablar con ella el resto de la mañana.

En el mismo laboratorio que ya hemos visto antes, está el mismo hombre al cual las tinieblas que lo rodean solo le deja ver sus lentes –mi querida Kaolinette. Dijo a la bruja entaconada que estaba a su lado con una bata de laboratorio –estoy muy decepcionado de tu desempeño. Ella puso mala cara –no ha sido mi culpa profesor, han sido esas sailors y ese príncipe. El asintió.

-lo se, lo se, pero es muy importante que reunamos la mayor cantidad de corazones puros posibles, para poder conseguir los talismanes. Ella asintió –no se preocupe profesor, me encargaré de las malditas sailors y del maldito nemesiano. El rió –eso espero, mi querida Kaolinette. Dijo el profesor mientras reía.

Yo, fui al templo Ikagua ese domingo, Rey barría las hojas cuando me miró –pensé que no regresarías a visitarme. Dijo –nada mas lejos de la realidad. Dije con una sonrisa mientras le daba un tulipán –gracias Díam. Dijo ella encantada –es un placer. Dije mientras la miraba - ¿Cómo sigue tu auto? Preguntó –como nuevo, lo reparé ayer. Dije sonriendo, ella me escrutó –mmmm, parece que ayer te fue muy bien. Dijo meditabunda, me limité a sonreír y a asentir.

-quería preguntarte algo Rey. Dije sin pensar –claro, soy todo oídos. Dijo ella feliz - ¿te parece si nos tomamos un te adentro? Preguntó, asentí y entramos, ella sirvió el te y unas pastas –deliciosas ¿Quién las hizo? Le pregunté –yo tontuelo, a diferencia de las peores cocineras del equipo yo, si se cocinar. Dijo con orgullo –ya no eres la única que lo hace bien. Dije con un poco de malicia reventando su globo de felicidad y jactancia –si, es verdad, ahora Serena cocina tan exquisito como Lita, pero Amy sigue sin lograrlo y a propósito hablando de malos cocineros ¿Qué tal la sopa levanta muertos de Mina? Me ahogué al ella terminar su maliciosa pregunta - ¿lo sabes? Pregunté –si, Zafiro nos lo contó y Mina también, dijo que fue muy caballeroso el gesto de tu parte de tomarte la sopa sin quejarte. Sonreí –lo fue. Dije, ella me miró entre divertida y orgullosa –claro que lo fue, la vez que fármaco nos infectó a todas, créeme que ninguna sobrevivió a los terribles cuidados de Mina. Reí –es toda una experiencia. Dije, ella asintió.

-a propósito ¿Qué querías preguntarme? Preguntó –es sobre los sueños que han tenido ustedes. Dije, ella asintió –así que…Lita te dijo. Asentí para confirmar su afirmación

-si y quiero saber de que va la cosa. Dije, ella asintió –verás, esto fue lo que soñé…dijo y comenzó a relatarme su sueño.

SUEÑO DE REY.

Estaba junto a Serena en su dormitorio, ella se peinaba mientras yo, con mi traje de sailor la miraba –así que, viene un príncipe no Rey. Dijo Serena –así es Serena. Dije –un príncipe antes de que llegue tu querido Diamante. Ella sonrió –ese es el encuentro que espero con mas ilusión. Dijo, la escena se corta y pasamos a otra donde estamos: la reina, Serena y yo en el trono, el mayordomo anuncia a alguien.

-desde la tierra, su Alteza real, el príncipe Endimiun Stak. Ella lo mira y veo como el le dedica una mirada de alma gemela, me acerco a ella –el es muy frío y se siento un ser vacío. El se acerca y besa su mano –princesa Serena. Dice con galantería –príncipe Endimiun. Dice ella con frialdad, la escena vuelve a cambiar, la sigo a distancia mientras ella habla con Darien –es usted muy hermosa y estoy enamorado de su belleza serena, mi hermosa princesa. Ella lo mira con altivez –sus ojos no expresan nada príncipe Endimiun, mas que la frialdad de su corazón y aunque usted fuera, el último hombre sobre la faz de la tierra, no lo querrá, es frío, envidioso, carente de pasión y extroversión. El sonrió –basta con que yo te ame, para que seas idónea para mi. Ella retrocedió –no lo entiende, yo no lo amo, mi corazón está con el príncipe heredero de Némesis. El sonrió con frialdad y la tomó por las muñecas.

-si no es mía, no será de nadie mas. Dijo y trató de besarla, Serena forcejeaba cuando tu y yo cada quien al tiempo lanzamos un poder para separarlo de ella - ¡Diamante! Exclamó ella corriendo a los brazos tuyos mientras yo, me dejaba ver –así tu seas el que ella ama, ella me pertenecerá. Dijo Endimiun –ni muerta. Dijo Serena –solo matándome podrías separarme de ella. Dijiste tu –entonces…así será. Dijo el y en ese momento, me desperté.

FIN DE SUEÑO DE REY.

Cuando intenté recordar eso, una vez mas, me dolió la cabeza y esta vez, con tal intensidad que sentí que se me partí en 2 - ¡Díam! ¡Te sientes mal! ¡Quieres una pastilla! ¡Respóndeme! exclamaba ella asustada –si, por favor, dame una pastilla. Dije, ella asintió y salió corriendo, me dio el analgésico - ¿no sufres de migraña? Preguntó preocupada –no jamás, jamás he sufrido de migraña. Ella parpadeó confundida –pero…que raro. Comenzó –los dolores de cabeza me dan cada vez que quiero ubicar sus sueños en mi cronología, cada vez que lo intento, son mas intensos. Ella asintió.

-eso es sospechoso. Dijo –sobretodo, por lo que vi en el fuego sagrado, no se lo quiero contar a las muchachas porque llevo soñando con eso desde hace eones pero, si te lo puedo contar a ti. Me contó su visión en las llamas y en las pesadillas y aparte de asustarme, me dio un dolor tan fuerte de cabeza que me vi obligado a acostarme en el sofá mientras Rey me buscaba algo para la cabeza, cuando me miró, se asustó.

-Di, Díam, ti, tienes la luna roja. Abrí los ojos pero los cerré por otra puntada - ¿Qué? Pregunté –si, tienes la luna roja. No podía pensar, me dolía demasiado la cabeza y tanto fue el dolor, que me desmayé en casa de Rey.

Mi princesa al día siguiente, fue a la universidad del yo pasado del rey Endimiun, cuando lo encontró, lo agarró sin mucho disimulo –he venido a decirte que terminanmos Darien. Dijo ella, el la miró extrañado y soltó una risa fría - ¿Qué dices Serena? Seguro estás alucinando. Dijo –no, no estoy alucinando. Dijo ella –hemos terminado, ya no quiero saber nada mas de ti, fuiste un craso error. El la miró y la intentó agarrar por los brazos –no me toques. Dijo ella, el la miraba con gelidéz –no dejaré que te quedes con el. Dijo –eso no lo decides tu, sinó yo. Dijo ella y se alejó de el –vas a arrepentirte de esto. Dijo el yo pasado del rey Endimiun –no lo creo. Dijo mi princesa mientras salía de la universidad de el.

Estaba en la agencia junto a Dafne –comercial. Dije incrédulo mirando a Vergerite, ella sonrió –si Diamante, comercial. Suspiré - ¿de que? Pregunté con filo –de un restaurante para enamorados y un hotel para los amantes. Puse mala cara –genial, tengo novia y ya los medios han estado hablando. Dije mientras colocaba delante de la nariz de Vergerite una revista –es porque tienen que salir en los medios juntos para promocionar el producto y es conveniente para ustedes que se crea que tienen una relación. Gruñí.

-no para mi, tengo novia gracias. Dafne sonrió –una novia que puede irse. Dijo esperanzada –que jamás se irá. Dije, me incorporé de la silla –ya discutido esto, me voy. Dije y sin dejar hablar a ninguna de las 2, me fui.

- ¡espera príncipe Díam! Gritó Dafne –te dije que no te acercaras a mi. Le dije fríamente –ya lo se. Dijo ella –pero te dije que no me rendiría. Reí –si no rendirte implica drogarme ¡bien hecho! Dije riendo con frialdad, el collar que tenía puesto Dafne brilló y un demonio se materializó –demonios. Dije - ¿Qué es eso? Preguntó ella, el demonio rió.

-muéstrame tu corazón puro. Dijo y acto seguido se bajó su vestido, en el pezón, tenía la estrella negra, Dafne la comenzó a mirar y gritó.

-chicas, estoy en la agencia, vengan pronto. Dije, me coloqué mis ropas de príncipe al ella caer desmayada –que hermoso corazón. Dijo Kaolinette –tú, bruja entaconada, vas a pagarme lo que me hiciste. Dije mientras le lanzaba un rayo, el demonio se acercó a matar a Dafne cuando, una tiara lo atrapó.

- ¡espera un poco! ¡No permitiré que dañes a una mujer que quiere ser amada como una diosa! ¡Soy una sailor scout! ¡Que lucha por el amor y la justicia! ¡Soy sailor moon! Hizo su pose - ¡sailor moon te castigará e el nombre de la luna! Las 4 se pusieron detrás de ella –nosotras tampoco lo permitiremos. Dijeron ellas – ¡somos las sailors scouts y te castigaremos en el nombre de la luna! El demonio se encaró con ellas mientras yo, me enfrentaba a Kaolinette.

- ¡fuego de Marte! ¡Enciéndete! lanzó Rey, hirió al demonio - ¡centella relampagueante de Júpiter! Lanzó Lita, my y Mina se pusieron a pelear con artes marciales con el demonio - ¡burbujas de mercurio! ¡Exploten! lanzó Amy, Mina completó - ¡rayo creciente de Venus! ¡Fulmina! lanzó, el demonio lanzó rayos que las hirieron a todas, yo, seguía peleando con Kaolinette –nos veremos príncipe. Dijo mientras desaparecía- ¡espera! ¡Maldita bruja! Exclamé, cuando me dirigía a ayudarlas, un rayo amarillo y uno azul se vieron.

- ¡tierra tiembla! Lanzó sailor Uranus - ¡maremoto de Neptuno! Lanzó sailor neptiún –formo parte de una nueva era, soy sailor Uranus y entraré en acción. Dijo la aludida –lo mismo digo yo. Dijo sailor neptiún y se lanzaron por el demonio, rato después, Serena pudo hacer su gran poder - ¡espiral lunar del corazón! ¡Ataca! lanzó mientras el demonio gritaba, las chicas se quedaron aparte –no tiene lo que uscamos. Dijo sailor uranos, suspiré –menos mal. Dije –nos veremos pronto, príncipe. Dijo sailor neptiún regalándome una sonrisa, las chicas se des transformaron y se quedaron conmigo el resto del día.

En la noche, mi princesa dormía cuando el yo pasado del rey Endimiun entró furtivamente en su ventana, se acercó a ella y la pinchó con esa rara rosa de un color rojo anaranjado, esta brilló y a la par mi princesa comenzó a llamarme, pero poco a poco, mi nombre fue substituido por el de el.

-así no tendrás sentimientos por el. Dijo el yo pasado del rey Endimiun con malicia –yo te dije que serías mía, ya quisieras o no. Dijo el con triunfo, se acercó y le dio un beso frío y carente de todo.


	17. Chapter 17

Las lectoras sentadas esperan a la autora que lleva mas de 24 horas sin capítulo, la aludida se asoma con cuidadito detrás de una pared, lleva orgullosa en una carpeta rosada el nuevo capi del fic y un bóxer robado del guardaropas de Diamante.

Hola mis queridas seguidoras, capi nuevo, lamento dejar guindadas a mis anónimas pero…remodelaciones impidieron que me sentara ayer en la máquina y hoy, pues regresé a ella tarde y tarde sale eso, pero en fin, he aquí ¡un nuevo capi!.

Sorpresas nos esperan y espero que les guste como va el fic ¡gracias a todos los que leen! Por todos ya somos 800 y dele ¡gracias!

Todo personaje o poder que no conozcan es mío, si lo van a usar, avisen.

¡Denme ánimo con un hermoso! ¡REVIEW!

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo le doy vida a Diamante y a las chicas.

El regreso del conejo y el cambio de actitud.

Las chicas estaban en el templo Ikagua, habían logrado hacer las pases al día siguiente, producto de la rosa encantada, Serena había vuelto a su asquerosa actitud de amo a la bestia y tras haberle pedido diculpas a Mina, todas se encontraban charlando cuando llegué.

-hola chicas ¿ya arreglaron sus diferencias? Pregunté –si Díam. Dijeron todas –así es Diamante. Dijo mi princesa, la miré aturdido pero debí disimular enseguida –me alegro mucho por todos nosotros, bueno, en vista de que ya somos un equipo reconciliado, vamos a celebrar. Rey sonrió –sería divertido. Dijo - ¡hay! ¡Me encantaría! Exclamó Mina mientras corría y me abrazaba, le di una vuelta ejemplar y a continuación un beso, miré como mi princesa asentía y sonreía ¿asentía y sonreía? La detallé mientras mi diosa se enredaba en mi cintura con sus ojos cerrados, y el corazón se me fue a los pies ¿había ocurrido algo que yo no supiera? Me dirigía una mirada indiferente, indiferente como si recién fuera un conocido, como si nunca hubiéramos sido amigos confidentes ni nada, como si las clases de baile y cocina, tejido y pintura pertenecieran a un sueño, ladeé la cabeza y ella me siguió mirando así –me alegra que seas feliz Diamante. Asentí con cortesía.

-a mi igual sailor moon. Dije - ¿Qué les pasa? Preguntaron todas, ambos negamos al unísono y nos dedicamos, cada quien a lo nuestro, nos pasamos la tarde viendo películas y en la noche, nos fuimos los 6 a comer pizza muy felices y animados, todo sería como anes, yo aparentaba felicidad, pero en realidad, la tristeza que me había comido antes había regresado, mi princesa estaba indiferente como si, como si no sintiera nada por mi y eso, incrementó de manera alarmante el agujero de mi pecho.

Zafiro estaba con las 4 hermanas de la persecución en el apartamento, todos reían y comían comida china cuando el timbre sonó, el reía y abrazaba a Vetsite, ella le acariciaba el cabello –está sonando el timbre. Dijo Karmesite –yo voy. Dijo Zafiro, le dio un beso a Vetsite, Vergerite hizo ojitos con Kalaverite –se ven tan lindos chicos. Dijeron las 3 –basta. Dijeron Vetsite y Zafiro, se acercaron a la puerta juntos, Zafiro miró por el ojo de la cerradura, y se quedó de piedra al mirar a una niña de ropas negras con blanco y los lazos rojos, un traje de marinero, esa cara, esos ojos rubíes, el los conocía bien.

-el conejo. Dijo atónito, ella tenía las mejillas llenas de sal y el rostro difuminado por la pena, sus ojos rubíes estaban apagados y volvió a tocar el timbre - ¿Qué te pasa Zafiro? Preguntó Vergerite –te has quedado congelado. Dijo Kalaverite –acaso ¿el fantasma de Esmeralda se te ha presentado desnudo? Se burló Karmesite, el negó y abrió con cuidado la puerta, se colocó en frente de la niña que a todas estas, seguía llorando, se agachó en frente de ella - ¿Qué podemos hacer por ti pequeño conejo? Ella parpadeó y lo miró - ¿Dónde está el príncipe Diamante? Preguntó quebrada, el le sonrió –el no está, ha salido con las chicas. Ella asintió - ¿ya se ha hecho amigo de Serena? Preguntó –si, desde luego. Dijo el - ¿ya se hicieron novios? Preguntó por segunda vez, Zafiro negó.

-es un hecho que no ha ocurrido ¿has venido a detenerlo? Preguntó, la niña negó –voy a buscarlo. Dijo –es tarde Rini. Dijo Karmesite - ¿Karmesite? Preguntó la niña incrédula –mejor es que entres. Dijo Zafiro mientras se levantaba, ella lo siguió en silencio mientras seguía llorando, el resto la saludó –denme un momento chicas. Dijo Zafiro, las 4 asintieron y se dedicaron a chismorrear, el se llevó a la niña a la cocina - ¿hay algo que pueda hacer por ti? Preguntó mi hermano, ella sentada en un taburete balanceando sus piernas de un lado al otro negó –necesito hablar con tu hermano. Dijo –son las 8 de la noche, no se a que hora llegará y no es prudente que lo busques tu sola por Tokio. Ella asintió –lo esperaré. Se limitó a decir la pequeña, mi hermano asintió - ¿puedo ofrecerte algo de comer conejo? Preguntó, ella asintió - ¿tienes galletas? Preguntó esperanzada, el asintió y puso ante ella un gran tarro de galletas caseras que entre el y yo, nos encargábamos de mantener lleno, una jarra de cristal con leche y un vaso –muchas gracias. Dijo el conejo, el asintió –si me necesitas, estaré en la sala. La niña asintió y se dedicó a sus galletas entre lágrimas, mi hermano acongojado regresó a la sala - ¿Qué le pasa a Rini Zafiro? Preguntó Vetsite –no lo se amor. Respondió el –está mas afectada de lo que estuvo cuando invadimos el Tokio de Cristal. Dijo Vergerite –es cierto. Dijo Kalaverite, todas asintieron y se dedicaron a seguir conversando.

Cuando llegué a casa a las 11 de la noche, abrí la puerta consternado, mi princesa había sido fría conmigo, no tenía el trato de cuando me regresó a la vida junto con Zafiro y si no iba a tener ni siquiera eso, estaba pensando seriamente en autodestruirme, total, yo era el que tenía el problema, Zafiro, el podía seguir con su vida y seguro sería mas feliz sin mi, en eso pensaba, cuando encontré a Zafiro sentado en el sofá con cara neutra - ¿Zafiro? Pregunté alerta –hermano, alguien ha venido a verte. Dijo, lo miré mas intensamente si era posible - ¿Dónde está? Pregunté, el asintió a la cocina, yo repetí su gesto y pasé allí, lo que encontré, dejó mi corazón en latido 0 –co ¿conejo? Pregunté, ella abrió los ojos al sonido de mi voz y francamente, en una reacción que nunca esperé, corrió hacia mis brazos y saltó, tuve tiempo de atajarla cuando sus bracitos se enredaron en mi cuello y sus lágrimas mezcladas con fuertes sollozos me golpearon el alma, pasé con la niña a mi dormitorio, Zafiro detrás de nosotros –dis, disculpa Za, Zafiro, pe, pero sol, solo quiero ha, hablar con tu hermano. El me miró, asentí ¿Qué podría hacerme una niña? Mi hermano asintió y salió del dormitorio, nos senté a ambos en la cama.

¿Por qué vienes a mi casa pequeño conejo? ¿no es mas seguro que te quedes en casa de mi…? ¿de Serena? Ella me miró y negó –el único sitio seguro es contigo. La miré incrédulo - ¿Qué? Pregunté –Diamante, han matado a mi mamá. Me quedé helado –la, la neo, la neo reina Se, Serena, ¿la neo reina Serena muerta? ella asintió llorando y no me di cuenta, en que momento me uní a sus llantos.

-quien lo hizo ¿quien lo hizo? ¡quien lo hizo para destajarlo vivo! ¡maldito sea!¡como se atrevió! La niña me miraba –ni te lo puedes imaginar, pero fue por algo malo, ella descubrió un error en el futuro. Dijo mientras seguían cayendo sus lágrimas, tomé uno de mis pañuelos y se lo dí - ¿Qué error hubo en el futuro? Pregunté –no lo puedo decir aún, me están siguiendo y si digo algo, esa cosa que me caza aparecerá y nos matará, solo puedes saber 2 cosas: 1. Tu debías ser rey y 2. Yo no soy hija de quien debo ser. Me quedé aturdido aún mas - ¿no eres hija de quien debes ser? ¿que quieres decir? Ella bufó –con quien me he venido a refugiar, me dijeron que eras listo. Asentí y la mente de repente, se puso a trabajar a mil por hora –no eres hija…de quien debes ser…no deberías…ser la hija del rey Endimiun…entonces…tu… ¿tu? Ella asintió –yo debería ser tu hija. Sentenció con seriedad, me quedé como si me hubieran arrojado una bomba "yo debería ser tu hija" sus palabras se repetían en mi cabeza –mi hija ¿tu deberías ser mi hija? Pregunté, ella asintió.

-últimamente ¿no estás sufriendo de dolores de cabeza? Preguntó, asentí - ¿Cuándo hablas con las chicas de extraños sueños que comenzaron a tener? Preguntó por segunda vez, repetí el gesto anterior, ella sonrió con tristeza y con un semblante tan adulto que la hizo parecer muchísimos años mas vieja.

-eso fue gracias a mi mamá, antes de morir, liberó los recuerdos de sus mentes con el cristal de plata. La interrumpí - ¿Dónde están las sailors del futuro? Pregunté –el las mató, solo quedo yo. Dijo ella mientras mostraba su broche de corazón rosa, asentí –así que has venido. Ella mostró la dureza de su mirada –a restaurar la verdadera línea temporal y a matar al culpable de nuestras desgracias. Dijo - ¿Quién es el? Pregunté –no te lo puedo decir, lo sabrás a su tiempo. Dijo ella mientras me detallaba, su sonrisa por un momento alumbró su rostro - ¿quieres quedarte aquí conej? ¿Serena? ella asintió –soy Rini para los amigos, y Black Lady para ti papá. Dijo –no tienes mis poderes. Sentencié –aún no, pero los tendré. Dijo ella -llegado su momento, lo haré. Asentí –esta noche dormirás acá, debo hacerte una habitación, lo haré mañana. Ella asintió - ¿puedes quedarte conmigo? Ya no quiero estar sola. Asentí –te daré algo para que te coloques. Dije, ella asintió, le di una camiseta y la mandé al baño, mientras ella se cambiaba, yo hice lo propio, cuando estuvo lista, nos metimos en la cama, nos abrazamos fuertemente, ella se durmió primero que yo, yo, por mi parte, me puse a pensar antes de quedarme dormido ¿Quién habría matado a las sailors y a la neo reina? Sin respuesta a esta pregunta, pude conciliar el sueño.

A la mañana siguiente, desperté –cone, Serena, ya es hora. Pero la niña no se movió, suspiré –es mejor que me quede en casa. Dije mientras iba hacia el baño, cuando terminé mi aseo, corrí a hacer el desayuno, ya había sacado las tostadas, los hot cages, el jugo de naranja y el café, estaba rellenando cada cosa con su correspondiente relleno, cuando scuché un grito estremecedor, el grito de una niña - ¡nooooooooooo mamáaaaaaaaaaaa noooooo! Salí corriendo hacia mi habitación, al tiempo que Zafiro salía sin camisa del cuarto - ¡conejo! ¡Conejo! grité entrando - ¡despierta! ¡Despierta! ¡Rini! ¡Rini! ella abrió sus ojos bañados en lágrimas - ¿mamá? Preguntó momentáneamente confundida –no, no tu mamá, tu papá, tu verdadero papá. Ella me abrazó al tiempo que yo lo hacía - ¿Qué pasó amor? ¿Que pasó corazón? Ella lloraba-pesadilla, la pesadilla de lo que pasó ayer, papá, hay papá. Dijo, le acaricié sus sueltos cabellos rosa, besé los mismos –ya corazón, ya Rini, no llores. Ella me abrazó mas fuerte, cuando logró calmarse, le dije que fuera al baño –cuando termines, ve a la cocina. Ella asintió, yo regresé a seguir con mis deberes, estábamos desayunando Zafiro y yo cuando la niña apareció –buenos días. Dijo –buenos días pequeña Rini. Saludó Zafiro - ¿has dormido bien? Ella me miró y encogió los hombros –bien, hasta que papá se levantó. Zafiro escupió el café - ¿Qué? Preguntó ahogado mientras tosía, ella se sentó a mi lado, le serví –yo te contaré. Le dije mientras comenzaba a desayunar y a comentar lo que el conejo me había dicho, cuando terminé, Zafiro sonreía.

-ya veo. Dijo por fin –pues, bienvenida a la familia sobrina. Ella le sonrió –muchas gracias. Dijo –la llevaré a la universidad conmigo y luego, iremos a comprarle las cosas de la habitación. El asintió - ¿sacrificarás tu oficina? Preguntó, asentí –es lo que hay que hacer. Zafiro sonrió –podríamos ampliar el apartamento con nuestro poder, eso resolvería tu problema. Sonreí –muchas gracias Zafiro, me has dado una buena idea. Dije mientras seguíamos desayunando, Rini un poco callada y nosotros discutiendo las ampliaciones a realizar.

En el auto, iba con Rini, ella sentada en el asiento del co piloto y yo mientras veía el camino, la miraba –las cosas no están bien. Comencé a decirle –lo se. Dijo ella –no, corazón, no me has entendido, las cosas no están bien. Ella me miró –soy novio de Mina. Dije con rapidez.

-lo sabía. Dijo ella - ¿Qué? Pregunté –antes de venir, me tomé la molestia de investigar, se que sales con Mina pero todo eso es temporal. Sonreí –espero yo. Dije mientras llegábamos a la universidad –se que Serena te ha tratado indiferente. Asentí –pero no es su culpa, es culpa del enemigo oculto de ustedes. La miré - ¿Quién es? Pregunté –por ahora no lo puedo decir. Dijo ella –pero eso lo tienes que saber, el enemigo ha sellado lo que ella siente por ti a como estaba cuando nos atacaste, existente pero totalmente dormido. Abrí los ojos y frené en seco.

-existía ¿existía cuando la rapté? Pregunté –si y de haberse dado, ella hubiera dejado que ganaras o no se pero, las cosas no hubieran pasado como pasaron. Asentí con una gran sonrisa y seguí el camino, llegamos a clases y la niña se sentó en la parte final del salón, al salir, miré a mi diosa con el uniforme del colegio.

-Rini. Dijo sorprendida abriendo los ojos mucho –hola Mina. Dijo ella seria, sin su alegría usual - ¿Qué hace Rini contigo Díam? Preguntó –es una larga historia. Dije mientras tomaba a la niña en brazos.


	18. Chapter 18

Andrómeda se acerca sigilosamente al baño donde Diamante toma su ducha despertina, con una cámara digital en su mano, cuidadosamente abre la puerta y mientras el peli plateado está de espaldas con ojos cerrados frotando su melena, ella cuadra la cámara:

Andrómeda: Díam, debo preguntarte algo.

El voltea y cuando lo hace, el flash lo sorprende y le saca una foto de cuerpo entero.

Diamante: dame esa cámara, ahora.

Andrómeda: en tus sueños.

La autora sale corriendo con un muy enfadado y desnudo príncipe tras de ella y muy sofocada, entra al baño.

Hola mis queridas seguidoras, desde aquí un nuevo capi ¡espero lo disfruten! Porque yo lo he disfrutado un montón ¡y a la que haga el mejor comentario ¡le daré la foto que he tomado!.

Disculpen si quedó un poco largo, mi musa se puso hiperactiva y cuando se pone así, bueno salen larguras como esta.

Andrómeda regala a sus lectoras un drogado Darien para que jueguen a la piñata con el.

Gracias a mirel moon por su review 20 ¡eres lo máximo amiga!¡gracias! a ti y a los anónimos que leen esto ¡muuuchas gracias!

¡Denme ánimo! ¡Con un hermoso REVIEW!

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo les regalo historias del bello Diamante.

Sailor chibi moon y el rechazo a el.

La niña no dijo mas nada mientras se hallaba en mis brazos, pensé en decirle a Mina que no podría ir a comer con ella –yo pensé en almorzar Díam, oye Rini ¿Por qué no te quedas con Serena y las chicas en el templo Ikagua? Seguro les dará alegría verte. Ella negó –no y no. Miré a Mina –lo siento diosa, no podremos ir sin Rini hoy. Ella me miró –oh, que pena. Asentí –debo hacerme cargo de mi conejo ¿no te molesta que te llame así corazón? Le pregunté a la niña, ella me escrutó –me pusiste eso cuando ibas a atraparme, pero por cariño, no me molesta aunque prefiero el corazón. Asentí –de acuerdo, corazón. Dije mientras Mi conejo sonreía, Mina asintió mientras llevaba a la niña al puesto de atrás –debo hacer una habitación. Le expliqué a mi diosa - ¿se va a quedar contigo? No entiendo porqué, si es la hija de Serena y…y el. Dijo previendo que el nombre del yo pasado del rey Endimiun me ponía de muy pero de muy malhumor –soy su hija. Dijo Rini –eso no puede ser. Dijo Mina –no discutiremos eso, ahora no, lo hablaremos cuando esté el resto del equipo. Mi diosa asintió disconforme-lo siento diosa, pero la niña se queda conmigo. Ella asintió –no entiendo porqué pero bueno. Dijo mientras seguíamos hacia la tienda de muebles.

Mi princesa se hallaba con Rey en una tienda de vestidos, ella llevaba un hermoso vestido amarillo a juego con una boina, una de sus poquísimas prendas que tenía boina, le sonreía a Rey.

-así que quieres algo para salir con Nicolás. Dijo ella –así es, y tu deberías comprarte algo. Dijo Rey –no lo necesito, ya que no tengo pensado salir con mi querido Darien. Dijo mi princesa, Rey la miró extrañada –pero Serena, antier me dijiste que cortaste con Darien, no entiendo tu actitud. Mi princesa la miró - ¿yo? ¿Cortar con Darien? Pero Rey ¿Qué cosas dices? Jamás cortaría con mi querido Darien. Rey asintió con mala cara - ¿Qué vestido prefieres pues Rey? ¿El rojo? O ¿el azul? Siguió mi princesa con su pregunta, Rey miró –uno negro Serena tonta. Dijo alejándose de ella.

-pe, pero Rey ¿Qué te hice Rey? ¡Espera! Rey se alejó hacia otro lado de la tienda, iba en eso cuando se tropezó –disculpa…tu eres ¡eres el chico que ayudó la vez pasada a Díam! El chico rubio le sonrió –así es, me llamo Háruka Tenou. Rey sonrió –soy Rey, un placer. Mi princesa por fin pudo darle alcance –hasta que al fin Rey ¡que guapo eres! ¡Hola! ¡Yo soy Serena! El le sonrió.

-es un placer, cabeza de bombón. Serena lo miró - ¡no tienes derecho a decirme cabeza de bombón! El chico rió –no veo porqué te molesta, si tu peinado son como 2 bombones, espero vernos pronto, adiós sacerdotisa, adiós cabeza de bombón. Cuando se alejó, mi princesa tenía corazoncitos en sus ojos - ¡que guapo! Rey asintió –hay algo diferente en el. Dijo mientras sonreía y seguía hacia los vestidos seguida de mi princesa.

En el laboratorio cuya ubicación seguimos desconociendo, está el mismo hombre cuyas gafas son el único elemento visible de su persona –mi querida Kaolinette ¿Cómo vas con la recolecta? La bruja pelirroja se acercó a el –hemos tenido poco avance profesor. Dijo con tristeza –esas sailors scouts nos están fastidiando la misión. El profesor asintió.

-lamento escuchar eso mi querida Kaolinette pero necesitamos que te deshagas de esas niñas y de sus protectores. Ella asintió –desde luego profesor, así lo haré. El repitió el gesto de ella –no espero menos de ti, mi querida Kaolinette. Dijo mientras su risa malvada inundaba el lugar.

Estaba junto a Rini y a mi diosa en la tienda, ya habíamos escogido un escritorio, una mesita de noche y una cómoda, el conejo se veía feliz con sus compras, cuando se acercó una niña rubia, de ojos verdes a ella.

-debe ser muy lindo salir con ambos padres. Ella la miró –el es mi papá. Dijo señalándome –pero, ella es una amiga de la familia ¿Cómo estás? Me llamo Serena, pero todos me dicen Rini. La niña sonrió –soy Sally. Dijo, me acerqué a ella.

-listo corazón, ya pagué. Informé –voy papá. Dijo ella - ¿ya te vas? Preguntó Sally, el conejo asintió con tristeza –corazón, si quieres, puedo convencer a Mina de caminar por aquí cerca y tomar un helado si tu prometes quedarte cerca de la tienda o en la tienda misma. Su sonrisa se amplió –si papá ¡te lo prometo! Asentí –perfecto cariño, nos iremos, vendremos dentro de 3 horas. Ella asintió a mi gesto de aprobación, enlacé mi mano con la de Mina y nos alejamos de la tienda, desaparecimos.

-le mentiste. Dijo –no en realidad, si pienso ir por el helado pero después de hablar con las chicas. Dije mientras pasábamos a la casa de Rey, cuando las laemé a todas, para la reunión que necesitaba, y todas llegaron, nos sentamos y anuncié.

-Rini se está quedando en mi casa. Dije - ¡queeeeee! Dijeron todas - ¿Cuándo llegó? Preguntó Lita –ayer. Respondí - ¿Por qué no fue a mi casa? Preguntó mi princesa ofendida –siendo que yo soy su madre. Me callé –porque al parecer, según ella, yo soy su padre. Todas me miraron como si me hubiera salido una segunda cabeza –para que eso sea posible. Dijo Amy –tu deberías reinar con Serena en el futuro. –por ahora quien reina, es el. Dijo Mina - ¿Por qué no lo llamas por su nombre Mina? Se llama Darien. Apuntó mi princesa con frialdad –porque por respeto a Diamante, no nombramos a las bestias. Dijo Rey que me miraba, ella si leyó mi expresión de dolor.

-Díam ¿Qué te dijo Rini que había pasado en el futuro? Preguntó –que todas ustedes habían muerto. Lita y las demás, se pusieron pálidas –te ¿te dijo como pasó? Preguntó Amy –no, solo me dijo que mi princesa… ella me interrumpió –no soy tu princesa, me llamo Serena o sailor moon. Dijo con mas frialdad aún, me abstuve de ir a robarle un beso - ¿Qué te pasa idiota? Preguntó Rey –ignórala. Dijeron Lita y Mina mientras me seguían prestando atención –ella murió, no se qien la mató pero eso es lo de menos, al parecer, con el cristal de plata del futuro les regresó unos recuerdos reprimidos que tenían ustedes en la cabeza. Todas asintieron –que son esos sueños. Dijo Amy –así es. Confirmé, Rey me seguía mirando intensamente.

- ¿no te dijo mas nada Rini? Asentí –al parecer sin mi, no se puede acercar a ninguna de ustedes, hay algo que la persigue pero que se activa cuando ella habla demasiado o cuando está cerca de ustedes sin algún nemesiano de los que ella ahora jura, que somos su familia. Todas asintieron - ¿Qué pasó con nuestros yos del futuro? Preguntó Lita –no lo se a ciencia cierta, solo se que murieron. Dije mientras bajaba la cabeza –lo siento. Todas asintieron –entonces ¿tu te quedarás con Rini? Preguntó Mina –a ella le dijeron que se quedara conmigo, si, me quedaré con ella. Mi princesa se alzó –no estoy de acuerdo. Dijo –ella es mi hija y de Darien quiero que me la des. Negué –el conejo no se va de mi casa, a menos que el quiera irse. Ella negó –ya Darien ha escuchado todo esto, y viene para ayudarme a llevarme a la niña. Apreté los puños –no te la vas a llevar. Dije entre dientes, cuando la bestia apareció por la puerta, no medié palabras y me enzarcé a los golpes con el, mientras las chicas le reclamaban a mi princesa por su actitud, pero esta, se mostraba fría, como si me odiara, no lo entendía, después de dejar bien humillado a ese idiota, me acerqué a la puerta.

-voy a trabajar por mi lado. Anuncié mientras dejaba caer la rosa del caballero de la luna –si tu no me quieres a tu lado, no me tendrás, pero para llevarte a la niña ¡vas a tener que matarme sailor moon! Exclamé preso de una ira asesina, antes de hacerle algo a ella, se lo hice a el, yo sabía que el había tenido que ver en el cambio de mi princesa, no dije nada, simplemente desaparecí de regreso a buscar a mi conejo, dejando atrás una titánica discusión.

Mi conejo estaba en la tienda jugando con Sally cuando la muñeca que tenía en los brazos la niña rubia, se transformó en un demonio - ¡oh no! ¡No puede ser! exclamó el conejo asustado mientras miraba a la bruja entaconada aparecer - ¿Quién eres tu? Le gritó –eso no te importa niña, roba el corazón puro de la que has venido a buscar y mata a la otra. Dijo mientras reía, cuando un poder negro la hizo retroceder –ah, eres tu, príncipe. Dijo mientras sonreía, por otro lado, la niña estaba escondida y el demonio la buscaba, cuando por fin la encontró, la haló de sus cabellos.

-muéstrame, tu corazón puro. Le dijo con voz gutural y la niña no pudo resistirse a la atracción de dicha estrella, su corazón se vio al tiempo que caía, el conejo gritó.

- ¡noooooooo Sallyyyyyyyy! Se escuchó de repente, el grito de Rey: - ¡fuego de arte! ¡Enciéndete! lanzó - ¡espera un poco! ¡No permitiremos que robes la pureza de una niña que desea una familia! ¡Soy una sailor scout! ¡Que lucha por el amor y la justicia! Mi princesa hizo su pose - ¡soy sailor moon! ¡Sailor moon te castigará en el nombre de la luna! Amy agregó: -nosotras tampoco te dejaremos hacer lo que quieres.

Todas a coro dijeron:

-somos las sailors scouts y te castigaremos en el nombre de la luna. Lita lanzó a continuación: - ¡centella relampagueante de Júpiter! Mi diosa le siguió a la par que Rini alzaba su broche.

- ¡cadena de amor de Venus! Invocó Mina - ¡por el poder del prisma lunar! invocó Rini –soy una sailor scout en entrenamiento, que lucha por el amor y la justicia, soy sailor chibi moon, y te castigaré en el nombre, de la luna del futuro. Se lanzó a proteger el cuerpo de la niña mientras las chicas seguían peleando y yo, seguía mi batalla contra Kaolinette, cuando llegó el yo pasado del rey Endimiun, se dirigió a ayudar a las chicas, pero, el deminio sin esfuerzo pudo atrapar a todo mundo, miré la situación mientras dejaba a Kaolinete en el suelo.

-me las pagarás. Dijo ella desapareciendo herida, cuando iba a ayudar a las chicas (porque por mi, el yo pasado del rey Endimiun se podía morir allí) vi un rayo azul en forma de planeta - ¡maremoto de Neptuno! Miré a las 2 sailors.

-formo parte de una nueva era, soy sailor Uranus y entraré en acción. Dijo la primera –lo mismo digo yo, soy sailor neptiún. Y ambas chicas se lanzaron por el cuello del demonio - ¡tierra tiembla! Lanzó sailor Uranus - ¡maremoto de Neptuno! Lanzó sailor neptiún - ¡hazlo ahora sailor moon! Indicó sailor Uranus tras 5 minutos de ella y su compañera haberle dado golpes y poderes al demonio.

- ¡espiral lunar del corazón! ¡Ataca! el demonio fue destruido, sailor Uranus se acercó al corazón de la pequeña Sally –no tiene lo que buscamos. Dijo mientras lo regresaba, sailor neptiún, me miró a mi –ella tiene algo. Señaló con discreción a mi princesa - ¿de que hablas? Le pregunté –tiene algo que hace que sus sentimientos no estén con ella. Me acerqué a la sailor - ¿Qué podemos hacer? Pregunté –atacarla para destruir lo que la sella. Dijo ella –haz lo necesario. Dije mientras ella se colocaba en posición, yo me acerqué a mi conejo quien había gritado - ¡maremoto de Neptuno! Lanzó sailor Neptiun a mi princesa, eso me hizo tener que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano, para ir corriendo a ayudar a mi princesa y dejar al conejo a su suerte, ni hablar.

- ¡suéeeltaaameeee! ¡Yooo noo me voooyyy contiiiigoooo! Gritaba ella mientras forcejeaba con el yo pasado del rey Endimiun –eres mi hija Rini, debes estar conmigo y con Serena. - ¡nooooooo! Gritó la niña, lancé una centella de las tinieblas –deja a mi hija ¡maldito cabr·$%&/%$·! Grité mientras por el dolor el, soltaba a la niña que corrió a mis brazos –ella es mi hija Diamante, regrésala. Ordenó el yo pasado del rey Endimiun –no lo haré, ella es mi hija bestia, algo pasó en el futuro que no dejó ser lo que debía, pero, ella es mi niña ¡y mientras ella quiera estar conmigo la protegeré! Ella seguía aferrada a mi mientras, las sailors scouts trataban de proteger a mi princesa del daño que le hacían las otras –ya es suficiente. Dijo sailor Uranus a su compañera –no hemos removido el sello completamente. Dijo sailor neptiún –solo podrá hacerlo del todo, un hecho que ponga en riesgo la vida del ser que mas ama. Rey se acercó a sailor Uranus - ¿Por qué han golpeado a Serena? Preguntó –discúlpanos, pero era algo necesario. Dijo sailor neptiún –para quitarle algo que tiene y que mantiene sellado lo que es ¿no ves que ahora es fría como el hielo? Amy asintió mientras miraba a Lita –eso lo entendemos chicas, pero ¿Qué fue lo que le pasó a Serena? Sailor Uranus explicó:

-al parecer, alguien ha robado sus sentimientos lo que en verdad es y lo ha substituido. Neptiún agregó: -solo hay 2 maneras de quitarlo, dañarla hasta el borde del desmayo para quitárselos o, que un sentimiento fuerte de la persona que realmente ama la haga recuperar lo que le quitaron. Uranus sonrió –que quede claro, nosotras apoyamos al príncipe Diamante. Agregó y ella y su compañera, se difuminaron en el aire, me acerqué a mi diosa quien me puso la mano en el hombro y desaparecimos de allí, dejando a mi princesa confundida, al resto de las chicas anonadadas y al yo pasado del rey Endimiun humillado.


	19. Chapter 19

Andrómeda está todavía en el baño, en venganza por la foto, Diamante la castiga sin internet durante 24 horas, la autora desesperada ruega para que no le quite la señal, el dice que se la regresará si y solo si regresa la foto, ella niega y el se va, dejando a una autora melancólica con la foto que muchas quieren y un capítulo en espera.

Hola mis queridas seguidoras, espero no me hayan extrañado mucho, ayer el día fue malo se fue la luz en casa y eso me quitó el internet hasta hoy, por eso, no me vieron ayer, pero les dejo ¡un nuevo capi wiiiiii!

Tomé una escena del animé de sailor moon Sy la modifiqué baaastaaanteeeee ¡espero les guste!

Teoría de la copa y el cristal, es mía y para ampliaciones de la misma, pueden consultar "la malignización en la virtud obscura"

La cosa se pone misteriosa con Uranus, neptún y los raros dolores de cabeza de Diamante ¿Por qué Háruka y Michiru si parecen saberlo? Teorías, acepto sus teorías a ver si están cerca o lejos de lo que les tengo preparado en este fic.

¡Gracias a todo mundo! ¡En especial a mirel moon! Que está como decimos acá en Venezuela al pie del cañón ¡gracias amiga por estar siempre aquí!

¡Denme ánimo! ¡Con su inestimable REVIEW!

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo intento regalarles historias que las hagan sentir y suspirar.

Pedacitos de amistad.

Mi princesa al día siguiente, me buscó esta vez estaba en la agencia con Vergerite y el conejo, ella miraba todo –así que, este es tu oficio alterno ¡es muy interesante! Exclamó –así es corazón, es divertido dije mientras le sonreía, Galatea se acercó a mi.

-no sabía que tuvieras hijos Diamante, no tienes cara de padre. La niña la miró con mala cara –soy su sobrina. Dijo - ¿vive contigo? Preguntó Dafne que ese día lucía un vestido verde, asentí –si, es hija de mi hermana fallecida. Ella asintió –bueno pequeña, si quieres, puedes ir por allí. Negué –Galatea, la niña se queda, es muy tranquila y si acaso, osas rehusarte, me voy sin grabar ni fotografiar nada. Dafne bufó.

-estás tomando una actitud muy infantil príncipe Díam. Sentenció - ¿y eso a ti que te importa? Yo quiero a la niña cerca de mi. Galatea asintió de forma resignada mientras Dafne, me fruncía mas el ceño, mi conejo fue a sentarse al lado de Vergerite.

- ¿Cómo lo has visto? Le preguntó mi amiga –apagado. Respondió la niña - ¿y la relación con Mina? La niña sonrió de una manera misteriosa –eso va bien. Vergerite parpadeó sorprendida –bi ¿bien? Mi conejo asintió –si, tan bien como puede ir una relación donde uno está enamorado de otra persona y a su pareja la quiere como amiga y la otra persona simplemente está…deslumbrada. Vergerite asintió –sabes mucho. Le dijo asombrada –Amy me explicó antes de morir…cuando le pregunté una vez…yo… Vergerite la abrazó –seguro podrás solucionar todo en tu tiempo. Mi conejo asintió mientras me veía posar con Dafne.

-eso espero. Dijo, sus ojos se abrieron mucho –mira Verg, es Serena. Y en efecto, era ella, con una mini falda azul y una camisa manga larga cuello de tortuga, llevaba unas zapatillas de tacón rosa al igual que su camisa, yo seguía posando cuando la vi, me quedé congelado en el sitio, Dafne la vio y bufó, Galatea me gruñó.

- ¿Qué te pasó príncipe? Escupió desde sus labios cerrados, me acerqué a ella y le di una de mis sonrisas deslumbrantes.

-disculpa Galatea, tengo que hablar con esa señorita. Ella asintió solo 5 minutos guapo, tenemos trabajo y tu aún debes hacer un anuncio de crema para zona genital y bloqueador solar. Amplié mi sonrisa –seguro jefa. Dije, hice una inclinación de cabeza y corrí hacia mi princesa, ella sonrió.

-hola Díam. Me detuve, la tomé por la mano y la arrastré lejos del salón de fotografía, nos encerramos en un mopero –ahora si soy Díam ¿ya no soy Diamante? Ella me miró –juro que no se lo que pasa, es como si hubiera olvidado algo, no me percaté hasta después de la pelea con esas extrañas sailors. Reí –que bien Serena. Dije –te lo juro Díam, ahora que parece que tengo recuerdos difusos, yo, se que te traté muy mal el otro día y lo siento de veras. La miré, sus ojos gritaban la verdad, en un gesto impulsivo, acaricié su rostro –se que fue obra del yo pasado del rey Endimiun, pero cuando logre saber como lo hizo, juro por Nix que la pagará. Ella asintió –lamento que fuera así Díam, pero ya tu eres feliz, tienes a Mina, yo tengo a Darien y podemos salir los 4. Negué ¿de verdad esto estaba pasando? Había retrocedido como el cangrejo, la tomé por la cintura y le robé un beso, que no me respondió ¿no lo respondió? Diablos, eso hizo que me detuviera al instante –no hagas eso Díam, eres mi mejor amigo y te quiero. Negué –no, no, no Serena, tu dijiste que me amabas, que yo era lo mas importante para ti y que habías sido una idiota. Ella negó –yo no pude haber dicho eso. Dijo –por mi luna negra, que la vuelva a perder, por mi vida, que muera otra vez, que si lo dijiste. Ella sonrió.

-lo debiste de haber soñado Díam. Maldición ¡maldito seas yo pasado del rey Endimiun! Tomé aire, el agujero de mi pecho se abrió un poco mas, y mi expuesto corazón, recibió otra daga, ella sonrió - ¿me perdonas Díam? Preguntó –claro hermosa. Dije mientras entristecido abría la puerta - ¿a donde vas? Pensé que podríamos ir Rini, tu y yo a tomar helado. Negué –debo llevarla de compras, será otro día. Ella asintió entristecida –lamento herirte. Dijo acongojada, hice un gesto de no darle importancia, pero la verdad, era que si me dolía –déjalo así. Dije mientras me alejaba derrotado de ella, compuse mi aspecto enseguida, seguí con las fotos y luego arrastré a Rini a casa.

Paramos en una estación de gasolina, ella estaba entretenida con mi celular y yo, buscaba una excusa para esconderme, cuando miré un deportivo amarillo, el mismo chico rubio que tenía algo que decirme y su compañera, una hermosa chica de cabellos aguamarina ondulados hasta la cintura –hola Diamante. Saludó el –Háruka ¿Quién es la señorita? El sonrió.

-ella es Michiru Kayou. La aludida hizo un gesto de cabeza –es un placer. Me dijo cuando me acerqué a estrecharle la mano, ella sonrió, miró a Háruka y yo por intuición la miré –necesitamos hablar contigo. Me dijo Michiru –es muy importante. Dijo Háruka - ¿Dónde y cuando? Pregunté –esta noche, en la azotea de tu edificio. Asentí.

- ¡papá! ¡Ya se ha terminado de llenar! Anunció el conejo - ¡voy corazón! Dije mientras miraba como Michiru me entregaba algo insólito, mi rosa de caballero de la luna.

-yo que tu, no la perdería. Dijo mientras Háruka se dirigía a echar gasolina, asentí –muchas gracias. Dije mientras las miraba –nos vemos. Dijeron ambos a coro –hasta pronto. Dije mientras regresaba a mi auto.

En la noche, estaba en la azotea del edificio, vestido con mis ropas de príncipe, cuando Háruka y su compañera llegaron –príncipe Diamante. Dijeron a coro ambos arrodillándose ante mi –quiero saber muchas cosas ¿Cómo me conocen? ¿Por que no se han presentado con su princesa? Ambas sacaron sus plumas - ¡por el poder del planeta urano! ¡Transformación! miré con asombro como Háruka cambiaba –es una mujer. Dije anonadado, ella quedó al frente de mi con su traje, a continuación, su compañera hizo lo mismo - ¡por el poder del planeta Neptuno! ¡Transformación! cuando Michiru terminó, quedó de rodillas al igual que su amiga –somos las sailors scouts del sistema solar exterior. Dijo Háruka –nosotras somos las encargadas de cuidarlo Alteza. Me quedé sorprendido aún mas - ¿ustedes son las guardianas de la princesa? Háruka negó a mi pregunta –hemos sido guardianas de la familia real nemesiana desde el inicio, desde que el cristal de plata y el cristal obscuro se formaron, ya que siempre estos 2 poderosos cristales han sido las 2 piezas de un todo y solo faltaba que algún día, llegaran los príncipes que serían como los cristales. Negué, el dolor de cabeza regresaba a mi, para desviarlo pregunté:

¿Cuál es su misión? Michiru respondió: -nosotras como sailors debemos protegerlo a usted Alteza y a su hermano, procurar que se haga correctamente la línea temporal y encargarnos de localizar al enviado del mal para destruirlo. Asentí - ¿Quién es ese ser? Pregunté, esta vez, fue Háruka quien respondió –es el encargado de buscar la copa lunar para destruir todo el universo y generar un universo de maldad. Michiru asintió –a la vez, ellos quieren destruir el único cristal que junto al de plata, es capaz de destruirlos, y desaparecer a la familia de marca negra, que es la mas poderosa del lado de la bondad. Asentí –esto ha sido desde tiempos inmemoriales, pero si lo intentas recordar, te volverán a dar los dolores de cabeza. Dijo Háruka –eres mas idóneo para la princesa de lo que tu mismo te imaginas, un pacto malvado te separó de quien amas. Dijo Michiru - ¿Quién y cuando se hizo ese pacto? Pregunté –eso no lo podemos decir. Dijo Háruka –eso se sabrá, por lo pronto, debes saber que tu fin es recuperar a nuestra princesa sea como sea. Dijo Michiru –haré mi mejor esfuerzo. Dije –ellas deben detener a los cazadores de la muerte que es como se han llamado esos malditos, nosotras buscaremos la copa lunar y detendremos al enemigo. Asentí –tu, debes proteger a nuestra princesa quien es el enviado del bien. Dijo Michiru –nos veremos pronto Alteza. Dijo Háruka, ambas hicieron una reverencia y saltaron desde la azotea –es tan extraño. Dije mientras un dolor de cabeza me dejaba desmayado en la azotea.

Al día siguiente, después de inscribir a mi conejo en el colegio primario, fui a clases y antes de buscar a la pequeña, pasé por el colegio de mi princesa, ella estaba allí hablando con el yo pasado del rey Endimiun y se veía tan feliz que sinceramente quise vomitar, Amy salía y los miraba con desaprobación.

¡Amy! Llamé, ella volteó –hola Díam ¿Cómo estás? Preguntó –pues yo…he estado mejor. Dije mientras señalaba la escena –es muy raro ¿no? Preguntó ella, asentí - ¿me acompañas a buscar a Rini? Ella asintió –desde luego. Dijo mientras se montaba en el auto, mi princesa se percató y me saludó alegremente, le regresé un tierno saludo a ella y una mirada asesina a el, abandonamos el colegio rápidamente.

Se que me quieres preguntar. Dijo Amy –Rey, Lita y Mina me han dicho que les has preguntado por esos sueños pero, no creo que sea seguro que te los comente en el medio del trayecto bufé –Amy, no soy un príncipe de porcelana, puedo soportarlo. Ella puso mala cara –no es eso Diamante, es que Rey me dijo que los dolores de cabeza te han dado como migraña, que la luna se te ha puesto roja y que te has desmayado. Mentí descaradamente –solo fue, una vez. Ella me miró mas intensamente –no importa cuantas veces haya sido, el hecho es que ocurrió. Asentí - ¿prefieres tomar un café? Pregunté, ella asintió.

-me gustaría. Dijo, paré en una tienda parecida a mcdonald pero de café y donas, pedí un combo de eso para ambos me gustan las golosinas de manera moderada, amo conservar mi perfecto cuerpo pero, consentir un poco a mi paladar, no está de mas, compré una dona rellena de manzana y canela para mi conejo, me estacioné y dejé el auto en neutro, ella asintió y comenzó el relato.

SUEÑO DE AMY.

Estaba sentada en el jardín al lado de Serena, ambas reíamos por una broma cuando te vimos llegar, ella, con su traje de siempre y yo, con mi traje de sailor - ¿la dejo a solas Alteza? Pregunté –si Amy, por favor. Dijo ella mientras sonreía, me alejé para ocultarme y dejarle privacidad para que hablaran ustedes 2, pero no demasiada, ya que producto de las alertas del mega verso estábamos en grado máximo, tu le tomaste las manos y las apretaste entre las tuyas, ella te obsequió con esa sonrisa que solo guardaba para ti.

-recuerdas ¿recuerdas cuando nos conocimos? Preguntaste, ella asintió - ¿como olvidarlo? Te caí desde un árbol de sakuras. Tu asentiste –y pensé que Nix me había regalado un ángel. Sonreíste y besaste sus cabellos, ella te sonrió –yo pensé que Selene me había regalado un ángel igual que siempre me rescataría. Tu sonreíste mas si era posible, ella repitió tu gesto –te amo Serena. Le dijiste, ella te miró con asombro –siento que desde siempre te he pertenecido. Ella besó tus manos –no hagas eso. Le dijiste cohibido –es en señal de respeto. Tu negaste a su protesta –en mi cultura es de lealtad y sometimiento absoluto. Ella sonrió.

-en cierta forma, ambos estamos sometidos a ambos ¿no te parece? Tu asentiste y te aclaraste –quiero que seas parte de mi siempre, hermosa. Ella te acarició la pollina –yo igual mi príncipe. Dijo –por eso, deseo pedirte que seas mi novia, mi otra mitad oficialmente ¿Qué dices? ¿Me aceptas? Preguntaste mientras sacabas una caja de música –esta, es una estrella, la misma que me guió a tu corazón. Dijiste, la abriste, sonaba una hermosa melodía –esta eres tu, que me rodeas con tu amor. Dijiste señalando la luna dorada, a continuación, señalaste lo que sería Némesis –y este soy yo, Némesis rendido ante ti ella se sonrojó, te arrodillaste y con sus manos entlazadas con las tuyas preguntaste:

-hermosa princesa Serena ¿quieres ser mi novia? Ella sonrió como si el sol la alumbrara –si Diamante, si mi príncipe, si quiero. Sonreíste mientras ella te ayudaba a colocarte de pie y regresar a la banqueta, tomaste su mentón.

- ¿puedo besarte? Preguntaste, ella asintió y cerró los ojos –claro mi príncipe. Dijo y ustedes se besaron, fue algo tan romántico, pero cuando alguien apareció, me desperté.

FIN SUEÑO DE AMY.

Me puse las manos en la cabeza, gemí por el fuerte dolor, Amy me miró - ¡Díam! ¡Dios mío! ¡Estás sangrando por la luna! Lo sabía, sabía que estaba mal, la respiración se me iba, sentía mis fuerzas irse ¿estaba muriendo de nuevo? La sensación era muy parecida - ¡socorro! ¡Socorro! gritaba Amy, me apoyé en el volante, el río de sangre desde mi frente, escuché a alguien que abría la puerta.

-el no debe intentar recordar hasta que el enemigo sea derrotado. Dijo la voz de ella, de Háruka, sentí sus manos en mis hombros –está sangrando mucho. Dijo la voz de Michiru, perdía audición, el grito de Amy, algo malo pasaba, seguro estaba muriendo otra vez, la sensación era idéntica.

-Serena. Murmuré –te amo. Susurré al perder el conocimiento.

-aún no despierta. Escuché la voz de Zafiro –seguro está bien. Dijo Vergerite –claro que si, el es fuerte. Dijo la voz de Amy –Díam, amor ¿estás despierto? Esa era una pregunta de mi diosa, otra mano sosteniendo la mía –no me dejes por favor. Rogaba mi conejo, abrí los ojos con pesadez, miré a: Háruka, Michiru, Vergerite, Amy, Zafiro, Vetsite, mi diosa y el conejo allí.

- ¿Qué es esto? ¿Una práctica de funerales? Debo decir que ya pasé por uno y no es agradable. Todo mundo rió –si tiene fuerzas para la ironía, sobrevivirá. Dijo Zafiro –seguro que si. Dijo Vergerite - ¿Qué pasó? Pregunté –tu luna sangró. Dijo Amy pálida –las marcas solo sangran cuando les das un golpazo. Dije –si, pero esta es una clase de golpe diferente y muy eficaz. Dijo Háruka –no debes exponerte. Agregó con seriedad –ya sabes que estuviste en el Milenio de Plata de la Luna y que la princesa y tu se aman desde ese entonces. Dijo Michiru –pero no trates de ubicar esos recuerdos ahora, puedes morir en el proceso. Asentí –procuraré. Dije mientras miraba a mi conejo.

- ¿Quién te buscó en el colegio corazón? Pregunté, ella señaló a Háruka y a Amy –genial. Murmuré cerrando los ojos –déjenlo descansar, estará débil por ahora. Dijo Michiru, todo el mundo salió menos el conejo y Mina –me quiero quedar a solas con el. Dijo mi diosa –no Mina, yo me quedaré con mi padre. Dijo el conejo y se acostó a mi lado, como no tenía ganas de discutir, halé a mi diosa para que se acostara del otro lado y nos quedamos los 3 en la cama.


	20. Chapter 20

¿Lucy luna?

…

Alumiine?

…

Mirel moon?

Se ve desde la pantalla una señal que indica que mi mejor reviewer está por el mundo del fic ¡gracias mirel! ¡Contigo ya son 22 reviews! Tu y Lucy han sido las mejores reviewers de esta historia.

Andrómeda celebrando que ya llegamos a los 1.015 regala a sus fans el poster que Diamante promociona mas abajo, sin la zorra claro.

Todo lo que no conozcan es mío, si lo van a usar, avisen.

¡Denme mas ganas de correr! ¡Con un hermoso REVIEW!

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo incremento el phandon del mejor y mas apasionado príncipe de todos.

Pureza de mercurio.

Estábamos todo en la casa de Amy y cuando digo todos, era todos, hasta el yo pasado del rey Endimiun, decidido como estaba a alejarlo de mi princesa, ya se me había ocurrido un brillante plan, que llevaría a cabo al día siguiente, mi conejo jugaba con Lita y mi diosa cartas, mi princesa se debatía con Amy en ajedrez, la bestia, estaba sentada aparte leyendo un libro de anatomía y nuestros ojos decían que el no era bienvenido para mi en dicha reunión, así como yo no era bienvenido para el, yo, jugaba conquista con Rey.

-a24 a f54. Dije, ella bufó - ¡me has hundido otro barco! Exclamó malhumorada –mala suerte. Dije riendo alegremente, las 4 hermanas de la persecución estaban pintándose las uñas mientras diseñaban en secreto el guardarropas de las 5 sailors, yo, me levanté dispuesto a pasar al baño, el camino mas corto era por delante del yo pasado del rey Endimiun, el tenía sus piernas estiradas y con mucha precisión las pateé.

-tienes otro sitio por donde pasar. Dijo –lo lamento si te molesto. Dije con ironía –pero este es el sitio mas corto. Me acerqué a mi princesa con mucho disimulo, pasé mis manos por su cabello y cuando terminé con mi cometido, escuché la exclamación de ¡oh! De las chics, el gruñido del yo pasado del rey Endimiun y a mi diosa que decía:

-eso no es nada, miren este vestido y esta peineta. Y todos en la sala exclamaron un gran ¡oh! Al ver el hermoso vestido azul metal cubierto de diamantes, con una hermosa peineta de la misma joya, cerré la puerta y me dediqué a lo mío, cuando salí todavía las chicas admiraban el vestido, veía a mi princesa que sonreía.

-te verás hermosa con el Mina, me da gusto ¡por fin podremos salir los 4! Mi diosa asintió –así es Serena, por eso esos diamantes que Díam te regaló no son nada. Dijo con una gran alegría, rato mas tarde, estuvimos a punto de desahuciar a Amy con la cena, así que: amablemente el conejo y yo, nos ofrecimos a ir por una pizza, iba saliendo, cuando escuché al yo pasado del rey Endimiun con mi princesa.

-te amo. Le decía el –yo mas Darien, cuanto te amo. Decía ella, el sonreía y la besaba, la arrinconó a una pared y yo, otra vez mirando como un imbécil, el conejo me tenía sujeta la mano –vamos por la pizza. Dijo halándome, pero la ignoré, esta vez no se salvaba de la que si se salvó en el parque.

-suelta a mi princesa. Dije en tono gélido, el se separó levemente - ¿tu que? Preguntó mientras mi princesa me miraba –deja a mi princesa. Repetí, el rió con frialdad –Serena me pertenece ¿no es así amor? Ella asintió.

-claro Darien, yo te amo. Dijo mientras sus labios se acercaban a los de el, sentí un agujero en mi pecho, el mismo que había tenido, me había consumido, lo supe en ese momento, porque me –papá, espera, detente. Dijo el conejo desconecté –voy a matarte. Susurré –voy a matarte maldito, maldito idiota, se la verdad por los sueños de las chicas. El me miraba con la misma cara sin expresión.

-pruébalo si es que puedes. Dijo mientras me acercaba - ¡reloj de sombras! Lancé, el yo pasado del rey Endimiun quedó como las agujas del reloj - ¡detente Diamante! ¡Estás matando a Darien! Gritó mi princesa, pero no hice caso, comencé a lanzarle rayos negros a el que le dolían muchísimo.

- ¡alto! ¡Alto! gritaban mi princesa y mi conejo - ¡cortadoras de las tinieblas! Lancé, estaba fuera de mi, Serena se atravesó, miré como la cortadora negra impactaba en su mejilla.

- ¡como te atreves a defenderlo! Gritaba fuera de mis casillas, todo mundo se acercó a mi - ¡que pasa Díam! Preguntó Rey asustada, Miraron a Serena en el suelo, con la mejilla sangrante, al yo pasado del rey Endimiun casi muerto y a mi con ira absoluta y letal - ¡como te atreves a defenderlo! ¡Si te trata como una maldita segundona! Ella me miraba con ira, mientras Amy corría a socorrerla y a buscarle unas vendas para la mejilla - ¡yo lo amo! ¡Entiéndelo! gritó ella mientras sacaba su cristal - ¡no Serena! Gritó Mina recibiendo el rayo que iba para mi, mi princesa tenía la mirada fría.

-pídele perdón de rodillas a mi querido Darien. Dijo con ira, tomé a mi diosa –prefiero volver a morir que subyugarme ante este maldito idiota, disculpa Amy, no me siento bien. Dije mientras miraba a mi conejo –si quieres te quedas con Zafiro y las chicas. Ella negó –voy contigo papá. Dijo y los 3, salimos de la casa de Amy dejando un verdadero desastre.

Llegamos a casa, donde en un santiamén, atendí a Mina –gracias príncipe. Dijo ella –lamento la discusión Mina. Dije mientras me aseguraba de haberla curado por entero, ella asintió.

-descuida Díam, he tenido golpes peores. Asentí –ya debo irme a casa. Murmuró –no, quédate, yo dormiré en el sofá. Ella parpadeó confundida - ¿seguro? Mira que no quiero incomodar a Rini. Negué –estoy 100% seguro amor. Dije mientras me acercaba y para tranquilizarla, la besé, después de haberla dejado en mi dormitorio, me encerré en el cuarto de Zafiro a llorar mi pena, el conejo tocó la puerta, pero no le quise abrir, al día siguiente, estaba arrepentido por haberle hecho semejante espectáculo a Amy en su casa, así que, estaba dispuesto a disculparme y lo iba a hacer, como solo yo, el príncipe Diamante lo se hacer, fui a una librería prestigiosa, habían unos manuscritos de Shakespeare que se subastaban allí y tras pagar, una cifra exorbitante, los pude obtener, recordé la vez que le recité a mi princesa un pasaje de Romeo y Julieta y eso me partió el alma, pero ignoré el recuerdo casi enseguida, soy dado a reprimir lo que me duele, hasta que sobrepasa mi dique y me desmorono, compré en una chocolatería unos bombones y una sola rosa azul, Amy salía de sus clases de repaso, cuando me vio parado con galantería al frente, se acercó a mi.

-hola. Dije con el paquete - ¿Cómo sigues? Preguntó ella mientras miraba curiosa el paquete, ladeé la cabeza y no pude responder porque la tristeza había obstruido mi garganta, atiné a sonreír de manera maquinal - ¿Cómo está Serena? Pregunté aunque sentí que su nombre, era como ácido en mi lengua –está bien, se curó con el cristal de plata. Asentí –me da gusto. Dije, ella sonrió con pena.

-después de que te fuiste, las chicas y yo te echamos en falta, Zafiro, estaba que se lo llevaba la rabia. Asentí –lamento haber hecho tal espectáculo Amy, quería disculparme contigo. Ella sonrió –descuida, yo también lo hubiera hecho, si me restriegan al amor de mi vida en mi cara. Reí con vergüenza mientras le entregaba la caja, la rosa, los chocolates y una mirada de disculpa sincera, ella las tomó –con todo esto ¿podrías darme la cola a casa? Preguntó –claro. Dije, la ayudé a entrar y le dejé la caja en el regazo, me metí a mi puesto y cuando escuché su grito ahogado, mi sonrisa de triunfador se vio.

-no puede ser, una primera edición de Shakespeare, esto debió haber costado una fortuna. Dijo –no fue nada. Me abrazó en un gesto impulsivo –muchas gracias Díam. Dijo feliz –vaya, hasta supiste que quería estos chocolates. Asentí.

-soy observador. Dije –ya veo que si lo eres. Dijo ella con alegría, la dejé en su casa, y me dirigí a la agencia.

Estaba casi desnudo, y digo casi, porque una especie de maya tapaba mi sexo, el camarógrafo, un hombre muy profesional (homosexual por cierto) estaba literalmente babeando por todo el set.

-eres precioso cariño. Dijo mientras su mirada me recorría como había hecho Dafne una vez –parece que te esculpieron. Sonreí –querido señor Alicio ¿le mencioné que soy útero? Pregunté mientras sonreía, el asintió –se te nota lo étero dulzura, pero igual, los ojos se hicieron para ver. Dijo mientras seguía mis pasos con cara de cordero degollado, suspiré –y las manos para tocar y golpear. Murmuré alerta de mi espacio personal, no tengo ninguna homofobia, pero…prefiero que me contemplen las mujeres a los hombres, era una situación bastante incómoda, gracias a Nix, mi jefa llegó a salvarme.

-Alicio, no pongas nervioso a mi modelo. Dijo Vergerite –gracias Nix. Murmuré mientras miraba al cielo, ella sonrió -vamos a empezar por unas tomas de tus brazos, piernas, pecho y espalda. Asentí y me fui al medio del set, cuando terminamos, miré a Vergerite –a los chicos, les gustaría mas una chica promocionando sus cremas genitales. Ella sonrió –es que una chica promocionará la de los chicos, tu promocionarás la de las chicas. Abrí los ojos.

-no veo como… pero tragué saliva al mirar a Dafne como estaba yo, casi desnuda, le hice gestos a Vergerite - ¿estás loca? Esta mujer me drogó. Ella sonrió apenada –era ella u otras con las que no lucirías nada. Bufé –prefiero hacer la cuña yo solo. Me palmeó la espalda –tonterías, ahora anda. Dijo, como un niño regañado me fui a hacer la cuña con Dafne, tuve que tocarla y hacerme el provocativo, perdón ¿dije hacerme? Sacar mi fase provocativa quise decir, cuando terminamos, la tenía cachonda.

-podemos hacerlo en el camerino si quieres príncipe Díam. Negué –ya te dije que contigo ni en pintura. Apunté –pero tengo un amigo, que si quiere tus encantos Dafne, está loco por ti. –si es tan ardiente como tu. Dijo ella aún cachonda –tanto como yo. Dije mintiendo de manera descarada mientras me colocaba una bata –mejor échate agua fría querida, estás como para cocinar un huevo. Dije desapareciendo del set y corriendo a mi camerino, por supuesto que al entrar, puse el pestillo y suspiré de alivio –te mataré Vergerite. Dije enfadado mientras procedía a vestirme.

Amy estaba acostada en su cama, leyendo su primera edición, y recitaba para si, un verso de la misma, cuando el libro comenzó a brillar.

-pero ¿pero que? Se preguntó mientras se alejaba del libro, este, se transformó en un demonio - ¡chicas socorro! Gritó Amy – ¡estoy en mi casa! ¡Hay un demonio! ¡Auxilio! gritó mientras salía corriendo de la casa, Kaolinette la interceptó en la entrada del jardín delantero.

-no creas que te vas a escapar niñita, acaba con ella y dame su corazón. Dijo, el demonio se acercó a ella y mostró la estrella de la mejilla, Amy sintió como su corazón salía de ella y dio un grito aterrador antes de caer sin vida en el suelo –al fin. Dijo Kaolinette.

- ¡espera un poco! Gritó mi princesa mientras la manos de Kaolinette se acercaba al corazón de Amy y se detenía a pocos centímetros de el –no te permitiré que robes el corazón puro de una chica que sueña con el amor, soy una sailor scout, que lucha por el amor y la justicia. Mi princesa hizo su pose –soy sailor moon. Dijo - ¡sailor moon te castigará en el nombre de la luna! aseguró y acto seguido se lanzó por el demonio, aparecí detrás de Serena y me dirigí hacia Kaolinette al tiempo que Rey llegaba.

- ¡fuego de Marte! ¡Enciéndete! lanzó –espera bruja entaconada, para allá no vas. Dije mientras la agarraba por los cabellos - ¿aún no te resignas a perder? Me preguntó –perder para mi no es una opción. Dije mientras seguíamos la batalla, Lita llegó y tras darle un puñetazo al demonio, lanzó una centella relampaguenate de Júpiter, la cual, hizo bastante daño, Mina la siguió con una cadena de amor de Venus pero, hubo un momento donde el demonio las atrapó en las páginas de sus libros, Kaolinette se rió de mi.

-espero lo disfrutes príncipe. Dijo mientras desaparecía - ¡espera! Maldición. Dije mostrando mi puño derecho al cielo, cuando 3 cosas me detuvieron, una rosa roja y 2 poderes, uno amarillo y el otro azul.

- ¡tierra tiembla! Lanzó sailor Uranus - ¡maremoto de Neptuno! Lanzó sailor Neptiún –formo parte de una nueva era, soy sailor Uranus y entraré en acción. Dijo la primera –lo mismo digo yo, soy sailor neptiún. Las chicas se dedicaron a pelear contra el demonio mientras el yo pasado del rey Endimiun y yo, nos quedábamos mirándonos retando al otro a moverse - ¡hazlo ahora sailor moon! Gritó sailor Uranus, mi princesa asintió.

- ¡espiral lunar del corazón! ¡Ataca! lanzó, con eso, destruyó al dominio –esta niña no tiene lo que buscamos. Dijo sailor neptiún mientras miraba a mi princesa, sailor Uranus no se aguantó y le lanzó un puñetazo al yo pasado del rey Endimiun.

-para que dejes al príncipe en paz y dejes de exhibir a la princesa como trofeo y da gracias, a que solo te doy el puñetazo y no que te revuelco en el piso como realmente te mereces. Sailor neptiún le colocó la mano en el hombro a su compañera –andando. Dijo, ambas me miraron –te vigilamos desde las sombras me Dijeron mientras desaparecían.

Al día siguiente, estaba en mi facultad, saliendo de ella cuando mi princesa me interceptó, llevaba del brazo a Alicia que esperaba a su novio, reíamos y charlábamos, cuando la vi, en ese momento el novio de ella llegó, nos despedimos y seguí hacia mi auto.

¿Qué quiere Alteza? Pregunté –Díam, no me trates así. Dijo ella - ¿Cómo quieres que no te trate así? Si de ser tu enamorado pasé a ser conocido y ahora, prácticamente tu sirviente. Ella negó –eres mi amigo. Yo repetí su gesto.

Amigo tuyo no soy, porque los amigos no mandan a arrodillarse a nadie ante su peor enemigo. Ella asintió mientras se me acercaba, me abrazó y besó la mejilla.

He sido una tonta ¿me perdonas? Asentí y antes de que pudiera arrepentirme, uní nuestros labios en un beso que como antes del día de lluvia, no fue correspondido.


	21. Chapter 21

Andrómeda corre desesperada, seguida de sus fans que llevan antorchas y carteles de "muerte a la bestia", "ahoguen a Serena", "demanda por accidente de tráfico" etc, etc, etc.

Con mucho esfuerzo se esconde en un sótano y con su amada carpeta rosada que contiene el esfuerzo de su cabecita, empieza a trasmitir.

Hola mis queridas seguidoras, de seguro alguna piensa que soy exagerada con mi entrada, pero les aseguro, cuando terminen esto, van a querer matarme y matar a Serena, por el soberano rollo en el que he metido al príncipe mas bello de todos.

Diamante: te gusta verme sufrir.

Andrómeda: no, en realidad no, esto es por una trama que tenga de todo.

Diamante: ¿Cómo me vas a resarcir?

Andrómeda: no me j…ya tienes otros fics ¡confórmate!

Diamante: de todo el daño que me haces en este fic.

Andrómeda: en los otros fics que hago de ti ¡déjame terminar!

El sonríe y se quita el paño que lo cubre dejando a una autora desmayada por falta de aire.

Aire…aire…aire ¡ah si! Debo agradecer a todo mundo (soy un poco repetitiva) pero a la fecha…somos…somos 1.015 personas en este proyecto ¡muchas gracias! A mis reviewers frecuentes y a todos los que leen desde las sombras ¡gracias!

Todo lo que no conozcan es mío, si lo van a usar, avisen.

¡Denme mas ganas y gasolina para encender el motor de mi creatividad! ¡Con un inestimable REVIEW!

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo les doy historias que lleguen al alma.

Sorpresa fallida

Estaba en una prestigiosa joyería rusa, había tomado un vuelo para Sanpetersburgo aprovechando el fin de semana largo, el conejo había ido conmigo y estaba mirando todo con expectación.

-todo aquí es tan hermoso. Dijo, asentí mientras miraba al joyero que tomaba mi orden –entonces señor Li ¿usted quiere una caja de música hecha de oro? Preguntó el, asentí –oro y diamantes. Dije, el me miró con expectación –es un regalo caro señor. Asentí –la persona lo vale. Dije mientras sonreía –la tendrá en 3 días ¿permanecerá en la ciudad o hay que mandarla por correo a Tokio? Negué.

-me quedaré en la ciudad. Respondí mientras miraba al conejo que se acercaba con un medallón que en su cubierta tenía el escudo de la ex familia real rusa - ¿Qué quieres de el corazón? Pregunté interesado, ella abrió el medallón y me mostró la escritura en cirílico en la tapa izquierda, por ser adelantado temporalmente hablando manejo mucho de estos idiomas como nativo, sonreí y leí:

"el fénix nace en las llamas, las llamas de mi amor son las que hacen tu nacimiento, porque somos uno en dos, te llevo en mi pensamiento"

¿lo quieres corazón? Ella sonrió como pocas veces la he visto hacer y asintió, le puse el medallón al joyero en el mostrador –añada esto a la cuenta. El asintió con un gesto de cabeza –se lo mandaremos en 3 días al hotel. Asentí.

-muchas gracias, vamos corazón. La niña le sonrió al joyero y salimos de la tienda –papá ¿Qué vamos a hacer? Preguntó –pues, a recorrer la ciudad cariño, andando. Dije alegremente.

Zafiro colgó el teléfono, desde hace esos 3 días que Vetsite se quedaba en casa, y ela allí, con una de las camisas de mi hermano que apenas la tapaban lo necesario - ¿qien era amor? Preguntó –Rey, otra vez. Dijo el con cierto fastidio –entiendo que quiera saber como está mi hermano, pero no puedo darle mas noticias que la estúpida carta que dejó en la mañana. Vetsite sonrió –el sabe que no estás de acuerdo. Zafiro asintió –entiendo que sea una ocasión especial, los 15 años de su amada, pero el hecho de, no implica que, además…no se ha ganado toda esta preparación. Vetsite negó.

-se que Serena tiene algo distinto, algo la sella y la controla, créeme, no es la misma de siempre. Zafiro asintió –pero hasta no saber que es, no podemos quitárselo. Ella repitió el gesto de su amado –lo se, pero ahora, me interesa saber una cosa que tienes tu. El sonrió coqueto.

- ¿ah si? ¿Que? ella se acercó a el –el dulce sabor de tus labios y de ti, todo tu sabor. Zafiro miró el sofá con culpabilidad, se acercó con parsimonia al teléfono y lo desconectó –estamos solos, sin Rini y sin nadie, podemos hacerlo. Dijo y con galantería y delicadeza, acostó a Vetsite en el sofá.

Rey, estaba junto a Amy, Lita y Mina en su casa –bueno, ya todo está listo. Dijo Lita –tengo el pastel y ya todo arreglado. Mina asintió y sonrió –será una buena sorpresa para Serena. Dijo, Amy la miró.

¿Qué raro que no te llevaron a Rusia? Preguntó –Díam dijo que fue de sorpresa el viaje, quería conseguir unas cuantas cosas rusas. Lita asintió –para eso existe el internet. Agregó, Mina asintió al gesto de su amiga.

-lo se, mira que lindo collar me ha regalado ¡todo de perlas! ¿no les parece que mi novio es exquisito? Todas asintieron a la pregunta de la rubia - ¿Dónde está Serena? Preguntó con Rey –recibiendo malos besos de la bestia. Respondió Lita - ¿Dónde mas? Todas hicieron gestos de negativa con sus cabezas –no había pescado lo idiota que es Darien hasta que comenzamos a tener esos sueños. Dijo Rey –como se le cayó la máscara. Dijo Amy –es un idiota. Dijo Lita –ojalá que nada los hubiera separado en el pasado. Dijo Mina, Rey se incorporó.

¿A dónde vas Rey? Preguntó Lita –a llamar al apartamento de Díam. Respondió la pelinegra, Mina rió –mejor no llames tanto, o pensaré que me lo quieres quitar. Todas la miraron mal - ¡Mina! Gritaron - ¿Qué? Solo hice un comentario. Dijo la aludida entre risas, Rey bufó.

Olvídalo. Dijo mientras salía de la sala, llegó al teléfono y marcó a mi apartamento pero el servicio le dijo que no había un número asignado para ese marcaje, ella suspiró y tomó su reloj, pero tampoco lo respondí, lo había dejado en casa.

Ojalá regreses con bien, veo la sombra de la desgracia en tu futuro, la he visto en mis sueños, cuídate mucho Díam. Murmuró ella con los ojos cerrados mientras regresaba con las chicas.

Serena estaba al día siguiente, con Molly y Amy paseando en un centro comercial –son hermosas. Dijo mientras miraba unas zapatillas de cristal, se acercó con las chicas a preguntar –bueno, son muy caras para mi, ojalá y mi querido Darien me las pueda pagar. Dijo ella, una voz femenina la sorprendió por detrás.

-no creo que a la persona que te refieres tenga esta clase de gustos. Ella se dio la vuelta, era Michiru que miraba otros zapatos distraída –no conoces a mi querido Darien. Dijo Serena, Michiru se acercó y colocó su mano en el hombro de ella, un leve estremecimiento la rodeó por un instante –se lo que digo el es como el oro falso, brilla pero en realidad no es nada, deberías quedarte con los diamantes. Serena quitó la mano de Michiru de su hombro –no tienes porqué meterte en eso. Dijo, la peli azul sonrió.

-tengo mas derecho del que crees. Añadió, todas miraron a Háruka llegar –hola Michiru, hola cabeza de bombón ¿Qué haces por aquí? Preguntó con interés –paseo o es que ¿ya ni puedo hacer eso? Háruka le sonrió alzando las manos en señal de rendición –claro que si. Dijo mirando el objeto que mi princesa había mirado.

-pero no creo que quien tu quieres, te de la talla, en fin, nos vemos cabeza de bombón. Ella, Molly y Amy hicieron gestos de despedida hacia los 2 quienes se alejaron, Molly con corazoncitos en sus ojitos preguntó:

- ¿es muy guapo? ¿verdad? las otras 2 asintieron y siguieron mirando las diferentes tiendas.

Al siguiente día, mi princesa estaba junto al yo pasado del rey Endimiun –Darien ¿sabes que día será pronto? El la miró, le sonrió –pues, el día en el que pasas a primero de preparatoria amor. Dijo –no, no estoy hablando de eso. Dijo ella mientras le ofrecía sus labios, el la besó.

-entonces ¿de que princesa? Preguntó –de ¿de verdad no lo sabes? Preguntó ella, el negó, ella se levantó –me voy a casa. Dijo con frialdad y dolor –pero Serena, apenas la tarde acaba de comenzar. Dijo el –no me importa, me largo. Dijo ella, cuando el la tomó por la muñeca, ella se dio la vuelta y le estampó una sonora bofetada.

- ¡no puedo creer que seas tan idiota como para haberlo olvidado! Exclamó mientras salía aireada del apartamento de la bestia.

Esa noche, regresé a casa con el conejo y mi paquete - ¡tíiiiooooo Zaaafiiiroooo! Gritó la niña al mirarlo cenando en la sala de la televisión –hola pequeña Rini ¿te divertiste? Ella asintió –ajáp, Rusia es muy lindo. Dijo mientras corría a su lado, mi hermano se levantó - ¿conseguiste lo que ibas a buscar hermano? Preguntó, asentí –si, por supuesto y mas. Del bolso de mano, saqué una réplica en miniatura del palacio del zar –muchas gracias. Dijo Zafiro, asentí –vamos a desempacar Rini. Dije, ella miró a mi hermano.

-ya regreso tío. Dijo y corrió a su dormitorio a desempacar, Zafiro suspiró –las chicas te han estado llamando. Alcé las cejas sorprendido –Rey parecía mas histérica que tu misma novia hermano. Reí –de seguro ha visto algo. Dije mientras iba detrás del conejo para cerciorarme que desempacara, luego, me dediqué a hacer lo mismo y una vez hecho esto, llamé a Rey, la cual me interrogó de mi paradero, me recitó sus pesadillas y mi horóscopo de desgracias, le dije que no se preocupara que yo estaba íntegro, tomaba un baño cuando Zafiro entró.

-hermano, hay alguien en la sala que te busca. Dijo con frialdad, terminé de enjabonar mis piernas - ¿Quién es Zafiro? Pregunté –Serena. Dijo con frialdad, me quité a toda prisa el jabón y finalicé mi baño en un santiamén y salí de mi dormitorio en paños, ella me abrazó.

-hay Díam, hay, hay, hay, hay. Asustado la aparté de mi para chequearla, me aseguré de que estaba bien - ¿Qué pasó hermosa? Pregunté –Darien olvidó lo mas importante de mi vida. Dijo ella ahora si lo mataba, pedazo de bruto ¿lo mas importante de la vida de una mujer? el día de su cumpleaños y en todos los calendarios de la casa, ese día estaba debidamente enmarcado en un círculo rosa con las palabras "cumpleaños de mi princesa", la abracé –todo está bien hermosa, el lo puede olvidar porque es un animal, pero yo si se cual es la fecha. Ella me miró.

- ¿Cuál es? Preguntó –obvio que 18 de julio, mi dulce cangrejita. Dije sonriendo, ella me abrazó mas fuerte, sentí mi corazón engrandecerse al tiempo que algo pasó, mi toalla se cayó y me encontré húmedo, desnudo abrazando a mi princesa, cuando ella se percató, dio un grito y se alejó de mi, con sonrisa coqueta y apenada me recoloqué la toalla alrededor de la cintura.

- ¿me das 5 minutos? Ella asintió, corrí a mi dormitorio y me puse la piyama, ella sonrió.

- ¿puedo quedarme? Esto era un raro dejàvu pero ignorando las señales asentí.

-claro, si quieres duermo en el sofá. Ella negó –como la ves pasada. Dijo, obedecí feliz de la idea, nos acostamos en mi dormitorio - ¿Cómo te fue en el viaje? Preguntó –fantástico. Dije mientras la abrazaba y besaba su frente –me alegro, te extrañé. Me dijo –yo a ti mas hermosa. Dije mientras la besaba, me decepcionó su falta de respuesta –no hagas eso Díam. Me dijo dulcemente, asentí –en la calle nunca. Dije mientras me quedaba dormido.

Al día siguiente, interrogué a Amy por lo que había sucedido, ella me contó interesada, sonreí - ¿ah si? pregunté divertido –se que el le ha ido a preguntar a Molly. Dijo Amy –que cosas, yo obtuve la información de 4 estupendas chicas ¿me acompañas a la tienda, ella asintió y fuimos, compré las zapatillas justo a tiempo, cuando íbamos saliendo, lo vi, le hice señas a Amy de que nos escondiéramos y lo presenciamos todo, el llegó a preguntar por las zapatillas y la vendedora le dijo que el guapo chico del dentífrico, había venido por ellas, reí con la boca cerrada, le guiñé el ojo a Amy –Díam 3, la bestia 1. Ella sonrió.

-vamos al cine. Asentí y triunfante la seguí hacia el cine.

El día del cumpleaños de mi princesa, me desperté temprano, había preparado ya la caja con todo, un hermoso vestido blanco, las zapatillas de cristal que ella quería, la caja de música, adornado con 2 globos de corazón, sabía que lo había disculpado pero yo, confiaba en que esto rompería el sello de una vez por todas –hoy será un día precioso. Dije para mi, mientras cargado con mi paquete, salía, Lita me esperaba en el colegio y no la encontramos cuando fuimos por ella, yo llevaba el paquete que a todas les hacía voltear a mirar, la miramos bajo un árbol con el, ella de pie, el arrodillado, con una caja negra.

-Serena, amor, desde el primer momento que te vi, me enamoré de ti. Ella sonrió y asintió –y yo de ti querido Darien. Dijo mientras lo miraba, el abrió la cajita y miré un anillo de oro con un solo rubí, un modelo muy sencillo para una rosa tan delicada, Lita me miró, yo la miré de vuelta y escuché lo peor de mi vida, hubiera preferido dar mi vida por ella una vez mas a escuchar eso:

-Serena, tu ¿quieres casarte conmigo? Miré el rostro de ella, se me fue el alma a los pies, sentí que todo se quebraba, que nada tenía sentido- ¿Díam? ¿Díam? escuché que Lita me llamaba a la distancia, no hice caso, aferré mi caja y corrí.

-no puede ser. Escuché la voz de mi princesa a lo lejos, pero no hice caso, corría, no en dirección al estacionamiento sinó a la calle - ¡espera Díam!¡espera!¡detente!¡alto! pero lo último que escuché fue un claxon y lo último que sentí, fue un golpe en el área de mi cintura, a toda velocidad, rodé por la calle, perdí la caja, un dolor agudo en la cabeza, en las costillas, en las piernas, el sabor metálico en mi boca.

- ¡dios mío! ¡Este muchacho está mal! Gritaban todos, una señora pidió a gritos una ambulancia, sentí algo suave que me tocaba, en mi visión borrosa, vi el rostro de mi princesa surcado de lágrimas, no entendía porqué lloraba mientras me limpiaba la sangre, miré las manchas de sus mangas, cada vez se me dificultaba ver mas, ella lloraba.

-no te mueras Díam, te amo, resiste, resiste, resiste. Sentí sus labios sobre los míos, quise decirle que iba a probar mi sangre pero…dejé de escuchar, dejé de sentir otra cosa que no fueran sus labios hasta, caer en la inconsciencia.

¡llamen a una ambulancia! Seguía gritando la gente alrededor de mi, yo inconsciente y mi princesa, con mi cabeza en su regazo, había manchado su falda azul de rojo escarlata, la ambulancia llegó, mi princesa se montó junto a Lita –niña. Dijo un hombre –esto lo traía el muchacho mientras corría. Le dio la caja que a todas estas, solo había arrugado un poco el papel de regalo, las puertas se cerraron tras mi princesa agradecer al transeúnte y corrimos a toda velocidad al hospital, en la sala de espera, mi princesa desenvolvió la caja, lo primero que apareció, fue una tarjeta dibujada por mi, donde estábamos ella y yo en la portada con trajes de tango, al fondo la torre de Tokio y la luna a su derecha, abrió la tarjeta mientras sus ojos se llenaban mas de lágrimas y leyó:

Porque a las cosas como tu, tan hermosas es difícil olvidarlas, porque todo lo malo lo opacas con tu luz, quiero regalarte mis besos en estrellas para que sepas que eres para mi la mas bella, mi alpha, mi homega, mi todo y lo que mas quiero, feliz cumpleaños hermosa.

Te ama con pasión.

Tu príncipe Diamante.

A continuación, encontró un vestido blanco, con todos los accesorios, seguido de esto, las zapatillas, estaba hundida en llanto cuando las vio.

-las que yo quería, Díam fue por ellas para mi. Al final, encontró una caja de música hecha totalmente de oro, la abrió y al son de una hermosa melodía, estábamos bailando ella y yo con nuestros trajes de príncipes, una nota en un papel igual de caro que la tarjeta se desprendió, esta, también tenía mi letra.

En Némesis es costumbre, regalarle al alma gemela un alhajero para simbolizar la unión eterna, quiero ofrecerte este, el día mas grandioso de tu vida, feliz cumpleaños princesa.

Te ama con pasión.

Tu Díam.

Ahora si, lloraba a todo lo que daba, encontró la llave del alhajero en forma de corazón con una escritura que decía "juntos para la eternidad" y estaba allí, no entendiendo que le había pasado,cuando miró 2 cosas: una rosa marchita rojo anaranjada a sus pies y al médico que llamó con cuidado.

-familiares de Diamante Li. Ella se acercó a la par que Lita y Amy materializándose de la nada aparecían –soy yo doctor, su prometida. Dijo Serena mientras miraba los ojos color chocolate del doctor –señorita, el doctor Ashita Yasha. Ella asintió –lamento las circunstancias. Dijo el –igual yo doctor. Dijo ella, Lita cortó la conversación de plano.

- ¿Qué le pasó a Diamante en el accidente? El doctor la miró apenado, miró a mi princesa, suspiró y continuó.

-el joven Li se ha lesionado las costillas, la columna y unos discos en el proceso, ha sufrido una contusión craneal que lo dejará con un leve desorden mental por unos días, una seudo amnésia. Ella asintió, Amy siguió.

- ¿Qué con el problema de sus discos? Preguntó –el joven Li ha perdido la movilidad de la parte inferior de su cuerpo. Mi princesa se agarró el pecho –que ¿Qué quiere decir? Preguntó –lo lamento señorita, pero el joven Li no volverá a caminar. El grito desolador se escuchó en la sala de espera a la vez, que a ella se le doblaban las rodillas y caía presa de un ataque de histeria mientras Lita y Amy la abrazaban.


	22. Chapter 22

Andrómeda está sentadita con su carpeta rosada abrazada a su pecho y un gran pero gran contenedor de cleeenex y a medida de que sus lectoras van pasando, les entrega un aproximado de 50 cleenex por chica, añade igual una pera de boxeo gigantesca en forma de Serena y otra en forma de Darien, para que les den con gusto con unos lindos guantes rosados.

Hola mis queridas seguidoras, los capis que viene pueden ser considerados como relleno porque dejamos a los cazadores de la muerte botados, solo un poquito botados ya que ¡tenemos una emergencia universal! Un príncipe atado a una silla de ruedas y todo el proceso de duelo y resignación; tranquilas, no se quedará así, en su momento se recuperará no se asusten, pero si pasaremos por unas cuantas turbulencias muy feas así que, recomiendo los cleenex.

Gracias a todas ¡ya somos 1.115 en este proyecto wiiii! ¡Muuuuchas gracias! de verdad ¡son lo máximo!

¡Denme ánimo y no me maten! ¡Con sus hermosos REVIEWS!

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo les doy historias que nos den de todo.

Mi parálisis.

Lita y Amy, tras calmar a mi princesa, lograron colarse en la habitación junto a ella, estaba entubado y rodeado de máquinas que mostraban mis constantes vitales, las 3 se acercaron, mi princesa volvió a llorar.

-lo siento Díam, de verdad lo siento. Murmuró sollozando, Lita y Amy no dijeron nada con respecto a su llanto –hay que llamar a Zafiro. Dijo Amy, Lita asintió –yo le aviso a Rey y a Mina. Dijo, salió de la habitación sin decir mas, Amy miró a mi princesa –yo llamaré a Zafiro. Dijo mientras la dejaba sola conmigo, mi princesa se acercó y fue directamente a la silla contigua a mi lecho, tomó la mano que estaba atravesada por la intravenosa y la besó. –perdóname amor. Murmuró –perdóname por haberte hecho esto, te juro que no era yo la que sentía así, no lo sabía, no quería lastimarte, perdóname Díam, perdóname. Pidió mientras acariciaba mi mano.

Amy llegó al teléfono y marcó al apartamento, la atendió el conejo –casa de la familia Li, habla Rini ¿en que puedo servirle? Ella tomó aire –hola Rini, soy yo. Dijo –Amy ¡Amy! ¡Que bueno que llamas! ¿Vendrás a jugar conmigo mañana? Preguntó –papá me compró unas muñecas rusas excelentes, y son muy lindas, una es un hada, la otra una princesa como yo, la otra una sirena y… Amy interrumpió a la infante.

-Rini ¿está Zafiro en casa? La niña rió –sip, está haciendo los hot cages de la merienda, papá dijo que los comeríamos los 3 con toddy mientras mirábamos toda la saga Disney ya sabes: el rey león, la sirenita, la bella durm… Amy la interrumpió por segunda vez - ¿me lo puedes pasar? Preguntó, mi conejo asintió.

-claro, voy. Dijo mientras dejaba el teléfono, Amy tomó respiraciones para calmarse, su corazón acelerado cuando escuchó el ruido que anunciaba que alguien había tomado el auricular –dime Amy ¿en que puedo ayudarte? Ella tomó una última bocanada de aire –Zafiro, siéntate por favor. Pidió, el asintió y se sentó en el sofá –dime Amy ¿Qué pasa? Me estás preocupando. Ella tragó una vez mas reuniendo coraje.

-zafiro, tu hermano…el. El la interrumpió - ¿Qué le ha pasado a mi hermano? ¿Está bien? Ella negó –Zafiro, tu hermano tuvo un accidente de tráfico. La línea se quedó callada por un momento –no, no es posible Amy, mi hermano es cuidadoso cuando anda en su auto. Ella asintió –si, pero el problema es que vio algo que lo destruyó y corrió hacia una avenida y un camión lo atropelló. El gemido de mi hermano se escuchó - ¿Dónde estaba cuando eso ocurrió? Amy respondió:

-cerca de mi escuela secundaria, Zafiro, hay algo mas. Dijo ella, el aguardó en silencio mientras el conejo del otro lado, le apretaba la mano –Zafiro el médico Yasha acaba de dar parte del estado de tu hermano. El tomó aire - ¿Cuáles son las consecuencias? ¿Serán graves? Amy asintió –tuvo una lesión craneal, que ocasionará una pérdida de memoria por poco tiempo, tuvo lesiones en la columna y el…el, yo, Zafiro, tu hermano. Comenzó ella –dilo ya, maldita sea. Dijo el –tu hermano ha quedado paralizado de la cintura para abajo. Se escuchó como Zafiro dejó de respirar.

-no…mi hermano…mi hermano no…no está…está paral…paralítico…no. Amy por fin se quebró –lo siento Zafiro. Dijo en un sollozo ahogado.

- ¿Dónde están? Preguntó el –en el hospital general de Tokio. Dijo ella, solo escuchó como se colgaba el teléfono, con lágrimas silenciosas se dirigió de nuevo a la habitación donde mi princesa seguía sosteniendo mi mano inerte.

Lita llegó a un pasillo diferente al de Amy, donde estaban otros teléfonos.

-Lita ¡que bueno que llamas! Tenemos el pastel de Serena aquí. Dijo una alegre Mina –hemos llamado a su casa, pero su madre dice que no ha llegado ¿tienes idea de donde está? Preguntó una alegre Mina, Lita suspiró.

-si, tengo idea de donde está. Mina rió –que bueno, hay que buscarla para que cortemos su pastel de 15 años, esta oportunidad en la vida de una chica, jamás se repite. Lita nerviosa y fastidiada cortó a Mina.

-deja de hablar Mina, ha ocurrido algo grave. Mi diosa feliz por la pequeña fiesta que le íbamos a hacer a mi princesa, sintió de pronto como si el corazón se le estrujara - ¿Qué ha ocurrido Lita? ¿Por que te oyes tan alterada? Lita lloraba –Diamante tuvo un accidente de auto, lo chocaron en mi colegio. Lita escuchó como los gemidos de mi diosa, se hacían presentes - ¿Qué le pasó a Diamante? ¿Está? ¿Está bien? Lita negó.

-Diamante ha quedado paralítico, no volverá, no volverá a caminar. El grito de mi diosa se escuchó en la línea y se tiró al suelo presa de un ataque de histeria, Rey tomó el teléfono.

-Lita ¿Qué ha pasado? Preguntó, Lita le contó lo mas calmada que pudo ponerse todo y les dijo el lugar en donde estábamos, Zafiro llegó primero con mi conejo detrás de el.

- ¡soy el hermano de Diamante Li y exijo verlo! ¡Ahora mismo! Gritó en emergencias, el doctor se apersonó a hablar con el y tras 5 minutos, Zafiro se reunió con Lita y Amy –quiero a esa maldita lejos del dormitorio de mi hermano, si no la sacan ustedes, la saco yo. Dijo Zafiro en una actitud tan fría, cosa muy rara en el –pero Zafiro. Dijo Lita –yo le dije que no era buena idea, le dije ¡le dije que no era buena idea que fuera allí! Amy asintió –yo la sacaré. Dijo mientras se alejaba, pero se escucharon los gritos de Serena y Amy discutiendo, una discusión fuerte, Zafiro se apersonó en el dormitorio y la pegó contra la pared.

- ¡esto es tu culpa maldita estúpida! ¡Si después de haberle dicho a mi hermano que lo amabas y demás sandeces! ¡El no estaría aquí! ¡Te debo la amargura y el dolor por el cual! ¡Mi hermano va a pasar! ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio! ¡Lárgate de nuestras vidas para siempre! ¡Maldita niña indecisa del demonio! En ese momento, se me ocurrió reaccionar.

-her…mos…a, her…mos…a, Se…re…na, Se…re…na. Abrí los ojos y miré a Zafiro confundido –hermano, vaya ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Por que tienes a mi princesa pegada a la pared? ¿Que pasó? Pregunté –hermano, dime ¿Qué recuerdas? Preguntó el, me froté la cabeza.

-encontrar a Lita para, para entregarle una caja a mi princesa, una caja de regalos, lo demás, no lo recuerdo. Dije mientras lo miraba - ¿no sabes que pasó? Negué –claro que no Zafiro, mi princesa me ama y yo la amo, hoy era un día especial…creo…pero…no puedo recordar cual. El la soltó suavemente y se acercó a él.

- ¿Qué recuerdas? Me preguntó –me llamo…yo, me llamo…no lo recuerdo, pero se que me dicen Díam, tu eres mi hermano…ella es la persona a la que mas amo. Dije señalando a mi princesa - ¿de donde eres? Me preguntó.

-no lo recuerdo, solo se eso, me dicen Díam, tu eres mi hermano, ella es la persona a la que más amo y tengo unas amigas, Rey…y…las otras, yo…Lita…pero a las otras, no las logro recordar. Mi hermano asintió - ¿Cómo se llama tu princesa? Lo miré asustado –no, no lo recuerdo, solo se que es la persona a la que mas amo. Mi hermano repitió su gesto anterior, mi princesa se acercó a mi y se arrodilló a los pies de mi cama.

-perdóname Díam, perdóname. Dijo –no hay nada que perdonar, yo te amo y tu me amas. Dije feliz - ¿logras recordar lo que le regalaste? Preguntó Lita, negué –no importa. Dijo Amy - ¿te conozco? Pregunté, ella asintió –soy una de esas amigas, que no logras recordar. Dijo con un poco de tristeza –lo siento. Dije mientras la miraba con pena, ella sonrió.

-se pasará. Dijo mientras el doctor entraba y hablaba con Zafiro, luego me hizo preguntas a mi, de las cuales solo logré responder 5: mi apodo, la persona a quien mas amo por su apodo, el nombre de mi hermano, las 2 amigas que recuerdo y el conejo que debo cuidar, aunque no me acuerdo como se llama, solo se que es conejo y que yo soy su papá aunque soy muy joven para ser padre de una niña de 7 años, creo que tengo 21 pero la verdad, no estoy seguro.

Otras muchachas entran a mi habitación, una pelinegra y una rubia con un lazo rojo en su cabello que sostiene su media cola, la pelinegra se acerca a mi y me abraza llorando.

-yo sabía, yo sabía que iba a ocurrir una desgracia. Dijo –estoy bien Rey. Dije para tratar de tranquilizarla, la rubia la siguió y me dio un abrazo mas efusivo de lo que puedo recordar que me hayan dado,

-disculpa, pero yo no te conozco. Se queda helada y me mira sin comprender –tiene amnesia temporal. Explica Amy a mi diosa que estaba en shock - ¿no me recuerdas Díam? Soy tu novia. Niego acongojado –disculpa, pero no recuerdo tener novia ¿Cómo te llamas? Ella me mira con dolor, pero lo enmascara enseguida –soy Mina. Dice mientras se sienta a mi lado y me acaricia el cabello, el conejo entra y antes de que alguien pueda detenerlo, se sienta en mis piernas y aferra mi cuello, yo la aferro de vuelta, cuando algo me deja helado.

-her, hermano ¿Por qué no siento mis piernas? ¿Por que no siento a la niña que está en ellas? Mi princesa se tapa la cara con las manos, Rey y Amy se abrazan, Lita le coloca a mi hermano el brazo los hombros y el conejo me sigue abrazando, mi por diosa, me besa la mejilla y hace la pregunta con la mirada, Zafiro traga saliva y con voz entrecortada responde:

-hermano, en el accidente te magullaste un par de costillas y te diste un golpe en la cabeza, también sufriste una lesión en los discos de la columna…lo lamento mucho hermano…pero…no volverás a caminar. Me quedo helado, el conejo intensifica su abrazo en mi, la rubia de cabello atado en una media cola me abraza sin poder contener el llanto, mi princesa llora en un rincón, las otras abrazadas hacen lo propio –no ¿no caminaré?¿no caminaré nunca mas?¿no bailaré?¿no haré deportes?¿no conduciré?¿seré un inútil? Zafiro niega –hermano…tu sabes que las personas con esa condición…no son inútiles. Lo sabía, pero estaba en la fase de duelo - ¡si! ¡Si lo son! grité - ¡seré un maldito lisiado en una maldita silla de ruedas! El se acercó a mi para abrazarme –hermano, no digas eso. Dijo Zafiro - ¡es verdad! ¡Que va a ser de mi vida si ahora deberé depender de todo mundo para todo! ¡Seré un maldito inútil! ¡Un maldito estorbo! ¡Voy a ir dando lástima por allí! ¡Por donde quiera que vaya me mirarán con pena! Grité mientras explotaba en llanto histérico, comencé a golpear los puños contra la cama, Háruka entró de repente halando al conejo fuera de mi regazo.

- ¡aléjense de el! Gritó mientras lanzaba un rayo amarillo, caí sin sentido - ¡que has hecho! Gritó Zafiro –lo hemos dormido Alteza. Dijo Michiru detrás de ella, mirando con dolor a mi hermano –iba a descontrolarse y podría destruir la ciudad, sin los conocimientos de sus poderes es como un infante con demasiado poder. Todos asintieron mientras Háruka agarraba a mi princesa y la sacaba halándola por el brazo.

La llevó a un sitio apartado - ¡que le hiciste sailor moon! ¡Que le hiciste! Gritó - ¡no lo se! Gritó ella por respuesta, Háruka le dio un puñetazo - ¡no te creo! ¡Dime que le hiciste! Gritó mientras le daba otro, mi princesa se levantó y le regresó el golpe - ¡te juro que no lo se! ¡No lo se! ¡Porque yo lo amaba y de repente! ¡Me encuentro en el colegio! ¡Con la bestia arrodillado pidiéndome matrimonio! ¡Y miro a mi Díam quebrado! ¡Lo veo correr hacia la avenida y cuando lo atropella el camión! ¡Me trajo regalos! ¡El si recordaba cuando era mi cumpleaños! Háruka la agarró por el cuello, la estaba asfixiando, pero poco a poco fue aflojando el agarre.

¿encontraste algo a tus pies? Ella parpadeó confundida - ¿he? Preguntó –que si ¿encontraste algo a tus pies? Mi princesa asintió –una rosa rojo anaranjada marchita. Ella asintió y le extendió la mano.

-dámela. Ordenó. Mi princesa asintió y le entregó la rosa –maldición. Dijo Háruka - ¿Qué pasa? Preguntó –estas rosas son del reino de Ealión, donde vivía el antiguo príncipe Endimiun. Mi princesa asintió comprendiéndolo todo de repente.

-Darien me selló con esa rosa, por eso no recuerdo lo que le hice a Díam. Dijo Háruka asintió con frialdad –mejor es que regrese allá. Dijo mientras ella regresaba por su lado a la habitación.


	23. Chapter 23

Andrómeda saluda desde el trono de Diamante, donde se ha ocultado esta vez, tiene su carpeta rosada y la puerta cerrada con un aproximado de 5.000 candados, suspira mientras comienza su redacción.

Hola chicas ¡otro capi! Les pido que no me maten, esto quedó algo emo pero biiieeen.

Gracias a todo mundo ¡ya somos 1.200! ¡Hurra! gracias a todos a los registrados y a los anónimos.

¡Denme ánimo! ¡Con sus preciosos Reviews!

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo les regalo buenas historias.

El regreso de mis recuerdos

Pasamos toda esa noche en el hospital, yo seguía deprimido, dejé de hablar y comer, me limitaba a mirar a todo mundo inexpresivamente mientras ellos discutían, mi hermano insistió que mi princesa se fuera de allí, ella se negó y dijo que la tendría que sacar a patadas, el afirmó que podría, pero hizo algo totalmente inesperado que a mi me asustó, la chica rubia me abrazó de modo protector mientras miraba como a mi hermano le salía una luna invertida en su frente de color negro y esta a su vez, se transformaba en un ojo enmarcado en un rombo amarillo, con un párpado medio cerrado y su iris azul, una luz que provenía de el y un zumbido que llamaba a la gente a que lo mirara, yo sabía que era irresistible tanto la luz como el sonido, ni dándote la vuelta podrías escapar de el, solo estando de espaldas a quien tenía esa cosa que servía para poner, a la gente a tu entera disposición, miré la escena con terror fascinante.

-regresarás a casa y te olvidarás de todo. Ella miraba fijamente ese ojo con sus párpados medio cerrados y la mirada perdida, mirada como cuando la gente duerme, eso se llama…no logro recordarlo…pero de repente, un terror sordo me invadió mientras ella repetía la orden de mi hermano.

-olvidarás de todo. Repitió ella con voz monocorde y sumisa - ¡noooooooooooooo! Grité, sentí un dolor increíble en mi corazón, no entendía que pasaba, solo sabía 2 cosas:

1 eso me dolía mucho.

2 si ella se iba, yo moriría de tristeza.

Y sentí como algo caliente se formaba en mi frente, tenía la misma forma de la luna que tenía mi hermano, esa marca extraña ardió pero sin llegar a quemarme y sentí como otra se hacía pero mas fuerte que la de mi hermano, no podía verla pero sabía que era mas fuerte - ¡déjala en paz! Un rayo invisible salió de ese extraño ojo y golpeó al ojo amarillo de mi hermano, que se cerró al instante, este, me miró con reproche mientras mi princesa parpadeaba confundida, sentí otra mano detrás de mi y una voz como la brisa del mar, cuando está en paz me dijo con calma:

-desea tener tu luna invertida príncipe, cierra tus ojos y concéntrate en la imagen de la luna negra de tu frente. cerré los ojos, lo primero que vi fue el mismo ojo extraño de mi hermano en color verde lo que era amarillo, luego la luna negra y sentí como se cerraba el párpado medio abierto y regresaba la luna a mi frente, era una sencsaión familiar, como sentir un brazo o una pierna, aunque yo la desconocía, mi cuerpo no lo hacía, la toqué tenía la piel de esa zona como si fuera de bebé y al pasarle los dedos de una manera mas fuerte, el gesto me hizo cosquillas, me reí, todo mundo me miró.

-hermano. Protestó mi hermano –quiero que ella se quede Zafiro, que se quede hasta que ella quiera. El se cruzó de brazos.

-ella es la culpable de todo esto. Dijo enfadado –no, no lo es, es la persona que amo. Sentí a la rubia estremecerse y por algún motivo eso me dolió, la abracé de forma reconfortante –no quiero discutirlo, quiero irme a casa. El asintió.

-iré por el doctor. Dijo sin mas, las mismas manos de la chica de voz de brisa de mar me apretaron los hombros –no es bueno que nadie mas que nosotras vea esa marca. La miré tras lograr darme la vuelta, era una chica muy hermosa, de ojos y cabellos ondulados hasta la cintura de color azul, ella me sonrió.

-desea guardarla, tener tu frente sin la marca. Lo hice y sentí como la luna desaparecía, me sentí vulnerable e indefenso sin ella, la peli azul asintió –estarás bien, todos te cuidaremos. Asentí de regreso –siento si te lastimé. Dije a la rubia que tenía abrazada mientras besaba su frente, por alguna razón, sentía que debía confortarla, protegerla, ella me regresó el abrazo con mas fuerza e impulsivamente, me besó, sentí sus labios y su lengua y mi respuesta a eso, la verdad, se sentía muy bien, ella me soltó con una sonrisa.

-sigues siendo un magnífico besador. Sonreí con un poco de rubor, mi hermano entró.

-el doctor ha dicho, que nos podemos ir a casa ya. Asentí, un enfermero entró con el instrumento infernal, miré esa cosa con terror puro y natural, como si fuera un tigre y yo, una indefensa criatura a merced de el, comencé a temblar.

-no la quiero. Dije aterrorizado –hermano, por favor, no hagas esto mas difícil. Me pidió Zafiro –no la quiero ¡no la quiero! ¡Que se la lleve! ¡Que se lleve esa maldita cosa de aquí! ¡Largo! ¡Largo! ¡Laaargoooo! ¡No quiero ver esa maldita cosa! El enfermero salió con cara de pedernal –colabora. Dijo Zafiro –prefiero quedarme aquí, no voy a salir en esa cosa, no soy un maldito inútil. Mi princesa se acercó a mi, la rubia me abrazó con la intensidad de una boa constrictor

-Díam, esa es la única manera de poder sacarte, ya Zafiro quisiera cargarte, pero es muy peligroso, en este momento, no es buena idea. Negué –no quiero salir en eso. Puntualicé –lo se. Dijo ella con dulzura, se acercó un paso mas –aléjate de el. Gruñó la rubia que me tenía abrazado –amor ¿si me siento yo contigo en ella? ¿Usarás la silla? ¿Aceptarás irte a casa en ella? La miré, miré como el enfermero entraba con esa cosa de nuevo y miré su decisión, ella se impulsó con los manillares de las ruedas y se puso en paralelo a mi cama, la rubia se bajó de mi regazo, el enfermero quitó los aparatos y demás.

- ¿vienes a casa? Me preguntó con los brazos abiertos, me rendí como una criatura ante su madre y asentí de forma sumisa, el enfermero me cargó y me puso sobre el regazo de ella, me abrazó y la abracé de vuelta, besó mi cabello.

-vamos a casa. Me murmuró al oído, el rubio que se había mantenido como un guardia de seguridad inexpresivo, se acercó y llevó mi silla hasta el auto de mi hermano, me situaron en el asiento de atrás, mi princesa de un lado y la rubia del otro, el conejo en el asiento de adelante junto a mi hermano y emprendimos la ida a casa en silencio sepulcral.

Me dejaron en mi dormitorio acomodado con todo lo que pudiera querer a la mano, unos libros, unas revistas, los controles y demás, todo a mi disposición pero lo único que hice, fue regresar a mi estado inexpresivo y dedicarme a ver la televisión, tenía 3 días sin comer, las comidas quedaban intactas a mi lado, el conejo iba y las retiraba, no había vuelto a ver a mi princesa, sabía que Zafiro la había echado de la casa y le había prohibido la entrada, la que se la pasaba conmigo, era la rubia…Mina…se llamaba, trataba de hacerme reír y a veces lo conseguía, era una enfermera muy tenaz y divertida, ella me ayudaba con mis necesidades mas primordiales (incluso con pena le tuve que pedir que me bañara) lo cual hizo con pena pero sin lástima alguna.

-deberías irte. Le dije un día, ella me miró confundida, estaba adormilada –me refiero a que estás aquí con un inválido, eres una chica muy hermosa para andar con alguien como yo, con un despojo. Ella sonrió y me acarició el rostro, me besó la frente.

-no eres un despojo. Sentenció con dulzura –solo eres alguien que ha tenido una mala situación, pero yo te amo como estés, con o sin vista, con o sin audición, no me importa. Eso hizo que se me aguara la mirada.

-muchas gracias. Dije mientras la abrazaba y la besaba –siempre estaré contigo, no importa lo que pase, siempre estaré allí para ti. Sonreí –gracias Mina, que pena que no logre recordarte. Ella me guiñó el ojo –descuida, ya lo harás. Me dijo animada, llegaron otras personas a visitarme, el mismo chico rubio y la misma chica de largo cabello azul, una pelirroja que a mi me pareció una zorra, me dijo que ella era mi mujer ¿mujer? Si menos tenía novia, no creía tener mujer, las mismas 4 chicas que lloraron como unas histéricas al mirarme, pero a mi me hacía falta mi princesa, Zafiro no la dejaba entrar y me daba excusas que yo sabía que eran baratas, mi relación con el conejo mejoró muchísimo, ella llegaba del colegio y pasaba las tardes conmigo, haciendo los deberes y jugando juegos de mesa.

-deberías ir al parque. Le dije un día, me preocupaba que la niña no tomara suficiente sol –estoy bien aquí, además, si voy al parque quiero ir contigo. La miré entristecido –no podré jugar contigo conejo. Ella me besó la mejilla –no me importa, solo quiero pasar el tiempo contigo y pasear. Sonreí e hice el esfuerzo, por complacer a la niña, de ir al parque con ella, y fue sinó algo liberador, algo agradable.

Una noche, estaba con Zafiro y el conejo en la sala mirando películas cuando el timbre sonó, abrí la puerta desde mi silla, miré a mi princesa parada en el umbral con un pye de limón.

-hola. La saludé feliz, Zafiro puso cara de pedernal, el conejo salió a ayudarla –lindo collar Serena. Le dijo tras haber cerrado la puerta y haber dejado el pye en la cocina-si, me lo dio Díam. Dijo mi princesa con emoción - ¿yo te di eso? Pregunté, ella asintió - ¿Dónde lo compré? Le pregunté a Zafiro –no lo se a ciencia cierta hermano. Dijo –te fuiste a Rusia con el conejo y no dijiste a donde ibas. El conejo se sentó en mi regazo y como de costumbre enredó sus brazos en mi cuello –lo compramos en San Petersburgo, en una de las joyerías mas antiguas de Rusia, es donde le hacían los alajeros a la familia real rusa, en forma de huevos de pascua, incluso me compraste este medallón. Dijo la niña sacando un medallón de su pecho, lo abrió, estaba una foto de mi princesa, ella, mi hermano y yo, sonreí.

- ¿Qué dice allí? Le pregunté señalando la escritura en cirílico - ¿no lo recuerdas? Preguntó –lo siento, pero no recuerdo como leerlo. Dije apenado, mi hermano se acercó y le leyó a la niña en perfecto ruso lo que decía, luego, lo tradujo.

-vamos a comer el pye. Dijo mi princesa, fue una conversación muy formal entre mi hermano y ella, yo estaba feliz de que ella estuviera allí, esa noche, me acosté muy contengo, pero…tuve una pesadilla…horrible.

INICIO DE PESADILLA.

Estaba parado con la caja que reconocí, era la caja de los 15 años de mi princesa, la miraba al lado de un peli negro que estaba arrodillado al lado de ella, con una caja negra, un yo mío con vestiduras de príncipe y la luna invertida se acercó a mi.

-te has ablandado. Me dijo - ¿Quién eres? Pregunté –soy tu yo real, el que recuerda todo, yo te explicaré porque no recuerdas nada. Estaba a continuación al lado de Amy "¿Diamante? ¿Estás bien Diamante? No podía hablar, solo podía mirar con los ojos incrédulos, como mi princesa en un rincón, se besaba apasionadamente con el que era su chico en turno" retrocedí –no, no es cierto, no lo es. Dije –por eso no recuerdas a Amy. Dijo el con risa malvada –debiste haberla controlado cuando tuviste la oportunidad, pero no lo hiciste porque sabías que ya te amaba, hubiera sido mejor y mas seguro para ti hacerlo de esa forma. Dijo mi yo de ropas principescas –ahora, te mostraré porque no recuerdas a Mina. Dijo, otra escena, estaba al lado de Mina "sailor Venus. Dije tomándole las manos –quiero intentar esto contigo, porque de verdad quiero quererte. "mentiroso" me susurraba mi conciencia pero la ignoré –quiero intentar que seas mi todo, lo mas importante de mi vida, quiero que aceptes mi intento ¿quieres ser mi novia?"; mi yo sonrió con satisfacción –esta es la razón por la que si recuerdas a Lita, mira bien. Miré a Lita dándome ánimos al igual que Rey, el rió mientras yo retrocedía.

-y he aquí, el premio gordo. Miré toda mi vida, cuando intenté conquistar la tierra y fallé, las 2 veces fallidas de intento de control a Serena, una frase mía "-neo reina Serena, me perteneces" el golpe de un auto, alguien con la cabeza en mi regazo, un beso dulce con sabor a sangre - ¡Seeeereeeenaaaaaaaa noooooooooooo! Grité muerto de dolor.

FIN DE PESADILLA.

Estaba batiéndome en mi cama, dando y dando vueltas, me caí de la misma, cuando intenté incorporarme, los recuerdos de los días pasados se unieron con lo que recién recordaba y di un grito de pánico puro al recordar que era un maldito inválido - ¡Zaaaaafiiirooooo! ¡Zaaaaafiiiiroooo! escuché algo que se caía, me abracé a mi mismo en posición fetal mientras mi puerta se abría.

¡hermano! Exclamó Zafiro asustado –Zafiro, ayúdame, ayúdame a que no me duela. Le pedí como un chiquillo –ella se va a casar con el, se lo pidió cuando fui a llevarle la caja, Serena se va a casar con el yo pasado del rey Endimiun, por eso me atropellaron, yo huí, yo huí. Dije sollozando –quiero morir hermano, quiero morir ¡quiiiieeeroooo moooriiiiir! Grité, el se tiró al suelo a mi lado y me sostuvo hasta que me calmé, le relaté todos mis recuerdos.

-ayúdame a terminar con todo esto, mátame, mátame Zafiro. El negó hundido en llanto como yo –hermano, si tu te vas, dejaré de vivir yo también, tu eres lo que me sostiene, la vida será imposible sin ti. Dijo –no quiero verla, quiero olvidarla. Dije sollozando nuevamente, yo sabía que era imposible la única manera de que pudiera olvidarla era que la ruptura del corazón me generara odio real, puro, venenoso y visceral por ella, pero no podía hacerlo, la seguía amando a pesar de todo amaba cada trozo de ella aunque en ese momento, no lo quería aceptar –que clase de amor de locos son las almas gemelas cuando no te corresponden. Dijo el, pero como no respondí, me ayudó a llegar a mi cama, decidí esa noche comenzar a morir en vida.


	24. Chapter 24

Andrómeda está sentada en la gran cama principesca de Diamante mientras el, la mira con ira.

Diamante: te pasaste de la raya.

Andrómeda ¡ah si! Debe ser que tu no se lo espetarías así.

Diamante: si, pero, es un fic, se supone que no debes dar dolor.

Andrómeda: dolor trágico, eso se pasará así que no me jo…

La autora debe correr para evitar el encanto del ojo hipnótico y que el príncipe escriba lo que se le antoje.

Hola mis queridas seguidoras, espero estén ya mejor de ánimos, las cosas se ponen mejor, y mejor (aún no lo curo) pero ya las cosas se van perfilando hacia la recuperación aunque no lo parezca (ver a un Diamante emo me deprime) imagino que a ustedes igual.

Ejem, ejem, gracias a todas por sus reviews a Mirel moon, ya por ti y otras son 25 reviews ¡es mi historia mas comentada de sailor moon! ¡Muchas gracias! De todas maneras, las invito a que pasen por mis otros chiquitos ¡esperan por ustedes y se que les gustarán! ¡No se den prisa!

Ahora a mi nuevo jutes ¡gracias bonny! Me alegro que aunque te guste Darien, te hayas dado el chance de entrar aquí y que ahora ames a Díam ¡gracias por decir que me lucí! La verdad, le pongo cariño y simplemente trato de hacer lo mejor que me da mi imaginación y la mejor redacción posible; te pido disculpas porque seré un poquito (solo un poquito) mala con tu peli negro favorito.

Lo del cristal de plata es una buena sugerencia, muchas gracias, pero tengo algo que te gustará mas y seguro te hace suspirar ¡no desesperes! ¡Diamante en una silla de ruedas no es mi estilo! ¡Además! ¿Como podría salvarla? Nononononono, pero ten paciencia ¡todo a su tiempo!

¡Déjenme saber su parecer! ¡Con un hermoso REVIEW!

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo les doy emociones.

La venganza de Háruka.

En una mansión, Háruka miraba concentrada la rosa rojo anaranjada marchita –no hay duda. Dijo por fin –esta rosa selló a la princesa como antes, como antes de que el involuntariamente rompiera el hechizo, como si no sintiera nada por el. Michiru asintió - ¿Qué mas puedes sacar en limpio? Preguntó mientras peinaba sus cabellos –que le borró temporalmente los recuerdos de su acercamiento a Diamante dejándolo como si el fuera un completo extraño. Ella asintió –fue muy hábil el maldito. Háruka asintió al comentario de su amiga.

-así es, lo fue pero Diamante a pesar de eso, fue capaz de tocarla y si hubiera seguido así, hubiera roto el hechizo. Michiru asintió –un gran sacrificio deberás dar, para que a la persona que malignas intenciones hicieron olvidar, sea capaz de recordar el ritmo de su corazón, para que recuerde a quien siempre debió ó, Háruka asintió –parece que los recuerdos de el han regresado. Dijo, Michiru parpadeó sorprendida - ¿Por qué lo dices? Preguntó asustada con el corazón en la garganta –porque tiene deseos de morir. Respondió Háruka, Michiru apretó el puño en señal de indignación.

-maldito sea el príncipe Endimiun, supo como destrozar al príncipe, poco a poco como una maldita serpiente rastrera. Háruka asintió mientras se incorporaba –no se como podremos solucionarlo, pero, debemos hacerlo, si el muere, se perderá todo. Michiru asintió –te acompaño. Dijo mientras dejaba el cepillo de plata con un ornado tridente en su reverso, ambas salieron de la mansión directas al apartamento.

Mi princesa estaba tratando de concentrarse en una tarea de matemáticas, recordaba como yo le ayudaba con estas, cuando su madre tocó la puerta.

-Serena, hija, te llaman por teléfono. Dijo, ella alzó la vista de su cuaderno - ¿Quién es mamá? Preguntó –no dijo, pero era una voz infantil, si no fuera porque se que ella está en Kioto, yo…juraría que era Rini. Dijo la mujer confundida - ¿Rini? Preguntó Serena, se rió de repente –que cosas dices mamá, voy. Dijo mientras salía de su dormitorio, llegó al inalámbrico y se encerró en el baño, levantó el teléfono hacia su oreja y el llanto de Rini le hizo temer lo peor.

- ¿Rini? ¿Que pasó? ¿Por que lloras? ¿No me digas que Diamante está? ¿Está? preguntó mi princesa mientras su voz se quebraba –aún no, pero si sigue así podría morir, lo único que consume es agua Serena, pero ha dejado de comer, dice que ya no quiere seguir viviendo. Mi princesa sintió un agujero en su pecho formarse, cierto agujero que a mi ya me había destruido, su corazón comenzó a ser masticado por los bordes del mismo –Rini ¿pero como? La niña seguía llorando - ¡el dice que si tu no lo amas! ¡No tiene sentido estar aquí! ¡Que te vas a casar con Darien! Serena lloraba - ¡yo no me voy a casar con ese maldito infeliz! Dijo enfurecida - ¡ven Serena! ¡Ven a casa! ¡Porque si papá muere! ¡Yo desapareceré de una vez y para siempre! Ella asintió y colgó, se pasó un pañuelo por el rostro –voy a salir mamá, ya regreso. La señora Ikuko la miró.

- ¿está todo bien hija? Serena negó y sin mas explicaciones, salió corriendo al apartamento.

Al llegar Rini le abrió la puerta - ¿Dónde está Zafiro? Le preguntó mi princesa –salió a comprar cuerdas, la máquina para pasarle nutrientes por el brazo y una enfermera. Serena asintió y se acercó a mi dormitorio, las cortinas estaban tapando las ventanas, y yo, me hallaba como un ser sin vida en mi cama

¿Díam? Llamó tentativamente pero yo, decidí ignorarla - ¿Díam? ¿amor? preguntó por segunda vez, me reí con mi risa fría, la risa del líder, del conquistador, no la del chico - ¿Qué quieres aquí neo reina? ¿has venido a burlarte del despojo que soy ahora? Ella se acercó a mi, había destruido mi maldita silla con mis poderes y le había dicho a Zafiro que cuantas cosa de esas traiga, cuantas cosas destruiré –mira lo que has hecho. Dijo ella con dulzura –has destruido tu silla. Reí otra vez.

-no la necesito, ahora dime: ¿a que debo el honor de tu visita? ¿Vienes a hacerme la invitación formal al acontecimiento del año? No, espera ¡ya se! Quieres que yo sea el padrino. Ella negó –no Díam no. Comenzó pero la interrumpí –deja de llamarme así, maldita egoísta y ni sueñes en tocarme con tus asquerosas manos, con las que lo has tocado a el. Ella se acercó.

-escúchame. Pidió - ¡no! Grité - ¡yo siempre te escuché! ¡Siempre estuve allí para ti! ¡Y que he recibido a cambio! ¡Patadas y mas patadas! ¡Yo fui el que explotó tu potencial! ¡El que hizo que los demás se dieran cuenta de que sirves para mas que derrotar al mal! ¡El que te hizo llegar a ser lo que realmente eres! ¡Y como me pagas tu! ¡He! ¡Pisoteándome! ¡Humillándome! ella comenzó a llorar Díam no, por favor, detente, me lastimas. Pidió abrazándose, conseguí fuerzas de donde no tenía para sentarme - ¡que hay de todas las malditas veces que tu me has lastimado a mi! ¡Cuando volviste con el maldito del yo pasado del rey Endimiun! Oh perdón su Alteza ¿acaso? ¿Debo decirle ahora su majestad? ¿Mi muy querido amigo? O ya se ¡tal vez deba jurarle lealtad! Ella retrocedió mas y se acurrucó en un rincón en posición fetal –me lastimas, me lastimas. Dijo como si de verdad la hubiera herido –tranquila, que no he terminado aún ¡yo te regreso tus malditos poderes de sailor! ¡Si no fuera por mi! ¡Te estarías pudriendo en una tumba! ¡Y como me pagas! ¿Lo recuerdas? ¿Como me pagaste? ¡Deja de llorar! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Yo si te diré como lo hiciste! ¡Te besuqueaste con el en mi cara! ¡Me dejaste y corriste hacia el! ¡Me quedé con los brazos abiertos y el corazón roto! ¡Y te perdoné! ¡Con la cena que hiciste te perdoné! Ella lloraba mas y mas en el rincón y yo, despiadadamente seguí.

- ¡la vez que te iba a invitar a salir! ¡No se como lo supo! ¡Pero el lo supo! ¡Puedes imaginar mi dolor al encontrarte con el en el parque! ¡En el que era mi lugar! ¡Porque siempre había sido mi lugar! ¡Le regalé tu vestido y todas tus cosas que usarías ese día a Amy! ¡Después de haberme tomado horas! ¡Eligiéndolas para ti! Ella seguía llorando a la par de mis gritos - ¡Díam! ¡Basta! ¡Basta! suplicaba herida, pero no tanto como lo estaba yo, se que me estaba pasando de la raya, pero en ese momento, no me importó, debía soltarlo todo y era ahora o nunca.

- ¡y te volví a perdonar! Grité - ¡te recogí cuando el maldito ese te dejó plantada! ¡Si no fuera por mi! ¡Esa noche la hubieras pasado en la calle como una maldita pordiosera! ¡Te traje aquí! ¡Al cobijo y el calor! ¡Y cuando te arrojé el impermeable! ¡Recuerdas lo que me dijiste! ¡Que me dijiste neo reina! Ella subió el rostro –te llamé por su nombre. Respondió con las cascadas de sus lágrimas fluyendo sin control

- ¡yo te acuné!¡te consolé ¡te besé y me respondiste!¡pensé que lo dejarías!¡pensé que al fin lo dejarías!¡conseguí un joyero que me adaptó una luna de oro al modelo de mi familia!¡te la compré!¡ese día te iba a pedir que fueras mi novia!¡te conseguí la rosa mas hermosa de todo Tokio!¡pero!¡que curioso que se te pareciera tanto!¡era tan hermosa como tu!¡pero con las espinas mas afiladas! Ella seguía llorando.

-detente, por favor detente. Pidió - ¡no! ¡No me detendré! ¡Llego a tu colegio y te encuentro hablando con el! ¡Pensé que lo ibas a poner en su sitio! ¡Pero que recibo a cambio! ¡Que lo perdonas y te besuqueas con el en la puerta del colegio! ¡Corrí a mi auto y me fui! ¡Lita me siguió y me dio consuelo! - ¡lo siento de verdad! ¡Lo siento! Gritó ella –no, no lo sientes, tu no sientes nada que no sea esa cosa de remedo de amor por ese maldito, debiste haberme dejado matarlo, sacarlo de nuestras vidas para siempre, no me lo permitiste y me abofeteaste y se te ocurre reaccionar cuando ya tengo a Mina conmigo. Ella siguió llorando –eres una maldita egoísta, eres una maldita indecisa. Su voz se alzó en protesta.

- ¡estaba controlada! Gritó –bien, pues sigue así, no te necesito. Dije –no me casaré con el. Dijo ella –bien por ti, yo regresaré de donde nunca debí haber salido, esto es todo entre nosotros, adiós neo reina Serena, déjame con mi soledad y mi muerte, que es lo único que realmente quiero, olvídame, porque yo pienso olvidarte y regresar al sitio de donde nunca debía haber salido, mi tumba. Ella me miró a través de sus lágrimas.

-te amo. Dijo con voz ahogada, sentí un inmenso dolor por lo que iba a decir, pero me obligué a escupirlo –yo no. Dije - ¿Qué? ¿Ya no me amas? Preguntó anonadada –no. Dije con mentira, pero soy muy convincente cuando miento y mas, si la persona es como ella una adorable y dulce chica rosa.

-te odio, te odio con todas las fuerzas de mi alma, quiero que mueras ¡y ojalá sufras mucho cuando lo hagas en el siglo 30! ¡Vete! ¡Vete y no regreses! Ella se levantó del suelo donde había yacido durante todo mi drenaje y salió corriendo de la casa, con los sollozos mas desgarradores que hubiera podido sentir, mi pobre y destruido corazón, se compadeció de su dolor y cuando tuve el impulso de correr detrás de ella, recordé que no lo podía hacer, así que regresé a esperar la muerte.

Háruka llegó junto a Michiru al apartamento y encontró a un conejo llorando de desesperación, pues había escuchado todo, la niña lo contó entre gruesas lágrimas y ambas entraron a mi habitación, donde yo seguía mirando a la pared.

-príncipe. Dijo Háruka presentado sus respetos a la manera nemesiana, el puño en el corazón y el toque del dedo índice en el dorso de mi mano - ¿Qué quieres sailor Uranus? Pregunté –hemos venido a dar parte de nuestros descubrimientos. Dijo ella –no me interesan. Dije con pena, Michiru se acercó a mi.

-si le interesan. Dijo con suavidad –en este momento por el dolor que tiene quizás no le importen, pero estoy segura que le interesan y mucho. No dije nada, solo me limité a mirarla de manera inexpresiva, Háruka me tendió la rosa y la reconocí.

-la rosa que elimina sentimientos. Dije cauto, ambas asintieron –se que en este momento no se siente bien, pero no se deje morir, si usted muere, todo se perderá, muchas cosas dependen de usted. Dijo Michiru –ya no me quedan fuerzas. Dije, Háruka sonrió.

-seguro que si, cuando lo que mas ame esté en peligro de desaparecer. Me quedé callado –se la dejamos aquí. Dijo Michiru mientras la dejaba en un lugar donde yo la pudiera ver con facilidad –recuerde que quien ha hablado hoy, es su ira y su rencor, no usted. Dijo Háruka –lo tendré en mente. Fue lo único que dijo, Michiru se acercó y besó mi frente con dulzura.

-príncipe, se lo mal que se siente, respeto y comprendo su dolor pero hay alguien que lo necesita, alguien que vino desde muy lejos para pedir ayuda y lograr que lo que la difunta reina quería se diera, está bien, no lo haga por usted pero hágalo por ese pequeño conejo que perderá la esperanza y la fe si usted la deja ir. Parpadeé como si me hubieran dado con una gran cantidad de agua helada en el rostro - ¿el conejo?pregunté, Háruka asintió.

-está muy afectada, no ha dejado de llorar. De repente, me sentí como un idiota, egoísta diablos ¡es verdad que me sentía mal! Pero porque yo creía que la había perdido sin remedio (siempre queda la opción del control) pero perder algo cuando es correspondido y ha generado tanto dolor como pasó esta última vez nubla todo lo demás, y estaba lastimando a mi pobre conejo, a mi pobre niñita, he sido un idiota, asentí a las palabras de las chicas.

-hablaré con Zafiro y el conejo. Ambas asintieron –ya nos retiramos. Dijeron a coro, les dí una débil sonrisa.

-gracias chicas. Ambas me regresaron un par de sonrisas radiantes –para eso estamos. Dijeron mientras salían del dormitorio y cerraban suavemente.

Háruka llegó a donde el yo pasado del rey Endimiun corría, le lanzó un rayo paralizante que lo dejó como una tabla –hola maldito infeliz. Dijo ella mientras sonreía de manera fría –las demás ignoran lo que eres, pero yo si lo se, las pagarás por haber herido a mi príncipe, eso te lo voy a des cobrar. Dijo mientras lo halaba por el cabello para arrastrarlo a un sitio solitario.

-eso el se lo merecía, por pretender a mi princesa. Háruka rió –princesa que nunca te perteneció, prepárate, porque te dejaré mordiendo el polvo. Y acto seguido ella comenzó a golpear al yo pasado del rey Endimiun, le fracturó una pierna y un par de costillas –veamos, si tus ocultos poderes pueden reparar eso, mosquito muerto. Dijo ella mientras se alejaba y lo dejaba allí, herido, paralizado e impotente.

Rini lloraba en el mueble aún, no había querido ni siquiera merendar, la bandeja que me había preparado con leche y galletas se hallaba en la mesita de café de la sala - ¿corazón? Llamé con cuidado, ella alzó la cabeza - ¿corazón? ¿Puedes venir un momento? Ella simplemente se acercó en silencio, abrió la puerta y entró, se quedó con la espalda apoyada en la madera, le extendí los brazos, se acercó como si yo fuera un león –corazón quiero hablar contigo. Dije, ella asintió y se sentó en mi regazo, besé su frente.

-se que con besos no voy a reparar las palabras que escuchaste conejo, lamento que hayas presenciado esa discusión aunque sea por detrás de la puerta. La abracé –pero no quiero que te quedes así, yo he sido un poco demasiado egoísta, he pensado solo en mi dolor que me destruyó y he llorado algo que creí perdido, lo lamento mucho corazón, Zafiro y tu, son mi vida y aunque no lo parezca en este momento así es, y si ya no pudiera luchar por mi, lo haré por ustedes, por ambos. Ella lloró otra vez –deseaste que se muriera de forma horrible, y eso fue lo que pasó en casa. Suspiré –habló mi enojo, no yo, lo lamento conejo pero cuando estoy enfadado, soy muy impulsivo, lo regresaremos, la regresaremos en el siglo 30, te lo juro. Me miró con una chispa de esperanza.

- ¿de verdad? Preguntó –pues claro ¿cuando te he mentido? Le pregunté con una sonrisa –nunca. Dijo ella mientras me regresaba el abrazo - ¿hermano? ¿Rini? ¿Donde están? Preguntó Zafiro al llegar –en mi dormitorio Zafiro. Respondí, el entró –que bueno que has accedido a ver a la niña. Sonreí –Zafiro…dije en día pasados lo de la silla, yo…quiero otra, otra silla. El me miró.

-te la traeré si juras que no la vas a destruir. Determinó –jurado. Dije mientras lo miraba, el asintió –me da gusto ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de parecer? Preguntó –una rosa marchita. Respondí señalando la rosa de mi cómoda, el la miró y abrió mucho los ojos.

-si, era esa. El retrocedió como si hubiera visto una cobra –tranquilo, ya marchitas no hacen nada ¿podemos pedir una pizza? Pregunté, el asintió.

-desde luego hermano, me da gusto que te quedes con nosotros, ven, te llevaré a la sala. Zafiro me cargó y me dejó en el sofá decidí intentarlo, por 3 razones principales.

1 mi princesa si me ama.

2 estaba sellada por esa maldita rosa.

3 el conejo y Zafiro me necesitan, ambos lo hacen.

Así que me dediqué a intentar reconciliarme con la vida que me tocaba, con la silla que debía ser mi mejor amiga, no podía dejarme vencer y debía luchar, por la sonrisa del coenjo, por la tranquilidad de mi hermano, por ella…por mi princesa, sabiendo que me ama,todo es mas fácil ahora, podré hacerlo, podré lograr que estemos juntos, y mientras espero…resarcir a Mina, que ella disfrute todo lo que pueda sin dolor y algún día, irle a decir a mi princesa que lo que le dije eran mentiras, que se lo dije porque estaba enojado, y que jamás, podrá separarme de ella nada, ni el odio, ni la muerte.


	25. Chapter 25

Andrómeda está amarrada en el trono, donde un enfadado Diamante la mira con ira asesina mientras se pasea al lado de la silla rodeando a la pobre e indefensa autora.

Diamante: cámbialo. (Con tono de orden)

Andrómeda: ¡nunca!

Diamante: o lo cambias o te quedas acá conmigo presa.

Andrómeda: sabes en realidad que eso no es una amenaza, puesto que quedarme contigo no es un castigo para mi.

Diamante sonríe y saca a un dormido Rubeus en calzoncillos y se oye por todo el trono el grito de la autora emitiendo un gran y estruendoso no por toda la sala.

Hola mis queridas seguidoras, este es el último capi…emo…no se desesperen, ya vamos a retomar la historia de siempre el capi final, aún está lejos.

¡Gracias a todo mundo! ¡Porque ya somos! ¡1.333 en este proyecto! ¡Con 27 hermosos reviews! ¡Es mi historia mas comentada de sailor moon! ¡Hurra!

Ojalá aparezcan las otras chicas que las extraño full ¡tranquilas Mirel moon y bunny! ¡Ya dejaremos de ver los lados mas agudos del sufrimiento y falta poco muy poco para que los tortolitos se junten!

¡Denme ánimo! ¡Con un hermoso REVIEW!

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo les doy historias para no olvidar.

El intento de suicidio

Mi princesa, me había creído, me había creído a tal punto que corrió por muchas calles de Tokio, corrió y corrió hasta llegar a un parque, todavía mis palabras la laceraban "eres una maldita egoísta, eres una maldita indecisa." Seguía llorando con el hueco en el pecho mas y mas grande, mi estupendo regaño aún la golpeaba "-te odio, te odio con todas las fuerzas de mi alma, quiero que mueras ¡y ojalá sufras mucho cuando lo hagas en el siglo 30! ¡Vete! ¡vete y no regreses!" al llegar al parque, se acurrucó en un ovillo llorando, se abrazó como pudo –quiero morir, quiero morir. Seguía sollozando –quiero morir, si Díam no me ama ya no me importa nada, me odia, me odia. Gemía mientras se apretaba mas y mas el pecho, recordaba todo el regaño y todo lo que había pasado.

-ojalá me hubiera controlado, ojalá si, si el lo hubiera echo no estaríamos pasando por todo esto. Dijo mientras gemía mas y mas.

-me odia, me odia y quiere verme muerta, muerta como lo hice en el siglo 30 yo quiero morir si no lo tengo a el, no quiero la vida, no quiero nada. Seguía su llanto desesperado que se acompasó con la lluvia glacial que caía en ese momento en Tokio, se quedó dormida de tanto llorar.

Miraba desde un espejo mas tarde, la escena –lo lamento. Dije profundamente arrepentido, aunque había sido un reclamo necesario no había sido justo en el modo de ser dicho, ahora, ella estaba tan destruida como yo.

-esto es lo que nos ha hecho el yo pasado del rey Endimiun, que se pudra en los malditos infiernos. Una sombra se despegó de la mía, la silueta cuyos ojos azules resplandecían en la obscuridad era lo único que se veía.

-príncipe Diamante. Dijo esta –busca a la princesa Serena y llévala a su casa. Ordené –haz que la encuentren las personas adecuadas. Dije, la sombra desapareció tras inclinarse, miré como llegaba al parque y como recogía sin esfuerzo a mi princesa, como la llevaba a su casa y como la encontraba su madre, la puerta sonó y el espejo se apagó quedando reflejando el fondo de mi rostro y la cabecera de la cama.

-papá. Dijo Rini - ¿Qué pasa corazón? Pregunté –papá, no puedo dormir, tengo mucho miedo, tengo la sensación de que está mas cerca de mi. Asentí y le extendí los brazos –ven corazón, duerme aquí, no se si en este entonces, soy muy buena compañía para las pesadillas pero seguro que si dormimos los 2 juntos, pues, no las tendremos. Ella se acurrucó a mi lado.

-papá ¿Por qué no intentas hacerlo con el cristal obscuro? Preguntó, sonreí, secretamente, esa noche lo había hecho –algo está deteniendo el poder de mi cristal, no se que es. Le confesé - ¿no será la rosa? Preguntó, negué.

-una vez marchitas, las rosas pierden todo su efecto. Ella asintió –además solo sirven para sellar. Dije –no es esa, pero quizás, tengas el sello de otra. Negué –imposible. Ella negó.

-eso no lo sabes. Me dijo –no quiero discutir, vamos a dormir. Dije y la acuné entre mis brazos, con el conejo allí, dormí sin pesadillas.

La madre de mi princesa, la cuidó toda la noche, sabía que la había pasado con fiebre, en mis sueños la había visto, deliraba mi nombre como una letanía, al día siguiente cuando ella despertó, solo quiso agua, no quiso comer y eso a Ikuko la tenía desesperada, yo desayunaba con Zafiro y el conejo.

-llevaré al conejo al colegio. Anunció –yo me quiero quedar con papá, no lo quiero dejar solo. Protestó la niña, la verdad era que me quería quedar con ella, me encantaba su compañía, pero la realidad, es que tenía un retraso de 15 días –lo lamento corazón, no te puedes quedar, yo voy a estar bien. Dije con una sonrisa falsa –aunque quieras lucir seguro, no me engañas. Dijo seria –bien, no lo hago, pero tu, debes ir al colegio y esa, es mi última palabra. Zafiro asintió.

-descuida pequeña Rini, he contratado una enfermera para que lo cuide. Asentí - ¿ves? Zafiro piensa en todo. Ella asintió por fin medianamente convencida.

-bueno papá, pero la tarde es mía. Dijo –claro que si, mi querido conejo. Ella sonrió, se acercó a mi y me abrazó, Zafiro sonrió mientras ella se iba, suspiré –no quiero estar encerrado en casa, no porque esté deprimido, si lo hago debe ser por gusto no para esconderme. El parpadeó confundido - ¿hermano? Preguntó –Zafiro, quiero tratar de retomar mi vida, eso incluye los planes que tenía, quiero…yo quiero…quiero regresar a la universidad. El sonrió y asintió.

-me da gusto que tengas ese espíritu hermano. Dijo orgulloso –hierba mala, nunca muere. Dije guiñándole el ojo, me puse serio de repente.

- ¿hermano? Preguntó Zafiro asustado –hermano, quiero que regales toda mi ropa de marca, toda la ropa formal de fiesta. El abrió mucho los ojos –pero hermano, no creo que. Comenzó, pero lo corté –el cristal obscuro no ha funcionado, lo intenté ayer, si me quiero resignar de verdad, deberé reinventarme. El asintió con tristeza –lo entiendo hermano. Dijo mientras la niña regresaba.

-haré que la enfermera revise tu dormitorio y lo vacíe de todo lo que no quieres. Asentí –muchas gracias. Dije, mi conejo apareció con una flor de papel, me la dio –mi tío me enseñó a hacer origami. Reí –quedó hermosa. Ella sonrió mientras Zafiro retiraba la mesa y a mi me embargaba la nostalgia.

-Karmesite vendrá a esperar a la enfermera contigo. Asentí un poco taciturno, el me miró, me desordenó el cabello, gruñí en respuesta –vamos conejo, despídete de papá. Ella asintió - ¡adiós papi! Exclamó mientras me daba un último abrazo y corría a la puerta.

Mi princesa había escapado de su casa, se sentí algo mejor, pero no lo suficiente y lo mejor que se sentía, aludía al cuerpo, no al alma, por eso se sentía derrotada, desgraciada, había llegado a una tienda y compró un matarratas muy potente, llegó a un parque y colocó el mantel donde nos habíamos sentado a tomar un picnic una tarde tan lejana ya, llevaba su vestido verde que a mi me fascinaba, con esas lindas sandalias y un gesto de muerte en su rostro.

-si Díam ya no me ama, yo no tengo porqué seguir viva, si muero, el estará mucho mejor sin mi, podrá ser feliz con Mina o estará bien con ella, nunca deberá ver a la culpable de que no pueda caminar, lo siento, lo lamento tanto. Lloró mientras destapaba el frasco, en su cuello, llevaba mi collar, en su bolso, mi caja de música y el pañuelo que le dí una vez –me recitaste Romeo y Julieta una vez príncipe, yo te regresaré el último verso de los amantes y el último beso en el viento. Sacó un papel mientras las lágrimas corrían por su rostro.

"Aquí pondré mi descanso eterno y sacudiré el yugo de las estrellas infinitas quitándolo de ésta carne harta del mundo. ¡Ojos mirad por última vez! ¡Brazos dad vuestro último abrazo! ¡Y vosotros, labios, puertas del aliento, sellad con legítimo beso una concesión sin término a la muerte rapaz!"

Se aproximó el frasco a sus labios –veneno de tu odio visceral, consume mi alma porque sin mi Díam yo no quiero estar, si el piensa morir por mi culpa, yo ofrezco mi vida por la suya, que le den la felicidad que yo no le pude dar por tonta, por estar hechizada y andar con el hombre incorrecto, ojalá me hubieras malignizado la primera y la segunda vez, ojalá, ojalá te hubiera conocido a ti primero amor. Lloró un poco mas –ojalá me dejaras completar tu corazón mi príncipe, pero si ya no me amas, nada tengo acá que hacer yo. Empinó la botella a sus labios, peligrosamente, su líquido amargo entró en su boca.

Yo estaba preocupado por ella, que hubiera tenido fiebre, mala noche y demás era angustiante, pero cuando la vi irse de su casa, en ese momento, el corazón me apretó como si un puño invisible lo estuviera golpeando, un mal presentimiento en la boca de mi estómago, llamé a Rey –si, habla Rey. Dijo la aludida al descolgar –Rey, no hay tiempo, Serena, ella. Ella respiró –cálmate Díam, deja de ir atropelladamente y dime. Gruñí.

-maldición Rey, hazme caso, debes salir de tu casa ya, Serena, diosa. Dije aterrorizado al escuchar lo siguiente: -"una botella de matarratas." Pidió tan calmada, que la dependiente ni sospechó –Díam ¿Díam? No te quedes mudo, háblame. Dijo Rey.

-se quiere suicidar. Dije aterrorizado - ¿Qué? ¿Quien? tragué –Serena, mi princesa se quiere suicidar, Rey ¡debes ir al parque! ¡Corre! ¡Corre! ¡Va hacia el parque número! ¡corre Rey! Ella colgó y salió hacia allí, miré como ella hizo sus preparativos, como me recitó ese verso ¿sabía que yo la espiaba? No lo creía, miré como se empinó la botella y el primer trago - ¡diosa no! ¡Hermosa no! ¡Por Nix no! ¡Heeermooosaaaaa deeeeteeenteeeee! ¡Heeermoooosaaaaaa! ¡No lo hagas! ¡No! miré como Rey llegaba y tumbaba la botella de sus manos, como la agarró por detrás mientras mi princesa se defendía con uñas y dientes, le apretó el estómago hasta que la hizo vomitar.

-estás loca. Dijo con el aliento entrecortado - ¡estás malditamente loca Serena! Mi princesa reventó - ¡si Díam ya no me ama! ¡Yo no tengo porqué vivir! ¡No quiero vivir! Gritó, Rey se acercó y la abofeteó.

- ¿Quién te dijo que no te ama? Le preguntó, mi princesa seguía llorando –el mismo dijo que, que, yo era…hay Rey. Dijo mi princesa regresando a su llanto histérico –el me mandó a salvarte. Dijo Rey mientras le acariciaba el cabello –no puede ser, el me dijo que me odiaba de forma visceral y con toda su alma. Dijo mi princesa, Rey negó.

-probablemente está molesto, no lo culpo, pero aunque te haya dicho eso, no es cierto Serena, te lo juro, el me mandó a buscarte. Ella abrazó mas fuerte a Rey -yo no quiero vivir sin el. Sollozó –y el sin ti tampoco, el se ha levantado porque sabe la verdad, hazlo tu, porque sabes que el molesto dice cualquier cosa en especial cuando se descontrola, es muy hiriente, pero está segura de que ese terco y testarudo chico, te adora como el aire que respira, lo juro, lo se. Serena miró la sonrisa de nuestra amiga –lo sé porque si tu murieras, el te seguiría, confía en mi Serena. Asentí –así es hermosa, si tu mueres, yo muero, si vives, yo vivo. Estaba determinado a desaparecer del apartamento, cuando Cyndy mi enfermera giró el pomo de la puerta que había cerrado con telepatía.

- ¿está bien señor? Lo escuché gritar ¿ha sido usted quien ha cerrado la puerta? Sonreí –no Cyndy, no tengo ni idea de cómo se cerró. Ella asintió –bien señor, buscaré la llave. Dijo, eso arruinó todo mi esfuerzo por desaparecer al parque y arrastrarme con mis manos para decirle a mi princesa que la seguía amando como el primer día, cuando Cyndy mi regordeta enfermera de cabellos negros cortos y ojos negros entró, suspiré y puse mi mejor cara de resignación.

- ¿está bien señor Diamante? Asentí –por última vez Cyndy, no me digas señor, soy Diamante o simplemente Díam. Ella asintió –discúlpeme, suelo ser muy formal. Suspiré –conmigo eso te lo puedes ahorrar. Dije –vamos a bajar para los jardines del edificio. Dijo ella con entusiasmo, asentí y me preparé para aguantar a Cyndy cuando en realidad, quería correr hacia mi princesa y regalarle un beso de amor eterno


	26. Chapter 26

Se ilumina la sala del trono donde se ve un pequeño río de agua, que va por el pasillo central hasta el trono, una autora desmayada está dejando tal río de babas, se levanta y se limpia con disimulo, se asicala y mira el besazo que comparten los amantes, sin pensarlo mucho, da una ligera patadita a la protagonista femenina quien cae por el balcón, y se abalanza sobre el príncipe mas bello de sailor moon para ocupar el lugar de la desplazada protagonista, total, que tiene…su rato de besos, después, muy sonrojada enfrenta a sus lectoras.

Hola mis queridas seguidoras, después de mi bochornoso espectáculo, ejem, no lo pude evitar ¡yo quería estar en el lugar de ella!

Diamante: no la debiste empujar.

Andrómeda: tu cállate, de todas y no se hizo daño.

Diamante: igual, no es justo.

Andrómeda: sácamelo ya.

Ajá ¿por donde iba? ¡Ah si! ¡Yo quería estar en el lugar de ella! Es que lo último quedó taaan romáaaaantico (Andrómeda regala a sus lectoras botecitos propios y un clon de Diamante) que no lo pude evitar.

¡Extra! ¡Extra! regresan ya los cazadores de la muerte ¿Quién los extrañó? No estaban muertos, sinó de parranda ¡jajajajajaja! Mmm les presento la copa negra, mas detalles posteriormente.

¡Gracias a mi nueva follower y reviewer! ¡Gracias Starmoon! ¡Y gracias a Mirel moon igualmente! ¡Y a todos los que leen desde las sombras! ¡Gracias! ¡Ya somos 1.468!

Todo lo que no conozcan es mío, si lo van a usar, avisen.

¡DENME ÁNIMO! ¡CON UN BELLÍSIMO review!

Sailor moon es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo les doy historias para enamorarnos mas de el.

El demonio cenicienta.

Cyndy estaba sentada en mi cama, muy enfadada, pero no tanto como lo estaba yo esa vez, Zafiro le había ordenado que limpiara mi habitación y al ver lo que quería tirar se escandalizó de manera tal, que le tuve que recordar que las cosas eran mías, no suyas –señor Diamante. Gruñí –Diamante. Se corrigió enseguida –yo entiendo su afán de re inventarse pero no creo que deba tirar toda esta ropa, ya que no sabe cuando irá a una fiesta de esas elegantes a las que usted debe asistir por porte. Negué –Cyndy, te lo voy a explicar de manera suave, jamás, óyelo bien, nunca, jamás regresaré a ninguna fiesta, ni ningún centro nocturno ni nada. Ella parpadeó confundida –no entiendo porqué es tan necio. Golpeé mis apoyabrazos con frustración y me pasé las manos por mi cabello, suspiré por la necesidad de reventar a esta insolente mujer con una centella de las tinieblas, cerré los ojos y repetí el pasarme las manos por mi cabello, abrí los ojos y le tomé las manos tras acercar mi silla al frente de ella.

-Cynndy, cuando yo iba a fiestas, era el centro de ellas, siempre he sido…había sido un gran bailarín, y las fiestas me encantaban por esa oportunidad, de hecho, todos los que me conocen pueden atestiguar que yo me la pasaba casi toda la velada bailando con chicas realmente bellas en mis brazos. Ella sonrió –he notado que solo utiliza para las chicas las palabras: "linda", "bonita" y "bella" pero jamás hermosa. Reí –solo hay una mujer hermosa para mi, la que amo. Ella me guiñó el ojo.

- ¿es la señorita Mina? Asentí con sonrisa indulgente nadie mas que Vergerite, el conejo, Zafiro y yo debíamos saber mi enredo sentimental (eso saca a Rey y al resto del equipo que ya lo saben de primera fila) –y bueno Cyndy, entenderás que para mi es muy duro y humillante que en uno de los sitios donde era sol, pasar a ser una enana blanca es deprimente. Ella asintió y se le escapó algo que a ninguna enfermera se le debía escapar.

-usted es demasiado guapo para esa silla, ojalá nos hubiéramos conocido en algún centro nocturno, ya que yo… se ruborizó –a mi me encanta bailar. Le apreté la mano –hubiera sido un placer ser tu compañero de baile. Dije, ella suspiró –de acuerdo Díam, me llevaré la ropa, pero para un chico llamado Kenchin, es de tu talla y le encantará, es un poco tímido pero seguro con esto se sentirá mas varonil. Me reí - ¿es tu novio? Pregunté guiñándole el ojo, ella se puso mas colorada si era posible

-as…así es. Dijo orgullosa, sacó una foto de un chico rubio con melena medio alargada, por lo menos, era mas larga que la mía, miré sus ojos.

- ¿es invidente? Pregunté, ella asintió asombrada - ¿Cómo te diste cuenta? Preguntó –tengo una amiga como el. Respondí - ¿Dónde lo conociste? Pregunté interesado, ella se rió –no te lo creerías. Dijo mientras se guardaba la foto, sonreí –si lo haría. Dije enfático, ella se rindió.

-en clases de baile. Me quedé sorprendido eran casos muy aislados los que se atrevían a lanzarse al mundo regular y no quedarse protegidos por sus carencias en el mundo de los ciegos, pensé: "querida Nix, si haces que funcione mi cristal, juro que me haré mas amigo de Cyndy y su novio"; me dediqué a escuchar las anécdotas de Cyndy mientras ella recogía mi ropa en una bolsa negra, no pude dejar de mirar el echo con nostalgia y me encontré a la hora, relatando cada historia de los conjuntos que vaciaba.

Mi princesa después de haberse hecho una desintoxicación y un lavado estomacal, había regresado a sus rutinas, pero con una gran diferencia, se la pasaba taciturna, callada y seria, comía si le daban comida, hablaba cuando le hablaban y respondía a las preguntas, se dirigía a donde debía y hacía lo que debía, pero sin su risa habitual y sin su entusiasmo.

-querido. Dijo mi suegra –estoy preocupada por Serena. Soltó mientras ellos tomaban el te –si querida. Dijo Kengi –yo también, parece muerta en vida. Ikuko asintió –no se porqué. Dijo, Kengi apretó su taza –si fue ese maldito de Darien, lo desollaré. Ella asintió y siguieron discutiendo el tema de mi princesa.

En el mismo laboratorio que seguimos sin saber en que parte se encuentra, Kaolinette prepara un juego de te, con tetera, lechera, azucarera y demás –el profesor está muy ocupado realizando demonios que derroten a esas niñas, es mejor consentirlo con un poco de te. Dijo mientras lo alistaba y se alejaba al salón donde el mismo hombre levantaba orgullosamente un tubo de ensayo –los nuevos demonios están listos. Dijo, Kaolinette le colocó la bandeja de plata en frente –tenga profesor. Dijo mientras sonreí, cuando una voz femenina la interrumpió, otra chica que tenía múltimples coletas pelirrojas apareció.

-así que has fallado Kaolinette. Dijo con diversión –no tienes derecho a juzgarme Biuyuí, mejor dedícate a seguir trapeando el suelo. La aludida rió al comentario de Kaolinette –no lo creo querida, tengo el presentimiento. Dijo mientras aparecía un hilo y una tijera –que hoy tu vida se cortará así como yo he cortado este hilo, así que ve resignándote. Kaolinette rió.

-no lo creo querida, piérdete. Dijo mientras la otra se colocaba de brazos cruzados en la pared –descuida Biuyuí, tu tendrás tu oportunidad. Dijo el ser extraño, Kaolinette abrió mucho los ojos.

-pe, pero profesor. Dijo el rió –no desesperen, todos tendrán la oportunidad de desafiar a las protectoras de la tierra. Dijo entre una malvada carcajada, las 2 brujas rieron secundándolo.

Estaba sentado en mi silla (raro) en frente del espejo tomando aire, la puerta sonó, mi conejo abrió al ver que no respondía - ¿estás listo papá? Preguntó con su bello uniforme de colegio, asentí mientras me limpiaba el sudor de las manos –diablos. Me dije –componte Diamante con un demonio. Ella sonrió –tranquilo, todo estará bien, Cyndy irá contigo. Sonreí –gracias a Nix. Dije, salí de mi dormitorio a la sala, donde Cyndy con un traje muy lindo de enfermera esperaba con una gran sonrisa.

-hey Cyndy. Dije mirándola con atención, estaba tan radiante, cambiada, parecía que la iluminaba una gran luz - ¿pasó algo? Pregunté, ella se acercó a mi –Kenchin me pidió matrimonio. Me informó mientras me tomaba las manos, sonreí sinceramente complacido –que gusto, felicidades. Dije alegre, Zafiro llegó.

-el desayuno está listo. Anunció, me dirigí al comedor y desayunamos muy contentos comentando la noticia de Cyndy y los deberes de arte de mi conejo, en los cuales, Zafiro la había ayudado, llegamos sin inconvenientes a la universidad, pasé el día en clases lo mas normal que se pudo, muchos me dieron el pésame por mi situación y lo agradecía sinceramente, a la salida, no me esperaba lo que pasó, Cyndy me dijo:

-allí te espera un amigo. Al lado de mi auto, estaba el yo pasado del rey Endimiun, sonreía de manera petulante mientras me miraba –vaya, vaya, vaya. Dijo, me tensé - ¿Cómo estás después del accidente? Preguntó –repuesto. Dije altivo, no le iba a comentar de todo el calvario que había pasado –me lo imagino. Dijo el con sorna –señor, no le permito que. Comenzó Cyndy –espera. La interrumpí, ella solo se quedó callada –si pensabas que iba a ser un despojo de mi mismo, te equivocaste maldito gusano. El sonrió –puede ser que te hayas recuperado, pero ¿crees que alguien va a amarte como estás? Postrado en una silla, menos ella. Dijo el –la señorita Mina lo ama. Defendió mi enfermera como una mosquetera - ¿el te hace creer que ama a Mina? Preguntó el yo pasado del rey Endimiun divertidísimo –que hipócrita eres. Reí –no tanto como tu. Dije, el sonrió con frialdad.

-Serena no lo hará, no querrá a un maldito paralítico que no pueda correr bajo la lluvia ni bailar. Apreté los puños con indignación - ¿Qué harías si te llegaras a casar con ella? Ella solo podría ser tu cuidadora porque ni serías capaz de… su sonrisa maliciosa era algo repugnante, apreté mucho mas los puños y miré a Cyndy como se ponía roja de indignación –buscará a otro que le pueda dar lo que tu nunca podrás en el lecho, a otro que nade con ella, a otro que viva con ella. Escupí mis palabras antes de poder evitarlo.

-el cual, nunca serás tu, porque ella prefiere morir antes de tener que estar contigo maldita bestia, se lo que hiciste y cuando pueda, me vengaré. El rió –suerte con eso invalidito, mejor es que sigas tu camino porque nadie va a querer estar con un maldito chico florero como tu, resígnate a que nunca podrás hacerla feliz. Intenté levantarme pero está de mas agregar que no pude, pero Cyndy (mi muy amada enfermera) a la cual no le conocía su faceta violenta, se le plantó en frente y le dio un puñetazo por la mandíbula especialmente satisfactorio –ojalá se lo hubiera podido dar yo. Dije entre dientes –haí tiene ¡por meterse con alguien tan especial! Usted es un bruto del demonio, mire que sacar esas cosas, es imperdonable, pero si lo querrán, mas que a usted, porque aunque usted si pueda caminar, su frialdad lo hace ser mas estático que el. Me reí ¡y lo decía una enfermera! No podía dejar de disfrutarlo –así que métase esa lengua viperina por donde mejor pueda señor, que no es precisamente el bolsillo y deje a este hombre que ha logrado reinventarse en tiempo record. Ella tomó las manillas de mi silla y me ayudó a entrar en el auto, el yo pasado del rey Endimiun sonrió:

-ya veremos si ocurre tu milagro. Dijo mientras se alejaba, de pronto lo entendí –el lo bloqueó. Murmuré para mi mientras Cyndy despotricaba contra el a viva voz.

Mi princesa como todas las tardes después de la pelea y el intento de suicidio estaba acostada en su cama mirando los regalos que le había dado, las chicas habían intentado animarla haciéndole una reunión por su fiesta, pero la cuestión no salió muy bien que se diga, ella miraba el vestido colgado en el closet, las zapatillas en su peinadora, recordatorio de tantas cosas para ella, cuando de repente, se incorporó y las tomó.

-este es el recordatorio de que Diamante me ama y ha estado pendiente de mi o lo había hecho hasta hace poco. Dijo mientras se levantaba y se las colocaba, sintió como le quedaban perfectas –que tristeza que no me las pudiste colocar mi príncipe, que tristeza que no pude ser tu Cenicienta. Dijo mientras lloraba, cuando de repente, las zapatillas brillaron –así que eras tu la siguiente. Dijo Kaolinette, mi princesa la miró.

- ¡eres tu! Exclamó –así es. Dijo ella con triunfo –no podrás escapar niñita. El demonio se había formado de la unión de ambas zapatillas y a mi princesa, no le dio tiempo de hacer otra cosa, que correr, correr por el cristal de su corazón - ¡no la dejes escapar Cenicienta! Exclamó Kaolinette reía, el demonio la persiguió y la acorraló en un rincón.

-muéstrame tu mientras corazón puro. Dijo mientras alzaba su brazo, en su axila tenía la estrella que mi princesa no pudo dejar de ver, gritó mientras su corazón caía y brillaba intensamente.

- ¡que puro es! Exclamó Kaolinette atónita, lo tomó y desapareció con el junto al demonio y dejando el cuerpo de mi princesa.

Estaba en la casa con el conejo y Cyndy, los 3 estábamos jugando la vuelta al mundo cuando el teléfono sonó –si, diga. Dije a velocidad astronómicamente rápida, escuché un sollozo –Rey, Rey. Dije –Serena Díam, Se, Serena murió, no, no está. Comenzó pero la interrumpí - ¡que has dicho! Pregunté con un grito –Se, Serena murió, no, no está, el, el corazón de ella, hay Díam, hay. Dijo mientras lloraba mas y mas - ¿Dónde estás Rey? Pregunté casi a punto de quebrarme, ella respondió entrecortada.

-en la morgue del hospital. Asentí y colgué, saqué mi broche y lo activé, el cristal durmió a Cyndy –nos vamos conejo. Dije fríamente –pe, pero papá, tu no puedes, no puedes. Dijo ella asustada –si lo puedo hacer, no dejaré, no dejaré que mi princesa muera, no la perderé, no la perderé ¡no lo haré! Grité, una luz negra lo envolvió todo y sentí el poder pleno de mi cristal resplandecer, desaparecí por un momento.

Estaba en los jardines del Milenio de Plata de la Luna, delante de mi, con mi mismo traje, mi padre.

-papá. Dije, el sonreía –hijo, lo lograste. Dijo con orgullo paternal - ¿Qué pasó? Pregunté –tu ya lo sabes, no te hagas el idiota. Sonreí –recuperé mis poderes pero ¿Cómo? Pregunté –sigues haciéndote el idiota. Me reprendió –el amor, el amor a mi princesa. Dije alborozado –así es, tu determinación de salvarla y el dolor por perderla, hicieron que fuera posible romper el sello del cristal que te había colocado el yo pasado del rey Endimiun el día que estripó tu corazón. Puse mala cara –trituró, es mejor. Dije, el asintió –no tienes tiempo hijo, debes ir por el corazón de tu princesa. Dijo - ¿Por qué se lo han llevado? Pregunté, el me miró con tristeza.

-tiene algo que es tuyo pero ahora no hay tiempo, corre, corre. Dijo mientras desaparecía.

Al reaparecer en el apartamento con mis ropas y mi sonrisa, de pie y erguido, el conejo sonrió - ¡lo lograste! ¡Lo lograste! Canturreó, asentí –no tengo tiempo conejo, busca a Zafiro y ve con las chicas, yo rescataré a mi princesa. Ella asintió y salió corriendo del apartamento, yo desaparecí.

En una dimensión alterna, cuyos colores eran rojo y negro, estaba Kaolinette –no lo puedo creer. Dijo atónita –es la diadema de la luna negra, uno de los instrumentos que porta la familia de la luna negra, esa vez que atacamos, solo logramos tomar la lanza, pero la diadema y el espejo desaparecieron, pero. Rió con diversión –aquí están. Suspiró –ya podemos tener la copa negra. Miró la hermosa diadema de oro con una luna negra en su centro acompañada de joyas –y nada nos podrá detener. Dijo.

¿en serio? Pregunté –príncipe. Dijo ella –el corazón que tienes en la mano, es el de mi princesa. Ella me miró atónita –no puede ser, esa niña, es, es ¿es sailor moon? Preguntó, reí –eso es lo último que sabrás. Dije mientras le lanzaba un rayo negro que ella combatió con uno rojo.

¡destello rubí! Lanzó - ¡centella de las tinieblas! Lancé yo, ella esquivó –no podrás huir por siempre pelirroja. Dije –no, no tengo pensado huir ¡fuego rubí! Esquivé - ¡trueno obscuro! Lancé y le di de lleno, ella me lanzó otro rayo rojo y yo, le regresé un rayo negro.

- ¡enredaderas eléctricas de las tinieblas! Lancé, esas la atraparon y comenzaron a electrocutarla - ¡destellos rubí! Lanzó para liberarse –eres fuerte, eso me gusta. Dije divertido y exultante - ¡lágrima negra! Lancé, una lágrima hecha de agua obscura le dio de lleno –y lo final, imbécil, lo pagarás. Dije triunfante mientras acumulaba un rayo negro gigantesco en mis manos - ¡espera! Dijo ella - ¡he mandado a mi demonio a acabar con tus chicas! Reí –ellas podrán solucionarlo todo ¡consumisión obscura! Lancé, el rayo negro, la envolvió como una coraza donde los gusanos se convierten en mariposas, y luego, explotó con ella allí.

-adiós Kaolinette. Dije seriamente mientras tomaba el corazón de mi princesa y desaparecía de esa funesta dimensión.

Las chicas por su parte, se las estaban viendo con el demonio Cenicienta –sin Serena. Dijo Amy resistiendo –no podremos hacerlo. Rey, la cual seguía enfrascada en los puños y las patadas contra el, añadió:

-debemos hacerlo, por Serena, por Diamante y por la tierra. Lita asintió –así muramos todas en el proceso. Mina la siguió –así es chicas. Dijo mientras sonreía.

-demos nuestro mejor esfuerzo. Todas asintieron –todas juntas, nuestros poderes mas fuertes. Dijo Rey - ¡fuego de Marte! ¡Enciéndete! lanzó - ¡fulgor del agua de Mercurio! Lanzó Amy - ¡centella relampagueante de Júpiter! Lanzó Lita - ¡cadena de amor de Venus! Lanzó mi diosa - ¡aún no es suficiente! Gritó Rey – ¡así es! Corroboró Amy - ¡debemos hacerlo! Gritó Lita - ¡por la tierra y por todos! Gritó Mina, 2 rayos para completar el ataque se vieron - ¡tierra tiembla! Lanzó sailor Uranus - ¡maremoto de Neptuno! Lanzó sailor neptiún, así, todas pudieron equiparar el poder sobrenatural del báculo y derrotar al demonio, las 4 primeras cayeron de rodillas.

-lo logramos. Dijeron agotadas, las otras 2 se acercaron –bien hecho. Dijeron a coro –ojalá Díam haya logrado algo. Dijo Lita –he. Dijo Mina - ¿Qué pasa? Preguntó Amy –las zapatillas han desaparecido. Respondió Rey, sailor Uranus y neptiún se sonrieron y desaparecieron sin decir mas mientras las chicas, se consultaban unas a otras la extraña desaparición.

Yo, llegué al lugar donde estaba el cuerpo de mi princesa, con su cristal del corazón intacto y la diadema dentro de el, estaba en esa asquerosa morgue, puse una mano sobre su frente y nos desaparecí a Némesis, estábamos en mi habitación, acerqué su corazón hacia su pecho y este entró, miré las zapatillas de cristal a los pies de mi cama mientras ella despertaba.

-Díam. Dijo, abrió los ojos –puedes caminar. Logró articular tras mirarme después de un rato, sonreí –así es. Dije mientras me recostaba a su lado, ella me dio la espalda - ¿vienes a hacerme daño? Preguntó –jamás hermosa. Dije mientras acariciaba su cabello, ella se dio la vuelta para mirarme nuevamente –pero tu dijiste. Asentí –estaba herido y enojado pero jamás he dejado de amarte, mi corazón y todo yo te pertenece, hermosa, solo hipnotizado podrían separarme de ti, porque ni muerto lo lograríam. Ella comenzó a llorar.

- ¿de verdad me amas? Preguntó, bufé –traté de hipnotizarte 2 veces para que te quedaras conmigo. Ella rió –fueron 3. Puntualizó –no, 2. Refuté –no, 3. Repitió –que no, fueron 2 porque cuando el cristal de plata te liberó, no cuenta. Me acerqué mas a ella y me coloqué encima suyo –y todo lo que hemos pasado ¿Cómo vas a decir que no te amo? Si adoro estar contigo, siempre he corrido para lo que sea que quieras o necesites ¿y las flores? ¿Y el gigantesco conejo de peluche? Pregunté, ella me abrazó.

-te amo. Dijimos al tiempo, nos reímos y nos besamos con dulzura, pasión pero totalmente en calma, nos soltamos, ella besó mi frente y yo besé la suya y luego la punta de su nariz.

-tengo algo que te pertenece. Dije, ella parpadeó –mis zapatillas. Dijo –feliz cumpleaños hermosa. Murmuré mientras me arrodillaba y se las colocaba, una luz azul producto de mi poder la iluminó y al cesar esta, ella llevaba un vestido rosado como el de la película que le gusta a mi conejo "la bella y la bestia" de cuando los protagonistas bailan, ella sonrió.

- ¿para que es esto? Preguntó mientras me acercaba a ella –para que Némesis sea el testigo de nuestro amor, porque con nadie mas en el universo querría compartir mi primer baile. Ella asintió mientras yo le daba un beso –te amo. Le susurré al oído –y yo a ti Díam, estoy encantada de poder disfrutar tu primer baile, sonreí mientras la besaba nuevamente a continuación y comenzamos a bailar en el medio de esta noche nemesiana con música aparecida por mi mágicamente, en el medio de mi habitación, luego, salimos al balcón, tomé su mentón.

-hermosa, eres tan hermosa. Dije mientras me acercaba, ella sonrió –te amo. Susurré –y yo a ti príncipe Díam, mi príncipe. Dijo ella mientras sellábamos esas palabras con un beso dulce, apasionado y enamorado.


	27. Chapter 27

Andrómeda está sentada en una de las banquetas del hotel escribiendo, cuando la jodida perrita en celo roba su carpeta y se va corriendo.

Andrómeda: ¡Dafne! ¡Dame eso!

Dafne: ¡ni loca! ¡Si tengo esto podré ser yo la reina de la historia! y pasar esto de aburrido T a interesante M.

Andrómeda: ¡mando yo en esta mie·$%&/%·$! ¡Regrésame mi carpeta!

Dafne: (riendo) estás un poquito equivocada ¡nunca lo haré!

Cuando de repente cae, el príncipe mas bello del universo la ha encerrado en una cúpula negra, Andrómeda llega corriendo hasta el quien sostiene y lee divertido el manuscrito de la codiciada carpeta rosada.

-Andrómeda: jaish, mi omoplato ¡muchas gracias Díam!

Diamante: un placer, sigue con lo tuyo.

Le entrega la carpeta, la autora le sonríe le roba un beso y se va dando saltitos de conejo mientras el, con su sonrisa arrogante se queda muy pagado de si mismo.

¡Hola mis queridas seguidoras! ¡Aquí tienen otro capi! Disculpen si me he tardado, estoy un poco llena de actividades (estudiando para un modelo de ONU) eso reduce mi rato de fics al mínimo indispensable 1 capi de cada historia por día.

Espero les guste la mamá de Mina, en mi sana opinión, creo que es el tipo de madre que muchas querrían que entienda que creces y que hable esas cosas contigo, que aparte de ser mamá sea tu amiga ¡un hurra para quienes tengan una mamá como la de Mina!

¡Gracias a todo mundo! ¡A Mirel moon! ¡A Bonny! ¡A Lucy luna que apareció! Y a todos los anónimos que leen ¡ya somos 1.600 y dele! ¡Muchas gracias! A todo mundo.

Solo faltan por aparecer 2 lectoras desaparecidas, espero que no se las hayan secuestrado los cazadores de la muerte.

Hoy conoceremos al demonio que persigue al conejo (perdón, se me pegó) quien tendrá mas apariciones de este capi en adelante.

¡Denme ánimo! ¡Con sus inigualables REVIEWS!

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo les doy historias que espero sean inolvidables.

La perrita en celo, mi diosa y mi princesa, la locura en puerta.

Nos quedamos esa noche en Némesis, fue la segunda mejor noche de mi vida, mi princesa conoció a mi madre quien la evaluó antes de darle el visto bueno y al día siguiente, regresamos a Tokio, al aparecer en mi apartamento, tuve que fingir uno de los dramas mas memorables, lo primero que hice, fue decirle a Cyndy que Kami había puesto sus manos bendecidas sobre mi para obrar el milagro y ser testigo de su fe en su amor a la humanidad y que el realmente había logrado ese milagro, cabe decir, que lloró como una histérica, y cuando Zafiro liquidó su relación laboral con ella, tomé su número telefónico para ir al evento que le prometí, cuando se iba, me dijo muy pagada de si misma:

-viste, no debías haber regalado tus cosas, pero solo el gran Kami sabe porqué hace las cosas. Le sonreí –quizás, el las necesitaba mas que yo. Puntualicé, ella asintió.

-puede ser. Dijo mientras salía, como me sentí muy culpable, aparte de detectarle otro paciente para que tratara, planeé un fin de semana con Mina esquiando, adoraba esquiar y ya que podía hacerlo, quería realizar ese anelo, claro, la verdad era que quería ir con mi princesa pero mi diosa se lo merecía, era mi chica en turno…perdón, mi novia y yo dije que no me vería yendo detrás de faldas ajenas e iba a cumplir, cuando fui a su casa, me abrió su padre, el señor Arold era como ver a mi diosa en masculino –hola hijito. Dijo él con su sonrisa deslumbrante, ya se de donde mi diosa sacó su alegría –hey suegro, me alegro de verlo ¿está mi diosa? El asintió feliz.

-si muchacho tu diosa se anda bañando en el Éufrates. Sonreí y asentí, el me dio paso - ¡Minita cariño! ¡Ha llegado tu dios Zeus! Se escuchó el grito de mi diosa - ¡papá! ¡Podías haberlo dicho antes! Y la miré correr en un adorable paño naranja con sus cabellos chorreando agua - ¡Mina Carolina! ¡No salgas del baño con tu cabello convertido en una cascada! Ella se asomó - ¡tu tomaste mi paño del cabello! Gritó hacia donde nosotros nos encontrábamos - ¡hola Díam! Sonreí, besé la punta de mis dedos y con elegancia le mandé el beso, eso la hizo ruborizarse.

-anda a vestirte. Ladró su padre, ella asintió roja y desapareció hacia su dormitorio –que niña. Dijo el con una sonrisa –bueno hijito, voy por tu gaseosa. Asentí –gracias suegro. Dije mientras el se alejaba a la cocina, me senté en el sofá al tiempo que mi suegra, la señora Anastasia, salía, de ella era el cuerpo femenino de mi diosa, pero el color de ojos, cabello y la personalidad pertenecían a mi suegro.

-aquí tienes hijito, tu gaseosa. La reconocí, era la gaseosa que había promocionado con Dafne –gracias suegro. Dije abriéndola y dándole un sorbo tipo modelo, la madre de mi diosa suspiró.

- ¡hola príncipe! Canturreó mi diosa en un remolino naranja por su vestido que lucía el día de hoy, la abracé tras haberme incorporado –me alegro de verte. Dije besando su frente –yo igual. Dijo ella dándome uno de sus abrazos fuertes, sonreí y la guié hasta el sofá.

-nosotros los dejamos. Dijo mi suegra –no, no suegra, esperen, quiero consultarles algo. Dije, ellos me miraron al igual que mi diosa –como saben mi recuperación, ha sido muy reciente. Mi suegro interrumpió –y un milagro. Asentí a sus palabras –bueno, el echo es que para celebrarlo, quisiera llevarme a Mina de fin de semana a la región de Itaka. La madre de mi diosa asintió.

- ¡si! Exclamó feliz –no. Dijo su padre –pe, pero papá. Comenzó mi diosa a protestar, lo miré mientras le tomaba la mano a ella –querida Mina, tu novio es muy mayor para ti. Dijo el con las orejas rojas –tienen la misma edad en la que tu y yo nos conocimos. Dijo mi suegra, el acorralado asintió.

-bueno…si, pero hay cosas en las que un hombre y una chica, pueden caer si están solos. Comenzó el con las orejas mas rojas –papá, no saques la estupidez de las abejitas y las florecitas. Lo atajó Mina –pero eso es exactamente lo que puede pasar, meterá su aguijón en tu florecita. La madre de mi diosa lo miró asesinamente –pero si pasa, ya le he dado las indicaciones a Mina. Suspiré, en que embrollo me había metido.

-suegro. Comencé pausadamente –no iremos realmente solos, irán mi hermano y mi sobrina de mi difunta hermana, así que ella se quedará con la niña en habitaciones separadas y si ese no fuera el caso, dormiríamos de todas formas en habitaciones separadas ya que, yo no pienso adentrarla en ese mundo hasta que…Kami quiera y nos comprometamos. Listo, si no lo convencía con eso, probaría la táctica B (hipnosis) el sonrió y su semblante se relajó.

-de acuerdo Minita, si puedes ir. Ella se levantó del sofá, bailó y brincoteó, luego me abrazó fuertísimo (casi me revienta las costillas) y se sentó nuevamente a mi lado.

- ¿Qué día se van? Preguntó mi suegra –este viernes y regresamos el martes. Ella asintió, mi suegro dijo que iría a buscar te, ella aprovechó y fue a un pequeño armario, me entregó cosas que yo conocía y había tenido en mis manos pero que nunca, nunca había usado.

-aquí están las pastillas, si se le olvida, porque ya sabes lo despistada que es Mina. Mi diosa por su parte estaba tan escarlata como su lazo de cabello –ma, mammá. Balbuceó –tranquila cariño, solo me estoy asegurando de que si quiere usar el lápiz, no cargue tu sacapuntas. Yo sonreí porque esa hubiera sido la actitud de mi madre si hubiera tenido una hija, preferiría claro que se mantuviera pura y casta, pero si no era el deseo de ella esperar a su alma gemela, la ayudaría para que esa experiencia placentera no derivara en un problema como el embarazo no planificado siempre procurando que de ser promiscua no se transformara en una jodida perrita en celo.

-pero pienso yo, que es mejor la inyección, para ella tu sabes. Asentí –gracias suegra. Dije mientras miraba la caja de condones para chica, Tras haberme entregado las cosas para mi diosa, sacó otra caja mas grande –a ver Diamante ¿Cómo los quieres? Sentí que me ponía escarlata, Mina se rió.

-disculpe suegra ¿Cómo quiero que? Pregunté atónito, ella rió –no te hagas el modosito. No era hacerme el modosito, conocía la teoría, pero nunca la había puesto en práctica –hay diosa. Decía Mina riéndose de mi, su madre me miró y rió.

-no eres ¿verdad? ¿Tu no eres? Preguntó pero asentí casi imperceptiblemente, ella se puso las manos en la boca y mi diosa soltó una carcajada estruendosa –con lo conquistador y galán que eres, yo juraba que ya tenías el prontuario ¡pero tu! ¡No tienes antecedentes sexu!mi diosa gritó.

- ¡mamá! ¡Ya cállate! Ella se puso las manos en la boca –perdón hijita. Dijo mientras me miraba con otros ojos –en ese caso. Dijo muy seria, me entregó varios tipos –este es el clásico ¿te lo sabes poner? o ¿vamos al baño a practicar? Asentí enérgicamente - ¿si que ricura? Preguntó ella, tragué saliva, maldita Vergerite y su crema de cuerpo.

-si, si me los se poner. Ella suspiró visiblemente decepcionada –que pena. Dijo por fin, pero su sonrisa engrandeció –bueno cariño, este es de sabor, fresa, este limón y este de chocolate. Asentí.

-muchas gracias suegra. Dije mientras los guardaba, ella me guiñó el ojo –mejor es que los guarde, mi bello hilito de oro se pondrá furioso si descubre que he compartido su material de seducción con otro chico, que promociona cremas para cuerpo. Añadió mientras corría al armario y guardaba la caja, cuando mi suegro regresó, me encontró ruborizado y a Mina llorando de risa.

- ¿Qué pasó aquí? Preguntó interesado mientras dejaba el servicio en la mesita de café, mi diosa del ataque de risa, no podía hablar, yo, estoicamente soporté mi vergüenza.

-nada amor. Dijo mi suegra besando a mi suegro –es que le contamos un chiste muy picante a nuestro yerno y le dio mas risa a Mina que a el. Mi suegro asintió y nos dedicamos a tomar te y a charlar.

Cuando se lo conté a Zafiro, fui el hazme reír de él y Vetsite, estuve a punto de decirle que se quedaban, pero me dio pena y decidí llevarlos, mi princesa se enteró por Mina y yo me enteré por Rey que todas se irían ese fin de semana al mismo sitio, al mismo hotel y al mismo todo, suspiré –será un fin de semana movido. Dije mientras bufaba, al llegar al hotel en la región de Itaka, y tras haber echo el chek in y haber dejado la maleta, estaba caminando por el pasillo, cuando escuché la tercera voz que hubiera preferido ni escuchar por asomo.

-hola príncipe Díam. Ya era suficientemente malo con Mina pensando en Serena, aún mas malo con mi princesa al lado de mi diosa, pero era una total pesadilla, mi princesa, mi diosa y la jodida perrita en celo, suspiré y puse mi mejor cara.

-Dafne ¿Qué haces aquí? Pregunté con bastante educación mientras me daba la vuelta, ella sonrió.

-solo hemos coincidido aquí, príncipe Díam ¿no es fantástico? Preguntó mientras se me acercaba, ¿quería arrinconarme contra una pared? Ni loco, la miré –no gracias. Dije mientras sonreía, ella me miró tras haberse detenido a pocos centímetros de mi - ¿no te parece fantástico verme aquí? Negué –para nada. Agregué enfatizando la negación - ¿con quien has venido tu? Preguntó –con mi novia. Respondí rápidamente –ambos solos. Agregué, ella sonrió –ah ya. Dijo como una cazadora –bueno, ella no sospechará. Estaba por decirle algo muy hiriente a Dafne, cuando la voz mas hermosa del planeta, me dejó helado.

-Díam ¿Quién es ella? Preguntó mi princesa -hermosa, solo es una compañera de trabajo. Dafne la miró con ira y mi princesa, le regresó la misma mirada –así que ella es la hermosa, y dime príncipe Díam ¿Dónde dejas a las que has llevado a las fiestas? Mi princesa me miró escandalizada - ¿a las? Preguntó –no le creas a esta jodida perrita en celo hermosa, solo he llevado a Mina como tu bien sabes. Algo en la mirada de mi princesa hizo click –así que ¿tu eres la jodida perrita en celo? Vaya, que si te queda el título. Dijo mi princesa mientras se acercaba a mi –yo soy el verdadero amor de el, y si te acercas mas de los metros que la cortesía da para que lo puedas admirar, me desaceré de tu cabello con algo que no te gustará. Abracé a mi princesa.

-vámonos hermosa, no vale la pena que estemos acá con ella. Dafne sonrió –te tengo en mis garras príncipe Díam y a no ser, que te acuestes conmigo, le diré a… ¿Cómo la llamas? ¿Tu diosa? Si, es tu ique diosa, que no eres tan honesto como quieres creer, que la engañas con esta niña tonta y ridícula. Mi princesa antes de dejarme decirle todo lo que era a esa zorra, le plantó una bofetada increíble –no te puedes meter con el regalada, ya que mi Díam, nunca le ha sido infiel a Mina. Mi princesa tomó mi mano, la enlazó con la suya y salimos hacia el ascensor –esa me la pagas mosca muerta. Dijo Dafne enardecida, mi princesa se dio la vuelta.

-cóbralas si puedes. Dijo mientras se abría la puerta y pasábamos dentro, el ascensor se cerró –espantoso. Murmuré, ella sonrió –hay cosas peores. Dijo mientras me abrazaba, coloqué mis brazos alrededor de su cintura al tiempo que ella colocaba su cabeza en mi hombro –si tiene aspecto de perrita en celo. Dijo Serena, asentí y la besé sin pensar.

Mi conejo estaba en los jardines del hotel, donde se podían hacer todos los deportes de nieve, estaba sentada a la orilla del lago congelado con los ojos cerrados y la faz relajada, cuando se comenzó a oír un susurro.

-conejo….conejo…conejo…conejo. La voz susurraba con un tono masculino y femenino a la vez, mi conejo abrió los ojos asustada y miró su peor pesadilla, un demonio de piel morada, con ojos rojos, 2 colmillos gigantescos, 4 brazos y un cabello negro que la cubría como manto y representaba la obscuridad misma, la niña se puso helada y comenzó a temblar.

-hola pequeño conejo ¿no te enseñaron a que no debes permanecer sin un nemesiano? El velo del que te habían protegido mediante un hechizo de sangre nemesiana derramada se ha roto y por fin, pude encontrarte, ahora, voy a matarte. La niña se levantó temblando de miedo –e impediré que restaures lo que mi señor no quiere. Los brazos del demonio se estiraron como serpientes y mi conejo dio un grito espectacular, el rió –no podrás huir pequeño conejo, lo hiciste en el Tokio de Cristal pero no lo harás ahora, con tu sangre derramada mi señor podrá obtener lo que quiere el poder que siempre le debió haber pertenecido y el poder y corazón de tu difunta madre. Mi conejo no dijo nada, comenzó a correr aterrorizada mientras el demonio reía y sus brazos se estiraban longitudinalmente hasta casi alcanzarla - ¿quieres que te persiga? Está bien, lo haré. Dijo el demonio feliz corriendo detrás de ella.

Estaba detrás del hotel en un rato de besos robados con mi princesa, como nos demostrábamos amor y pasión en cada beso, era algo magnífico y si pudiera quedarme en ese momento para siempre, lo haría con todo gusto, estaba en el mejor de todos los besos de ese momento, cuando el grito de mi conejo me sobresaltó, solo gritaba de terror, solté rápidamente a mi princesa.

¿Rini? Pregunté pero ella no respondió - ¡conejo! Grité, al fin ella pareció escucharme, miré un destello morado detrás de ella e impulsivamente corrí, chocó conmigo y tras abrazarla fuertemente di una vuelta para protegerla con mi cuerpo, las garras se me clavaron en la espalda - ¡Díam! Gritó mi princesa - ¡corre hermosa! ¡corre! el demonio la miró –así que tu eres el pasado de la reina, eres lo segundo que me han mandado a buscar, si te atrapo a ti y logro cambiarte, tu yo futuro cambiará y cuando mi señor la reviva, lo amará. Me levanté con la espalda sangrante y lancé al conejo a los brazos de mi princesa - ¡corre maldita sea! ¡corre! ella obedeció y salió corriendo con la niña, el demonio rió.

-a mi me han mandado a regresarte al lado de los gusanos, para que tu cuerpo se pudra y a comerme tu alma. Reí –si pudieras hacerlo, maldito engendro. El miró como con mis poderes me curaba la herida –hazlo si es que puedes. Dije mientras aparecía mis ropas de príncipe y comenzaba a pelear con el con puños y patadas, rato, después, el suelo ennievado estaba manchado de naranja –esa me las pagarás príncipe, te mataré a ti y a tu conejo. Dijo el demonio mientras desaparecía, yo hice lo propio, aparecí en el dormitorio donde mi princesa y mi conejo se hallaban escondidas - ¡papá! Lloró la niña desesperada al verme, la tomé en brazos –tranquila conejo, ya estoy aquí, tranquila corazón. Decía mientras le acariciaba una de las coletas de sus chunguitas y a continuación la parte delantera del peinado en forma de orejas de conejo –tranquila conejo, cálmate. ella lloró un rato largo –fue algo tan valiente. Dijo mi princesa admirada sonreí –suelo ser así. Dije pagado de mi mismo, ella asintió.

Esa es otra de las razones por las que te amo Díam. Dijo mientras me abrazaba a mi y a la niña –tienes que decirnos conejo, tienes que decirnos que fue lo que pasó en el futuro. Ella alzó la mirada, la sequé con un pañuelo.

Ya les dije todo lo que podía. Dijo –evidentemente te ha encontrado repuse –así que el sello está roto. Ella tembló.

¡no puedo! ¡aunque de verdad quiero papá! ¡no puedo! Le acaricié el cabello –tranquila conejo, tranquila. Dije mientras la calmaba, nos quedamos allí durante un rato hasta que el conejo se calmó.

En la noche llegué al comedor donde encontré a mi diosa, a las chicas y a todo mundo –hey Díam. Saludó mi diosa sonrosada por el ejercicio –no te vi en todo el día ¿Dónde estabas? Preguntó –consolando al conejo. Respondí –eso es lo que te quiere hacer creer. Dijo Dafne apareciendo en nuestra conversación –el estaba besuqueándose con tu disque amiga niñita de secundaria, en uno de los balcones de los pisos superiores. Rey bufó –hay que ver que estás loca put2·%&$· descarada, ya que Díam no estaba allí. Dafne lo miró, yo por mi parte, pensaba que era una locura.

¿ah si? ¿donde estaba? Preguntó –pues claro que con Zafiro. Dijo Lita mientras miraba de brazos cruzados a Dafne –a diferencia de ti. Dijo Rey –que te le insinuaste al portero, al recepcionista y al botones. Dijo Vetsite –que clase de gente consigue mi hermana para trabajar, solo porque saliste cuasidesnuda en la televisión, te crees con el suficiente derecho de andar restregándote por haí como una gata en celo. Dafne movió su melena pelirroja de forma altiva –a diferencia de ti, cursi retrasada, yo si tengo con que decirlo. Mi princesa sonrió.

Solo porque tuvimos un encuentro casual en el pasillo. Dafne rió –eso es mas que un encuentro casual, como se miraban y querían tocarse, escúchame bien, niñita de colegio, tu Díam te engaña. Para prevenir situaciones de duda y conflicto, abracé a mi diosa con delicadeza y le estampé un beso de película, todo mundo ahogó el grito.

¿eso es engañar? Pregunté a Dafne –estuve todo el día con mi hermano, su novia y el conejo que se sintió mal, y si porque no me he querido revolcar contigo, vas a comprometer mi honor, estás muy equivocada yo amo a…Mina. Dije con todo correcto y justo a tiempo antes de que mi boca soltara el nombre que paladeaba mi lengua que no era el de Mina.

Yo confío en el. Dijo mi diosa –así que lárgate con tus celos baratos. Dijo mi princesa –y si estás tan apurada ¡anda a que te consuele otro! ¡que bastantes hay que lo quieren hacer! Dijeron a coro Lita y Rey - ¡Lita! ¡Rey! exclamamos todos, ellas se miraron –pero si es verdad. Dijeron a coro, Amy asintió muy circunspecta, Dafne se alejó ofendida.

Me vengaré de las 2 niñas de colegio. Dijo mientras se alejaba a una mesa pequeña –a ver si puedes perra. Dijeron mi princesa y mi diosa a coro, creyendo que la cosa no iba a ir peor, las arrastré a todas hacia la mesa y nos sentamos a cenar mientras Lita, Rey, Amy, mi diosa, mi princesa y mi cuñada despotricaban contra Dafne.


	28. Chapter 28

Andrómeda está sentada delante del profesor tomoe quien sostiene un péndulo delante de sus ojos, ella lo mira con mirada de trance.

Prof Tomoe:

Dejarás que los cazadores de la muerte ganen.

Andrómeda: si amo.

Prof Tomoe: dejarás que el príncipe muera.

Andrómeda: si amo.

En ese momento, el príncipe mas bello de todos los que esta autora ha visto llega y artísticamente la rescata del rapto que le hicieron los cazadores de la muerte.

¡Hola! ¡Hola mis queridas seguidoras! Otro capi ¡hurra! Disculpen que no actualice tan rápido, pero…he tenido la agenda un poco full y con 11 historias mas. Debo darle un pedacito de mi a cada relato.

A propósito de la petición: muchas me han dicho que corte ya, el cable de Diamante y Mina, ciertamente lo cortaré, pero explorar aunque sea un capi mas, como el intenta ganar una batalla perdida (todas sabemos que es terco con T mayúscula) aunque reconoce errores, debo agregar que se siente culpable, muy culpable de haber metido a Mina en semerendo rollo, y por eso, aunque su corazón insiste, en que corra hacia el gran y único amor de su vida, su cabeza hace una lucha titánica por preservarlo cuerdo y cumplir la promesa que le hizo a Mina (que nunca lo vería tras otras faldas que no fueran las suyas) y hasta ahora no la ha visto, aunque Dafne fue chismosa (cotilla) y le dijo esa media verdad (solo falló por el lugar) al final, me parece una idea buena, tranquilas ¡tranquilas! Ya les daré Diamante y Serena por la calle del medio como decimos aquí, salpicado de los intentos de separarlos del patán (sorry Bonnie) pero es un villano necesario para la trama.

Y hablando de Bonnie…amiga, se que me pediste lemon (Dafne y sus ideas perversas) y ciertamente es un género que como a toda chica le llama la tención, me gusta leer sin exeso y escribir de la misma manera, repito lo que dije en el capi ya ni se cual, soy una romántica empedernida, de la vieja escuela pero no niego las nuevas tendencias, por lo tanto si hago un fic T será T hasta el final, si hago un fic M será un M hasta el final y como no has sido la primera que quiere ver un Diamante apasionado y erótico (confieso que si el para todo público me hace desmayar, su versión XXX jejejejej me mata) y por eso, para complacer peticiones había hecho un fic con una historia totalmente nueva llamada "atraída por la luna negra" y tengo otra M "la malignización en la virtud obscura" que son las que te ofrezco por ahora, hay planes de una tercera llamada "despertar en las tinieblas" si hubiera un M será a la vieja escuela (después de un matricidio en t) como una historia aparte quizás, de los fics T que me soliciten lemon pero dentro de la historia T no, soy una romántica empedernida que le encanta el cuento de ambos puros al altar blablablá pero como dije, no me niego a las pre matricidiales, perdón, digo pre matrimoniales que son tema de M.

Por lo demás ¡gracias a mis lectoras frecuentes! ¡Mirel moon! ¡Lucy luna! ¡Moonarusasu! ¡Y Bonnie! Por ustedes 3 es que ¡yo corro! ¡Gracias chicas! Y a los anónimos igual ¡muchas gracias!

¡Déjenme saber sus sugerencias e impresiones! ¡Con un hermoso REVIEW!

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo les regalo historias de Diamante y Serena.

La primera parte de la confesión del conejo y…uñas y dientes de las rivales.

Estaba con mi diosa, después de cenar, románticamente en la terraza –te amo. Me decía, ella, yo sonreía y besaba su frente –también yo a ti. Dije con dulzura, no podía evitar tratar de compensar a Mina por todo lo que estaba haciendo, amo a mi princesa, la adoro pero, si yo metí a Mina en esto, no es para dejarla a la primera de luz verde, la destruiría y no soy capaz de hacerle eso, siendo que por mi, está en este problema, la besé suavemente, recreándome en su sabor, en sus dulces labios y tratando de obligarme a que el deber agradable se transformara en química, parece que a ella la convencía, aunque yo, no lo estaba.

-te amo. Dije al soltarla, repetí el beso –y yo a ti Díam, me da tanto gusto de que a pesar de que tu y Serena se hayan reconciliado como amigos, no me hayas dejado. Dijo por fin mientras me abrazaba, le regresé el abrazo –yo temí que en cuanto te amigaras con ella, me dejaras, que solo hubiera sido un premio de consolación, un mientras tanto hay, que solo hubiera sido. Ella lloraba mientras decía eso, y esa vulnerabilidad me convencía de seguirlo intentando a pesar de que sabía que no iba a funcionar –que solo hubiera sido el pudín o el pastel de vainilla cuando ya el pastel de chocolate se terminó. Le sonreí –eres mi dulce pastel de vainilla. Le dije al oído mientras sacaba un pañuelo, ella lo aceptó pero lo retuve en mi mano y comencé a secarle las lágrimas, se lo dí para que se sonara la nariz –y ¿quieres que te diga un secreto? Pregunté, ella asintió.

-me gusta más la vainilla que el chocolate. Me sonrió con esa espléndida sonrisa –eres el primero que dice eso. Me dijo, asentí circunspecto –eso es verdad. Aseguré –no todos saben preparar chocolate, pero la vainilla, es lo mas exquisito en su aparente facilidad. Ella rió y me abrazó –me gustan tus analogías. Dijo besándome, le respondí de inmediato y pensé en Serena para poder regalarle el beso que se merecía, nos soltamos y le acaricié el rostro.

-mejor es ir a dormir. Dijo ella, asentí mientras besaba la punta de sus dedos - ¿eso que quiere decir? Preguntó, sonreí coqueto –que te amo. Respondí mientras envolviéndola en mi abrazo, la acompañaba a su dormitorio.

En otro dormitorio, Serena estaba junto a Amy, Rey y Lita –no puedo dormir. Dijo mi princesa por fin –eso es porque estás pensando en Mina y Diamante. Dijo Lita, ella asintió mientras golpeaba la almohada –deben estar durmiendo juntos, abrazados, un total desastre. Dijo mi princesa –no lo creo. Dijo Amy, todo mundo la miró.

-bueno, como está Rini con ellos, imagino que dormirán Diamante y Zafiro por un lado y Rini junto a Mina y Vetsite por el otro. Todas asintieron –pero no lo creo. Dijo mi princesa –porque Rini no puede estar cerca de nosotros sin un nemesiano. Todas asintieron –pero eso es lo que acabamos de decir. Dijo Lita –Mina y Diamante, huuuuuyyyyyy, abrazados en la misma cama, en pensar eso, se me va todo y yo. Todas suspiraron.

-estás celosa. Dijo Rey –si no hubiera tenido ese sello. Se lamentó mi princesa –pero lo tuviste. Dijo Amy –y ahora Díam, es el novio de Mina y debes respetarlo. Dijo Lita –yo lo respeto. Dijo mi princesa enfurruñada.

-pero aún sigo peleando por el. Todas asintieron –lucha por lo que es suyo. Dijo Amy –hazlo, pero no dañes a Mina en el proceso. Dijo Rey –haré todo lo posible. Dijo mi princesa mientras sacaba una revista donde habíamos salido Dafne y yo en la portada, en letras azules decía "la pareja del momento", mi princesa suspiró.

-y pensar que ella hace todos los avisos con Díam, que envidia me da. Rey se acercó –lo que tiene de bella, lo tiene de idiota. Sentenció, Amy asintió –su actitud es muy creída. Lita concluyó –tranquila Serena, a Diamante le gustan las sencillas. Ella asintió.

-sip, pero quiere ganar a mi Díam y eso no se lo voy a permitir. Todas la miraron mientras ella se alejaba del dormitorio –a ¿A dónde vas Serena? Preguntó todo mundo, ella sonrió.

-a defender lo mío. Dijo mientras con esa calma espeluznante salía del dormitorio.

Estaba leyendo cumbres borrascosas, Zafiro leía igual que yo, pero otra cosa, una novela policial, cuando sonó la puerta –es tarde. Dijo el, asentí, me incorporé de la cama y me acerqué a la puerta - ¿Quién? Pregunté –papá, soy yo. Dijo la voz de mi conejo, abrí la puerta, ella estaba allí, con su conejo rosa que le había regalado Cyndy antes de irse, con su cabello suelto y con esa mirada triste, la hice pasar adentro, cerré tras ella haber entrado y haberse acostado en mi cama.

-no puedo dormir, tengo que hablar contigo. Dijo, asentí –deja el conejo acá corazón, vamos a conversar. Ella asintió, me alzó los brazos, la cargué –ya regresamos Zafiro. Dije mientras salía del dormitorio, llegamos a la misma terraza donde había estado con mi diosa, era como la 1 de la madrugada, me senté en una banqueta, con la niña en mi regazo, ella me miraba.

-voy a contarte lo que pasó. Dijo por fin - ¿todo? pregunté, ella negó –una parte, aún no puedo revelar el nombre del enemigo. Asentí –di lo que puedas cariño. Dije mientras ella me abrazaba y escondiendo la cabeza en mi hombro, comenzaba a contar.

FLASH BACK DE RINI

Estaba en el castillo buscando a mamá, quería preguntarle cuando me daría mi broche de sailor, como heredera del legado, ya quería comenzar, pero ella había estado ocupada todo el día, seguía buscándola cuando escuché un grito.

¡no puedo creer que me hayas engañado!¡no puedo creer que me hayas usado! Gritaba mamá, me acerqué y lo vi a el en frente de ella, de brazos cruzados –tu no debías estar aquí. Dijo - ¡no puedo creer que te hayas atrevido a quitármelo! Gritó mamá –ya te lo dije, por la buena o por la mala serías mía y aquí estás, no te molestó tanto cuando Rini nació. Mi madre se acercó a el –Rini ¡Rini es hija del hombre equivocado! Otro hombre, todo rojo, con ojos de iris rojo y el resto en negro reía con voz gutural, parecía un demonio.

-mira lo que ha pasado, te ha descubierto por fin, sabe la clase de rata que eres. Mi madre lo miraba - ¡yo te derroté! ¡Como diablos estás vivo faraón! Gritó, el rió con voz gutural –tu querido me guardó en una vasija, esperando este momento, el momento en el que tu le legarás tu poder. Entré a la habitación.

- ¡no lo permitiré! Grité, mamá volteó –pequeña dama. Dijo con los ojos anegados en lágrimas, miré al hombre que acompañaba a mamá y al otro, al rojo que ella había llamado faraón –lucharé. Determiné - ¡no! Exclamó mamá –tienes que irte, vete pequeña dama ¡vete y búscalo a el!¡dile la verdad!¡dile que lo amo!¡que fue un error haberlo dejado muerto!¡dile que eres su hija!¡díselo pequeña dama!¡díselo!¡el ha roto el hechizo sin saberlo!¡el lo ha roto!¡sabrá que hacer!¡te cuidará mucho!¡yo lo se!¡dile que lo amo!¡mándale mi amor!¡corre!¡corre pequeña dama! Pero no pude moverme, mas cuando el hombre al lado del llamado Faraón le lanzó un rayo negro a mamá.

- ¡cállate zorra lunar! gritó mientras le lanzaba mas y mas rayos, pero mamá se alzó con majestad y levantó el cristal de plata por encima de su cabeza.

- ¡remueve los sellos cristal de plata! ¡Quita los sellos de mis sailors para que recuerden todo! ¡En el futuro y en el pasado! ¡Regrésales sus memorias en forma de sueños! ¡Por mi poder! ¡Y en tu nombre! ¡Te lo ordeno! Un rayo plateado salió del cristal y se dividió en 10 mas, el hombre llamado Faraón, alzó su mano con una garra y desgarró el vientre de mi mamá.

- ¡nooooooooooooooo mamaáaaaaaaa! Grité mientras ella caía dando un grito de dolor, sus tripas se veían al igual que el caudal de sangre, mamá comenzó a llorar.

-si hubieras…llegado…en mi…flujo…temporal…yo…hubiera…dejado…que tu…ganaras…te amo…que tarde…me di cuenta…de eso…mi príncipe…mi Diamante…te envío….lo que debió haber…sido tuyo…y ojalá…ella si logre…restaurar la línea…correcta. Gimió mas –mi amor, lo…si…en…to…Diam…an…t. me acerqué a mamá –no me dejes. Supliqué - ¡no me dejes! Rogué en llanto –pequeña dama…debes ir por el…debes buscar a tu verdadero padre…no eres hija de quien deberías. Asentí –mamá, no te mueras. Pedí llorando –siempre…te cuidaré…desde el cielo…amor…te amo…dale un beso…a tu padre…de mi parte…cuídalo mucho…a el…y a mi yo…te amo…ellos te cuidarán…pe…que…ña…da…ma…te…a…mo. Miré como mamá dejaba de respirar y como el hombre que estaba al lado del faraón, cargó a mamá.

-la mataré. Dijo Faraón, yo di un paso hacia atrás para dedicarme a escapar, tomé el cristal de plata, el hombre rojo me miró y se creó un demonio de la energía negra que tenía la persona que llevaba el cuerpo de mi mamá.

-este demonio te cazará, si te vas de la lengua te matará a ti y a todos, que se cumpla mi designio. Alcé el cristal muerta de miedo – ¡soy la hija del príncipe Diamante! Sentí como mi marca por un momento se transformaba en la tuya - ¡por la sangre de mi verdadero padre! ¡Que me envuelva la tiniebla de mi marca! ¡Que me proteja de ti! ¡Que me cobije su sangre con la invisibilidad de la noche! ¡Que mientras esté con alguien que lleve la sangre de la que soy destinada por derecho de amor! ¡No puedas tocarme! El hombre rió –está bien pequeña dama. Dijo en tono burlón –pero eso se extinguirá si alguna vez, tu padre auténtico tiene deseos de morir y de hecho lo intenta ¡perderás tu protección y mi demonio te encontrará! ¡Cazará al yo pasado de tu madre y la traerá ante mi! ¡Para que todo quede como debe estar! En ese momento, alcé el cristal de plata y escapé a este tiempo.

FIN FLASH BACK DE RINI.

La miré, estaba helado por la conmoción, ese trozo de que ella era hija mía, no era nada comparado con lo que debía digerir ahora.

-es cierto, es cierto que conocí a las chicas en el pasado. Dije por fin, ella asintió –lo lamento. Dijo acongojada, la abracé mas fuerte –está bien amor. Dije mientras le besaba el cabello –lo bueno, es que pudiste llegar, descuida, despertaremos a tu mamá de esa pesadilla. Dije mientras sonreía, ella asintió.

-muchas gracias papá. Besé su frente –entonces, mi sangre te protegía de que te encontrara. Comencé a decir mientras caminaba de regreso a la habitación, ella asintió –si, pero ya perdí la protección. Sonreí –podemos renovarla. Dije con alegría suprema, ella rió.

-eso me da gusto. Dijo mientras aliviada, me seguía aferrando y yo, regresaba a mi habitación con mi conejo.

Mi princesa y mi diosa se encontraron en las puertas del pasillo que llevaba a donde dormía la jodida perrita en celo.

¿Qué haces acá Mina? Preguntó mi princesa –eso te lo puedo preguntar yo a ti Serena. Dijo mi diosa –vine a defender a mi Diamante. Dijo mi princesa - ¿tu que? El es mío. Dijo mi diosa –nada de eso. Dijo mi princesa, mi diosa rió.

-lo dejas y yo lo tengo. Señaló –solo porque yo estaba sellada, pero ambas sabemos que me ama. Dijo mi princesa –está intentando olvidarte genio. Dijo mi diosa -no lo va a conseguir Mina, porque yo soy su alma gemela y si no es capaz de odiarme, no es capaz de olvidarme. Susurró ella, mi diosa dio un paso atrás.

-eso ya lo veremos. Dijo con mirada fría –y a propósito ¿Qué haces tu aquí? Preguntó mi princesa –vine a vengarme de la perra esta. Dijo mi diosa - ¿te dijeron que drogó a mi Diamante para hacer esas cosas con el? Le preguntó mi diosa enrojecida, mi princesa negó.

-no, pero eso ya da otras razones para quitarle el cabello. Mi diosa asintió, ambas se miraron - ¿tregua? Preguntaron al tiempo, ambas asintieron y entraron al dormitorio de Dafne, la vieron allí, cubierta por la sábana.

-este es el vestido del baile de mañana. Dijo mi diosa –será cortado. Dijo mientras sacaba una tijera, mi princesa asintió y se acercó a Dafne - ¿Qué le harás tu Serena? Le preguntó mi diosa, mi princesa asintió enfrascada en sus pensamientos mientras reía

-le dejaré el cabello como el de Andrew. Dijo mientras inyectaba a Dafne en el brazo y le comenzaba a cortar el cabello bien dispar lo estaña dejando, mi diosa se rió, mi princesa igual y por un momento, su vieja amistad regresó sin mácula, ambas sonrieron.

-para que te dejes de cosas con mi Díam. Dijeron a coro mientras salían del dormitorio de Dafne.

En Tokio, el yo pasado del rey Endimiun estaba molesto –así que mi rosa ha fallado. Dijo –no importa. Tomó algo que tenía en un recipiente, un cabello mío, de este, se creó un clon mío a la perfección.

-mande mi señor. Dijo mi clon con sumisión, el sonrió –quiero que te desagas de tu yo real, mátalo. Ordenó, mi clon asintió –así lo haré mi señor. Aseguró, el yo pasado del rey Endimiun asintió mientras mi clon desaparecía.

-si alguien puede acabar contigo, maldito infeliz, eres tu mismo. Dijo el yo pasado del rey Endimiun mientras reía con malicia.


	29. Chapter 29

Andrómeda sonríe mientras mira la pieza que bailan los enamorados y suspira con anelo a la distancia, mira a Dafne y la atrapa con una mano gigante y la lanza hacia el ponche.

Hola mis queridas seguidoras, otro capi, espero les guste, gracias a todo mundo por leer y a las que dejan review.

En lo personal, creo que la imagen romántica de Diamante (el hecho que sea virgen) no le disminuye lo apasionado ni le des combina, porque simplemente es un status temporal, puede ser bien coqueto, galante y todo lo que ya conocemos sin que sea un perro que salta a la primera movida de faldas, pienso yo, que ese estado lo asociamos con mojigatería y eso no es así, simplemente es un estado del ser humano, que no tiene nada que ver con su personalidad, hay gente promiscua en este fic que aunque hayan tenido las mil y una amantes siguen siendo tempanitos de hielo, eso es cosa de personalidad no de status de ser o no ser, yo, acá entre nos (me paso quizás de cursi) pienso que ese estado es simplemente una transición al amor pleno con otra persona de una manera única porque se pertenecen en todas las formas así que: yo simplemente lo veo como el regalo de descubrir ese mundo con la persona correcta y pienso que el ser o no ser, no te hace mas ni menos, simplemente es una característica mas de ti, que no define quien eres, sinó lo que eres capaz de hacer, si esperar por el momento correcto o simplemente hacerlo por salir del paso.

Disculpen la cháchara que aburre, pero tenía que aclarar el punto que para algunas ha sido un poco álgido, es mi opinión y cada quien es libre de pensar y sentir de acuerdo a su gusto y manera.

Ah, otra cosita, me llegó una duda de la línea temporal, voy a aclarar por si enredé a alguien en el capi pasado: Rini es hija de Diamante porque: el como saben ya gracias a los sueños de las chicas, formó parte de la vida pasada de ellas, cuando el enemigo misterioso que Rey vio en su fuego sagrado atacó y destruyó el planeta, hubo un echo que impidió el nacimiento de Diamante en el tiempo de las chicas, dejándolo nacer miles de años después, al ser el verdadero predestinado a Serena, el alma de Rini está unida a el y a ella siendo que si el llegara a morir, ella realmente desaparecería porque el matrimonio con el patán ha sido un error, por eso, Rini es hija de Diamante y todo el proceso se activó debido a la ruptura involuntaria del hechizo por parte de el ¿Cuándo?¿como? lo diré mas adelante.

¡Déjenme saber su parecer! ¡Con un increíble REVIEW!

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo les regalo buenas historias.

El desastre del baile y mi clon parte 1.

La jodida perrita en celo, abrió sus ojos verdes a la mañana que sonreía con gris profundidad, nevaba y se sintió por alguna razón fresca, había dormido bien, y tenía intenciones para el baile de esa noche, cuando se pasó la mano por la cabeza, para comprobar la suavidad de su cabello, se pasó la mano, una vez, otra mas y con terror puro, se incorporó de la cama, corrió al espejo y al mirarse, dio un chillido aterrador, espantoso que reverberó por todo su dormitorio –mi, mi, mi ¡mi cabello! Gritó histérica, se arregló como un vendaval - ¡se que fue alguna de esas mocosas! ¡Me las van a pagar por haberle echo eso a mi cabello! Gritó enfurecida, cuando miró la tela de un morado terciopelo, la miró y corrió a su armario y si el primer grito había sido devastador, nada como el segundo grito.

¡malditas mocosas! ¡me las van a pagar! Gritó Dafne enfurecida.

Desperté al lado del conejo, había tenido la pesadilla con su relato, la verdad, en ella trataba de salvar a la neo reina, pero estaba encerrado en mi tumba, podrido y no podía hacer nada –que cara tienes hermano. Me saludó Zafiro, asentí –no tuve buena noche. Espeté mientras entraba al baño, cuando salí, unos atronadores toques sonaron en la puerta, me coloqué mi ropa de invierno y abrí, no pude contener la risa ante la apariencia de Dafne, se parecía muchísimo a Háruka, me reía con estruendosas carcajadas, mas y mas carcajadas hasta que un bofetón de Dafne me hizo callar en seco.

¡Esto fue culpa de tus malditas mocosas! Gritó enloquecida, reí otra vez, no podía evitarlo, parecía una loca de carretera –bueno, hay que admitir, que el, el resultado ha sido bastante cómico. Dije riendo nuevamente, ella me taladró - ¡claro como si yo fuera a cortar tu melena Diamante! Gritó, eso si, me hizo parar en seco, se acercó con actitud de maniática.

Quiero que le digas a tus mocosas, que esta me la descobro, que esta me la pagan con intereses, que no voy a dejar pasar que me hayan echo esta maldita travesura, han arruinado mi imagen. La miré con frialdad.

Cálmate psicótica. Dije fríamente –que yo no tengo la culpa de tu problema y además, tu las provocaste ¿Por qué no te limitaste a simplemente ignorarlas como toda persona sensata y madura? Eso hubiera sido mas sano para ti, pero no, tienes que competir contra 2 chicas que ya te llevan 99 vueltas de tu carrera de gran prit, así que: lo que te haya pasado, no es culpa mía. Dije y acto seguido, le tranqué la puerta en la cara - ¿hermano? Preguntó Zafiro –no, me digas nada, no me digas nada Zafiro.

Cuando llegamos al comedor, reuní a mi princesa y a mi diosa, las llevé aparte a las 2 –díganme ¿Quién lo hizo? Ambas pusieron la misma cara - ¿Quién hizo que? Preguntaron a coro como un par de gemelas - ¿Quién le cortó el cabello a Dafne? Pregunté, Serena sonrió y alzó la mano como si estuviéramos en clases –yop. Dijo por fin alegremente - ¿Por qué la pregunta? Preguntó Mina –porque la psicótica esa, fue a mi dormitorio a reclamarme por sus travesuras ¿Qué mas le hicieron? Ambas se miraron acongojadas –Serena…Mina… comencé, mi diosa se me lanzó a los brazos.

¡corté su vestido de gala! Exclamó - ¿quequé? Pregunté –corté su vestido de gala. Repitió ella –bueno, está de mas decir que no lo debían hacer. Dije, Mina bufó.

¡por favor! ¡tu no lo haces porque eres un caballero! ¡pero nosotras podemos hacerlo! Serena asintió - ¡es nuestra rival! Exclamó, ambas hicieron una pose parecida - ¡y las defensoras del amor! ¡no nos quedamos con los insultos! Bufé –no se pueden quedar con ellos, estamos de acuerdo, pero si quieren hacer esas cosas, deben aprender a ser mas sutiles, ahora, tendrán que prepararse para la venganza de Dafne. Dije, ambas asintieron y sonrieron a coro preguntaron:

¿Cómo se veía? Reí –francamente ridícula. Dije y los 3, nos echamos a reír, por un momento, no hubo rivalidad de ambas, eran lo que siempre habían sido, mejores amigas y me dí cuenta, que cometí un error al haber metido a Mina en esto.

Querida Nix. Recé en mi interior –ayúdame a que cuando deba dejar a Mina, no le rompa el corazón de por vida, que no me odie ni odie a mi princesa, que su amistad pueda recuperarse y que esto en ese vínculo, fuera como si nunca hubiera pasado, ayúdame a encontrar la mejor manera de terminar con esto y permítele a Mina que consiga el alma gemela, como la he conseguido yo. Rogué mientras las miraba reír y abrazarse.

Cuando llegamos al comedor, nos sentamos todos a desayunar alegremente, estábamos en eso, cuando mi diosa sintió algo que le pasaba por detrás, dio un chillido y me dí la vuelta en automático, para ver su hermoso cabello en el suelo –mi, oh dios, mi ¡mi cabello! Gritó, Dafne reía, me incorporé con rapidez y agarré a Dafne por el cuello.

¿Que te pasa? Le pregunté suavemente –te dije que me iba a vengar. Dijo ella histérica ya soltando los lagrimones –deja de llorar, maldición, deja de comportarte como una imbécil. Dije –esto no debió haber llegado a esto. Ella gritó:

¡lo han provocado ellas! Negué –lo provocaste tu, al meterte con ellas, al hacer lo que has hecho, déjalas en paz. Dije mientras la alzaba mas, unos guardias de seguridad se dirigían hacia mi –alto. Dije con mi voz de mando, ellos se detuvieron como si los tuviera bajo mi control, lancé a Dafne hacia la pared, incorporé a Mina de la silla y abrazándola salí del comedor, ella lloraba intensamente, yo la tenía abrazada y había tomado su moño rojo en un gesto rápido.

Diosa, no llores mas. Pedí –hay Díam, que horrible me dejó. Dijo sollozando –me veo espantosa. Negué –he visto peores, ella. Pero mi diosa negó –no tanto como yo. Dijo mientras se tapaba el rostro, la hice que regresara a abrazarme, ella lo hizo y con extrema suavidad, le pasé la mano por su cabello, mi energía azul se vio y este, comenzó a crecer incluso mas suave, mas bello de lo que anteriormente lo tenía, sonreí.

Diosa ¿Por qué no te tocas el cabello? Ella me miró - ¡ya no tengo cabello! Gritó, sonreí y tomé un mechón.

¿ah si? ¿que es esto? Pregunté, ella me miró y dio un chillido espectacular - ¡mi cabello! ¡es mi cabello! ¡gracias Díam! ¡Muchas gracias! Exclamó feliz, saqué un peine pequeño que siempre llevo conmigo y comencé a desenredarle el cabello suavemente, ella cerró los ojos.

Tienes un toque tan delicado. Dijo –aprendí con mis nanas y mi madre. Respondí, ella sonrió.

Aprendiste bien. Dijo, cuando terminé de desenredarlo, lo até en su media cola - ¿quieres desayunar en otro lado? Pregunté, ella me miró y asintió, le tomé el rostro y la besé –andando. Dije mientras le ofrecía la mano, ella la tomó y partimos hacia otro restaurant del hotel.

Zafiro, el conejo, mi cuñada, mi princesa y las chicas se reían a todo pulmón - ¡parecía una loca! Exclamaba Rey - ¡claro que si! ¡Loca con todas las letras! Exclamó Amy –hay ¡hay que horror! Exclamaba Lita riendo a todo pulmón, mi hermano y Vetsite estaban abrazados sin poder aguantar la risa.

-pero pobre Mina. Dijo mi conejo, eso hizo a todo mundo detener el ataque de risa –si, pobre Mina. Dijo mi princesa –lo peor, fue que esa era mi travesura. Añadió entristecida –se les olvida que tenemos magia chicas. Dijo Zafiro –mi hermano seguro ya regresó el cabello de mi cuñada a su estado natural. Todas abrieron mucho los ojos - ¿de verdad? Preguntaron, el asintió –así es. Todas sonrieron –que alegría. Dijeron mientras suspiraban, mi clon, llegó al hotel y encontró a Dafne sentada en un sitio llorando, se acercó a ella.

-no veo por que lloras. Le dijo, ella alzó la mirada –tu no…príncipe Díam ¿Qué es esa luna negra de tu frente? Preguntó ella asombrada, mi clon sonrió –querida, no te he querido decir nada para no asustarte, pero en verdad, yo no soy de aquí. Dijo el, ella sonrió.

-estás jugando. Dijo, el negó y se acercó a ella –yo no jugaría así. Dijo –primero me rechazas y ahora te me insinúas, eres un doble moralista. Aseguró Dafne mientras lo miraba, el seguía sonriendo.

-no querida, no soy doble moralista, solo me di cuenta de que, tu me interesas, mucho. Y se lanzó sobre ella para besarla, ella se dejó hacer.

-oh príncipe Díam, oh, yo sabía que no eras tan bueno y puro como te vendías. Mi clon rió –claro que no amor, es mi imagen pública de niño bueno, pero en realidad, soy tan salvaje como tu. Y mi clon, se dedicó a hacer…bueno, a hacerlo con Dafne en la nieve y en el frío, cuando estaban terminando, él le inyectó poder para volverla su sirviente.

-ahora querida, vas a matar a las sailors y a capturar al conejo. Ella asintió –haré todo lo que quieras, príncipe Díam. Dijo mientras el cuerpo se le deformaba y se volvía un demonio de piel blanquísima, con ojos azul metal y cabello del mismo color.

En el laboratorio desconocido, el mismo hombre cuyas gafas se iluminan con la luz, está mezclando mientras Biuyúi está sentada cómodamente en la mesa –mi querida Biuyúi, espero que tu no me falles. Le dijo, ella sonrió.

-por supuesto que no profesor. Añadió mientras se incorporaba y se acercaba a el –debemos conseguir los talismanes de la copa lunar mas rápido de lo que pensábamos. Ella asintió –descuide profesor, lo haremos, claro que los conseguiremos. Añadió eufórico, el rió –eso espero querida, no me falles. Dijo mientras seguía mezclando productos.

Estaba con Mina esquiando alegremente, reíamos y bromeábamos –viste que aprendes rápido. Dije, ella asintió –es porque tu eres un gran maestro. Dijo mientras reía, reí a mi vez –no sería un gran maestro, si tu no fueras una gran alumna. Señalé –aceleremos. Me pidió, asentí y lo hicimos, mi clon, paseaba por el hotel mirando el territorio de caza –Díam. Lo llamó mi princesa, el se dio la vuelta –sailor moon. Dijo suavemente, ella lo miró.

-tu, tu no eres Díam. Dijo –claro que lo soy. Dijo el, ella retrocedió –no, te ves como el, hablas como el, pero tu, tu no eres el. Aseguró mientras retrocedía y quedaba en la pared –claro que lo soy, mi hermosa neo reina. Dijo el, ella negó.

-no tienes su dulzura ni su calor, tu mirada es penetrante como la suya, pero fría y gélida. El sonrió –has aprendido bien, zorrilla asustada. Dijo - ¿Quién eres tu? Preguntó ella –lo que quedará cuando mate al blando de tu noviecito. Dijo el, sacó el ojo hipnótico que ella se quedó mirando fijamente.

-tírate desde el blacón. Ordenó –desde el balcón. Dijo ella y se dirigió hacia la terraza, se colocó en el barandal, pero cuando se iba a lanzar, algo la detuvo.

-despierta cabeza de bombón, despierta. Dijo la voz de Háruka pero ella no despertaba –desde el balcón. Repetía una y otra vez, mi clon, era detenido por Michiru.

- ¡Háruka usa tu poder! ¡Despiértala con el poder! Ella lanzó un rayo amarillo a mi princesa - ¿Qué? preguntó Esta confundida –corre cabeza de bombón, corre. La urgió Háruka y ambas salieron corriendo, Michiru tumbó a mi clon.

-no la salvarán por siempre. Dijo el mientras desaparecía, Michiru miró el paisaje mientras sus cabellos eran agitados por la brisa –no tiene su corazón consigo. Dijo, siguió a Háruka y a mi princesa –ella está bien. Dijo Háruka, Michiru asintió.

-que alegría. Dijo - ¿Cómo supieron que? Preguntó mi princesa –solo lo sabemos cabeza de bombón, tu limítate a escuchar y obedecer. Ella asintió –no te la puedes pasar sola de ahora en adelante, ese clon quiere destruir al príncipe de todas las formas posibles y están en peligro las cosas que el mas quiere. Mi princesa asintió.

-lo entiendo pero, necesito que me digan. Háruka la interrumpió –por ahora, es lo que debes saber. Dijo mientras se alejaba junto a Michiru - ¡esperen! Exclamó mi princesa mientras ella desaparecían.

La tarde la pasé esquiando, besando y abrazando a Mina, riendo y haciendo desde angelitos hasta muñecos de nieve, tomando fotos y chocolates calientes, teniendo lindos recuerdos del viaje, pensé en que quizás, no debía ser tan malo con Dafne y le mandé traer un vestido verde de una boutique exclusiva, me preparé con mi frag para bajar, ya Zafiro estaba listo, mi conejo igual, habíamos hipnotizado a toda la vigilancia para que dejaran entrar a mi conejo, ella llevaba un vestido blanco –andando. Dije mientras tomaba una rosa blanca, mi hermano tomó una roja y le colocamos a la niña unos jazmines en el cabello y salimos los 3, ella en el medio de los 2, llegamos al salón donde ya estaban Amy, Rey y Lita, se veían hermosas, Amy con un vestido verde agua, Rey con uno morado y tirabuzones, Lita con uno amarillo y una cola cuyo frente, era un cintillo tejido con su cabello.

-todas muy hermosas señoritas. Dije –gracias Díam - ¿me cuidan al conejo? pregunté Ellas asintieron y yo, me encaminé hacia el dormitorio de mi diosa, cuando abrió la puerta, me quedé anonadado al ver el vestido morado de cuando la invité a cenar.

-que hermosa te ves mi diosa. Ella sonrió –gracias Díam, tu estás muy guapo. Le ofrecí la rosa blanca, tomé su mano y bajamos al salón, bailábamos y comíamos, todos en un alegre grupo, cuando de repente, la música entró en fase romántica, miré a la gente hacer un pasillo como si una reina bajara, y cuando la miré, no pude menos que pensar que efectivamente, era una princesa o una reina quien estaba ante mi.

-diosa. Murmuré suavemente, mi diosa me miró pero compuse mi gesto enseguida, mi princesa ¡que hermosa se veía! Con su vestido blanco, el cabello suelto besando sus tobillos, con un cintillo hecho de cabello con rosas blancas engarzado en el, su maquillaje blanco, la resaltaba y yo, estaba hipnotizado por su belleza, cuando iba a ir hacia ella, para reclamarla, recordé que sostenía otras manos que no eran las de mi princesa y luchando contra mi mismo, retiré la vista de allí para fijarla en los ojos de mi diosa y seguir bailando mientras mi princesa, comenzaba a bailar con otro chico, la fiesta se desenvolvía espectacularmente, cuando Dafne entró con mi clon al lado, todo el mundo se quedó en silencio, y yo lo miré a el, miré como mi princesa palidecía, como mi diosa se pegaba mas a mi.

-hola blandito. Saludó mi clon con malicia.


	30. Chapter 30

Andrómeda está corriendo por las calles de Némesis mientras las defensoras de Mina la persiguen con antorchas y un sutil lema ¡muerte a la autora! Desde el obelisco que formó una vez el cristal obscuro, Andrómeda intenta su envío de capi.

Hola, mis queridas, seguidoras, aquí, otro capi ¡hay! de nuestra historia, espero les guste.

Gracias a todo mundo que lee ¡ya somos 1.993 personas! ¡Muchas gracias! A los anónimos y a mis fans que siempre dejan review.

No me maten, no me maten ¡maten a mi musa! Ella es la culpable, desarrolla las escenas y yo, solo las sigo ¿Qué puedo hacer?

¡Déjenme saber su parecer! ¡Con un hermoso REVIEW!

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo les regalo historias inolvidables.

El desastre del baile y mi clon parte 2.

Di un paso hacia adelante –así que tu, eres la presencia extraña que estuvo rondando por aquí todo el día. El asintió –hice mas que solo rondar por aquí ¿sabías que casi mato a tu princesa? Palidecí, si Serena moría, yo iría mas atrás - ¿Qué? Pregunté –si, iba a hacer que se lanzara de la terraza y lo hubiera echo. El rió –pero tus estúpidas guardianas lo impidieron. Solté a Mina –las pagarás, maldita cosa ¿Quién te envió? Responde ¡quien te creó! El rió mientras se levitaba.

-el gran príncipe Endimiun me dio la vida para quedarme con la tuya y sabes que blandito ¿sabes que? Yo si quiero a la que llamas jodida perrita en celo y considero que es mas mujer que lo que estas mocosas serán. Me cambié a mi traje de príncipe –ya lo veremos, basura. Y acto seguido, mi clon y yo, nos pusimos a luchar, en ese momento la esfera de la sala de baile comenzó a brillar.

- ¡chicas! ¡Tengan cuidado! Gritó Amy - ¡es un demonio! Gritó Rey, una risa malvada se oyó y aunque las sailors se detuvieron a mirar quien era la dueña de esa risa, mi clon y yo, seguimos peleando con poderes nemesianos, una pelea a muerte –eres una parte que no existe, una parte perra que no tengo. Dije, el rió –claro que la tienes, el la ha creado para ti. Dijo mi clon, reí.

-yo no soy un perro, como el yo pasado del rey Endimiun ¡trueno obscuro! El fue dañado pero se incorporó enseguida.

-admítele a tu princesa, que lo encontró en la cama porque tu lo hiciste que hiciera el amor con ella. Miré a mi princesa –eso ¿eso es verdad Díam? Preguntó ella –si, claro que es cierto, lo hice, pero no fue nada que el no hubiera echo ya, cuando fue la cita fallida, no llegó a tu encuentro ¡porque se estaba revolcando con esa maldita golfa mientras tu! ¡Estabas parada bajo la lluvia esperando por el! Mi princesa palideció –Da, Darien me ¿Darien me engañaba? Preguntó ella.

-si, tonta niña ilusa si, te engañaba ¿crees que en realidad alguien te ama? Con lo tonta, imbécil, débil e inmadura que eres ¿crees que alguien te ama maldita mocosa? Le preguntó mi clon - ¡no te dejes confundir! Grité mientras le seguía lanzando patadas, rayos y puñetazos al maldito que es mi clon - ¡yo te amo mas que a mi propia vida! Escuché un gemido lleno de dolor, pero en ese momento, debía detenerle los pies a ese instrumento malvado, de muerte y desolación –es verdad, el blandito te ama, te ama tanto que ha sido un idiota, yo ya te habría matado. Lo hice caer del aire.

-serás descarado, maldito animal, solo matarías a alguien que amas si tu fueras inmediatamente detrás de ella. Dije mientras seguía peleando con el, la mujer volvió a reír.

-que interesante cuadro el del príncipe de la luna negra. Rey dio un paso hacia atrás - ¡tu quien eres maldita! Le gritó - ¿yo? Soy Biuyúi, una de las 5 brujas, que vienen por los talismanes y me llevaré el que he venido a buscar ¡sal de allí!¡disco! la bola de discoteca se transformó en un demonio, el cual tomó a Vergerite y dejando ver uno de sus pechos, dijo de forma gutural:

-muéstrame tu corazón puro. Pero Zafiro se atravesó - ¡Zafiro! Exclamó Vetsite –te lo llevarás, por sobre mi cadáver. Dijo el –perfecto. Dijo Biuyúi, se acercó a mi hermano –yo seré la que pase por encima de tu cadáver. Mi princesa y las chicas, habían ido a transformarse, cuando llegaron, hicieron su pose.

- ¡espera un poco! Dijo mi princesa - ¡no dejaremos que te salgas con la tuya! ¡Somos las sailors scouts! ¡Que luchamos por el amor y la justicia! Mi princesa hizo su pose al igual que las demás - ¡soy sailor moon! Dijo mi princesa - ¡soy sailor mercury! Dijo Amy - ¡soy sailor mars! Dijo Rey - ¡soy sailor Júpiter! Dijo Lita - ¡soy sailor Venus! Dijo Mina enmascarando su dolor - ¡y te castigaremos! ¡En el nombre de la luna! Y todas se lanzaron por el demonio, Zafiro y Biuyúi seguían en su pelea, cuando ella lo ató con un rayo negro.

- ¡hazlo ahora disco! Dijo ella, yo no pude ir a ayudar a mi hermano, tenía mi propio problema, mi clon que era como pelear contra mi mismo, menos mal que ni a mi me tengo piedad, miré como el corazón de Vetsite escapaba de su pecho por un momento, eso me costó un golpe y casi perder mi habilidad levitatoria, pero me compuse enseguida y seguimos mi clon y yo lanzándonos, puños, patadas, rayos sencillos y poderes mas elaborados.

-es un corazón tan hermoso. Dijo Biuyúi –pero no tiene nada, adelante disco ¡mátalas! Ordenó, cuando un rayo amarillo la golpeó - ¡tierra tiembla! Lanzó Háruka, Biuyúi cayó.

- ¡quien se atreve! Preguntó enardecida –formo parte de una nueva era, soy sailor Uranus y entraré en acción. Dijo sailor Uranus –lo mismo digo yo, soy sailor neptiún. Dijo sailor Neptiún - ¡maremoto de neptuno! Lanzó a Biuyúi, ambas se dedicaron a pelear contra ella mientras las chicas, seguían contra el demonio, mi hermano atado y yo, ocupadísimo.

- ¡fuego de Marte! ¡Enciéndete! lanzó Rey - ¡cascada de Venus! Lanzó Mina - ¡centella relampagueante de Júpiter! Lanzó Lita - ¡fulgor del agua de mercurio! Lanzó Amy, mi princesa remató tras angustiosos 45 minutos de pelea.

- ¡espiral lunar del corazón! ¡Ataca! lanzó, el demonio fue destruido, sailor neptiún se acercó a mi cuñada –su corazón no tiene lo que buscamos. Dijo mientras sailor Uranus remataba la pelea con Biuyúi - ¡me las pagarás! Exclamó esta enfurecida desapareciendo, ambas sailors, se dedicaron a mirar la pelea de mi clon y yo.

- ¿estás bien amor? Le preguntó Zafiro a Vetsite llegando ante ella, mi cuñada asintió mientras lo abrazaba y besaba –si, estoy bien Zafiro. Dijo tras haberlo soltado –me alegro mucho amor. Dijo el mientras la volvía a besar, todas las chicas sonrieron de gusto, cuando mi grito helado las hizo mirar hacia donde estaba yo, junto a mi clon, el había usado la técnica que Esmeralda usó una vez para detenerme, una de las partes mas sensibles de mi cuerpo es mi luna, un medio golpe es capaz de incapacitarme como si me dieran en la entrepierna pero un golpe fuerte allí, es capaz de matarme - ¡detente! ¡Maldición detente! Recordé cuando había sufrido ese mismo dolor por parte de Esmeralda –no me detendré. Dijo mi clon, rió ahora si, la mataré ¡muuuueeereeeee saaaiiiloooor mooooon! No se como lo hice, no se como logré romper el vórtice de la brisa que me aprisionaba, pero lo hice, justo a tiempo para impedir el choque del rayo.

-insolente. Dijo mi clon, mi princesa lloraba –Díam, oh Díam, dime que estás bien ¡idme que estás bien! Rogaba llorando –s, si hermosa, sol, solo ha sido un mal golpe. Dije –uno casi fatal. Corrigió mi clon –tu, basura inmunda. Espeté mas furioso de lo que habría estado antes - ¡muere! ¡Detonación obscura! Su cuerpo se iluminó de negro, y explotó pero en vez de mirar el corazón de esa cosa, solo se vio un vacío.

-no está, no está su corazón. Dije - ¿Qué? Preguntaron todas las sailors scouts, mis sailors se prestaron a la batalla - ¡no intervengan! Ordené –el es mío, yo lo mataré. Dije, mi clon rió.

-quiero ver ¿como lo vas a hacer? Para matarme tienes que encontrar mi corazón, pero yo si tengo el de ella ¡odio mortal! Miré como mi princesa se ponía pálida –no ¡no! Exclamé, la tomé –mírame Serena, mírame hermosa, mírame, mírame, mírame, no te concentres en el odio, no lo hagas. Pero ella tenía la mirada perdida –odio, odio a Véril. Dijo y se ponía mas y mas pálida –hermosa no, mírame, vamos, estoy aquí, delante de ti, vamos, enfócate en mi. Le daba palmaditas y mi maldito clon reía, sailor neptiún se adelantó hacia el y lanzó:

- ¡maremoto de Neptuno! El esquivó - ¡tierra tiembla! Lanzó sailor Uranus, no protesté, estaba muy ocupado, pero muy ocupado impidiendo que mi princesa muriera por culpa de su odio –odio a los 4 generales del mega verso, a todas las malignas, a la que mató a Neflite e hizo sufrir a Molly. Seguía tratando de llamar su atención –yo sigo aquí, aquí contigo, te amo, Serena, te amo hermosa, mírame, mírame, si no lo haces, morirás. Pero ella no lo hacía.

-odio a Alan y Ann. Decía, yo, diablos ¡estaba tratando pero no pude llamar su atención! Sentía como su vida se desligaba de ella, el rayo que con sus odios llenaba su alma hasta hacerla estallar, tomé una decisión arriesgada pero sabía que funcionaría.

-sacrificio del amor. Susurré, la besé y tragué el poder, todo el poder que la mataba quedó atrapado en mi, yo miré todo lo que odiaba y comencé a morir.

Mi clon rió al ver a mi princesa parpadear y a mi, revolcarme como un poseso –así es, está muriendo, que cosas con la gente enamorada, es capaz de dar lo que sea por su amada una y otra y otra vez, paz a tus restos idiota, ah sailors, no crean que van a salvarse, sal de allí amor. Rey miró a esa mujer de piel pálida y ojos azules –mata a las niñas corazón. Dijo mi clon con frialdad –así lo haré, príncipe Díam. Dijo ella sumisamente, el rió –hazlo cariño. Dijo mientras atendía a mis sailors, yo seguía luchando pero las imágenes que odiaba de mi vida se aparecían el tiempo donde pasé hambre, la explosión donde habían muerto mis padres, las derrotas, el odio que sentí cuando no pude controlar a mi princesa, la muerte de Zafiro, sabía que moría pero una vez que el poder te ataca, no puedes resistirlo y mueres, yo lo sabía pero no me detuve a pensar, si alguien debía morir, ese debía ser yo.

-Díam, por favor, despierta. Pidió mi princesa pero lo único que hice, fue dar un grito - ¡te odio! ¡Maldito Endimiun! ¡Muere! ¡Muuueeereeee! ella lloraba, acunaba mi cabeza –despierta, te lo suplico, despierta. Sus 4 amigas, luchaban contra Dafne y tenían grandes problemas.

- ¡trueno de Júpiter! ¡Resuena! lanzó Lita - ¡burbujas de mercurio! ¡Congelen! teniéndola así, pudo analizarla –chicas, esa cosa es Dafne. Dijo Amy - ¿Qué? Exclamaron todas –la controla el clon de Diamante. Dijo mientras ella usando sus uñas convertidas en garras, se liberaba.

- ¡rayo creciente de Venus! ¡Fulmina! lanzó Mina - ¡fuego de Marte! ¡Enciéndete! lanzó Rey –no podemos matarla. Dijo Amy –debemos purificarla. Dijo Lita –pero. Dijo Rey - ¡Serena! Gritó Mina - ¡quizás puedas salvarlo! ¡Quizás puedas salvarlo y purificar a Dafne! ¡Cadena de amor de Venus! La atrapó - ¡úsalo Serena! Exclamó Rey - ¡usa el cristal de plata! Ella llamó al cetro.

- ¡detente! ¡No lo hagas! Gritó mi clon, pero ya lo había empuñado - ¡curación lunar! ¡Acción! lanzó a Dafne y a mi, yo dejé de debatirme inmediatamente y Dafne, tras dar un grito cayó.

-no será lo último que sabrán de mi, laditas mocosas. Dijo desapareciendo, mi princesa se acercó a mi, me abrazó mientras yo despertaba.

-hola. Le susurré –hola loco, hiciste una locura grandísima, casi mueres. Sonreí y le acaricié el rostro –a veces se hacen locuras, por amor. Murmuré mientras me sentaba, ella sonrió y asintió –lo se. Dijo, le tomé las manos - ¿estás bien? Pregunté con dulzura, ella repitió el gesto anterior.

- ¿y tu? Preguntó –mejor al saber que no vas a morir. Ella se sentó a mi lado –casi mueres tu. Me reclamó –mi vida no tiene sentido, si no estás hermosa. Dije mientras tomaba su mentón y la besaba, nos dedicamos a ese beso dulce y reconfortnte cuando un gemido me hizo estremecer, pero ya no quería, ya no quería seguir luchando contra lo que sentía y seguí allí por un rato, luego la solté –hay que regresar a la fiesta. Dije –y modificar un par de memorias. Dijo Zafiro mientras nos miraba con desaprobación, asentí.

-tengo que ir por alguien. Dije mientras regresaba a mi traje anterior –Díam. Llamó mi princesa, me di la vuelta - ¿si? Le pregunté –te amo. Manifestó, sonreí, besé la punta de mis dedos y le soplé el beso –yo te amo mas. Dije mientras seguía mi camino.

Encontré a la persona que buscaba acurrucada, aún con su traje de sailor, llorando en un rincón, me acerqué con extrema suavidad a ella –Mina. Comencé pero un bofetón me dejó en el sitio –se que me lo merezco, quizás dirás que soy un canalla, y no tengo perdón en cierta forma, si lo soy. Ella lloraba.

¡por que me usaste! Gritó por fin explotando, negué –no te usé, si lo hubiera echo hubiera corrido hacia ella desde que nos amigamos, fuiste testigo de que no lo hice, no lo hice hasta esta noche. Pero ella seguía botando su dolor y yo, no pude hacer menos que soportar con estoicismo lo que me tocaba.

¡desde cuando me has sido infiel con ella! Suspiré –si te refieres a mis acciones de pareja, haberla buscado y propiciar los encuentros nunca, pero si te refieres al corazón, lamento decir que siempre, y juro que lo intenté, juro por mi vida que lo intenté. Ella seguía llorando aún - ¡eres un perro! ¡un maldito infeliz! Asentí –es verdad, lo soy. Confirmé, eso la hizo callar de repente.

No ¿no vas a darme excusas? La clásica, la carne es débil y yo soy hombre. Negué –no te las puedo dar, puesto que yo hice una promesa que fallé en cumplir, lo intenté, juro que lo hice, pero fallé porque aunque a ambos nos duela. Ella me interrumpió –no sigas. Dijo, asentí indicando que no lo haría –por esa parte, soy un infeliz, puesto que: debí haberte amado realmente y no intentar hacerlo en el camino, vales mas de lo que piensas, pero puedo decir que fui un idiota porque no logré sincronizarme con tu alma y vaya que lo intenté, tienes razón, soy un maldito perro infeliz, por esa parte, si lo soy. Ella se abrazó - ¿Qué voy a hacer? Me preguntó, suspiré y me acerqué a ella, al ver que no hacía gesto para desprenderse de mi, la abracé.

No lo se querida Mina, si lo supiera, te lo diría. Y a pesar de querer regresar esa noche al baile, me quedé consolando a mi querida amiga Mina por todo el daño que a mi costa, había recibido, y asegurándole hasta que lo entendiera que no me quedaba por lástima, sinó, porque ella era mi amiga, realmente la quería, como eso, como una amiga.


	31. Chapter 31

Andrómeda está sentada con un pañuelo en las manos en el tejado del edificio donde vive Diamante y agita triunfante un bóxer extraído de la colección calvin clein de ese monumento, para las fanáticas, lanza otro bóxer de la misma marca para premiar su preferencia.

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Otro capi para ustedes ¡ya somos 2.100 y dele! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias!

Principalmente gracias a: mirel moon, Lucy luna, moonnarusasu, Bonnie y a todos los que leen en silencio ¿mencioné que son 39 reviews? ¡Hurra!

¡Al fin! ¡Las cosas se perfilan para la pareja! Pero si creían que a pesar de poder verlos juntitos, este…el otro don…se iba a quedar quieto…bueno, no lo crean tanto.

¡Déjenme saber su parecer! ¡Con un grandioso REVIEW!

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo les regalo historias que lleguen al corazón

Final de mi obligación.

Los días que nos quedamos en el hotel de Itaka, Mina y yo, tuvimos un trato formal, mas bien, de conocidos y eso era lo mejor, sabía que la había lastimado y quería hacer la transición lo menos dolorosa posible, así que en el grupo, me mantuve entre Rey y Amy o entre Zafiro y Vetsite, aguándoles la fiesta o con el conejo, pero cuando mi princesa se acercaba al principio, la alejaba una y otra vez, me abordó en mi dormitorio cuando ya estaba listo para dormir, Zafiro puso mala cara.

-no está bien que recibas a sailor moon en tu dormitorio. Bufé - ¿Cuándo la volverás a llamar por su nombre? Pregunté con aspereza –cuando me demuestre con sangre, que mas nunca, jamás va a volver a lastimarte. Gruñí –no lo va a hacer. Dije mientras abría, cuando ella iba a entrar, la retuve por el brazo y salí, cerré tras de mi, la miré y ella me sonrió.

-no es correcto que estés aquí. Dije, ella agachó la mirada –lo se, pero yo… la detuve –no. Dije mientras la miraba –con la que he roto es tu amiga, tu mejor amiga y no es justo para ninguna, no quiero que tu, no quiero que tu y ella pierdan su lazo, lo ideal sería como si nada hubiera pasado entre ella y yo, quiero una prórroga de 15 días. Ella sonrió –solo será ese tiempo. Dijo, asentí.

-pero esos 15 días, quiero que trates de no tocar el tema, en nada referente a tu y yo, por Mina y su amistad, por el bien de todos. Ella asintió –lo haré. Dijo mientras me echaba los brazos al cuello pero la detuve –mejor empezar desde ya, no quiero que ella se imagine ni que nos vea, no quiero rencores entre ustedes. Ella asintió y se fue entristecida.

Al regresar a Tokio y a la rutina, todo parecía encajar, lo único que no lo hacía era el malhumor de perros que Zafiro tenía por esos días, pero como soy dado a ignorar lo que me disgusta, pues, no le hacía ni caso, un día estaba llegando a casa, cuando miré a 2 personas conocidas - ¡Cyndy! Llamé, ella se dio la vuelta - ¡estás acá! Exclamó feliz al lado del chico Kenchin - ¿me buscabas a mi? Ella asintió a mi comentario, me acerqué corriendo.

-quería presentarte a Kenchin Díam. Sonreí –un placer amigo. Dije estrechando su mano extendida, el sonrió –gracias. Dijo mientras con la otra mano, tomaba la mano de Cyndy –tienes una novia muy bella. El sonrió con orgullo.

-en realidad, es mi prometida. Dijo mientras ella sonreía, asentí audiblemente –pues suerte tienes. Dije, miré a Cyndy - ¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes? Pregunté –veníamos a invitarte a cenar y a bailar. Sonreí –claro ¡por supuesto! ¡Llamaré a mi pr! Comencé pero me detube –a mi primerísima mejor amiga. Puntualicé.

-bien, entonces, andando, vamos arriba. Dijo Cyndy, asentí y nos fuimos a mi apartamento, después de Kenchin comprobar, que estaría a salvo conmigo de los intentos de flirteo a su novia, se mostró tal cual era y vi porqué Cyndy se había enamorado de el, era un muchacho al que su condición no había detenido.

Me había encerrado en mi oficina y marqué el número de la casa de Rey –hola, hablas a la casa de Rey. Dijo la voz de Lita –hola Lita. Dije por fin - ¿Cómo está Mina? Pregunté –bueno, Serena y yo fuimos a su casa. Dijo ella –está muy afectada. Suspiré.

-lo lamento mucho. Dije sinceramente entristecido, Lita asintió –Serena me dijo que le dijiste que mantuvieran las distancias. Asentí –te lo agradezco, Mina ha estado bastante mal. Suspiré.

-lamento eso. Dije, Rey tomó el teléfono –dime Díam ¿en que puedo ayudarte? Preguntó –Rey, voy a ir a bailar con unos amigos y quería invitarte a ti. Ella hizo un gesto de asombro –de ¿de verdad? Preguntó emocionada, asentí –si, de verdad. Ella dio un chillido espectacular.

- ¿Qué tengo que ponerme? ¿A que hora pasas por mi? Sonreí –ropa semi formal, paso por ti a las 7. Ella dio otro grito - ¡te espero a las 7! ¡y hay de ti si no llegas! Reí –llegaré, llegaré, lo prometo. Dije mientras colgaba y salía a hablar con Cyndy y Kenchin.

Mina, estaba en su dormitorio, escondida, en su cama –Mina, deberías reponerte. Dijo Artemis –cállate Artemis, para ti, es muy fácil decirlo. El bufó –yo te dije que no te hicieras ilusiones. Dijo el, ella bufó.

¡vete y déjame en paz! ¡para reaños! ¡suficiente con mi conciencia! Gritó, el se escabulló por la ventana, la puerta sonó.

Cariño, han venido a verte tus amigas. Dijo su madre, ella suspiró –no quiero ver a nadie. Dijo –Minita, por favor. Dijo Anastasia, su madre, ella volvió a suspirar –de verdad mamá. Dijo pero escuchó la voz de Lita –no te puedes alejar del mundo por siempre. Mina abrió su puerta con enfado, miró a Lita y Amy en el umbral, la primera, llevaba helado de chocolate y la segunda, unas tartaletas, las hizo pasar y cerró sin mas.

Se que quieren ver como estoy y la respuesta es: dolida. Dijo mientras las miraba, ambas se sentaron – lo sabemos Mina. dijo Lita quien le dio una cucharilla y el helado, Mina se sentó a comer –deben estar muy felices sin mi, sin que yo les estorbe. Amy negó –Díam ha puesto las distancias. Mina rió –no es cierto, después de haberse tragado un poder fatal por ella, dudo mucho que haya puesto distancias. Lita suspiró –si las puso. Dijo por fin, Amy asintió –no se han visto desde que regresamos de Itaka. Mina parpadeó –me lo esperaba de el. Dijo por fin –aceptó mi bofetón y no se quejó cuando le dije que era un perro y un infeliz. Lita y Amy abrieron mucho los ojos.

-a todas nos consta que lo intentó, realmente lo intentó. Dijo Lita, Mina asintió –eso también lo se. Dijo –el que se haya comido mi sopa sin rechistar, es todo un logro. Amy asintió –y me dio mi puesto, incluso delante de todas esas cámaras. Amy asintió –si lo sabes ¿Por qué te duele tanto? Mina suspiró.

Yo sabía que era atracción, cuando comenzamos supe que era atracción y poco a poco, quise enamorarme de el, por todo lo que es, me ilusioné de que el y Serena lograran rompero el vínculo que los une desde el Milenio de Plata y el y yo, pudiéramos, pudiéramos, en el fondo siempre supe que no pasaría, que en realidad lo quería como un amigo pero ¡yo quise enamorarme de el! Y me ilusioné con la idea de que a largo plazo, el y yo pudiéramos terminar siendo algo, que sus ojos gritaran de amor por mi, como gritaban de amor por Serena, que me diera besos a mi como se los daba a ella. Lita preguntó muerta de curiosidad.

¿acaso besaba mal? Mina negó –es el mejor besador del mundo, sus besos son… suspiró y las chicas se llenaron mas de curiosidad –pero aunque sus besos me llevaban a la punta del cielo, no logré tocarlo junto a el. Amy suspiró –es decir, que tu te sentías muy bien, pero sentías que el lo hacía por deber. Mina asintió –trataba de ponerles amor, y aunque si, les ponía una pasión desbordante y un cuidado astronómico, el amor, no lo tenía al pleno. Lita sonrió.

Que cosas ¿Cómo te diste cuenta? Mina bufó –hay Lita, eso se ve cuando comparas los besos que el le ha dado a Serena y los que el me daba a mi. Amy asintió –me duele por lo que perdí y por lo que nunca voy a tener, yo de verdad quería que funcionara, de verdad quería un novio como el. Ambas asintieron, Mina las abrazó.

En el fondo no odio a Serena, no podría, el corazón de ella le perteneció a el desde siempre y yo, intenté que fuera mío, agradezco aunque suene extraño el hechizo del patán hasta cierto punto, porque me dio la oportunidad de compartir con un chico espléndido y saber, que en realidad lo que siempre busqué era un nemesiano. Ambas le acariciaron el cabello –ojalá hubiera sido el. Dijo llorando, se secó las lágrimas tras un rato –pero se que con el tiempo lo superaré y simplemente será algo lindo que hubo y seremos lo que nunca debimos dejar de ser, amigos. Lita y Amy asintieron y se quedaron con Mina hasta tarde.

Mi conejo cuando me fui, se quedó en su dormitorio, armando un castillo, escuchó las voces de Vetsite y Zafiro, acarició la cabeza de mi perro –bueno juguetón. Dijo –nos quedamos tu y yo en este momento, mi tío Zafiro se va a ocupar en cosas de grandes. De repente, la luz de su dormitorio disminuyó.

-conejo…conejo… dijo su demonio con sus 2 voces, ella se puso pálida y el cachorro se alzó para protegerla – ¿pensaste que duraría mucho tiempo apartado de ti pequeño conejo? Preguntó el demonio –que ilusa eres. Ella dio un paso hacia la puerta - ¡aléjate de mi! Gritó –no, no pequeño conejo, me cobraré tu vida ¡muere! El perro se atravesó - ¡juguetón! ¡Noooooo! gritó mientras lloraba y corría –no podrás huir de mi, pequeño conejo. Dijo el demonio mientras la perseguía haciendo destrozos increíbles en el apartamento - ¿Por qué mi tío Zafiro no ha salido? Se preguntó la niña mientras corría por las escaleras del edificio con el demonio tras ella –debería haber escuchado todo el barullo. Pensó, el la tumbó, sacó una guadaña rojo sangre que rezumaba gotitas - ¡muere conejo! Gritó - ¡tierra tiembla! Se oyó una voz junto a un poder amarillo que impactó al demonio - ¡maremoto de Neptuno! Se oyó otra voz junto al otro poder esta vez azul que impactó al demonio por segunda vez - ¡quien se atreve! Gritó el, las 2 sailors se dejaron ver.

-formo parte de una nueva era, soy sailor uranus y entraré en acción. Dijo la primera –lo mismo digo yo, soy sailor neptiún. Dijo la segunda –tengo sailors para comer a mi gusto. Dijo el demonio con su guadaña que rezumaba gotitas de sangre de su filo rojo –eso es si nos dejamos, sailor neptiún, llévate a la princesa de Némesis. Ordenó sailor uranus, la segunda asintió y tomó a mi conejo en brazos y se alejó del lugar - ¿Cómo supieron que? Le preguntó mi conejo a sailor neptiún –siempre estamos pendientes de ustedes, los miembros de la familia real nemesiana. Respondió ella mientras seguía la carrera, el conejo la aferró –mi tío Zafiro el, no se dio cuenta. Sailor neptiún suspiró –tiene un hechizo de lujuria. Le informó a mi conejo quien asintió –acá, estamos seguras mi niña. Dijo sailor neptiún –no lo creo. Dijo una voz masculina, mi conejo lo miró con pavor.

-Rini, hija, debes venir a mi lado. Dijo el yo pasado del rey Endimiun - ¡tu no eres mi padre! Gritó la niña –lo soy, yo soy el que reina en el futuro junto a tu madre. Dijo el, sailor neptiún se le colocó en frente.

-eso fue un error temporal. Dijo y acto seguido, comenzó a pelear fuertemente contra el yo pasado del rey Endimiun mientras mi conejo, los miraba mitad asustada y mitad fascinada.

Yo, había ido por Rey al templo Ikagua y estábamos junto a Kenchin y Cyndy bailando –es sorprendente que no vea y lo haga tan bien. Dijo Rey –hay muchas cosas sorprendentes en este mundo, solo tienes que buscarlas. Dije, de repente, el bastón de Kenchin brilló de una manera familiar para Rey y para mi, ambos salimos corriendo, ella a un lado y yo al otro –chicas, necesitamos refuerzo en la discoteca hot heart. Dije mientras cambiaba a mis ropas de príncipe, Rey me miró.

-no te has vuelto a poner la rosa. Dijo cuando estuvo transformada y nos hubimos encontrado - ¿quieres sinceridad? Pregunté, ella asintió –me gusta mas así y decidí no continuar usando algo que ha usado mi rival. Ella sonrió –decisión acertada. Dijo, mientras nosotros regresábamos, Cyndy se había cuadrado en frente del demonio para poder pelear con el –no dejaré que hieras a Kenchin. Dijo mientras le lanzaba un golpe, el demonio simplemente de un toque la hizo rodar - ¡Cyndy! Gritó Kenchin, Biuyúi apareció al tiempo que mi princesa y el resto lo hacían.

- ¡espera un poco! ¡No dejaré que hieras a una persona que confía en su gran amor para que sea su apoyo de vida! ¡Soy una sailor scout! ¡Que lucha por el amor y la justicia! Hizo su pose - ¡soy sailor moon! ¡Sailor moon te castigará! ¡En el nombre de la luna! Dijo ella y acto seguido se lanzó hacia el demonio –que molesta eres niña. Dijo Biuyúi mientras la atrapaba von sus cabellos - ¡muere! Exclamó mientas la asfixiaba - ¡fuego de Marte! ¡Enciéndete! lanzó Rey, me acerqué hacia ellas –métete con alguien de tu tamaño, medusa. Ella rió.

- ¿Cómo tu? Preguntó con arrogancia –si, como yo. Respondí con petulancia y le lancé un puñetazo, a todas estas, el demonio por fin había logrado que los ojos ciegos de Kenchin se dirigieran hacia su estrella y su corazón brillaba como la estrella de Belén en navidad justamente señalando el pesebre –que pureza. Dijo Biuyúi, pero no la dejé acercarse – ¡fulgor del agua de mercurio! Gritó Amy - ¡centella relampagueante de Júpiter! Lanzó Lita - ¡sailor Venus! ¡Cúbreme! le pedí, ella me miró y asintió.

- ¡cadena de amor de Venus! Invocó atrapando a Biuyúi - ¡suéltame! ¡Mocosa! gritó –te lo encargo. Le dije, ella simplemente asintió, me acerqué al corazón de Kenchin.

- ¿Cómo revisar que no tenga los talismanes? Pregunté al aire –eso es muy sencillo. Dijo una voz, no podía creer quien era - ¿Cómo está Alteza? Preguntó sailor Plut sonriéndome –tu, tu nunca me detuviste. Dije –no podía, debía protegerlo sin que usted supiera de sus planes y demás, por eso, nunca le impedí su misión abiertamente, me alegro verlo vivo. Sonreí –gracias plut. Dije con sinceridad, ella se acercó a mi –debe cerrar los ojos y usar su poder para leer el interior del cristal. Asentí y lo hice, lo que vi, fue un niño como Kenchin sentado sosteniendo una rosa blanca –la rosa de la bondad. Dije, ella asintió –no tiene lo que buscan concluí mientras me incorporaba –te lo encargo. Dije, ella le colocó el corazón tras asentir y se alejó con el hombre cargado en brazos, me acerqué a sailor Venus quien peleaba con Biuyúi - ¿te ayudo? Le pregunté, ella asintió en silencio y los 2, nos dedicamos a la batalla mientras las otras 3 se deshacían del demonio, por fin, mi princesa lo terminó.

- ¡espiral lunar del corazón! ¡Ataca! lanzó, eso hizo polvo al demonio - ¡me las pagarán! Rugió Biuyúi desapareciendo enfurecida –si es que te las puedes descobrar. Dije mientras sonreía triunfal junto a las sailors scouts.

Sailor uranus, por fin, le había dado una paliza al demonio de mi conejo –no podrás protegerla por siempre. Dijo –ya verás que si, ella es mi deber junto al resto de los miembros de la familia real. Dijo sailor uranos mientras el demonio desaparecí cuasi muerto, ella corrió hacia donde sailor neptiún y el yo pasado del rey Endimiun seguían su lucha.

-no dejaré que ustedes restauren eso que nunca debió ser. Dijo el, la sailor rió –el mar reclama lo que es suyo por derecho, al igual que el tiempo. Aseguró mientras le daba un último puñetazo y el yo pasado del rey Endimiun desaparecía.

-muchas gracias sailor neptiún. Ella sonrió –de nada pequeña dama, siempre es un placer. Sailor Uranus apareció - ¿están bien? Preguntó, sailor neptiún asintió junto a mi conejo –vamos a casa. Dijo sailor Uranus mientras cargaba a la niña, que aliviada y en sus brazos, pudo conciliar el sueño por fin después de semejante golpe de adrenalina.

Estaba en el techo del club nocturno, sentado al lado de sailor Venus, había un silencio tenso, expectante y palpable como una pared, o como dicen, se podría cortar con un cuchillo.

-Mina, yo. Comencé, ella me miró, suspiré y tras aclararme la garganta proseguí –Mina, yo…creo que es mejor que volvamos, a ya sabes, a la zona de amistad. Ella simplemente asintió –lamento haberte echo daño y haber generado expectativas que no pude cumplir, realmente, lo lamento. Ella me miró mientras yo seguía ojalá hubiera podido ser lo que tu querías que fuera, pero no lo pude conseguir lo siento muchísimo. Ella sonrió.

-sabía que esto iba a pasar. Dijo –pero no imaginé que en este momento trataras de dulcificarlo y simplemente hubieras dicho que no me amabas, que no funcionó porque nunca lo hiciste y todas esas sandeces. Sonreí tristemente –no vale la pena que te las diga. Ella asintió.

-yo acepté ser tu novia porque me atraes. Dijo con rubor –eres lo que siempre quise de chico y además muy guapo y encantador, tienes un atractivo magnético. Reí –lo se. Dije tratando de sonar humilde, ella sonrió –la humildad no te pega en conducta, mas si, en acción. Asentí –por eso decidí aceptarte cuando me conquistaste, quise que funcionara y lamento que no fuera así, en realidad te quiero como una amiga. Alcé las cejas - ¿Cómo una amiga? Pregunté confundido –si, ya sabes, los novios de mis amigas, son amigas para mi. Reí - ¡que ocurrente eres! Mi querida Mina, de verdad eres ocurrente. Dije, ella se acercó.

-no quiero que perdamos nuestra relación de mejores amigos Díam ¡aún tienes que terminarme de enseñar a cocinar e ir a bailar conmigo! Asentí –no la perderemos si no la quieres perder, te daré tu espacio. Ella asintió.

-entonces ¿amigos? Pregunté - ¡amigos! Exclamó ella saltándome encima haciéndome caer acostado, nos abrazamos fuertemente - ¿puedo pedirte un favor? Preguntó, asentí –el que quieras. Dije –regálame un beso. Alcé las cejas - ¿un beso? Pregunté acariciándole el rostro, ella asintió.

-un beso como los que le das a Serena. Dijo –se que lo intentaste, pero no era lo mismo. Sonreí con pena - ¿te diste cuenta? Ella asintió enérgica, yo suspiré –y pensé que no lo habías notado. Dije, ella rió –si claro, no dije nada porque sabía que realmente te esforzabas. Suspiré –eres mas observadora de lo que aparentas. Ella rió –como dices tu, las cosas son mas de lo que aparentan. Asentí - ¿me dejas sentarme? Pregunté, ella se ruborizó y se puso rápidamente a mi lado –claro. Dijo, me senté.

-bien, por nuestra amistad. Dije, le tomé el mentón, es mi manera favorita de hacer un beso, me acerqué lentamente provocándola un poco y la besé, realmente la besé, por fin podía hacerlo sin culpa, ya no perseguía a mi ser ese sentimiento, ese fue un beso dulce, una despedida apropiada para el fin de mi obligación que fue sellado por un rayo de luz de luna.


	32. Chapter 32

Andrómeda está sentada en el techo de la casa Sutkino mientras mira mas abajo la escena que la tiene llorando como una macdalena de pura y fresca alegría, todas sus lectoras tienen unos vinoculares (prismáticos) rosados mientras miran la escena central de esto y con lamparitas rosadas iluminan los alrededores.

Hola mis queridas seguidoras ¡otro capi! Que espero les guste, lamento la tardanza, pero estaba con otros deberes y un pequeño bloqueo de escritor, pequeño pero fuerte.

Espero les guste mucho este capi como me ha gustado a mi, hacerlo, he sido muy feliz redactándolo.

¡Gracias a todo mundo! ¡Ya somos 2.225 lectores! De este proyecto y ¡40 rreviews! Gracias ¡gracias! A mis lectoras de siempre: Mirel moon, Lucy Luna, Bonnie, iron, y las otras ¡muchas gracias! Y a mis queridos anónimos ¡gracias!

Esto no es un soundfic pero, necesitaba letras de canciones para el capítulo, los temas elegidos fueron de: Armando Manzaneros, Luis Miguel, Franco de Vita y Cristian Castro, los temas como tal: el día que me quieras, 1+1=2 enamorados, te amo y con ella.

Boleros, si, se me cayó la cédula, cuando uno escucha esas canciones de infancia, amo los boleros y consiguen ser los mas románticos, así que: espero que lo disfruten.

¡Denme ánimo! ¡Con un hermoso REVIEW!

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo exalto al mejor personaje masculino en mi opinión.

Petitorio de noviazgo.

Cuando llegué a casa, encontré a las sailors en la sala, las miré extrañado mientras un llanto, se oía, a la par que un gemido femenino lo hacía.

¿Qué pasó aquí? Pregunté –el demonio encontró al conejo y trató de matarla. Abrí los ojos –demonios pero ¿el conejo está bien? Pregunté, ellas asintieron –desde luego. Dijo sailor neptiún –yo la rescaté. Añadió, asentí –ya nos retiramos. Dijo sailor Uranus, repetí el gesto mientras ellas hacían una inclinación de cabeza y desaparecían.

Conejo. Dije mientras llegaba a su dormitorio, en el suelo, miré algo que me dejó helado, mi conejo lloraba sobre mi perro, sobre mi cachorro –ju, juguetón. Llamé, pero el perro no se movía, no lo quise aceptar, que estaba muerto - ¡papá! Exclamó la niña dejando al can y corriendo a mis brazos, se los abrí - ¿Qué pasó conejo? ¿que pasó corazón? pregunté –el me defendió, me defendió de esa cosa. Dijo, asentí, me acerqué a mi perro con mi niña en brazos y coloqué mi mano con la palma abierta sobre el perro, una energía azul emanó y juguetón despertó como si se hubiera dormido, dio un ladrodo y salió del dormitorio, ella sonrió.

Papá, eres lo máximo. Besé su frente –gracias cariño. Dije mientras la acostaba en la cama, me acerqué a ella y saqué el cristal, mi conejo me miró extrañado.

¿Qué vas a hacer? Preguntó –voy a hacerte un hechizo de protección. Dije mientras la miraba circunspecto, ella sonrió - ¡por medio de mi sangre! ¡yo el príncipe Diamante! ¡ato a mi hija a mi sangre! ¡a la sangre de nuestra linaje! ¡que mientras esté con un nemesiano! ¡el demonio no la encuentre! ¡que se cumpla mi mandato! Una luz negra se vio y mi conejo sonrió con su marca en su frente brillando de espléndido negro, la marca desapareció y ella bostezó.

Que descanses conejo. Dije besando su frente –te amo. Le susurré –y yo a ti papá. Dijo ella dándose la vuelta, me acerqué como un trol al dormitorio de Zafiro y encontré a mi hermano con su trasero al aire, en una posición indecorosa para los ojos del público y dando un gemido a punto de rozar…ya saben, cerré la puerta.

Zafiro Li. Dije suavemente, ellos gimieron y ambos se pusieron rojos de la pena –her, hermano ¿Qué no sabes tocar? Preguntó el enfadado –yo si. Dije cruzado de brazos –pero tu, por estar foll…con Vetsite, no te diste cuenta que ¡casi matan al conejo! El negó.

-es imposible hermano. Dijo mientras me miraba con ira, Vetsite por su parte, quería que la tierra se la tragara –pues si Zafiro ¡el conejo casi muere hoy! ¡mientras tu andas jugando al misionero! El bajó la cabeza –perdona hermano, yo…yo. Zafiro estaba que se quería morir de la vergüenza.

Espero que la próxima vez que salga, cuides a mi conejo cuando te lo encargue y dejes los juegos de alcoba para cuando estés solo con Vetsite en su casa, acá hay niños y ya no puedes hacer eso. Dije y acto seguido, salí del dormitorio enfadado dispuesto a descansar tras haber asegurado todo.

Zafiro estaba con mala cara tras haberse disculpado con el conejo en la mañana, pasamos toda la tarde en casa y mientras yo, le comentaba a mi conejo como sería el petitorio de noviazgo y ella me preguntaba, nos reíamos y lo comentábamos mientras mi conejo y yo, jugábamos al monopoly –banco. Dijo ella por fin, sonreí –este es el principio de tu fin financiero conejo. Dije mientras sonreía, ella frunció el ceño –no importa, me has ganado en esta, pero no en poker. Alcé las cejas.

¿Quién te enseñó a jugar póker pequeño conejo? Pregunté, ella me sacó la lengua –Karmesite. Dijo con un tono de desdén idéntico al mío, reí.

-ah si…pequeño conejo ¿y dices que eres profesional? Ella asintió –bastante. Dijo –bien, veamos. Dije sacando una hermosa muñeca francesa de porcelana, ella la miró con adoración.

-este es un regalo de noviazgo para mi princesa, pero si me ganas en póker, te la daré. Ella abrió mucho los ojos con su mirada de ilusión –de ¿de verdad? Preguntó, asentí.

-lo prometo. Dije riendo, Zafiro bufó y se alejó a la cocina –creo que el tío Zafiro no está de acuerdo dijo mi conejo, sonreí.

-lo estará, dale tiempo. Ella asintió –bueno papá, a trabajar. Dijo mientras seguíamos con el monopoly y comenzábamos con el póker.

Mi princesa salía al día siguiente del colegio, habían pasado ya 13 días y mi plazo casi se cumplía, ella esperaba ansiosa dicho evento para por fin, formalizar las cosas conmigo, cuando al ir a su casa, encontró a mi clon-

-hola princesa. Dijo el con burla, ella dio un paso hacia atrás –eres tu. Dijo –si, he venido a acabar contigo. Dijo mi clon con tranquilidad, ella miró el camono por donde había venido.

- ¿vas a huir? Conejo asustado ¿es porque no tienes al blandengue contigo? Ella dio un paso hacia adelante –Díam no es un blandengue. Dijo, mi clon rió –claro que lo es, pero a ti te gustan los blandengues querida princesa. Dijo mientras sacaba un rayo negro, ella alzó el cetro del cristal de plata.

-no me dejaré derrotar. Dijo mientras miraba a mi clon –suerte con eso niñita. Dijo el, el cristal brilló al tiempo que el sacaba el ojo hipnótico, mi princesa por fin, pudo ver su aterradora belleza, el rió –así que: la princesa sabe jugar. Dijo guardándolo, ella alzó el cetro y el cristal despidió un rayo hacia mi clon.

-te mataré. Amenazó mi princesa, el rió –inténtalo, después de todo, mi corazón no está en mi pecho. Dijo mientras sonreía, ella lo miró –no te acerques. Ordenó con un poco de miedo –obsérvame. Dijo mientras se acercaba, cuando un golpe lo detuvo.

-corre cabeza de bombón. Dijo Háruka –Háruka ¿Cómo llegaste a ti? ¿Como sabes quien es el? Preguntó mi princesa anonadada, ella sonrió –se mas de lo que piensas. Dijo –eso incluye saber quien es el, ahora, corre y vete a un sitio seguro. Ella asintió y salió corriendo, Háruka se encaró con mi clon.

-se quien eres. Dijo el –y puedo descubrirte. Ella sonrió fríamente –inténtalo. Dijo mientras le lanzaba un rayo amarillo, el lanzó un rayo negro.

-se que lo sabes, pero tu, no puedes matarme. Dijo mientras desaparecía, Háruka miró el vacío –no dejaremos que separes a los príncipes. Dijo Mientras se dirigía a un deportivo amarillo.

En la misma dimensión donde había dado muerte a Kaolinette, estaba Biuyúi con otras 4 compañeras que solo se veían en unas cortinas, en un inmenso dormitorio con camas con sábanas y doseles negros con madera roja y la estrella negra en el centro de las camas, que estaban colocadas en forma de media luna, a los lados de la habitación unas antorchas con fuego escarlata que simulaba la luz moderna y debajo de ella, 2 instrumentos, una lanza con punta dorada y una luna negra en su mango y un espejo en cuyo dorso había una luna negra hecha en oro.

-chicas, Kaolinette encontró la tiara de la luna negra. Dijo Biuyúi - ¿ah si? Preguntó una silueta cuyos cabellos cortos se delineaban junto a su figura –explícanos si la encontró ¿Por qué no tenemos la copa negra? Biuyúi rió –porque no lo pudo extraer a tiempo, el príncipe la interceptó y la derrotó. Otra cuyo peinado eran 2 esferas a los lados rió.

-Kaolinette es una tonta, si hubiera sido mas discreta, tendríamos la copa negra. Una tercera suspiró –si, y podríamos tener un arma en el caso de que la copa lunar y la copa negra se juntaran en bandos distintos, matar a las sailors y poder tener las copas. Una cuarta silueta rió.

-si, pero es necesario que por fin logremos reunir las copas, ya que ellas juntas son como 4 cristales y entre mas copas, mas poder. Biuyúi rió.

-entonces, cazaremos igual a esa niña, cazaremos a sailor moon para obtener el instrumento que falta de la copa negra. Todas rieron y contemplaron sus 2 trofeos con admiración.

El yo pasado del rey Endimiun llegó a casa de la familia mi princesa, abrió el mocoso - ¡mamá! ¡Ha llegado Darien! Gritó el mocoso mientras lo dejaba pasar y se perdía en el cuarto, la señora Ikuko apareció.

-hola Darien. Dijo ella con educación –señora Ikuko, dijo el yo pasado del rey Endimiun mientras le hacía un gesto de cabeza –si quieres, siéntate. Dijo –Serena no está, pero puedes esperarla y… el yo pasado del rey Endimiun negó.

-no he venido a ver a Serena, ella y yo…terminamos. La señora Ikuko se puso la mano en el corazón –que pena, lo siento. Dijo mientras miraba ahora a su ex yerno, el sonrió con pena –eso no es lo que me preocupa señora Ikuko. Dijo el –Serena, ahora sale con un chico nada de fiar. Ella parpadeó - ¿Qué quieres decir? Preguntó, el hizo un gesto de cabeza como pensando su respuesta y concretó:

-ese hombre es peligroso, es un asesino en serie, ha matado a mucha gente inocente y no solo eso, el fue el culpable del intento de suicidio de Serena. Ikuko endureció su mirada –el fue el culpable de que mi hija casi se matara. Dijo horrorizada –así es. Dijo el yo pasado del rey Endimiun con supuesta tristeza.

-yo pensé en salvarla, pensé en hacerlo, pero ella me cortó, dijo que no quería saber nada de mi, estoy muy preocupado por ella señora Ikuko, ese hombre, está metido en asuntos turbios. Y la señora Ikuko se imaginó desde contrabando de armas, lavado de dinero, trata de blancas y otras cosas más, que la hicieron palidecer.

-hablaré con Kengi. Dijo mientras el yo pasado del rey Endimiun hacía un gesto –lamento estas noticias. Dijo con falsa tristeza –pero, pensé que debía saberlo. Ella asintió mientras el salía de la casa muy pagado de si mismo.

Después de regresar de la universidad, me había sentado a mi pasatiempo actual, espiar al yo pasado del rey Endimiun –maldito seas. Dije –que te quemes en los infiernos, que te hundas en lava y ojalá quiebren todos tus huesos de una malita vez, cuando te mate y te pudras en el infierno. Mi conejo entró con la muñeca francesa en brazos, la niña resultó ser un as en póker y me propuse que fuéramos tan buenos para quedar en empate, no era algo personal, de todos los juegos de cartas, el póker era el que menos me llamaba la atención pero como estoy acostumbrado a ser bueno en todo, que mi hija me haya ganado en ese juego con 7 años es imperdonable, así que me propuse jugar con unos cuantos amigos de la facultad, colegas modelos y al parecer, quien es la reina actual del póker, Karmesite, mi conejo miró mi cara de ira y eso puso su mente a trabajar.

–papá. Me dijo preocupada, el espejo se desactivó enseguida dejando ver mi dormitorio, nuestros respectivos reflejos y mi rostro, que estaban tan frío como el de una estatua de hielo.

-el maldito del yo pasado del rey Endimiun, anda sembrando zizaña. Ella asintió con tristeza –ya me lo temía. Dijo mientras se sentaba en mi cama, me miró - ¿Qué harás? Preguntó –seguir el plan original, sin problemas. Dije mientras sonreía, ella rió.

-eso es lo de menos. Aseguré –espero tengas éxito papá. Me dijo con cariño y esperanza, le guiñé el ojo –tengo éxito en todo lo que hago. Dije, ella alzó las cejas en un gesto mío y a continuación, alzó la muñeca francesa.

- ¿en todo? preguntó, eso hizo que mi burbuja de autosuficiencia se pinchara –en casi todo. Dije entre dientes, ella sonrió y asintió en mi típico gesto de suficiencia –no cantes victoria pequeño conejo. Dije mientras le besaba la frente y la miraba –después de todo, cuando perfeccione mi póker, te enseñaré cual es tu lugar. Ella rió –si es que puedes. Dijo, le revolví el cabello.

-no me retes, yo soy un hombre de palabra y cumplo todo lo que digo que haré, recuerda que: todo lo que quiero será mío, todo, incluso las victorias en nuestras partidas del póker. Ella negó.

-empates si, victorias no papá. Tomé un ramo de rosas rosadas –si claro conejo, ya veremos, vete a hacer lo tuyo. Dije, ella asintió mientras se incorporaba de la cama.

-suerte papá. Dijo mientras yo desaparecía y ella se iba a su misión aprovechar la debilidad por los juegos de Zafiro para mantenerlo distraído y ella tener algo de dinero extra, me encantaba mi niña, un mini yo pero en versión femenina.

Llegué a la casa de mi princesa, para no tener problemas, dormí a los miembros del hogar con el cristal obscuro excepto a ella, saqué mágicamente unas sombras mías armadas con instrumentos musicales y tras aclararme un poco, comencé con mi serenata:

"Acaricia mi sueño  
El suave murmullo  
De tu suspirar  
Como ríe la vida  
Si tus ojos negros  
Me quieren mirar  
Y si es mío el amparo  
De tu risa leve  
Que es como un cantar  
Ella aquieta mi herida  
Todo, todo se olvida

El día que me quieras, la rosa que engalana  
Se vestirá de fiesta con su mejor color  
Y al viento las campanas dirán que ya eres mía  
Y locas las fontanas se contarán su amor  
La noche que me quieras desde el azul del cielo  
Las estrellas celosas nos mirarán pasar  
Y un rayo misterioso hará nido en tu pelo  
Luciérnaga curiosa que verá  
Que eres mi... consuelo"

Cuando terminó esa primera canción, escuché movimiento en su dormitorio, la puerta de la terraza se abrió y primero salió Luna quien abrió sus ojos rubíes como platos y detrás de ella, mi princesa con su camisón rosa, su cabello suelto besando sus tobillos y la mirada sorprendida, yo, seguí mi repertorio mientras ella se apoyaba mirándome embelesada en la baranda de la terraza:

"Quiero, tú me miras, y sé que te quiero  
Y me enredo en tu pelo y te quiero  
en tus manos yo siento el calor de ti  
de esta vida misma.

Quiero, cuando te amo yo sé que te quiero  
Soy un fuego que llega hasta el cielo  
Y te cubro y te siento, ya somos dos  
dos enamorados.

Somos dos, dos enamorados  
de un amor Dulce, libre y claro  
al soñar vamos poco a poco  
encerrando el mundo entre las manos.

Somos dos, dos enamorados  
que se dan todo con el alma  
viento y mar, furia desatada  
que al final se funden en un alma.

Da da da da  
Da da da da  
Da da da da

Quiero, tu me miras y se que te quiero  
Y me enrredo en tu pelo y te quiero  
Y te cubro y te siento, ya somos dos  
Dos enamorados.

Somos dos, dos enamorados  
que se dan todo con el alma  
viento y mar, furia desatada  
que al final se funden en un alma."

Las vecinas habían salido, a mirar ese espectáculo con sus madres, escuché a una comentar: -hacía tiempo que no veía a un muchacho dando serenata. Otra agregó: -es un gesto tan romántico. Una joven de la edad de mi princesa suspiró.

-que ramo de rosas, y que chico el que canta. Su hermana gemela me miró: -el es el chico del cartel de la pelirroja y el del comercial de las cremas genitales. Las madres y las hijas, salieron todas al frente de sus casas, para escuchar mi repertorio, siendo así, ya no podría levitarme hasta su ventana, así que aparecí una escalera de madera cubierta de rosas blancas en un arbusto cercano, rojas, ni por asomo, nada que se pudiera parecer a la bestia, mi princesa seguía mirándome mientras su sonrisa resplandecía con hermosa luz divina, yo, emocionado, seguí mi repertorio:

"Así nos hubieran visto,  
estábamos ahí sentados  
frente a frente.  
No podía faltarnos la luna,  
y hablabamos de todo un poco,  
y todo nos causaba risa  
como dos tontos.  
Y yo que no veia la hora  
de tenerte en mis brazos  
y poderte decir...  
Te amo  
desde el primer momento en que te vi  
y hace tiempo te buscaba  
y ya te imaginaba asi.  
Te amo  
aunque no es tan facil de decir,  
y defino lo que siento  
con estas palabras  
te amo  
uuuuuuuuuuh  
Y de pronto nos rodeo el silencio,  
y nos miramos fijamente  
uno al otro.  
Tus manos entre las mias  
talvez nos volveremos a ver  
mañana no se si podre  
que estas jugando  
Me muero si no te vuelvo a ver  
y tenerte en mis brazos  
y poderte decir...  
Te amo  
desde el primer momento en que te vi  
y hace tiempo te buscaba  
y ya te imaginaba asi.  
te amo  
aunque no es tan facil de decir,  
y defino lo que siento  
con estas palabras  
Te amoohhhhh"

Todas aplaudían y mi princesa, tenía lágrimas de felicidad, tomé la escalera y subí, mis músicos al final de mi, le tomé las manos tras haber dejado el ramo en un lugar seguro, ella me miraba con adoración, como yo sabía que yo, la miraba a ella en ese momento, besé sus manos, ella abrió los ojos, solté levemente una de sus manos para darle el ramo que había dejado apoyado en la baranda del balcón, pude escuchar el suspiro de todas las mujeres de la cuadra, ella tomó el ramo y se lo llevó a su naríz, luego, me abrazó con el ramo en su mano, entrelacé mi mano con la suya y la llevé hacia mi pecho y me dispuse a cantar, mi última canción:

"a siempre ha estado junto a mi  
antes de llegar ya estaba en mi  
con que fuerza habre pensado en ella  
que surco el espacio en una estrella  
respondiendole a mi amor.  
Ella se ha metido tanto en mi  
que planto bandera y se quedo  
dijo que el amor no da razon  
y sencillamente se instalo  
en lo mas hondo de mi corazon.  
Con ella solo con ella  
cada noche yo me vuelvo a enamorar  
y la luna cuando supo que ella estaba  
se colo por mi ventana  
a pintar de azul y plata  
nuestro gran amor.  
Con ella solo con ella  
cada noche yo me vuelvo a enamorar  
y el silencio que era grande como el cielo  
se lleno con un te quiero  
desde aqui a la eternidad.  
Con ella, ah, solo con ella.  
Ella es diferente a las demas  
es como se ve sin mas ni mas  
ella no hace esfuerzos por gustar  
y por eso siempre se le ve tan natural.  
Ella es horizonte en altamar  
mezcla de ilusion y realidad  
ella para mi es tan especial  
frágil como un hilo de cristal  
pero a la vez tan fuerte para amar.  
Con ella solo con ella  
cada noche yo me vuelvo a enamorar  
y la luna cuando supo que ella estaba  
se coló por mi ventana  
a pintar de azul y plata  
nuestro gran amor.  
Con ella solo con ella  
cada noche yo me vuelvo a enamorar  
y el silencio que era grande como el cielo  
se lleno con un te quiero  
desde aquí a la eternidad  
Con ella solo con ella  
cada noche yo me vuelvo a enamorar  
y el silencio que era grande como el cielo  
se lleno con un te quiero  
desde aquí a la eternidad.  
Con ella, ah, solo con ella"

Todas aplaudieron, mi princesa lanzó sus brazos a mi cuello, mientras los músicos desaparecían misteriosamente, besé su cabello y como todavía tenía público femenino, me dispuse a declararme como solo yo, el príncipe Diamante, soy capaz de hacer con o sin público, la diferencia, claro, era que iba a dejar bien claro que mi princesa me pertenece como yo, le pertenezco a ella, y comencé a viva voz mi declaración:

-princesa Serena, hermosa princesa de la luna, me quedé prendado de tu belleza, de tu mirada de ángel desde el primer día en que tus ojos toparon con los míos, eres lo mas grande para ti, mi vida, mi todo, mi principio y mi fin, no soy sin ser de ti, tu eres lo que me motica y me hace seguir aquí, te amo, desde tus cabellos hasta tus ojos, desde tus labios, hasta todo lo que te hace ser tu, y en esta hermosa noche de luna, quiero pedirte, que seas mi novia, princesa Serena, hermosa ¿desearías tu ser la novia del príncipe que te pretende?

Y escuché a todas las vecinas, gritar, suspirar y prácticamente exclamar a gritos: - ¡dile que si! ¡Dile que si! ¡Dile que si! ¡Dile que si! Mi princesa me abrazó mas fuerte si eso era posible, mas fuerte de lo que lo había hecho nunca.

-príncipe Diamante, no se cuando nació esto entre tu y yo, no se cuando tus ojos hicieron contacto con los míos y se lavaron en mi alma, no se cuando nuestras almas se hicieron una, solo se que eres todo para mi, y te amo con locura, con pasión y desesperación y si príncipe, si quiero ser tu novia. Todas las mujeres dieron chillido de gozo y felicidad, yo sonreía.

-que alegría hermosa, al fin me perteneces. Dije mientras me acercaba a sus labios –si Díam, te pertenezco. Dijo ella mientras nos fundimos en un beso con público y con la luna y las estrellas de fondo, nos soltamos amorosamente.

-te amo, jamás te dejaré. Dijimos a coro mientras las demás aplaudían y miraban –te amo. Dije –yo también mi Díam, yo también. Dijo ella –te amo hermosa, me perteneces. Ella asintió –si mi príncipe, te pertenezco. Dijo mientras nos besábamos una vez mas, para sellar ese hermoso encuentro, el día mas feliz de mi vida, donde al fin, mi princesa aceptó ser mi novia.


	33. Chapter 33

Andrómeda, entra muy apenada a donde sus lectoras aguardan de brazos cruzados, con vergüenza por su falta, deja ante ellas la carpeta rosada y corre de ese lado a refugiarse.

Mis disculpas mis queridas seguidoras, la semana pasada fue un poco mala y no pude hacer mucho en el mundo del fanfiction (espero a nadie le haya causado un paro cardiaco) aunque creo que no, porque mis avisos de fanfic han estado tan escasos como la sabiduría en mi país, ejem, perdón, yo solo digo, que creo que no he matado a nadie.

Gracias a todo mundo que me sigue: Bonnie, Mirel moon, moonarusasu, y a los anónimos ¡ya somos 2.390 en este proyecto! ¡Muchas gracias a todas! Espero seguir cubriendo sus expectativas.

Ojalá el resto de mis lectoras aparezca pronto ¡las extraño mucho chicas! ¡Sus reviews me llenan de alegría! Aparezcan y déjenme saber que siguen vivas.

Y los nuevos enemigos de Diamante son: los señores Satino, cortesía de la bestia, si, si, ya se, será un poco difícil, pero Darién no va a dejar que le quiten a su amor así como así, todo se vale en la guerra y en el amor ¿no?

¡Denme ánimo! ¡Con sus excepcionales REVIEWS!

Sailor muon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo cumplo sus fantasías.

Demonio asesino.

Tras habernos soltado, nos sentamos en su cama, Luna, salió del dormitorio –te luciste con esa serenata. Dijo mi princesa, sonreí mientras seguía teniendo sus manos entre las mías, ella había dejado el ramo de rosas a su lado, besé su frente.

-todo lo hago bien hermosa. Dije con complacencia, ella asintió –si, pero has dejado a las vecinas enamoradas. Sonreí con jactancia - ¿celosa? Pregunté mientras la halaba hacia la fortaleza de mis brazos, ella hizo morritos –sip, porque eres solo mío y soy una niña muy celosa. Sonreí –lo se mi hermosa princesa, eres muy celosa. Ella asintió con una sonrisa adornando esos hermosos labios –así es mi guapo príncipe, soy una niña demasiado celosa. Asentí mientras la separaba un poco para poder mirar su rostro, ella me miró confundida.

- ¿Qué haces Díam? Preguntó –te miro. Respondí con naturalidad –pero…así…parece que contemplaras una gran obra de arte. Reí y la besé, su respuesta fue algo mágico la verdad, nunca me cansaría de sentir sus respuestas, sus caricias, toda ella, cuando nos soltamos dije:

-eres la mejor obra del arte del universo. Ella negó –no es cierto, no soy la mas hermosa del colegio. Negué –para mi si lo eres, la mas hermosa del universo, a nadie le he dicho tu apodo ¿no me crees que eres hermosa? Mi hermosa princesa, yo te lo aseguraré con lo mas maravilloso del universo, con mis versos y besos.

-cuando Selene, te creó debió haberse inspirado en Afrodita, pues, tu pareces la diosa de la belleza encarnada, la diosa Selene, debió haber tomado un rayo de sol, para formar el tono rubio de tu cabello ¿no has notado que brilla cual rayo de sol? Así mismo, debió haber tomado un pedacito del hermoso cielo azul celeste para hacer tus ojos, tienen el mismo color de un cielo en un radiante día de verano, hermosa, oh hermosa, que rosa podría igualar tus labios, son tan suaves y de un color tan hermoso, que las rosas y las plumas de garza palidecen ante su belleza y colorido, y tu piel, tu hermosa piel, es del color crema mas puro, con el tono sonrosado de la flor mas hermosa del jardín, celosas las rosas, que nunca serán tan hermosas como tu. Ella besó las palmas de mis manos, las besó y las siguió besando, la hice acostarse en su cama a mi lado.

-eso es lo mas hermoso que me han dicho Díam. Dijo mientras me abrazaba y nos entrelazábamos –hermosa, eso solo será el principio de las cosas bellas que te diré. De repente reparé en un detalle, mis botas estaban sobre su cubrecama y su cobija –hermosa, las botas están suc…. Ella rió.

-déjalo así, no quiero que te quites las botas en este momento. Sonrió con un poco de picardía –estoy un poco preocupada. Confesó mientras pasaba su dedo índice por mi pecho - ¿ah si? ¿Que te preocupa? Pregunté inmediatamente preocupado por su preocupación ella, sonrió y se acercó con coquetería a mis labios.

-temo que me he olvidado de que sabor son tus dulces labios ¿me lo quieres recordar? Me incorporé para cambiarnos de lugar, ahora, yo estaba arriba y ella abajo –no tengo problema alguno en ayudarte a recordar, me encantan las niñas despistadas. Ella sonrió y me ofreció sus labios al tiempo que la besaba, cuando la dejé de besar, ella sonrió –no recordaba que supieran tan bien. Reí –te ayudaré a recordarlo cuantas veces sean necesarias. Ella sonrió con expectación.

- ¿la eternidad? Preguntó, asentí –la eternidad. Contesté mientras la volvía a besar.

Mi princesa me convenció de bajar a tomar algo de te –es tarde hermosa, tu tienes colegio y yo, universidad el día de mañana. Ella asintió –si, lo se. Dijo mientras dejaba ante mi, una jarra de te con sus respectivos acompañamientos y un pedazo de pye de manzana, me senté a degustarlo con expectación, hice u n gesto de concentración, ella me miró aturdida.

¿Qué pasa? ¿no está bueno? Sonreí con cordialidad –este no lo hiciste tu. Dije apuntando con mi cucharilla al pye, ella sonrió –lo hizo mamá. Dijo mientras lo degustaba al igual que yo –ya veo. Dije pensativo degustando otro pedazo del pye de mi suegra que sin conocerme me había declarado una sentencia a muerte.

¿Qué pasa? Preguntó mi princesa, la miré –has dejado de sonreír. Medité y dejé la cucharilla al lado del plato, la estudié - ¿Qué pasa? Me estás poniendo nerviosa. Me dijo asustada, le hice señas para que se acercara a mi, la hice sentarse en mi regazo, acaricié su cabello.

Tenemos problemas. Dije mientras la miraba fijamente, ella clavó sus ojos azules en los míos –el yo pasado del rey Endimiun, ha, les ha dicho a tus padres cosas que no son ciertas ahora de mi. Ella parpadeó confundida - ¿Qué les dijo? Preguntó, le acaricié las mejillas.

Que era un asesino. Si, lo había sido, la conquista del Tokio de Cristal implicó matar a los que se resistieron cuando logré conquistar la ciudad y hacer caer a la neo reina y a su equipo, pero fuera de eso, no había matado mas que a los insectos como cucarachas y arañas que se lo merecieran.

Que era algo así como el príncipe de la mafia, que hacía negocios con narcotráfico, trata de blancas y otras cosas. Mi princesa se puso ambas manos tapando su boca –que horrible. Dijo mientras me miraba, asentí seriamente –pe, pero eso no es verdad. Dijo enfurecida, asentí.

Eso no fue lo peor. Ella me miró - ¿Qué mas les dijo? Preguntó –que yo había sido el culpable de tu cuasi suicidio. Dije mientras estudiaba su mirada atentamente -eso, eso no fue tu culpa, fue culpa de el, si el no hubiera, si no lo hubiera, si esa rosa, jamás ¡yo jamás habría hecho que tu perdieras las piernas! Mi princesa había comenzado a llorar, la abracé.

Calma hermosa, cálmate princesa. Susurré con suavidad, pero ella no se calmaba –eso no es justo, como va a hacer eso, poner a mis padres en contra tuya, es inaudito. Asentí –lo se, lo se. Dije con suavidad, ella me miró.

¿Qué vamos a hacer Díam? Sequé sus lágrimas –lucharemos te lo prometo, y así vuelva a morir. La sentí estremecerse –nadie nos separará. Ella asintió.

Te lo juro. Dije mientras la besaba y en ese beso le transmitía mi determinación y decisión.

-quédate, duerme conmigo esta noche, si vamos a luchar, quiero tenerte conmigo todo el tiempo que pueda, quédate Díam, quédate. Sonreí y asentí, nos comimos el resto de los alimentos en silencio y luego regresamos a su dormitorio, me desvestí y quedé solo en mis bóxers, ella se acostó en su cama y yo, la seguí a continuación, abrazados tras haber hablado de nuestro amor nos quedamos dormidos.

Mi conejo llamó a la puerta de mi habitación a las 4 de la madrugada y al no obtener respuesta, abrió con sigilo, se sentó en mi cama fría acariciando las cobijas dispuestas para la noche que no pasé en mi dormitorio, ella tomó una de mis camisetas de días pasados, les queda siempre un buen rastro de perfume, con esa camiseta abrazada se acurrucó en el lado de la cama que mas olía a mi, y así pudo conciliar por un momento el sueño, pero la pesadilla regresaba una y otra vez.

PESADILLA DE RINI.

Mi conejo estaba corriendo por un castillo de pasillos obscuros, en una noche sin luna –te alcanzaré conejo, te alcanzaré. Decía su demonio, ella corría y corría cuando algo la hacía resbalar, era un charco de sangre y al seguirlo, creyendo que podría huir de su demonio con esa pista falsa, nos encontraba a mi princesa y a mi muertos, entrelazados, su demonio aparecía detrás de ella y reía.

-con ellos muertos no tendrás oportunidad de escapar de mi, muere conejo. Una sombra se despegaba de la otra –no deberías morir conejo. Decía la voz del gran sabio, mi conejo temblaba.

-deberías regresar a ser Black Lady, la servidora de la obscuridad y ayudarme a despertar con el cristal de plata ella negaba y retrocedía.

- ¡no! ¡No regresaré a ser ella! Black Lady aparecía al frente de mi conejo –tu eres yo conejo. Decía, la niña asentía - ¡si! ¡Lo soy! ¡Pero no malvada! y se transformaba en Black Lady pero con un traje rosa con rojo - ¡esta soy yo! ¡La sailor moon del mañana! ¡La hija de los reyes Diamante y Serena! ¡Black Lady Li! La otra se destruía y mi conejo pasaba a tener las ropas negras que siempre le habían pertenecido, pero sentía de repente, como una mano se metía dentro de ella y apretaba su corazón hasta causarle la muerte.

FIN PESADILLA DE RINI.

Si no era esa pesadilla, era una donde habían matado a su madre, ella gritaba y se retorcía - ¡papáaaaaaaa nooooo papáaaaaa! ¡Sálvame! gritaba, despertaba, me buscaba en mi cama pero mi lado estaba vacío, tomaba mi reloj tras haberse acurrucado en posición fetal.

-Serena, Serena. Llamaba llorando, pero como no era mi voz, el reloj no respondía y no accionaba la comunicación y cuando mi conejo lo entendió, salió del apartamento dispuesto a llegar a la casa de mi princesa, pero, el demonio, no la dejó.

Desperté cuando los llamados a mi princesa por parte de mi suegra sonaron en el pasillo –apresúrate Serena, Amy te está esperando. Ella se removió y me abrazó, besé su frente –hermosa, ya despierta. Dije suavemente a su oído, ella abrió los ojos con pereza.

-Díam, pensé que habías sido un sueño, que todo había sido un sueño. Negué –claro que no hermosa, jamás lo sería, Amy te está esperando, tu madre te llama. Ella asintió y salió de la cama, yo hice lo propio y me vestí.

-paso por ti al colegio. Dije mientras le sonreía, ella asintió.

-te esperaré. Dijo mientras yo, le lanzaba un beso con la punta de los dedos y desaparecía, ella terminó de arreglarse y bajó a desayunar, Kengi, Ikuko y el mocoso estaban allí.

-ya me voy. Dijo el mocoso terminando el último bocado, los padres de mi princesa asintieron mientras la miraban desayunar, el mocoso se fue, mi suegro tomó aire.

-Serena, se que Amy te está esperando pero, necesitamos hablar contigo tu madre y yo. Ella se puso tensa y miró a su padre con cautela - ¿Qué pasa papá? Preguntó mientras miraba a ambos progenitores y sopesaba sus reacciones.

-Darían nos dijo que ustedes habían terminado hija. Dijo Ikuko - ¿eso es verdad? Preguntó con tacto, mi princesa hizo un gesto de cabeza afirmativo, Kengi asintió.

-el dijo que sales con un muchacho nada de fiar. Mi princesa negó –Darían no lo conoce papá, Diamante es bien de fiar. El negó –eso esperé que dijeras ahora dime Serena ¿en que trabaja tu nuevo novio? Ella se cruzó de brazos.

-es modelo, modela las colecciones de mi amiga Vergerite y es el que grabó los comerciales de la crema corporal, la gaseosa, el vino y otros mas, tu lo has visto, incluso le tomaste unas fotos. Kengi asintió al comentario de su hija –si, pero si Darían lo ha dicho, alguna razón tiene que tener. Mi princesa negó una vez más –es un celoso y un mal perdedor. Su padre negó.

-hasta no hablar con ese muchacho, tienes terminantemente prohibido acercarte a el. Ella se incorporó, sus ojos transformados en piedra azul –no. Dijo, Ikuko la miró.

-ese joven fue el causante de tu cuasi suicidio. Mi princesa negó al comentario de su madre –el causante fue Darien y no dejaré a Diamante, el es mi novio. Kengi negó –hasta que yo no… comenzó –no necesito tu permiso. Dijo mi princesa.

- ¡Serena! Exclamó su madre horrorizada –es verdad mamá, no necesito tu permiso ni el de mi padre. Mi suegro se alzó –mientras tu vivas bajo mi techo, harás lo que yo ordene. Ella negó –no si va en contra de mi corazón, y si vas a sacarme el techo en cara, avísame que Diamante me recibe. Kengi golpeó la mesa con el puño mientras mi princesa tomaba su maletín.

-puedo acusarlo de secuestro a un menor, tiene7 años mas que tu. Mi princesa lo miró con indiferencia –cuando Darien era mi novio, ese pequeño detalle no pareció molestarte. Dijo - ¡alto allí! ¡Serena Sutkino! Gritó Kengi pero mi princesa lo ignoró y acto seguido, salió de su casa hacia donde estaba Amy.

Al aparecer en el apartamento, miré las cobijas de mi cama revueltas, mi reloj en la otra almohada y el conejo de mi conejo.

-Rini. Llamé, pero no obtuve respuesta, corrí hacia su dormitorio –corazón, conejo. Repetí, pero el silencio siguió en la casa a la par del ruido cotidiano, el desayuno –Rini, Black Lady, Rini. Repetí el llamado pero nada ocurrió, Zafiro salió de la cocina.

Buenos días hermano. Dijo, asentí –Zafiro ¿has visto al conejo? Pregunté, el negó –no hermano, yo la acosté en su dormitorio ayer. Asentí –allí no está. Anuncié, mi hermano me miró:

-no puede ser. Dijo, me vestí de inmediato a ropas comunes todo de negro –voy a ir a buscarla, tápanos nuestro desayuno. Dije mientras salía del apartamento y dejaba a mi hermano conmocionado.

Las chicas estaban en sus respectivas escuelas secundarias, cuando el reloj de todo mundo sonó –el conejo está desaparecido. Anuncié a las 2 horas de búsqueda infructuosa.

¡que! Exclamaron todas, asentí –así es, las necesito. Rey y Lita respondieron de inmediato –vamos para allá, Amy y mi princesa tardaron un poco mas.

Espéranos, ya vamos. Dijeron, asentí y cerré el reloj, cuando llegaron todas, las miré y mientras les contaba lo que sabía, me inquietaba mas.

Es la primera vez que el conejo ha hecho esto. Dije, todas asintieron –he revisado en todos los lugares a los que suelo ir con ella. Todas repitieron el gesto, de repente Amy me miró.

¿tu clon no la habrá raptado? Preguntó, negué –no, imposible, lo sabría si lo hubiera hecho. Rey preguntó a continuación:

-y ¿su demonio? Negué por segunda vez -el no puede acercarse a ella mientras un nemesiano esté cerca. Lita asintió –pero Rini no estaba en tu apartamento. Mina continuó.

¿y si el patán la hubiera raptado? Asentí, las miré –eso puede ser. Dije –debemos encontrar a Rini. Dijo mi princesa –seguro. Dijo Lita –tengo una idea. Dijo mi princesa mientras sacaba su cetro.

Iré a investigar al yo pasado del rey Endimiun. Dije pero cuando iba a desaparecer, Mina me apretó el brazo –espera, este método de Serena será mas rápido. Asentí y miré a mi princesa fijamente.

¡cristal de plata! ¡muéstrame donde está mi hija! ¡por derecho de sangre! ¡te lo ordeno! Un rayo de luz rosa se vio en una dirección de la ciudad, todos nos miramos y desaparecimos tomados de las manos y guiados por mi poder.

Aparecimos en el parque número 10 –aquí señala el cristal de plata el último punto de Rini. Dijo mi princesa, las chicas comenzaron a revisar los alrededores –acá no está. Dijo Lita, Rey asintió –así es. Dijo mientras miraba a Mina y Amy quienes las miraban de regreso con confusión en sus rostros, de repente, un grito nos sobresaltó.

¡aaaaauuuuuxiiiiliiiioooo soooocooorroooooo! ¡paaaapáaaaaa! ¡maaaaamáaaaaa! gritaba mi conejo - ¡Rini! Gritamos al tiempo mi princesa y yo, nos tomamos de las manos y desaparecimos hacia el punto del cual, emanaba el poder de mi conejo.

Al llegar mi princesa y yo nos miramos, ella pálida, yo no debía tener mejor cara, en honor a la verdad no me asusto con casi nada, pero el estar allí, parado al frente del palacio de cristal de Tokio de Cristal, disparó todos los recuerdos de mi lucha contra las sailors, los intentos de control a mi princesa, las fallas, las muertes, todo, incluso cuando intenté raptar a la neo reina e infectarla con el poder del cristal obscuro y sus sailors la protegieron haciendo el cristal que la hizo dormir hasta el fin de la batalla sellando su derrota y permitiendo que conociera a su yo pasado, la mujer, que me acompañaba ahora tomada de mi mano.

-no es tan feo como se ve. Dije mientras sonreía para darle ánimo –he visto cosas peores. Ella asintió y entramos, corrimos por desiertos, inhóspitos y muy obscuros pasillos escuchando los gritos de mi conejo - ¡nooooo! Gritaba ella, entramos al fin a una sala, reconocí la sala donde había visto por primera vez a la neo reina Serena.

- ¡Rini! Gritamos ambos, el demonio se dio la vuelta –han llegado los orgullosos padres. Dijo con ironía –deja a mi hija maldita cosa. Dije mientras me lañaba por su cuello, mi princesa corrió a ayudar a Rini.

- ¡no puedo alcanzarla Díam! Gritó, la miré por un segundo – ¡intenta con el cristal hermosa! Sugerí mientras seguía peleando contra el demonio, ella alzó su cetro.

- ¡libera a mi hija cristal de plata! El obedeció - ¡maaaaldiiiiciiioooon! Gritó el demonio mientras yo, lo seguía atacando con rayos.

- ¡trueno obscuro! Lancé, el rodó por fin hacia un rincón y se desvaneció, cuando me iba a acercar a mi hija y a mi amada, pisé algo de extraña consistencia, miré hacia abajo, un cabello rubio, mi conejo lloraba en brazos de mi princesa mientras miraba el punto donde estaba yo, no queriendo ver lo que de seguro era, alcé la vista por ese cabello desparramado y la subí hasta el rostro del cadáver de la neo reina Serena, caí de rodillas casi sin pensarlo, la acuné en mis brazos con dulzura y no pude evitar llorar por ella.

-hermosa, amor. Dije mientras acariciaba su frío rostro –no debías morir, tu no debías morir. Dije mientras acariciaba ahora sus labios, besé su frente helada –te regresaremos a la vida hermosa, lo prometo. Mi princesa se acercó con mi conejo abrazada, hundida en llanto, alcé mi mirada y cuando vi a esa niña destrozada, me avergonzó mi momento de flaqueza y me sequé las lágrimas, le dí una sonrisa forzada a mi niña mientras la abrazaba a ella y a mi princesa junto al cadáver de la neo reina.

-todo saldrá bien amor. Le susurré a mi pequeño conejo –lo prometo, lo juro por mi vida y que me queme en los infiernos, traeremos a tu madre de regreso y restauraremos la correcta línea temporal. Ella asintió y nos quedamos todos pasando el dolor de ver el cadáver de mi hermosa neo reina Serena.


	34. Chapter 34

Andrómeda está atada en una silla, en un barco en el medio del mar y un molesto Zafiro está a su frente:

Zafiro: ¿Por qué me has hecho pelear con mi hermano?

Andrómeda: Zafirito bello, no te pongas así, eso es solo un ratito.

Zafiro: ¿Por qué?

Andrómeda: ¡por la trama!

Zafiro: arréglalo.

Andrómeda: ¡nooooooo!

El la lanza al agua mientras secuestra la carpeta rosada.

Gluglugluglu hola mis queridas seguidoras glugugluglu quien logre quitarle la carpeta a Zafiro, verá el increíble glugluglu ¡nuevo capi!

Glugluglu gracias a todo mundo por leer, a la primera reviewer de este día ¡gracias bonny! Y al resto que leen ¡muchas gracias!

Bonny: no lo recuerdo si lo explico mas abajo (creo que si) pero por las dudas, el demonio fue quien transportó a Rini al Tokio del futuro, allí es que la debe matar, recuerda, que el enemigo misterioso que mató a la reina funtó a faraón, la espera es en el futuro.

¡Denme ánimo glugluglu! ¡Con sus gluglúglu magníficos REVIEWS!

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo les doy historias que les encanten.

La belleza del corazón de Venus.

En el mismo laboratorio que ya conocemos y cuya procedencia aún seguimos sin saber, estaba Biuyúi al lado del profesor mezclando ingredientes –mi querida Biuyúi ¿Cómo vas con la misión? Preguntó el profesor, ella se ruborizó.

-pro, profesor no ha ido muy bien, es culpa de esa maldita sailor moon y su maldito equipo. Murmuró avergonzada, el asintió –ya veo. Dijo mientras mezclaba otra substancia - ¿has pensado en lo prometedor de los corazones puros lastimados? Bauyúa negó.

-profesor, aunque le hayan dicho que son buenos, nada mas lejos de la realidad. El le sonrió –querida Biuyúi, deberías pensar en la pureza que tienen ese tipo de corazones tratando de rehacerse, descuida, nadie sospechará de tus intenciones. Ella asintió –seguiré sus instrucciones, mi querido profesor. El asintió.

-Mimet me dijo que habían encontrado la diadema de la luna negra en el corazón de sailor moon. Biuyúi asintió –quiero que cuanto antes la consigas, si tenemos la copa negra y la copa lunar, el enemigo no tendrá posibilidades de derrotarnos. Biuyúi le regaló una sonrisa al profesor.

-prometo conseguirla, así lo haré profesor. El asintió y rió malvadamente a la par de ella.

Las sailors, miraban el espacio donde mi princesa y yo, habíamos desaparecido, Rey suspiró –sin la llave de Rini o el cristal de plata, no podemos hacerlo. Dijo preocupada –necesitamos llegar al Tokio de Cristal cuanto antes. Dijo Lita –así es. Dijo Mina, una sombra se acercó a ellas, Amy sonrió.

-sailor plut. Dijo –que alegría verte. La aludida sonrió con agradecimiento –sailor mercury. Dijo haciendo una leve inclinación de cabeza - ¿tu también proteges a Diamante sailor plut? Preguntó Lita –así es. Dijo la aludida –Serena y el, han desaparecido. Dijo Mina, sailor plut asintió.

-he venido a llevarlas a ver a los príncipes. Todas asintieron y como un acto reflejo se tomaron de las manos dejando en el medio a sailor plut quien alzó su báculo - ¡ábrete para mi! ¡Puerta del tiempo! Ordenó, una gran luz morada las envolvió y todas desaparecieron, al llegar al Tokio de Cristal, aparecieron en frente del castillo.

-andando. Dijo Rey, todas asintieron, Amy se detuvo –plut ¿tu no vienes? Le preguntó –no sailor mercury, yo ya he cumplido mi misión, traerlas hasta aquí. Ella asintió –muchas gracias. Dijo mientras seguía la estela de sus amigas, sailor plut desapareció sigilosamente al pasado.

Cuando las chicas nos encontraron, todas se quedaron de piedra al mirar ese cuadro, cuando me percaté de esa situación, las miré y con delicadeza, dejé el cadáver de la neo reina Serena –ha sido horrible mirarlo. Dijo Amy –espantoso. Dijo Rey - ¿Dónde estarán nuestros yos del pasado? Se preguntó Mina.

-no lo se. Respondí mientras ayudaba a incorporarse a mi princesa y al conejo –que bueno, que todos están bien. Dijo Lita –detenerle a ese demonio los pies, no es tan fácil, pero si se puede. Dije con seriedad, todas asintieron.

-regresemos a casa. Dijo Rey, nos tomamos de la mano, con mi conejo en el centro y desaparecimos de regreso al pasado, nos ocultamos en un sector del parque número 10, y allí, les contamos entre mi conejo y yo la historia.

-ya veo. Dijo Lita –al parecer el asesinato de Rini debe llevarse a cabo en el Tokio de Cristal. Todos asentimos a su conclusión –pero… ¿Qué significará esa pesadilla con e l gran sabio? Preguntó Rey –quizás esté tratando de regresar. Apuntó Mina, abracé a mi princesa al sentirla temblar, sabía que le tenía miedo a ese adivino.

-o es una pesadilla hecha por el demonio para que Rini se asuste, se aleje de los nimesinos y pueda atraparla. Todas asintieron al comentario de Amy –no lo creo. Dije por fin después de un rato de silencio –los individuos del planeta Phanton, el planeta de la muerte, pueden comunicarse con quien les interese así estén muertos. Lita le acarició la cabeza a mi conejo.

-entonces eso quiere decir, que hay que tener cuidado. Dijo por fin - ¿crees que regrese Díam? Me preguntó Mina, negué –en este momento no, pero después, quien sabe. Todas asintieron.

-a propósito ¿Por qué tu no estabas en tu casa a las 4 de la madrugada? Preguntó Rey, miré a Mina esperando su reacción.

-yo, le hice ya el petitorio de noviazgo a mi princesa. Las 4 sonrieron - ¡felicidades! Exclamaron a coro –muchas gracias. Dije –las revistas hablarán de esto. Dijo Lita.

-imagínate Serena ¡estarás en la portada de los diarios y las revistas! Exclamó Rey, mi princesa asintió –así es, pero creo que a mis padres nos les hará gracia verme en los diarios al lado de Díam. Todas la miraron.

- ¿Qué pasó? Preguntó Lita, les contamos la segunda parte de la historia, Mina se incorporó - ¡Darien es un maldito mamag·$%&&%$· cabr·$$%&/% de la mier··$%&&··$ maldito impotente reprimido!espetó furiosamente - ¡Mina! Exclamaron todas con las manos en la boca, sonreí con disimulo.

- ¡pero si es verdad! ¡Lo afecta que Diamante sea mas hombre que el!¡que se vaya a lavar a su casa! Gritó - ¡como que me llamo Mina Ino que no dejaré que los separen! Exclamó señalándonos a mi princesa y a mi - ¡si hay alguien que merezca la felicidad! ¡Son ustedes 2! ¡Y como la gran sailor del amor! ¡No dejaré que bestias inmundas los separen! Sonreí a mi querida amiga Mina, a mi princesa se le había aguado la mirada.

-muchas gracias Mina. Dijimos a coro mi princesa y yo, ella sonri sentó alegremente al lado de Lita.

-bien, decidido. Dijo Rey incorporándose –vamos a mi casa después de todo, ya es tarde y no vale la pena ya regresar al colegio. Todos asentimos y desaparecimos al templo Ikagua.

Tras pasar una tarde agradable en la casa de Rey, mi princesa regresó a su casa, encontró a su madre zurciendo en la sala.

-hola mamá. Saludó, pero la señora Ikuko en un gesto de indiferencia no regresó el saludo, mi princesa subió a su habitación y tras cambiarse, se dispuso a tomar el teléfono para llamarme, pero la marcación no le daba.

- ¿Qué le pasa a este teléfono? Preguntó, el mocoso se acercó - ¿acaso no lo sabes? Serena tonta. Le preguntó con autosuficiencia –si lo pregunto es porque no lo se. Razonó ella –papá le ha puesto clave al teléfono. Anunció el mocoso, mi princesa lo miró sorprendida.

- ¿clave? Le preguntó –así es, papá dijo que no te acercarías al príncipe de la mafia. Dijo mientras se alejaba –ya lo veremos. Dijo mientras regresaba a su habitación y se negaba en redondo a bajar.

Zafiro golpeó la mesa donde cenábamos en ese momento, le había planteado la situación de mi princesa y la posibilidad de que ella se mudara con nosotros - ¡no lo consentiré! Exclamó por fin –este apartamento es tan tuyo como mío hermano y tengo tanto derecho de decidir quien vive aquí y a sailor moon, no la quiero aquí. Lo miré con frialdad, pero ese tipo de miradas, no intimidaban a mi hermano.

-cuando el conejo se mudó, no pusiste inconvenientes. El asintió –porque es tu hija. Dijo con aplomo, sonreí.

- ¿y quien crees que es su madre Zafiro? ¿Nix? ¿Esmeralda? o ya se ¡ella nació de la gracia divina del poder obscuro y me la dejaron en la puerta caída del cielo en una cesta de narel! Narel: es un metal idéntico al oro, salvo que es de color negro, es un metal propio de los planetas cuyas marcas son negras, Zafiro gruñó.

-no hermano, pero no quiero a sailor moon acá. Manifestó - ¿Por qué? Si tu la querías, te protegió. El apretó los puños mientras mi conejo dejaba de comer.

-llévate la comida conejo a tu habitación. Ella me miró –pe, pero papá. Comenzó –ahora mismo. Dije en tono bajo, ella tomó su plato junto a su vaso, lo colocó en una bandeja y desapareció a su habitación.

-listo, ya puedes hablar Zafiro, escúpelo. Dije fríamente –porque por su culpa sufriste mucho. Dijo el –fue por la culpa de la maldita rosa. Dije –ella no te amaba. Rebatió el –tu sabes que si, lo sabías y lo aceptabas. El asintió.

-hasta que te hizo esos desplantes. Dijo –el primero, el día de la rosa y la medalla, era porque no lo quería aceptar y el segundo porque estaba hechizada maldita sea Zafiro. Dije –para que ella viva bajo mi techo, debo tener pruebas de que realmente te ama. Lo corté.

-nuestro techo Zafiro y si tanto te molesta mi familia, no tengo problemas en buscarme otro apartamento. El se quedó helado, se puso pálido –hermano ¿vas a dejarme? Preguntó.

-la verdad no quiero, pero no puedo decidir entre 2 partes de mi, Serena es tan importante para mi como lo eres tu, y antes de perderlos a ambos, prefiero separarme de ti, cada uno tener su propio espacio y no incomodarlos a ambos, pero no decidiré entre mi alma gemela y mi hermano, no vas a orillarme en ese camino, no pienso aceptarlo ni permitirlo. Dije incorporándome de la mesa, coloqué mi cena en otra bandeja.

- ¿A dónde vas? Preguntó Zafiro –cenaré solo. Dije mientras salía rumbo a mi dormitorio dejando zanjada la discusión.

A la mañana siguiente, me dirigí a la universidad callado, aún resonaba la discusión de la noche anterior y el desayuno estuvo tenso por parte de Zafiro y yo, con el conejo, fue un amor, pero nosotros, estábamos tensos, era una lucha de voluntades, que ninguno iba a perder, iba en mi auto rememorando la situación de la noche pasada, cuando miré a Mina en la parada.

¿la llevo señorita? Pregunté bajando la ventanilla del co piloto, ella subió la cabeza y sonrió –si Díam, claro. Abrí los seguros, ella subió y nos dirigimos a su colegio - ¿Qué hacías en la parada del bus? ¿por que no me llamaste? ¿te quedaste dormida otra vez? Pregunté, ella sonrió con pena.

- dejé el reloj en casa, me dejó el bus, y si, me quedé dormida. Asentí –ya veo. Dije mientras la miraba, ella sonrió –voy a ir a una fiesta semáforo. Anunció, parpadeé confundido.

¿una fiesta semáforo? Pregunté –así es. Dijo ella - ¿no sabes que son? Preguntó confundida, bufé.

Mina, en Némesis son tan comunes como acá. Ella sonrió - ¿Quién la patrocina? Pregunté, ella me miró y respondió:

Una institución llamada "repara tu corazón". La miré.

No creo que necesites una fiesta semáforo acá, en Némesis hay unas muy buenas. Ella sonrió –si ¿pero cuando iré? Sonreí –prometo llamar a un primo y que vayas a ver si te gusta. Ella asintió mientras llegábamos al colegio.

Gracias Díam, pero lo quiero intentar aquí. Asentí mientras ella me daba un beso en la mejilla - ¡nos vemos! Se despidió con alegría.

Adiós Mina. Dije mientras arrancaba el auto.

Mi princesa pasó toda la mañana pensando como hacer para ir a verme, me llamó durante el receso para ponernos de acuerdo, había dicho que pasaría por ella a la salida y ella me esperaba junto a Lita y Amy cuando Molly se acercó a ella.

-Serena, haí está tu padre. Ella miró y tragó saliva, Lita sonrió vamos a salir por la parte de atrás. Anunció, Mi princesa tragó –pero, pero Lita, yo nunca me he escapado de mi padre. Murmuró, Lita sonrió.

-cuando no te respetan, hay que usar estas medidas drásticas, andando. Mi princesa sonrió y asintió –andando. Amy sonrió.

-yo iré a distraer al señor Sutkino. Dijo, ambas asintieron y regresaron al colegio, Am se acercó a hablar con mi hostil suegro, Lita y mi princesa llegaron a la parte de atrás del colegio donde vieron mi auto azul estacionado (parqueado).

-allí está. Dijo Lita –no lo puedo creer. Dijo mi princesa con alegría suprema, -si vino por mi, si vino, voy a… se detuvo de hablar cuando miró el muro.

-son al menos 2 metros Lita ¿Cómo haremos para? Comenzó a preguntar pero Lita la calló.

-mira allí. Dijo señalando a Kelvin que iba pasando por allí –señorita Serena, ya han llegado por usted. Dijo, ella miró a Kelvin.

-Kelvin, necesito saltar el muro. Dijo, el la miró –pero señorita Serena, eso no es correcto. Comenzó.

-mira Kelbin, tu eres un chico muy inteligente ¿verdad? Preguntó Lita en tono amenazador –as, así es señorita Lita. Dijo el tragando saliva - ¿y tu no quieres conocer a mis 10 amigos? Preguntó la (dulce) e (indefensa) Lita mientras le mostraba sus 2 puños, Kelvin tragó saliva.

-claro, claro que no señorita Lita. Dijo el asustado –entonces, ayúdanos a que Serena salte el muro, andando. Dijo, el obedeció, ella se colocó encima de el y lanzó el maletín de Serena, miré la caída del maletín y bajé del auto.

- ¿Qué pasa? Pregunté –hay suegros en la costa. Respondió Lita –bien. Dije mientras subía al muro para mirar la situación, cuando Kelvin me miró, se puso pálido.

-recuerda a mis 10 amigos. Anunció Lita mostrándole los puños, el asintió tragando saliva, el y Lita, le sirvieron a mi princesa de escalera, eran unos 2 metros, cuando apenas sus manos rozaron el borde del muro y casi caía, la tomé.

-te tengo. Dije mientras la alzaba, ella se aferró a mi, la dejé sentada en el muro, Lita y Kelvin corrieron hacia la entrada del colegio.

-vamos a distraer a tu suegro. Dijo –muchas gracias Lita. Dije mientras saltaba hacia el lado del muro donde estaba mi auto, mi princesa me miró pálida.

- ¿confías en mi? Le pregunté –si, con mi vida. Respondió –cierra los ojos y salta. Dije, ella cerró los ojos, tomó aire y se dejó caer al vacío –te tengo. Dije mientras la atrapaba, corrimos al auto y nos sentamos cada quien en su lado, cerré y puse en marcha el motor.

- ¡es mi padre! Exclamó mi princesa aterrorizada –maldito Kelvin, ha dado el chisme. (Chivatazo) ella me miró.

-sujétate, que voy a acelerar. Anuncié, ella lo hizo, se colocó el cinturón y salimos a toda velocidad en marcha atrás, dimos la vuelta a la manzana así y cuando por fin, logré poner el auto para ir de frente, miré como Lita le pegaba a Kelvin al tiempo que Amy y Molly la detenían, mi princesa y yo, nos alejamos hacia la libertad muy aliviados.

Pasamos toda la tarde en la ciudad paseando y demás, se sorprendió mucho cuando le saqué unas ropas al haber llegado a un club.

-te quedas en la casa regularmente, es normal que te tenga un pequeño armario en casa, así, cuando te quedes, no tendrás pena de nada. Ella sonrió al ver lo que había elegido para ella.

-muchas gracias Díam. Se cambió y después de almorzar en ese club, paseamos por la ciudad toda la tarde –no quiero regresar a casa. Dijo –quédate conmigo en casa. Dije, ella asintió.

-será un gusto. Anunció, estábamos, repitiendo la escena del sofá en la casa cuando Zafiro y Vetsite llegaron, los ignoramos y nos dedicamos a lo nuestro, Mina por su parte, había ido a la fiesta con un hermoso vestido verde, Artemis la acompañaba.

-no creo que esto sea correcto. Dijo el –descuida Artemis, todo saldrá bien. Dijo Mina alegremente, entró al local y se dedicó a bailar y a conversar con varios chicos, uno en especial, de cabellos azules y ojos azules, estaba apoyado distraídamente en la barra.

- ¿quieres bailar? Preguntó ella, el la miró de arriba abajo y sonrió –por supuesto. Dijo mientras el le tomaba la mano, bailaban y bailaban y a pesar de que Mina le intentó sacar conversación, el chico no decía mucho, al pasar del tiempo, el se acercó y la besó, el corazón de Mina saltó.

-tu eres la que tiene el corazón mas puro de todos, dámelo. Dijo, ella lo miró - ¿que? preguntó pero el intentó besarla, Mina corrió, pero todas las chicas que habían bailado con ese chico misterioso ahora eran sus sirvientas, la arrinconaron.

-dame tu corazón puro. Murmuró el mientras la besaba y en el beso, sacaba su corazón.

Mi princesa y yo, habíamos caído dormidos a la 1 de la mañana, cuando el espíritu de Mina le pidió ayuda en sueños, mi princesa despertó.

-Mina. Dijo aturdida - ¿Qué pasa? Pregunté adormecido –Mina está en peligro, debemos ir a ayudarla. Me incorporé enseguida.

-estaba en una fiesta de semáforos, maldición, era una trampa de los cazadores de la muerte. Mi princesa corrió al baño y cuando salió, lo hizo transformada en sailor moon, alcé el reloj.

-chicas, necesito ayuda, Mina está en peligro, en la fiesta de semáforos. Las 3 dijeron a coro:

-entendido. Mi princesa asintió al tiempo que me veía salir con mi traje de príncipe.

Andando. Dije mientras le tomaba la mano y desaparecíamos.

Llegamos al sitio que era todo un desastre - ¡espera un poco! Dijo mi princesa, el chico de cabellos y ojos azules se detuvo –no dejaré que arrebates la pureza del corazón a alguien que busca el amor, soy una sailor scout, que lucha por el amor y la justicia. Hizo su pose –soy sailor moon. Terminó su grandiosa pose.

-sailor moon, te castigará en el nombre de la luna. Y acto seguido se lanzó por el, Biuyúi apareció - ¡cómete el corazón de ella también ken! Ordenó –maldición ¡ten cuidado sailor moon! Exclamé mientras me dedicaba a Biuyúi.

- ¡fulgor del agua de mercurio! Lanzó Amy –chicas, que bueno que llegaron. Dijo mi princesa –no te dejaremos sola. Dijo Rey - ¡fuego de marte!¡enciéndete! lanzó al demonio.

- ¡centella relampagueante de Júpiter! Lanzó Lita –vayan por ellas y acábenlas. Ordenó el demonio, todas las chicas cuyos corazones fueron extraídos se incorporaron.

- ¡tengan cuidado sailors! ¡Son como zombis! ¡No las maten! ¡Su control cesará al morir el! Dije señalando al demonio mientras seguía peleando con Biuyúi, las chicas asintieron y se dediccaron al ejército de controladas, mi princesa por su parte, seguía peleando con el demonio, cuando este le hizo un daño grave en las piernas.

- ¡noooooooo heeeermooooosaaaaa! Grité, ella gimió –tu corazón será mío. Dijo el preparado para besarla, cuando, 3 voces conocidas fueron mi alivio personal.

- ¡tierra tiembla! Lanzó sailor uranus - ¡maremoto de Neptuno! Lanzó sailor neptiún –grito mortal. Susurró sailor plut, Biuyúi miró.

-maldición ¿Quiénes son ustedes? Preguntó –formo parte de una nueva era, soy sailor uranus y entraré en acción. Respondió la primera –lo mismo digo yo, soy sailor neptiún. –la sombra es mi planeta guardián, soy la sailor del tiempo, sailor plut. Dijo la tercera, Biuyúi rió.

-no importa, mátalas ken. Ordenó, ella y yo, seguimos nuestra batalla, mientras mis 3 guardianas se encargaban del demonio.

- ¡hazlo sailor moon! Indicó sailor uranus, mi princesa trató de incorporarse –no puedo, me duelen demasiado las piernas. Si le dolían, era un gran signo –vamos chicas. Dijo Rey.

- ¡fuego de marte! ¡Enciéndete! lanzó - ¡centella relampagueante de Júpiter! Lanzó Lita - ¡fulgor del agua de mercurio! Lanzó Amy - ¡tierra tiembla! Lanzó saibor uranus - ¡maremoto de Neptuno! Lanzó sailor neptiún –grito mortal. Lanzó sailor plut.

- ¡trueno obscuro! Rematé, vimos todos como el demonio se destruía dejando el corazón de Mina –bien hecho. Dijeron las 3 salirlos del sistema solar exterior y a continuación desaparecieron.

-yo le pondré el corazón a Mina. Dijo Lita mientras se acercaba a la aludida y lo hacía, yo, me acerqué a mi princesa, alcé mi broche y sus heridas fueron sanadas.

-muchas gracias Díam. Dijo –para servirte hermosa. Dije mientras le sonreía, nos acercamos a donde Mina estaba aún acostada, abrió sus ojos y nos miró a todos, allí, sonriéndole.


	35. Chapter 35

Andrómeda corre desesperada con la señora Sutkino detrás de ella, lleva un hacha y está dispuesta a cercenar la cabeza de la autora.

¡Hola! ¡Hola mis queridas seguidoras! Espero estén bien, para ustedes presento, el capi siguiente ¡nuevo capi! ¡Hurra!

Se que las cosas están un poquito tensas con Zafiro, pero todo se arreglará con el tiempo.

Disculpen por los capis de relleno, pero son necesarios para complementar nuestra hermosa historia.

¡Espero lo disfruten! Y muchas gracias a todos los que leen ¡muchísimas gracias!

¡Denme ánimo! ¡Con un hermoso REVIEW!

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo, les regalo historias para el recuerdo.

El patán y la jodida perrita en celo.

Esa fue una tremenda experiencia para Mina, el vernos allí congregados, después de des transformarse, insistí en cargarla hasta su casa, ella insistía en caminar.

-de ninguna manera. Dije determinado –estás débil. Ella asintió –Diamante, te recuerdo que por lo pronto, mi papá quiere destrozarte la cara. Asentí –ya lo se. Dije mientras tocaba el timbre, abrió la señora Anastasia.

-Diamante. Dijo con frialdad –señora. Dije haciendo una inclinación - ¿Qué le pasó a Mina? Preguntó al mirarle el rostro –una baja de azúcar. Dije mientras la detallaba –nos encontramos en una fiesta, donde le dio la baja. La señora Anastasia me interrumpió.

- ¿se encontraron en la fiesta de semáforos? Asentí –una amiga me pidió acompañarla y fui, allí vi a Mina y menos mal que fui. Ella asintió –ciertamente si. Concordó conmigo.

-muchas gracias, desde aquí, la llevo yo. Asentí y se la dejé –mamá, espera, no me he despedido de mis amigos. Dijo Mina apenada –buenas noches chicos. Dijo su madre y nos cerró la puerta en la cara, Rey gruñó.

-que señora tan grosera. Dijo –no, no es para tanto. Dijo Lita –solo odia a Diamante por los próximos 1.000 años. Dijo Amy, mi princesa asintió y me abrazó.

-vamos, que las ayudo a aparecer en sus casas chicas. Dije, todas asintieron y nos fuimos.

Nosotros regresamos a mi casa y nos acostamos a dormir, al día siguiente, nos incorporamos para el desayuno, el conejo me preguntó que había pasado anoche y someramente le di una explicación breve, mi princesa se sentó en la cocina a observarme preparar el desayuno mientras el conejo colocaba la mesa, cuando Zafiro se apersonó en la cocina, saludó a mi conejo y me dirigió un tenso saludo, pero a mi princesa la ignoró.

-puedes ser cordial y darle un saludo a mi novia, no va a matarte. Dije mientras le ponía al frente su plato, me miró con sus ojos convertidos en gemas –buenos días tengas sailor moon. Ella asintió, yo, hice un gesto de negativa.

-muchas gracias príncipe Zafiro. Dijo mientras se dedicaba a engullir su desayuno, miré a mi conejo que me regresó la misma mirada de desaprobación, Zafiro comió rápido y en silencio, luego, se despidió del conejo y salió a paso apresurado del apartamento, lo último que escuché, fue como ce cerraba la puerta principal de un enérgico portazo.

-déjalo. Le dije a mi princesa –ya se le pasará. Le aseguré –es mi culpa que Zafiro me odie. Dijo ella, negué –no lo es. Dije mientras terminaba con mi plato, cuando ella iba a incorporarse a llevar el suyo, la detuve –déjalo, yo lo hago. Insistí.

-quiero ayudarte. Dijo –no, déjalo. Ella asintió mientras yo, lavaba los platos –déjalo. Le dijo el conejo –cuando está estresado se comporta así. Mi princesa asintió.

-lo entiendo. Dijo mientras recogía su maletín - ¿Qué harás en la tarde? Pregunté cuando estábamos camino a su escuela secundaria, ya había dejado al conejo en su escuela primaria.

-iré a casa e intentaré arreglar las cosas. Asentí –me llamas por el reloj cualquier cosa. Ella repitió mi gesto.

- ¿Qué harás tu? Preguntó –iré a la agencia, tengo un par de entrevistas con la prensa y creo que grabaré otro comercial. Estacioné a una manzana del colegio.

- ¿quieres que me baje aquí? Preguntó mi princesa un poco confundida, negué y me acerqué a ella para abrazarla, la besé largamente y dulcemente.

-te amo. Dije al soltarnos –yo a ti también Díam. Dijo, repetí el beso y luego le pasé un pañuelo, ella se limpió y estacioné en la puerta de su colegio.

-llámame cualquier cosa. Insistí, ella sonrió –seguro lo haré, no te preocupes. Dijo, se acercó a mi ventanilla, la bajé, ella besó mi mejilla y haciendo un gesto de despedida, entró en su escuela secundaria, sonreí, suspiré y me dirigí a la agencia.

Estaba grabando un comercial de un perfume con la jodida perrita en celo –pasión, el perfume afrodita…no puedo hacerlo. Anuncié, Galatea suspiró enojada - ¿Cómo que no puedes hacerlo bombón? ¡Tienes a Dafne casi babeando como queríamos que hicieras! Exclamó histérica asentí –lo se Galatea, pero no estoy inspirado. Ella gruñó.

-tienes media hora para inspirarte guapo, así que, anda, date una vuelta y regresa y cuando lo hagas ¡quiero que seas el apasionado galán que se supone que eres! Asentí y salí del set, Vergerite me sorprendió en la dispensadora de refrescos.

-de acuerdo, suéltalo ¿Qué pasa? Preguntó cruzada de brazos –no estoy inspirado, Serena y yo estamos teniendo problemas. Solté, mi amiga alzó una ceja - ¿ya tan rápido se pelearon? Preguntó interesada, negué.

-nosotros no, nuestras ramificaciones. Ella sonrió –sus padres y Zafiro. Dedujo, asentí –además, aunque sea trabajo esto, estoy seduciendo a la jodida perrita en celo y no me gusta, y después de que mi clon se acostó con ella… Vergerite me interrumpió.

- ¡que tu clon hizo que! Suspiré y dije lentamente:

-mi clon se acostó con Dafne, ella jura que soy yo y no me ha dejado en paz. Ella asintió –bórrale la memoria. Indicó, suspiré –ya lo intenté. Me quejé –pero no funcionó. Dedujo ella, asentí –supongo que tendré éxito cuando lo mate. Ella asintió.

- ¿Qué necesitas para inspirarte? Preguntó –quizás, hacer la escena con Serena. Dije, Vergerite negó –imposible Díam. Puse mi cara de cachorro apaleado –oh, vamos Verg, nunca te he hecho un alarde de divo, compláceme. Ella sonrió.

-es verdad, si desapareces ahora, podrías hacer un ensayo con tu princesa, ella estará en receso y podrías agarrar el apasionamiento que quiere Galatea. Sonreí –dame media hora mas. Pedí, ella asintió.

-no tardes demasiado. Dijo mientras me miraba, me tomó del brazo antes de desaparecer - ¿Qué? Pregunté un poco irritado.

-estamos invitados a una fiesta muy shick, se que los estudiantes de medicina de tu universidad irán. La miré con interés cuando su sonrisa maliciosa adornó su boca –quizás, será la oportunidad perfecta para realizar tu plan príncipe. Sonreí.

- ¿recordabas mi plan de juntar al patán y a la jodida perrita en celo? Ella asintió –a mi nada se me olvida. Dijo con picardía, sonreí –se lo comentaré a mi princesa. Dije mientras desaparecía.

Ella estaba en el receso con Amy y Lita, llenando tests y hablando cuando, una sutil vibración en las sombras de un árbol cercano la hicieron incorporarse de repente.

¿Qué pasa Serena? Preguntó Amy –vi algo, ya regreso. Dijo ella corriendo hacia el árbol obscuro –yo juraría que usó el velo nemesiano, yo juraría que lo hizo. Murmuraba mientras se acercaba a mi, la agarré por detrás haciéndola dar un grito, desaparecimos hacia el techo de la escuela.

- ¡Díam! exclamó dándose la vuelta y abrazándome –hola hermosa. Saludé besando su frente - ¿Cómo te va en el comercial? Preguntó, suspiré e hice un gesto de negativa.

-mal. Informé - ¿Por qué? Preguntó ella con interés –no logro concentrarme, estarle coqueteando a la jodida perrita en celo aunque sea de mentira me descompensa. Ella sonrió.

¿en que puedo ayudarte yo? Preguntó un poco coqueta –me gustaría que me dejaras ensayar la escena del comercial contigo. Ella sonrió y asintió –seguro. Dijo, aparecimos en otro lado mas privado y comencé a practicar la escena con ella.

Pasión, el perfume afrodita, que despierta la diosa que hay en ti. Terminé mientras me acercaba insinuante a su boca, ella se acercó mas –nop. Dije –allí se corta el comercial. Ella suspiró.

¿puedes conseguirme un frasco? Sonreí a su pregunta –seguro ¿Cómo se ve? Pregunté - ¡a mi me encantó! Luces muy apasionado, hermoso y…y… se puso mas roja de lo que la hubiera visto nunca, sonreí.

¿sensual? Pregunté, ella asintió –mucho, cuando imagino el resultado me dan ganas de ir corriendo a comprar el perfume. Sonreí –ese era el resultado que quería. Ella me abrazó.

Pues, lo conseguiste, como siempre. Sonreí –me da gusto. Dije mientras la besaba, cuando la solté, aparecimos en un rincón del patio de su escuela secundaria –ya debo irme. Dije, ella asintió.

Te veo mas tarde. Dijo, sonreí y asentí –te espero en la agencia. Ella asintió –por cierto hermosa, tenemos un baile el viernes. Informé, ella sonrió - ¡genial! ¿a que hora pasas por mi? Preguntó –a las 8. Respondí.

- ¡me pondré lo que me regalaste para mis 15! Informó feliz, asentí –me dará gusto volvértelo a ver puesto. Ella rió - ¿Qué pasa? Preguntó al mirar mi rostro serio.

Necesito pedirte un favor, yo te buscaré y te llevaré al hotel donde será la fiesta, tu, te quedas con Vergerite, necesito ir con Dafne, los estudiantes de medicina irán a esa fiesta y quiero que tu ex y la jodida perrita en celo se conozcan para que nos dejen la noche en paz ¿no te molesta esperar un poco por mi? Pregunté.

La verdad si. Confesó –pero es por una buena causa. Asentí, besé su mano, ella abrió mucho los ojos –te veo mas tarde. Dije galante, ella asintió, besé su boca una vez mas y tras soltarla, desaparecí hacia la agencia y al fin, pude hacer mi comercial, como Galatea esperaba.

Cuando mi princesa llegó a su casa, su padre la esperaba - ¿Dónde estabas Serena? Preguntó mi suegro –en el colegio como suelo estar a esta hora papá. Dijo ella mientras lo miraba a el y a su madre.

¿Cómo te atreviste a huir con aquel idiota? Preguntó mi suegro –no es un idiota, yo lo amo. Dijo mi princesa, su padre tomó aire de forma visible.

-has perdido la cordura, el es un hombre, tu una niña, estás castigada hasta nuevo aviso. Dijo - ¿Qué? Preguntó mi princesa.

No podrás ir a ver a tus amigas irás del colegio a casa y de casa al colegio. Dijo el –no pienso hacerlo. Protestó mi princesa.

Si no lo haces, demandaré a ese idiota por secuestro a un menor. Dijo mi suegro –no tienes nada con que probarlo, Díam jamás me raptaría. Eso era mentira, claro que lo haría, pero, en esas circunstancias, aún no.

Es mi última palabra, ya dije que mientras vivas bajo mi techo señorita, harás lo que yo ordene. Dijo mi suegro –no pienso hacerlo. Dijo mi princesa, subió corriendo a su dormitorio y se cambió.

¡espera Serena Alejandra! ¡si sales por esa puerta! ¡hay de ti! Previno mi suegro con enfado.

¿ah si? Obsérvame, si no me dejas estar con Diamante papá, juro que voy a matarme. Mi suegra se puso la mano en el corazón –no digas eso hija. Dijo casi llorando –no sedas ante ella Ikuko, solo es una niña caprichosa. Dijo mi suegro.

He sido una buena hija, nunca he tenido razón para revelarme pues, ustedes respetaban mis pensamientos, mi espacio y mis decisiones, pero si lo comienzan a perder, me revelaré. Dijo ella.

- ¡alto haí jovencita! ¡no des un paso mas! Amenazó mi suegro, ella lo ignoró y salió corriendo de su casa, su padre detrás de ella, pero mi princesa inteligentemente había desaparecido.

Mi princesa llegó a la agencia y consiguió a Alicio en el camino, el le dijo que ya yo, me había marchado, que no había podido esperarla, le dio la nota que le había dejado y mi princesa, tras leerla, no perdió mas tiempo y fue a mi edificio, llegó a mi apartamento y tocó el timbre.

-diga. Dijo la voz de Zafiro –hol, hola Zafiro ¿está tu hermano en casa? Preguntó mi princesa –no, no está y no se a que hora llegue. Dijo el.

-po ¿podrías decirle que lo buscaba? Preguntó ella confundida –seguro, yo le digo. Dijo el, mi conejo que había escuchado la situación abrió la puerta del apartamento haciendo voltear a mi princesa quien, con rostro entristecido ya se alejaba arrastrando los pies.

- ¡papá si está en casa Serena! Ella parpadeó confundida y regresó a la puerta, pero Zafiro no la dejó entrar –por favor, déjame pasar. Le imploró, pero el se negó.

-a mi casa, tu no pasas. Dijo el, pero mi voz, lo hizo darse la vuelta –esta también es mi casa Zafiro, y si no quieres problemas, deja pasar a mi princesa. Estaba de brazos cruzados, con zapatos de deporte, un jean negro y mi pecho descubierto –hermano. Dijo Zafiro.

-deja pasar a mi princesa Zafiro. Dije por segunda vez - ¡yo no la quiero acá! Exclamó el, pero ignoré su declaración, lo halé por la camisa y lo aparté de la puerta, hice pasar a mi princesa y cerré tras ella.

-hermano, estás pasando por encima de mi. Dijo Zafiro herido –yo dejo pasar a Vetsite, tu dejas pasar a mi princesa, porque sinó, comenzaré a prohibirle la entrada a tu novia Zafiro y eso, no te va a gustar. El me miró con frialdad, se dirigió hacia su puerta y la cerró de un portazo.

-lamento que Zafiro me odie. Dijo mi princesa llorando, me acerqué a ella y la abracé –quizás, sea mejor que me vaya. Dijo ella sollozando, negué –no, no hermosa, quédate, ven vamos a mi dormitorio. La hice pasar, antes de cerrar la puerta, me di la vuelta.

-gracias conejo. Dije, ella asintió entristecida y yo, cerré.

- ¿Qué pasó? Pregunté –me castigaron, me prohibieron verte y amenazaron que iban a demandarte por secuestro si no me dejabas de ver. Sonreí –que lo intenten. Dije –Díam, yo quiero estar contigo. Dijo ella –y lo estarás hermosa, no te dejaré por males menores. Aseguré mientras la miraba.

-todo saldrá bien. Ella asintió –eso espero. Dijo mientras me abrazaba - ¿Cómo haremos para ir a la fiesta? Sonreí.

-te raptaré desde tu balcón. Ella me miró - ¿en serio? Preguntó –en serio. Respondí, su sonrisa se amplió.

-eso será muy romántico. Dijo –así es, pero debemos planearlo todo con cuidado. Dije mientras la besaba.

Ya había cuadrado todo con mi princesa, ella llegó a su casa puntual, en el colegio, al lado de un bote de basura y en una bolsa negra, dejó todo lo que usaría en la noche, lo guardé en la maleta del auto tras haber pasado por ese punto, le di un frasco de valeriana y le expliqué como usarla.

-solo 3 gotas en el te y asegúrate de que se lo tomen, colócate una franelilla y un mono debajo de tu bata, la larga que te llega a los tobillos. Ella asintió.

-pero ¿Cómo resolveremos mi peinado y maquillaje? Preguntó –cuando lleguemos allá, Vergerite nos ayudará. Respondí mientras estábamos abrazados en la parte trasera del colegio.

-no te preocupes que si llegaré. Aseguré - ¿Qué usarás para subir? Han cerrado mi balcón con una reja el día de ayer. Sonreí –una reja no me detiene, descuida, yo lo resolveré. Dije mientras la besaba, en la noche, había empacado mi ropa que usaría en el baile, estaba todo vestido de negro con guantes incluidos y un morral (mochila) a la espalda mientras por el espejo la espiaba, la miraba colocarse la bata que le había indicado, colocar las gotas de valeriana, asegurarle a sus padres que lamentaba comportarse como una tonta, que nunca mas, los contrariaría y dirigirse obedientemente a su dormitorio, cuando me aseguré de que los señores Sutkino y el mocoso, se habían quedado dormidos, aparecí en la cuadra contigua, y me dirigí caminando hacia la casa de mi amada, salté el muro.

-boi-là. Dije divertido, esto para mi era tan interesante, aclaro algo: soy un fiel seguidor de las reglas, me gusta ser correcto pero, cuando esas reglas no van con mi sentido de rectitud, suelo romperlas, puedo ser tanto un hombre obediente y respetuoso de las leyes como un total rebelde con causa, todo depende de lo que me molesta y como todo lo que quiero será mío, no me molesta romper reglas siempre y cuando obtenga lo que quiero como lo quiero.

-mmm este sistema es tan básico. Dije mientras trepaba al balcón, pude haberme aparecido y evitarme el trabajo de trepar, pero con una enredadera allí, no quise desaprovechar la oportunidad, me quité uno de mis aretes, los aretes son de adorno principalmente, se utilizan para señalar que has llegado a una edad donde ya eres hombre o mujer dependiendo del caso, pero también tienen otros usos como: detectores de zonas energéticas. Hipnotizadores, espadas, escudos, núcleos para crear obeliscos y otras funciones, solo los nemesianos podemos detectar que tipo de arete tiene otro nemesiano, las demás especies de humanos, es imposible que lo hagan, mi arete se transformó en mi mano en un pequeño pero útil destornillador cuya punta era una orquilla, la deslicé, una y otra vez por la cerradura –bingo. Susurré cuando la puerta se abrió con un suave click, me coloqué el arete izquierdo y me quité el derecho, una pequeña lamparita, que daba una luz azulada dentro del cristal negro, se encendió al tocar las lunas laterales de mi arete, me acerqué a mi princesa con esa luz y le toqué suavemente la frente, ella estaba despierta, le dí un leve beso en los labios.

-shhhhh. Le murmuré con mi dedo índice en mis labios tras haberla dejado de besar –quítate la bata. Le dije, ella obedeció, tenía una camiseta blanca y un mono negro con zapatos de goma casi iguales a los míos.

-andando. Dije, ella asintió y me siguió, llegamos a la punta del balcón, con telepatía, alcé la escalera de rosas que una vez había usado para subir por su balcón, ella me miró.

-baja por allí. Le indiqué en susurros, ella obedeció, saqué del morral los bultos y los armé de manera que se parecían a mi princesa, los acomodé y me cercioré de que en la puerta del dormitorio se viera como si se hubiera tapado con la manta completamente, sonreí, satisfecho con mi hazaña y bajé por donde subí.

-vámonos. Dije, escondí la escalera, en un lugar donde no pudieran encontrarla y me dirigí con mi princesa hacia el muro, bajé, era mas alto que el muro del colegio.

-saca la cuerda. Ella subió un poco su camiseta y miré la cuerda que le había dicho que atara alrededor de su cintura, me la dio, aseguré la cuerda en un aro que había dejado convenientemente instalado.

-esto si es romántico. Dijo mi princesa, me preparé para atajarla –vamos hermosa. Apuré, ella asintió y se deslizó sin hacer ruido.

-bien, perfecto. Dije al atraparla, guardé todo, el gancho, la cuerda y nos dirigimos corriendo hacia la cuadra donde había aparecido, desaparecimos tomados de la mano al estacionamiento del edificio de mi apartamento y tras acomodarnos en el auto, felices por nuestra travesura, nos fuimos al hotel.

Tras haverla arreglado con ayuda de Vergerite, la dejé instalada y convenientemente, fui a buscar a Dafne quien, me esperaba con un vestido azul media noche que la acentuaba de una manera cautivadora.

-me alegra que me hayas invitado al baile príncipe Díam. Dijo al haber entrado –quiero que estemos poco tiempo y luego vayamos a hacer…donde quieras, puede ser en tu casa o en la mía. Sonreí.

-ya veremos como pasa la noche querida. Dije –después de todo, tu y yo solo somos amigos con derecho. Ella sonrió ofreciendo su boca, diablos ¡no quiero hacerlo! Todo menos besar a la jodida perrita en celo, maldecid a mi clon internamente miles de veces.

-no ahora querida, vamos tarde. Leí en su mente, lo que quería, que la besara y le tocara los pechos por encima del vestido, así que hipnotizándola sin mas pérdida de tiempo, le hice creer que había pasado todo eso, llegamos al hotel y bajamos del auto, nos dedicamos a bailar, hasta que por fin, lo vi, al yo pasado del rey Endimiun, estaba solo en la mesa de los quesos.

-Darien. Lo llamé imitando el tono de un gran amigo, el se volteó con hostilidad, pero de inmediato, miró a la beldad que me acompañaba y no pude dejar de sonreír al notar como sus ojos recorrían una y otra vez, las curvas de Dafne.

-te presento a mi gran amiga Dafne, Dafne, este es mi muy querido amigo Darien. Ambos se dieron las manos y noté como hubo química en sus miradas.

-compermiso, voy por un trago de vino, los dejo solos, para que se conozcan. Anuncié mientras me alejaba a la mesa de los vinos, donde a un lado, me esperaba mi princesa.

-listo. Anuncié, ella sonrió –que alegría. Dijo mientras tomaba otra copa, me acerqué mas a ella.

-salud, por nosotros. Dije chocando su copa con la mía –salud. Dijo ella haciendo el mismo gesto y tomando de su vino, la abracé y nos alejamos de la mesa.

-acá tienes hermosa. Dije sacándole un hermoso frasco rojo cereza en una caja del mismo tono en metálico, tenía un corazón en llamas, el nombre afrodita debajo y en un lateral de la caja, estaba una foto mía con un fondo en distintos tonos de rojo y yo, con una túnica griega, del otro lado, una foto de Dafne en un jardín en distintos tonos de rojo con otra túnica griega y en el reverso, una foto de ella y yo, abrazados como amantes en una gruta en diferentes tonos de rojo.

-es tan hermoso. Dijo sacando el frasco en forma de corazón, se roció un poco –y huele divino. Aseguró –a ti te queda mejor. Sentencié mientras ella lo guardaba en su bolso, nos dedicamos a bailar y a besarnos el resto de la noche, pude ver en un rincón al yo pasado del rey Endimiun y a Dafne besuquearse, hasta que el le murmuró que fueran a un hotel y ella, ni corta ni perezosa, lo siguió, sonreí.

-nos deshicimos de 2 plagas. Ella asintió a mi comentario.

-por ahora. Dijo mientras seguíamos bailando –te amo. Le dije –y yo a ti. Respondió mi princesa mientras me besaba.

Al llegar a casa a las 7 de la mañana, tras dejarla y haberla ayudado a entrar, me disponía a dormir tras haberme duchado, cuando el timbre me sorprendió al mismo tiempo que la lluvia lo hacía, me acerqué a la puerta.

¿si? Pregunté, pero solo escuché un sollozo, miré por el ojo de la cerradura y cuando vi, a mi princesa con una maleta y sus cosas, me quedé helado, mi corazón se congeló al ver el dolor que irradiaba.

-hermosa. Dije tras haber abierto, ella se lanzó a mis brazos destrozada –Díam, me botaron de la casa. Logró decir entre sollozos desconsolados.


	36. Chapter 36

Andrómeda está encerrada en el cuarto de Diamante, oculta bajo la cama, mientras Zafiro, Dafne, Serena y Rini buscan tumbar la puerta para linchar a la autora.

Hola mis queridas seguidoras, he aquí, otro capi de nuestra historia.

Espero les guste mucho y me perdonen nuevamente por cortarlo en 2, pero es un mal, justo y necesario.

Gracias a todo mundo: a mirel moon, a moonnarusasu, a los anónimos y a mis fans perdidas que desde hace que no se de su existir:

Lucy luna: aparece pronto.

Bonnie: ¿Dónde estás metida?

Iron: ¿Dónde estás?

Ya somos 2.750 personas ¡soy tan feliz! ¡Muchas gracias! Y 45 reviews ¡estoy en la gloria!

¡Denme ánimo! ¡Con un inestimable REVIEW!

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo estoy dedicada a expandir el phandon de Diamante.

La negación de Zafiro 1.

La abracé y la hice entrar, me dirigí al pasillo, recogí sus cosas y cerré, ella se sentó en el sofá con la cabeza enterrada entre sus manos, me dirigí a la cocina a buscar te y galletas, unas cuantas cajas de cleenex y regresé con todo eso a la sala.

¿Qué pasó? Pregunté mientras le daba los cleenex, ella los tomó y se secó la nariz, por mas que lo intentó con sus lágrimas, estas no dejaron de fluir, al contrario, era como si cada vez que las intentara apaciguar, estas regresaran con la fuerza de un torrente, la abracé.

-estás temblando de frío. Dije mientras me incorporaba nuevamente, corrí esta vez, a preparar una ponchera de agua caliente para sus pies, como mi princesa seguía en una especie de shock, después de pedirle 2 veces que se quitara la ropa mojada, la alcé con telepatía y me dediqué a despojarla de sus ropas, fue entonces, cuando sentí la primera ola de deseo de toda mi vida, sabía que ese no era el momento, y quería esperar a que fuera plenamente mía (velo, corona, iglesia, etc) además, no tenía prisa por esa consumación porque ella me pertenecía, mi princesa me lo gritaba con su mirada, sus gestos y su cuerpo plenamente, le coloqué mi camiseta evitando mirar mas de lo necesario, pero ese momento, había encendido una chispa que sabía que podría controlar hasta ese día, la deposité suavemente en el sofá, ella tembló y se miró.

-me cambiaste. Dijo –estabas como en shock y no respondías. Me excusé, ella asintió, busqué una toalla, le deshice las chunguitas y me dediqué a su cabello.

- ¿Qué pasó hermosa? Volví a preguntar –mis padres se dieron cuenta de la fuga. Respondió –imposible, esa dosis los debió haber tenido durmiendo hasta las 7 de esta mañana. Ella sonrió –eso pensé yo. Dijo –pero cuando llegué a casa, tenía mi maleta hecha por mi padre, el me dijo que yo era…que era…una chica fácil, que me había revolcado contigo y que no, que el no dejaría que a mi madre y a Sammy les pasara nada por mi culpa, me dijo que haí tenía mis cosas y que no quería volver a verme, que yo estaba muerta a partir de este día. La abracé mas fuerte si eso era posible tras soltar la toalla de la mera impresión.

- ¿Cómo llegaste? Pregunté –invertí todos mis ahorros en el taxi. Respondió ella, besé su frente –todo estará bien hermosa, yo te cuidaré, te protegeré, te lo prometo, estás en casa hermosa, todo estará bien. Ella siguió aferrada a mi y los ojos comenzaron a cerrársele, la urgí a que ingiriera las galletas y el te y cuando no se pudo mantener mas en pie, la cargué y deposité con suavidad en mi cama, me dediqué a arreglar las pertenencias de mi princesa, hasta que mi conejo abrió la puerta.

-papá, ya es hora del desayuno. Dijo, entró –pero papá ¿Qué haces todavía con el piyama? Me preguntó extrañada, la miré con pena.

Corazón, el día de hoy, no podremos ir a jugar tenis como lo prometí. Dije con tristeza, lo lamentaba mucho porque mi conejo era muy buena en tenis y ese era un deporte que me fascinaba, ella miró a mi princesa en la cama.

¿Qué le pasó a Serena? Preguntó asustada –la echaron de su casa. Respondí –perdón, quise decir, de la casa de sus padres, mejor es que vaya y le diga a Zafiro las noticias. Mi conejo asintió, me incorporé y salí con ella hacia el comedor, Zafiro me miró, como me miraba desde hace un par de días.

¿Qué pasó? Preguntó con frialdad –ya se ha realizado lo que me temía. Dije, el abrió mucho los ojos.

¿la botaron de su casa? Asentí –bien, alquílale otro apartamento porque aquí, no la quiero. Me incorporé –no vamos a empezar. Dije –si, si lo vamos a hacer, sailor moon ha sido tu dolor personal, te ha hecho mucho daño y por eso no la quiero. Negué.

Ella ya ha pagado con creces todo el supuesto daño que dices tu, me ha hecho. El negó –ante mi no. Dijo mi hermano furibundo.

Mi princesa se queda. Apunté –no, tu princesa se va, o se va ella, o me voy yo. Dijo Zafiro malhumorado –conejo. Llamé a mi conejo que me miró asustado.

Has tu maleta, nos vamos. Dije, ella dejó caer el tenedor con el que comía los hot cages - ¿Qué? Preguntó mirándome con sus ojos rubíes fijos en mi.

Has tus maletas, nos mudamos hoy mismo. Dije, Zafiro se incorporó de la mesa.

Bien, bien, has lo que quieras, si quieres que se quede, que se quede, pero a mi, no me hables mientras ella esté acá. Dijo mientras tomaba su plato y salía de la cocina, mi niña retomó su comida con lágrimas en los ojos.

Lo lamento conejo, se que es dura la presión, pero tu tío, debe aprender a respetar mis decisiones. Ella asintió - ¿puedo llamar a Vergerite para ir a jugar tenis? Preguntó, asentí, terminé de arreglar las cosas en la cocina y luego, regresé a mi dormitorio a seguir poniendo en orden la ropa de mi princesa y el resto de sus cosas.

Al culminar dicha actividad, escuché el timbre de la casa, escuché como mi conejo abría la puerta.

-hola Karmesite. Dijo la pequeña feliz - ¿lista para un gran día de tenis Rini? Mi conejo asintió –así es. Dijo por fin.

- ¿y el príncipe? Preguntó Karmesite –terminando de instalar a Serena. Respondió el conejo, ella alzó las cejas.

- ¿Qué pasó? Preguntó –el abuelo Kengi la botó de su casa. Dijo mi niña en un susurro, como si le diera miedo la posibilidad de que algo así le pasara a ella, Karmesite asintió.

-ya veo. Dijo, se acercó a mi dormitorio, salí con una bata de baño –ya estoy lista con la pequeña. Me informó, asentí.

-muchas gracias Karmesite. Dije, ella sonrió.

-para mi, es un placer. Dijo con alegría, el conejo rió.

-pórtense bien. Dijo mientras le tomaba la mano a Karmesite.

-seguro que si conejo. Dije guiñándole el ojo –tu, hazle caso a Kar. Ella asintió –así lo haré. Dijo mientras ambas se acercaban a la puerta.

- ¡hasta pronto! Exclamó mi conejo –nos vemos pronto. Dijo Karmesite –regresa pronto, corazón, no olvides que te amo. Le dije a la niña extendiéndole los brazos, ella corrió hacia mi como un tornado rosa y me abrazó.

-yo también te amo papi. Dijo besando mi mejilla, se despidió una vez mas con la mano y ambas salieron del apartamento, cerré la puerta con las llaves y me dirigí al tocador, cuando terminaba mi aseo, noté que mi reflejo se había quedado congelado en el espejo.

-hola blandito. Saludó la voz de mi clon, eché un vistazo hacia mi cama, mi princesa aún dormía.

-así que a ti te debo esta situación. Dije –si, todo para contrariar tu vida. Dijo el, le sonreí –gracias por haberlo hecho, ahora mi princesa estará mas cerca de mi. El rió.

-no cantes victoria tan rápido blandito, hay un millar de cosas que pueden salir mal. Alcé las cejas.

- ¿Cómo cuales remedo mío? No veo que nada lo pueda hacer. El sonrió –tu suegro no se quedará quieto hasta verte destruido. Dijo, miré como mi reflejo regresaba a ser mío.

-copia barata, cuando acabe contigo, me aseguraré de que sientas mucho, pero mucho dolor. Dije mientras continuaba mi aseo con serias intenciones, cuando terminé con este, llamé a Vergerite y le pregunté si podía quedarse con mi princesa, ella asintió y una vez la dejé instalada en el apartamento con la consabida frase: "siéntete a gusto, ya que mi casa, es tu casa" salí a arreglar el asunto que me perturbaba.

En el Laboratorio desconocido, el hombre llamado profesor sufría un ataque de ira.

¡no puede ser! ¡que no podamos hacer nada! ¡contra esas niñas! ¡ni contra ese maldito nemesiano! Biuyúi se hechaba hacia atrás –lo estoy intentando profesor. Dijo aturdida.

¡quiero resultados mi querida Biuyúi! La copa lunar debe ser nuestra, igual la copa negra, así que: quiero que hagas bien tu trabajo. Ella asintió.

As, así lo haré profesor. Anunció, el hombre asintió.

Eso espero, porque no querría ver a mi querida Mimette en tu lugar todavía. Biuyúi se puso pálida.

No, no lo verá profesor. Dijo decidida presa de una indecible ira.

Llegué al diario "la antorcha de Tokio" donde trabajaba el señor Sutkino, al que llamaré de ahora en adelante, bastardo, me acerqué a la recepción.

-buenos días señorita. Saludé a la atractiva recepcionista que al voltear dejó su mirada fija en mi, miré la revista que leía, donde estaba una de mis entrevistas, en esa foto, salí con un traje de baño azul media noche, apoyado con garbo en el barandal de entrada en una piscina de un reconocido hotel del Japón.

-se, señor Diamante ¿en que puedo ayudarle? Preguntó la muchacha pelirroja de ojos azules completamente enrojecida, le sonreí un poco mas –estoy buscando al fotógrafo Kengi Sutkino. Dije con elegancia, como es mi costumbre, ella sonrió.

-cuarta planta, el pasillo del fondo a la derecha. Asentí –muchas gracias. Dije mientras le dedicaba otra sonrisa y un gesto de cabeza.

-espere. Dijo la recepcionista - ¿si? Pregunté –po ¿podría darme su autógrafo y tomarse una foto conmigo? Preguntó, asentí –desde luego. Confirmé –pero no vengo preparado para fotos. Bromeé.

-no se preocupe, con lo que sea que lleve se ve bien. Dijo ella y se tapó de inmediato la boca, cuando su indiscreción no podría ser devuelta a sus labios –gracias querida… dejé el espacio apropiado para que introdujera su nombre a la charla.

-Cynthia, Cynthia señor. Asentí, el firmé el autógrafo y me tomé la foto con ella, por su manera de comportarse, imaginé que bastante había imaginado ser mi compañera en el cartel promocional con Dafne, así que, tomé la misma posición de abrazo romántico, ella colocó la cámara y la foto salió.

-muchas gracias. Dijo desmayada, sonreí y besé su mejilla –gracias a ti, ten un buen día. Dije mientras me despedía con mi elegancia característica, por el rabillo del ojo la miré echarse aire con la revista que leía, tomé el ascensor, en el camino, 20 mujeres me detuvieron para pedirme autógrafos, llegué a la oficina donde claramente decía: "Kengi Sutkino", toqué la puerta y cuando el señor bastardo dio la orden de pasar, entré con paso decidido, miré como su semblante se colocaba pálido.

-buenos días. Dije mientras cerraba la puerta con suavidad a mis espaldas, me acerqué a mi dolor de cabeza y sin ser invitado, me senté en la silla frontal dándole la cara al maldito bastardo de mi suegro.

-no he traído guardias armados. Dije, el parpadeó –así que ¿admites tenerlos? Preguntó –no los tengo, soy modelo, creo recordar que Serena se lo dijo. El negó.

-no tengo ninguna hija…comenzó, pero lo detuve sacando una foto de mi princesa con su vestido verde –si la tiene, es esta mujer. Dije señalando la foto –ella se ha ido de mi casa por estar contigo, un capo de la mafia. Reí.

-usted está loco Sutkino, yo no manejo mafias, y le aseguro que si lo hiciera, ni se enteraría, ni ella misma se enteraría ¿Cómo ha sido tan cobarde para echar a su propia hija a la calle? El se puso escarlata –después de que tu…la sedujiste y la violaste. Comencé a hablar mas suavemente.

- ¿Qué yo que? Pregunté, el tragó saliva, pero no se dejó amedrentar, algo valiente si, pero tonto sin dudar.

-Darien dijo que… pero lo interrumpí –está hablando de un sujeto que me odia, un sujeto que me desprecia con la misma fuerza que yo lo desprecio a el y le juro por su hija, que es mi misma razón de respirar, que no le he puesto ni una mano encima y con respecto a mi acusación de mafioso, es una total mentira. El señor me miró y sacó unas fotos.

- ¿me vas a decir que este no eres tu? Miré a mi clon, negué –ese no soy yo. Dije –si, claro, me ves cara de tonto. Dijo el hombre ofendido.

-yo nunca, usted solo se pone la máscara, lo tenía por un hombre respetuoso y dialogador, pero veo que es un idiota que le cree al cretino de Chiva. El se incorporó.

- ¡Darien había sido lo mejor que le había pasado a mi hija hasta tu llegada! Alcé las cejas ante su exclamación –curioso, pensé que el cambio de su hija no lo había advertido, como ha crecido y sin embargo sigue siendo la misma. Esta vez, su rubor fue de pena.

-si, Serena ha mejorado notablemente y sigue siendo la misma. Dijo a regañadientes –eso no fue por el cretino de Chiva. Apunté, el sacó otra carta.

- ¡fuiste el culpable de que casi se suicidara! Exclamó a la desesperada, yo sonreí –lamento decirle, que el culpable del accidente que me dejó por un mes, en una silla de ruedas fue su querido yerno Chiva, así que: yo tuve tanta culpa en ese desafortunado incidente como la tuvo usted, es decir: ninguna. El apretó los puños.

-después que ustedes discutieron. Comenzó –fue un desafortunado incidente que no se hubiera dado si el maldito de su ex yerno me hubiera dejado en paz y no me hubiera provocado ese accidente. El me taladró.

- ¡tienes 7 años mas que ella! Espetó a la desesperada –la misma edad del cretino aquel, pero a diferencia de el, yo no voy dando lástima, no se preocupe Sutkino, su hija está a salvo conmigo, la cuidaré como usted no hace desde un tiempo, al prestarle mas atención al cretino del ex novio de mi princesa que a su propia hija, si es tan cobarde para no confiar en sus juicios, no lo culpo, esa es la imagen de ella que el maldito de Chiva quería que todos adoptaran, veo que hizo su trabajo bien, porque sus padres no la apoyan. Dejé algo en el escritorio del bastardo al tiempo que recogía la foto de mi princesa y la regresaba a mi billetera.

-mi tarjeta, si le interesa, estudio ingeniería en las mañanas en la universidad de Tokio y en las tardes trabajo como modelo en la agencia "hanson". El tomó la tarjeta con manos temblorosas.

-si alguna vez gusta, estoy allí para cuando deje su maldita soberbia y quiera discutir el futuro de Serena, y no se preocupe, que ella no le va a mendigar nada, todos sus gastos, corren por mi cuenta. Me incorporé de la silla y le dí la espalda.

-buen día. Dije despidiéndome y saliendo de la oficina –voy a demandarte. Dijo el cuando me disponía a cerrar la puerta, me reí incrédulamente.

- ¿ah si? Esperaré al agente que ha de arrestarme. Dije indiferente Y sin darle mas importancia al asunto, cerré la puerta y salí de ese odioso edificio.

Regresé al apartamento, justo para encontrar a mi princesa y a Vergerite en la sala viendo películas y comiendo helado con galletas.

-hola. Saludé con mis compras, comida china y de beber, unas deliciosas latas de coka-cola, ambas me miraron.

- ¿A dónde fuiste Díam? Preguntó mi princesa –a comprar comida china. Dije con tono casual y aburrido, alcé las cejas fingiendo confusión.

- ¿Por qué? Le hice un imperceptible guiño a Vergerite –así es Serena, a eso fue este tontorrón. Asentí –quería encontrar el mejor restaurante para ti, por eso, me tardé tanto. Ella asintió.

-voy a poner la mesa. Anunció, asentí y me senté en el sofá al lado de Vergerite, no quería que mi princesa hiciera nada que la incomodara, que viviera como lo que es, una princesa, pero si ella quería hacer oficios del hogar, yo no era nadie para negárselo y mucho menos prohibírselo.

- ¿Cómo la viste? Pregunté –un poco deprimida. Respondió Verg - ¿se le pasará? Pregunté con preocupación, ella asintió.

-con el tiempo si, que se sienta segura, confortada y protegida por ti, si. Sonreí –eso es un alivio. Dije mientras tomaba el envase lleno a la mitad con helado y galletas.

- ¡eso es comida de chicas! Exclamó Vergerite ofendida –mi helado. Dije tras haber tragado –mi comida de chicas&chicos. Dije mientras tomaba otro bocado - ¡no almorzarás nada! Se quejó Vergerite.

-si almorzaré. Dije mientras tomaba otro bocado - ¡te pondrás gordo y fofo! Exclamó ella fingiendo indignación, negué.

-ni gordo, ni fofo, yo hago ejercicio. Ella hizo morritos –déjame un poquito. Pidió con cara de gatito –nop. Dije tomando otro bocado –anda. Suplicó, negué.

-nop. Repetí, llené una cuchara y se la bailé ante los ojos, ella abrió la boca esperanzada, pero en el último instante, me llevé la cuchara hacia mi propia boca, Vergelito hizo un berrinche bien simpático.

- ¡ahógate en helado! Me gritó. –eso hago. Dije en una risita y me atraganté, ella se rió –haí tienes, por glotón. Dejé el envase impecablemente vacío –ten, ya no quiero mas. Le dije dándoselo, ella miró esperanzada y cuando sus ojos chocaron con el fondo vacío, me dio un coscorrón.

- ¡eres malo Diamante! Exclamó –a veces. Dije, mi princesa llamó:

-chicos, el almuerzo. Dijo, nosotros nos incorporamos medio discutiendo y nos dedicamos a comer, entre risas y bromas, después de tomar el postre que fue una deliciosa torta auspiciada por el monedero de Vergerite tocaron el timbre.

- ¿si? Preguntó mi princesa - ¿el señor Diamante Li? Preguntó el agente de azul uniforme, mi princesa me miró pálida.

- ¿Qué pasa? Le pregunté –la, la policía. Dijo ella aterrorizada, asentí y abrí.

- ¿en que puedo ayudarle oficial? Pregunté solícito, el tomó aire, se notaba que esa situación lo ponía incómodo, tragó –señ, señor Diamante, está usted arrestado por secuestro y violación de menores. Sentí algo aferrado a mi espalda.

-no ¡no es cierto oficial! ¡Díam a mi no me ha secuestrado! ¡Ni mucho menos violado! Me di la vuelta y abracé a mi princesa.

-tranquila hermosa, esto es un malentendido, ya verás, no me quedaré ni 24 horas metido en ese nido de ratas. Ella me aferraba llorando –no, Díam, no vayas. Pidió –el que no la debe, no la teme. Dije con calma, sequé sus lágrimas y besé su frente.

-no tengo nada que ocultar, déjeme ir por mis documentos. Le dije al oficial quien asintió, tomé mi billetera –iremos tras de ti. Dijo Vergerite tomando su cartera, mi princesa me aferraba la mano con la intensidad de un ancla.

-no te vayas. Pedía desconsolada –voy a estar bien, te lo juro. Dije, con mucho dolor, me solté de su mano.

- ¡Díam! ¡Díam! ¡Diamante! gritaba ella por el pasillo y por mas, que quise ir corriendo a su encuentro debía seguir al oficial que había tenido el fastuoso detalle de no esposarme, con todo el dolor de mi alma, seguí hacia el auto patrulla y miré mientras me alejaba, a Vergerite y mi princesa correr al auto de la primera para seguir la patrulla.

-lamento este hecho. Dijo el oficial incómodo, asentí - ¿Quién ha formulado la denuncia? Pregunté, el oficial me miró incómodo.

-el señor, Kengi Sutkino. Asentí con cara de póker mientras pensaba: "esta me la pagas, maldito yo pasado del maldito Endimiun".

Karmesite y mi conejo estaban en el club jugando tennis –eres muy buena Rini. Dijo la mayor, mi conejo sonrió –soy hija de mi padre, es normal que sobresalga en todo lo que hago. Dijo, Karmesite rió.

-la misma actitud de tu padre. El conejo asintió contento –me alegro. Dijo Karmesite por fin, mi conejo la miró.

-lamento que mi tío Zafiro esté molesto. Karmesite le sonrió.

-han pasado muchas cosas Rini, pero estoy segura de que Zafiro se reconciliará con tus padres. La niña asintió.

-eso espero. Dijo, de repente, el altavoz del club llamó a Karmesite, ella miró a la niña.

-espérame un momento. Mi conejo asintió y ella se alejó con energía, a los 20 minutos, Karmesite llegó pálida.

-recoge tus cosas. Le dijo a mi conejo - ¿Qué pasa Karmesite? Preguntó mi niña –han arrestado a tu padre. Respondió ella inexpresiva, cuando tomó su raqueta, esta comenzó a brillar de una manera siniestra.

-no, oh no ¡es un demonio! ¡Es un demonio! Y algo mas aterrador miró mi niña, mi clon la saludó.

-hola conejo. Dijo con malicia.


	37. Chapter 37

Andrómeda cuadra la coreografía de la película "la máscara" con todas las oficiales de la comisaría y nuestro bello príncipe en la fantástica actuación de la máscara.

¡Luces, cámara…acción!

Hola mis queridas seguidoras, he aquí un nuevo capi de nuestra historia.

Espero lo disfruten, mucho, y les guste, y les caigan bien las nuevas amigas de Diamante.

Gracias a todo mundo: Bonnie, Mirel moon, Moonarusasu, Lucy luna y al resto que leen ¡ya somos 2.820 en este proyecto! ¡Gracias!

Ya se que las listas son repetitivas para los otros lectores pero son necesarias para mis fans ¡para que vean que agradezco su tiempo y dedicación!

¡Denme ánimo! ¡Con un hermoso REVIEW!

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo les regalo ratitos de felicidad.

La negación de Zafiro 2.

Llegamos el oficial Kunoichi y yo a la estación, no podía hacer otra cosa que sonreír "¡que banquete se van a dar las revistas con esto!" pensaba en mi interior mientras con cara indiferente, miraba el alrededor, nos acercamos a una linda oficial, de cabellos rubios cortos, cuando subió la vista al llamado de su compañero, dejó caer la taza de café sobre el teclado, me vanaglorié por el efecto logrado en las mujeres que siempre tengo.

¡Itachi! Exclamó ella indignada - ¡por que has ido a arrestar a este monumento! Perdón…¡modelo!...ooops…¡belleza!...quise decir. Comenzó la bonita oficial, percibí como Itachi se enfurecía.

-ya Uriko, suelta tus babas, recógete la ropa interior que te llega hasta la pastelería y hazle la fiche. Dijo mientras me dejaba al frente de la acalorada oficial.

Nombre ricura. Dijo –Diamante Li. Respondí sentándome con elegancia a la orilla del escritorio.

-edad dulzura. La miré como me miraba, tomé una de sus manos - ¿Cuántos me calculas? Pregunté con coquetería, la oficial babeaba (al literal) –yo, 22. Reí mientras le soltaba la mano.

1 menos. Dije mientras ella seguía anotando –horario de citas…perdón príncipe, dirección. La estudié –para las amigas 3 días por semana, mi dirección…se la dí –número de teléfono. Me pidió, lo di igual.

¿estaría dispuesto usted a tomarse un café con esta oficial? Sonreí con mi media sonrisa –eso depende si esta bella oficial quiere tomarse el café con este ciudadano. Ella asintió –fírmeme mi caja. Alcé las cejas.

¿su caja? Ella asintió y en la caja de la crema corporal para chicos, vi mi foto, la tomé y la serví –si quiere mi opinión, usted no tiene cara ni de violador, ni de secuestrador, yo me encargaré de todo su proceso. Dijo, asentí.

Estoy muy agradecido con usted señorita Úriko. Ella me guiñó el ojo –dime Úriko solamente guapo. Mejor tomo mis distancias y no sea que ahora deba apagar un incendio no intencionado en la comisaría.

Dame un minuto ¡Meeelaaaaniiiiieeeee! Gritó Úriko - ¡que quieres! Gritó entrando una peli azul con hermosos bucles, sus ojos rojos como los de mi conejo.

Ma, ma, ma, mam, mamá ¡eres tu! ¡no lo puedo creer! ¡chicas! ¡miren quien está acá detenido! 8 chicas corrieron hacia la oficina de Úriko y su grito general, me dijo 2 cosas:

1 son fans.

2 mejor cuidarse.

Me rodearon admirándome –ya chicas, tengo que llevarlo a su celda. Dijo Úriko –pero no lo metas con los ladrones de banco. Dijo Melanie –si, esos locos lo pueden dañar. Dijo una peli morado –mejor, desalojemos al pirómano y lo metemos con los ladrones y le dejamos la celda libre. Dijo una pelirroja –si, estoy de acuerdo. Dijo Úriko –yo le haré el chequeo. Dijo una peli azul cielo –no, Bárbara, lo haré yo. Dijo Melanie.

-no piensen eso, vamos bombón. Dijo Úriko llevándome de esa oficina –limpien la celda. Las otras chicas, corrieron a hacer el trabajo, me dieron un uniforme azul, el de los arrestados, cuando revisaron mis cosas, Úriko se le salieron los ojos, al ver el broche del cristal obscuro.

-es un recuerdo de familia ¿puedo llevarlo dentro? Ella sonrió –seguro bello, pasa por acá. Dijo, cuando mi princesa y Vergerite llegaron, me encontraron en la celda solo, sin compañero, la cosa limpia, con libros substraídos temporalmente de la pequeña biblioteca de la comisaría y con 10 bonitas oficiales dispuestas literalmente a hacer lo que a mi, se me antojara.

- ¡Díam! exclamó mi princesa –hermosa. Dije acercándome a los barrotes, nos tomamos las manos con desesperación - ¿ella es tu chica Díam? Preguntaron las 10 oficiales a coro un poco entristecidas.

-así es chicas, ella es mi razón de respirar. Dije, miré la cara celosa de mi princesa - ¿10 oficiales dentro de tu celda? Me preguntó en susurros, le guiñé el ojo –luego te explico hermosa. Dije mientras besaba sus manos, eso, la hizo sonreír complacida.

-no te ha ido tan mal. Dijo Vergerite, negué –podría ser peor. Concordé –ellas vinieron a verte. Dijo Úriko, asentí.

-bueno, el deber llama. Dijo Melanie abriendo la puerta de la celda, mi princesa entró y de inmediato puso su territorio un sello inmediato abrazándome posesivamente por la cintura.

-eres una menor. Dijo Úriko, mi princesa asintió –no podemos preguntar antes que la comisario Kakar venga y le haga el interrogatorio, pero… ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? Preguntó Melanie, mi princesa contó toda la historia.

-tu padre ¿tu padre lo denunció? Preguntó Úriko confundida, mi princesa asintió en silencio mientras Vergerite, debía tragarse la risa del momento.

-se ve que Díam, no haría nada de eso. Dijo Melanie, todas asintieron, Itachi llegó.

-alguna de ustedes, fans descerebradas, debe ir a cubrir la secretaría. Todas hicieron morritos –hay Itachi. Comenzaron, pero el negó enérgicamente.

-ha llegado la comandante. Las 10 se levantaron de inmediato - ¡la comandante! Exclamaron a coro y salieron de la celda, Hitachi sonrió apenado.

-mis disculpas señor Li, es la primera vez que tenemos un modelo y por eso, las oficiales se han alborotado. Sonreí –descuide Hitachi. Dije, el asintió.

-lo dejo con sus visitas. Informó, asentí e Hitachi se fue.

-que incendio ibas a producir. Dijo Vergerite por fin soltando la carcajada, mi princesa hizo de sus brazos un torniquete alrededor de mi cuello –hay Díam, acaso tu ¿estabas coqueteando con ellas? Negué.

-no lo llames coquetear, solo se llama conseguir favores usando tus encantos, además, hermosa, tu sabes que yo te coqueteo solo a ti. Manifesté acariciando su mejilla y su cabello, Vergerite rió mas duro –y como a el le sobran. La miré feo –ya cállate. Dije ácidamente –perdón don crema genital. Dijo ella con otra carcajada.

-hay gente que consiguen favores siendo como son, otros desplegando sus encantos y otros mas, vendiéndose. Mi princesa rió.

-yo soy del grupo 1. Dijo –y yo, del grupo 2. Dije mientras la besaba, la solté.

-te amo. Dije, ella sonrió –yo también. Dijo con dulzura, Vergerite se levantó.

-voy a ver por si tu no tener antecedentes, te dejan ir bajo fianza. Asentí –muchas gracias, oye Verg ¿le avisaron a Zafiro? Ella me miró un poco apenada.

-le dije a Alicio que le avisara. Asentí mientras ella se alejaba y me dediqué a besar a mi princesa.

¡hay por Ricky Martin! Exclamaba Alicio furioso - ¡por mis calcetas rosadas! Seguía vociferando mientras estacionaba en la facultad de Zafiro, se bajó del auto enseguida y corrió hacia adentro.

- ¡por los corsés de la reina Victoria de Inglaterra! ¡que me lleve lo que sea! Exclamó, llegó al salón del profesor de arte de mi hermano.

-disculpa Julián. Dijo, el peli negro con ojos morados se volteó - ¡Alicio! ¿viniste por mi amor mío? Preguntó esperanzado, la clase se quedó callada en un instante.

No bonito, he venido por Zafiro Li. Mi hermano alzó las cejas confundido –soy Alicio Cambridge cariño, el productor de los comerciales de tu hermano, el bello. Zafiro asintió.

Discúlpeme profesor. Dijo, Alicio le recogió las cosas y salieron del salón, dejando un profesor Julián destrozado - ¿Qué ha pasado con mi hermano señor Cambridge? Preguntó Zafiro.

Hay bello, Verg me dijo que a tu hermano lo arrestaron, por la culpa de su suegro. Zafiro se quedó de una pieza.

¿Cómo? Preguntó –así como lo oyes. Dijo Alicio mientras llegaban al auto de este último, ambos se montaron y se dirigieron en veloz carrera a la comisaría.

Mi conejo estaba aterrorizado en el club, por un lado, tenía a mi clon y por el otro, tenía al demonio –esto de verdad es malo. Dijo mi niña, el demonio rió.

¡corre Rini! Ordenó Carmesita, mi clon dio un paso hacia ella –no vas a huir, pequeño conejo, voy a matarte lentamente. De repente, una luz se vio al tiempo que Biuyúi aparecía.

-así que: tu eres la hija del nemesiano, te mataré. Mi conejo se agachó para esquivar el poder –no me dejaré derrotar por ti ¡no me dejaré vencer! Mi marca apareció en la frente de mi niña, Biuyúi se hizo sombra para mirar a pesar de la luz negra.

-eres fuerte, pero no lo suficiente. El grito de 2 conjuros la asustó - ¡tierra tiembla! Lanzó sailor uranus - ¡maremoto de Neptuno! Lanzó sailor neptiún.

No puede ser, ustedes otra vez. Dijo Biuyúi fastidiada, ambas bajaron –formo parte de una nueva era, soy sailor uranus y entraré en acción. Dijo la primera –lo mismo digo yo, soy sailor neptiún. Dijo la segunda.

No esperes mas, acábalas tenis. Dijo la bruja, mientras miraba a mi conejo –muéstrame ¿de que eres capaz niñita? Preguntó mientras se acercaba a mi niña.

- ¡trueno obscuro! lanzó mi conejo, Biuyúi rodó –si eres fuerte, que poder tienes. Dijo –y eso que no lo he sacado todo. Dijo mi conejo, Karmesite por su parte, seguía peleando contra el demonio hasta que este, la inmovilizó.

Muéstrame, tu corazón puro. Dijo el demonio, mi conejo miró - ¡noooooo! ¡Kaaaaarmeeeesiiiiteeeee! Gritó mientras miraba como el corazón de ella salía, mi clon reía.

Será divertido observar esto. Dijo con alegría –no lo creo. Dijeron a coro sailor uranus y sailor neptiún mientras se dedicaban a atacar a mi clon.

Sailor plut llegó al templo Ikagua donde las demás sailors jugaban verdad o reto y entró rápidamente a la sala donde en ese momento, Lita se tomaba una foto en ropa interior naranja fosforescente, ella las miró.

-chicas, tenemos problemas. Dijo –sailor plut. Dijeron las 4 –la pequeña dama las necesita en el club y luego deben ir a la comisaría, el príncipe Diamante se encuentra arrestado. Todas abrieron los ojos.

-vamos enseguida. Dijeron todas alzando sus plumas - ¡por el poder del planeta mercurio! Invocó Amy - ¡por el poder del planeta marte! Invocó rey - ¡por el poder del planeta Júpiter! Invocó Lita - ¡por el poder del planeta Venus! Invocó Mina.

- ¡transformación! Terminaron las 4 y cada una hizo sus poses mientras sailor plut las esperaba, una vez, todas estuvieron listas, desaparecieron hacia el club.

La comandante Kakar, la terrible comandante Kakar era una mujer de raza negra muy bella y curvilínea, de cabello negro liso y ojos negros igual, con una hermosa sonrisa, su porte era regio y se respiraba autoridad al solo sentir su presencia.

-quiero ver al detenido de hoy. Dijo con voz fuerte –enseguida. Dijo Úriko mientras la llevaba a mi celda, cuando la imponente comandante Kakar, me encontró seguía consolando a mi princesa quien ahora, temblaba de terror al haberle explicado como sería todo.

-me da miedo hacerlo, pero lo haré. Dijo ella por fin –te lo agradezco mucho, me da gusto que seas la mas valiente de todo Japón. Le susurré besándole las mejillas una y otra vez, Vergerite sonrió.

-bueno Diamante, la deberán ver desnuda, mal por ti, que no has podido hacer eso. Dijo divertida, miré la sombra de la mujer y sonreí.

-cuando mi princesa llegó a mi casa mojada después de que su padre la botó de su casa ¿Quién crees que la cambió? Pregunté, Vergerite escupió el refresco que tragaba.

-pues tu. Dijo entre toces –he venido a verte rebelde… la comandante se quedó en el umbral, con los ojos como platos, me miraba mientras yo, le regresaba la mirada, dentro del chaleco del uniforme, llevaba una camiseta con mi rostro estampado y la frase ayshiteru""en el centro y 2 corazones unidos, me miró y su sonrisa resplandeció y de repente, se puso pálida.

-no lo puedo creer ¿tu eres el detenido de hoy? Asentí –así es. Confirmé, ella abrió mas los ojos - ¿el detenido por violación y secuestro de menores? Preguntó una vez mas –así es. Repetí por segunda vez.

- ¿lo hiciste? Preguntó la comandante Kakar quien resultó ser una de mis mas grandes fans, la había visto en el desfile de modas, en la presentación del perfume y la crema genital, en varios sitios pero nunca había podido acercárseme, de una manera u otra, se le había echo imposible.

-claro que no ¿cree que si lo hubiera echo ella estaría cómoda aquí? Ella miró a mi princesa y como la abrazaba.

- ¿ella es la menor? Preguntó, asentí –Serena, mi razón de respirar. Ella sonrió.

-bien, cariño, tienes que ir a hacerte el examen con el doctor Jimura. Mi princesa me miró, la abracé mas fuerte –todo saldrá bien. Dije –tranquila Serena, yo iré contigo. Dijo Vergerite, ella asintió.

-dame un beso. Me pidió suavemente, con destreza ignoré a mi público femenino y la besé –te amo. Le dije, ella me sonrió.

-yo a ti mas Díam. Dijo mientras salía de la celda al lado de Vergerite y escoltada por Úriko.

-tu y yo vamos a hablar guapo. Dijo la comandante Kakar, asentí y me preparé para mi interrogatorio.

Las chicas llegaron justo a tiempo, mi conejo había caído por culpa de la maldita Biuyúi y se encontraba herida, cuando el demonio se disponía a tomar de forma definitiva el corazón, fue interrumpido.

¡burbujas de mercurio! ¡congelen! gritó Amy - ¡quien ha sido! Gritó Bauyúa indignada.

-no dejaremos que robes los corazones puros de la gente. Dijo Mina –somos las sailors scouts que luchan, por el amor y la justicia. Dijo Lita –y te castigaremos en el nombre de la luna. Dijo Rey quien se encaró ante ella y acto seguido, se pusieron a darse puños y patadas, Amy recogió a mi conejo.

Rini. Dijo –no, no Amy, no me toques. Pidió mi conejo –pero, estás herida. Dijo Amy cuando una luz negra se vio y el demonio apareció.

Tu. Dijo Rey –tu estabas muerto, moriste en el Tokio de Cristal. Dijo atónita, el rió con sus 2 voces –no pude haber muerto en el Tokio de Cristal, para matarme deben destruir la fuente que me creó, me refiero al que de verdad manda en este sitio, y no solo a el, sinó al asesino de la neo reina. Dijo y acto seguido se puso a pelear con Lita, Mina quedó sola peleando con el demonio.

¡debemos hacer un escudo! Gritó Amy quien fue a ayudar a Mina - ¡así es! Gritó Lita - ¡por el poder del planeta Júpiter! Invocó - ¡por el poder del planeta Marte! Invocó Rey desde su pelea.

¡por el poder del planeta mercurio! Invocó Amy desde su pelea igual - ¡por el poder del planeta Venus! invocó Mina - ¡escudo protector vital! Lanzaron las 4, el escudo multicolor rodeó a mi conejo quien, se pudo entregar a la inconsciencia.

Vamos a terminar con todo esto. Dijo sailor plut –así es. Dijo sailor uranus que junto a su compañera, seguía peleando en contra de mi clon.

¡tierra tiembla! Lanzó sailor uranus - ¡maremoto de Neptuno! La secundó sailor neptiún, mi clon rodó.

No ganarán por siempre. Dijo, sailor plut, dejó en el suelo a Biuyúi tras haber cambiado de puesto con Mina.

Grito mortal. Lanzó - ¡esa me las pagarán! ¡malditas sailors scouts! Exclamó Biuyúi –hagámoslo ahora chicas. Dijo Rey.

¡fuego de Marte! ¡enciéndete! lanzó - ¡fulgor del agua de mercurio! Lanzó Amy - ¡centella relampagueante de Júpiter! Lanzó Lita - ¡cadena de amor de Venus! Lanzó Mina, sailor uranus sonrió.

¡tierra tiembla! Lanzó - ¡maremoto de Neptuno! Lanzó sailor neptiún.

Grito mortal. Remató sailor plut y entre todas, derrotaron al demonio, mi conejo miró desde el escudo la situación y sonrió aliviada, Lita se acercó a Karmesite con el corazón suspendido en su mano, lo hizo entrar, las 4 sailors quitaron el escudo, mi conejo corrió hacia Karmesite.

Gracias plu, por detener al demonio. Sailor plut le sonrió a mi conejo –fue un placer, pequeña dama. Dijo mientras miraba el despertar de Karmesite, las 3 sailors del sistema solar exterior, desaparecieron y las chicas junto a mi conejo y a Karmesite, corrieron a la estación de policía.

El médico terminó el examen apenado, muy apenado con mi princesa –lamento los inconvenientes. Dijo por fin, mi princesa salió.

-iré a comprarle la cena a Díam Kakar. La comandante asintió –anda Serena ¿quieres que alguna de estas chicas te acompañe? Le preguntó, mi princesa negó.

-no, muchas gracias, ya va Vergerite. Dijo mientras sonreía y se alejaba, Kakar miró al médico.

- ¿y? le preguntó –es imposible que haya habido violación. Dijo el –la niña es totalmente virgen. La comandante asintió con una gran sonrisa –que alivio. Dijo mientras el médico le sonreía.

-no hay motivo para que el modelo que tienes allí, se quede mas tiempo. Dakar asintió.

-iré a decirle. Dijo mientras salía del consultorio, mi princesa llegaba con un buffette de comida marina, langosta y todas esas cosas que me gustaban.

-Serena. La llamó Zafiro - ¿Dónde está mi hermano? Le preguntó –hola Zafiro, allá adentro en una celda solitaria. El asintió, Alicio se adelantó.

- ¿Qué fue lo que le pasó a mi muñeco? Preguntó desesperado, las lágrimas de mi princesa rodaron por sus mejillas abundantemente, mi hermano se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

- ¿Qué pasó cuñada? Le preguntó –mi papá denunció a Díam Zafiro, pero, no se porqué. El la miró mientras ella lloraba, sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo.

-no tiene nada que probar, gracias a Ni, ambos siguen siendo vírgenes. Ella sonrió con pena y a Alicio.

-hay y yo que pensé que mi bombón era todo un trovador. Zafiro sonrió –en coqueteo si, pero no en ese menester, vamos adentro. Dijo, me sorprendí mucho al ver a mi princesa abrazada por mi hermano, el cual, me miró ceñudo.

-te metes en muchos problemas. Dijo –a veces. Concordé, mi princesa me pasó mi cena.

-gracias hermosa. Llegó la comandante Kakar –guapo, te puedes ir, estás limpio, aún no se ¿Por qué el señor Sutkino te hizo eso? Sonreí.

-está mal informado. Dije –sabes ¿Qué puedes demandarlo por difamación e injuria? Y por daños y perjuicios. Asentí, miré como mi princesa temblaba en los brazos de Zafiro como un pollito.

-por daños y perjuicios estará bien, pero ¿puedes ahorrarte el trajín de detenerlo? Pregunté –si, puedo hacerlo. Dijo ella.

-muchas gracias. Dije feliz, mi princesa suspiró de alivio y cerró los ojos, terminé de comer cuando multitud de pasos me alertaron.

- ¡papá! Exclamó mi conejo, la abracé, ella lloraba –está bien amor, no me quedaré acá corazón, ya vamos a casa, ya vamos a casa. Pero ella siguió aferrada a mi, le acaricié una y otra vez el cabello y lo besé hasta que se calmó.

-que alegría verlas: Lita, Amy, Rey, Mina. Sonreí, ellas me sonrieron afectuosamente.

-no cabe duda, de que eres todo un rompecorazones Díam. Dijo Rey, asentí divertido.

- ¿nos vamos a casa?o ¿pasamos la noche acá? Preguntó Lita –nos vamos a casa. Dijimos a coro Zafiro y yo.

-que alegría. Dijeron a coro Amy y Mina, miré al fondo a un trío de chicas, alcé la mano derecha en señal de saludo, todas alzaron la mano en contestación y rápidamente desaparecieron, me fui a cambiar, firmamos los papeles de salida y me fui a casa con mi hermano, mi princesa, mis amigas y mi conejo.


	38. Chapter 38

Andrómeda está sentada en su camita, con una piyama de lunas negras y fondo rosado, con un durmiente príncipe a su lado, terminando de escribir el capítulo de hoy en las hojas de la carpetita rosa, cuando Serena toca la puerta.

Andrómeda: hola Serena.

Serena: dime porqué me das tantos dolores de cabeza.

Andrómeda: es solo por la trama, sabes que te adoro.

Serena: ¿en serio?

Andrómeda: en serio amiga, anda adormir, yo termino acá, y creo que haré lo mismo.

Serena la mira suspicaz.

Serena: ¿y mi novio?

Andrómeda: hoy se queda acá, dormidito siendo mi peluche, no te preocupes, yo te lo cuido.

Serena se monta del otro lado de la cama y una autora resignada debe pasar la noche acompañada de la pareja del momento.

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! He aquí ¡otro capi de nuestra historia! Espero les guste.

Las cosas se van perfilando, sin prisa pero sin pausa, poco a poco, que hay mucha tela que cortar aún.

Gracias a todo mundo, a mirel moon, a Bonnie, a moonnarusasu, a lucy luna ¡y al resto de las que me siguen! ¡Ya somos 2.921 en este proyecto! ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Y 48 reviews! ¡Graaaciiiaaas!

Tranquilas ¡quedan mas enredos y amor de locos para rato! ¡Haí voy!

¿Extrañaban al patán y la perrita? ¡Ya están de regreso! ¡Para jo…la vida!

¡Denme mas ganas! ¡Con sus inestimables REVIEWS!

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo, me esfuerzo por realizar sus sueños de Diamante y Serena.

Las 3 pruebas de mi princesa.

Al llegar a casa, nos dispusimos a contar todos los pormenores del día vivido, las chicas nos informaron del demonio regresado, mi princesa y yo, nos miramos.

-en conclusión. Dije –no podremos acabar con el, hasta matar al sujeto llamado Faraón y al otro enemigo que me mató. Dijo mi princesa pensativa - ¿Quién será ese enemigo? Se preguntó en voz alta, miré al conejo.

-conejo… comencé pero ella me interrumpió –no me pidas explicaciones papá, no te las puedo dar. Dijo por fin –tenemos que matar a tu clon Diamante. Agregó Mina –quisiera hacerlo, créeme, pero el maldito no tiene su corazón consigo. Todas me miraron atónitas.

-que, pero eso ¡eso es imposible! Exclamó Lita –quisiera decirte que no. Dijo Zafiro, todas lo miraron –el poseer el corazón de un demonio o un clon, los une inmediatamente contigo, como a un controlador y a un controlado, crea ese vínculo y solo será rompible de 2 maneras. Todas miraron a mi hermano interesadas en lo que decía.

-la primera forma, es que le regreses el libre albedrío total al regresarle su corazón y la segunda, es que lo mates. Concluyó Zafiro, asentí abrazando a mi princesa.

-en resumen. Dijo Amy –la cosa queda complicada. Todos asentimos –bien, habrá que buscar planes para poder arreglar eso. Dijo Rey, todos repetimos el gesto anterior, Mina se estiró visiblemente.

-bueno, es hora de dormir, yo pido el sofá. Dijo Mina –de ninguna manera, Mina, el sofá es mío. Dijo Rey –claro que no. Dijo Lita.

-yo duermo con Rin. Dijo Amy, mi princesa sonrió mientras me abrazaba mas fuerte.

-yo ya se donde duermo. Dijo ella en mi oído, sonreí.

- ¿no quisieras tu propia habitación? Le pregunté –ni de broma, me encanta compartir habitación contigo. Dijo mi princesa con una sonrisa, miré como Zafiro la miraba de repente.

- ¿puedo hablar contigo cuñada? Preguntó por fin, ella lo miró sorprendida y asintió, ambos se dirigieron a mi oficina, entraron y mi hermano, cerró la puerta con seguro.

-yo se que de plano después del accidente de mi hermano he sido muy grosero contigo, pero debes comprender que estaba enfadado por todo, incluso por el dolor que le has hecho pasar a mi hermano. Ella asintió.

-lo se Zafiro, lamento haberlo echo, cuando, cuando yo me enamoré de tu hermano, fue justo en el momento en el que el se atravesó para protegerme del gran sabio. Mi hermano se quedó helado.

-cuando el moría en mis brazos, yo sentí como si mi vida se fuera detrás de el, cuando cerró los ojos, me sentí tan vacía, tan sola, todo estaba tan sin sentido y fue de repente, cuando comencé a tener los sueños, días antes de la batalla final contra Rini y el gran sabio, yo comencé a soñar con el nuevo enemigo que se acercaba, que el poseía un poder inenarrable, infinito e increíble y una luz, una luz iluminaba a tu hermano, alzando el cristal obscuro para ayudarme, entre los 2, lográbamos derrotar a ese enemigo y supe entonces, que debía traerlo de regreso, sobretodo, porque cuando veía su imagen iluminada por esa luz, mi corazón saltó de gozo, de felicidad, pura y plena al verlo vivo, al lado mío. Mi hermano continuaba mudo del asombro, con todos los bellos de su cuerpo levantados.

-supe en ese momento, que debía regresarlo a la vida, y tras la batalla final, después de que Rini se fue, cuando quedé sola por un momento, lo hice y por eso es todo lo que ha pasado. El asintió comprensivo.

-me da gusto. Dijo por fin –y luego, a pesar de que sabía que lo amaba, comencé a engañarme no se porqué, ni con que intención sobre lo que sentía por tu hermano, hasta que, yo, lo vi con Mina y pasó todo lo que pasó, fue algo que me dejó como aturdida, sentía que lo amaba pero a la vez lo negaba, porque era imposible, según mi cabeza, porque el futuro con la bestia rondaba mi mente y luego, todo se disparató con la rosa y demás. Mi hermano asintió.

-todo eso lo entiendo, pero para asegurarme que nada malo vuelva a pasarles quiero hacerte 3 pruebas, será con una poción, será sencillo ¿aceptas el reto? Preguntó, mi princesa lo miraba.

-que ¿Qué pasa si no lo acepto? Preguntó –no tendrás mi bendición y me dedicaré en cuerpo y alma a destruir su relación. Mi princesa tembló al ver el parecido entre Zafiro y yo, cuando nos proponíamos a hacer algo, guerreros, fríos, calculadores y dispuestos a hacer, lo que hubiera que hacer.

-acepto. Dijo por fin, el sonrió –muchas gracias cuñada, lo haremos mañana, mientras mi hermano está en la agencia. Ella asintió y ambos salieron de mi oficina.

El yo pasado del rey Endimiun había pasado los últimos días en casa de la jodida perrita en celo, desde que se habían descubierto como amantes el día de la fiesta, se habían dedicado por entero 3 días a ellos solos.

-quiero que sepas. Dijo la jodida perrita –que eres solo mi pasatiempo favorito. El sonrió con frialdad –si crees que me traes de cabeza, estás soñando cariño, tu también eres mi pasatiempo favorito, solo una diversión hasta que logre atraer a mi princesa hacia mi. La jodida perrita rió.

-si no es que el y la mocosa, ya consumaron sus cosas. El yo pasado del rey Endimiun rió –no lo creo cariño, tu disque príncipe la respeta porque la ama y el quiere esperar, es un idiota romanticón. La jodida perrita rió una vez mas.

-menos mal que tu no lo eres. Dijo meneándole su cuerpo en un baile sensual que provocó que ellos volvieran a jugar –despiértame a las 2 querido Darien, tengo que ir a la agencia a trabajar. El le acarició el cabello mientras se incorporaba de la cama.

-eso haré. Dijo mientras se colocaba un albornoz y salía del dormitorio, mi clon se hizo presente.

- ¿Cómo va la separación de mi princesa de ese idiota? Preguntó el yo pasado del rey Endimiun, mi clon cayó de rodillas –señor, ese asunto ha sido retrasado. El yo pasado del rey Endimiun cruzó los brazos.

-explícate. Ordenó en tono glacial –anulé el somnífero que la princesa le aplicó a sus padres, tal como usted lo ordenó y como esperó, el señor Sutkino la botó de la casa, pensé que la ayuda indirecta del príncipe Zafiro bastaría, pero el separarse de su hermano lo frenó en su deseo tajante de evitar que la princesa se mudara con ellos y ahora, vive con el maldito de mi yo real. La mirada del yo pasado del rey Endimiun se puso mas gélida de lo que pudiera imaginar.

- ¿Qué has dicho? Preguntó –eso exactamente, mi señor. Dijo mi clon –están juntos, en la misma casa. Dijo el yo pasado del rey Endimiun –así es, pero no se han tocado. Dijo mi clon, el yo pasado del rey Endimiun rió.

-las almas gemelas, no se suelen tocar hasta el sello de la unión. Mi clon parpadeó confundido - ¿hasta que unen su amor ante los ojos de los dioses? Preguntó, el yo pasado del rey Endimiun asintió.

-el sello de la unión es cuando se declaran como 2 partes de un todo y tienen el símbolo que lo prueba. Mi clon repitió su gesto anterior –los anillos, el matrimonio, que idea tan dulce y estúpida. El yo pasado del rey Endimiun asintió –aunque hay otro tipo de almas gemelas, que no esperan al sello de la unión, sinó que se funden de una vez, pasado un tiempo como 2 años, ese tipo de almas gemelas, es la otra mitad del club. Mi clon sonrió.

- ¿planea frustrar el plan de mi tonto romanticón yo real? El yo pasado del rey Endimiun sonrió.

-ese es el plan. Ambos rieron malignamente a boca cerrada - ¿Qué de la denuncia? Imagino que todo se cayó al ser estos del primer grupo de almas gemelas. Mi clon asintió.

-totalmente caída, pero Kengi sigue creyendo que mi yo real, es jefe de mafia, me he asegurado de hacer redes y un par de desastres y que todo le llegue a su querido suegro. El yo pasado del rey Endimiun rió.

-quiero que juegues una pieza maestra clon, algo tan gordo que Kengi nunca pueda dejar de odiar a tu yo real. Mi clon rió.

- ¿quiere que rapte y mate al miembro mas débil de la familia Sutkino? El yo pasado del rey Endimiun asintió con cruel sonrisa.

-así es, asegúrate de que Kengi te encuentre cuando lo hagas. Mi clon asintió, rió y desapareció, el yo pasado del rey Endimiun regresó a la parte interna a darse un buen y merecido baño para hacer una comprobación mas tarde.

Yo, estaba en la agencia junto a Alicio y Galatea –así que, promocional de una revista erótica. Dije –has sido invitado bello. Dijo Alicio –yo debo grabar un video sensual tuyo y Galac. La aludida interrumpió a mi alegre productor.

-no me digas Galac Alicia. El rió y asintió –lo que digas tea. Dijo mi productor gay, suspiré –ella debe hacerte un calendario hot totalmente desnudo, eso se venderá bien, las encuestas han dicho que pagarán mucho por el modelo mas guapo de los últimos 20 años ¡sin nada de ropa! Exclamó Alicio excitado, no podía creer mi suerte, volví a suspirar.

-lo que sea porque me dejen en paz. Galatea rió –ni que te fuera tan mal. Dijo –pronto acumularé suficientes sesiones de desnudos para el resto de mi vida. Dije mientras iba a mi camerino y me cambiaba, cuando llegué, encontré a una Vergerite muy contenta.

- ¡Díam! ¡Eres mi héroe! Exclamó ella, alcé las cejas - ¿en serio? Pensé que tu héroe sería Alicio. Ella rió –no, no tonto. Dijo por fin, sonrió.

-todo ha sido tan maravilloso, desde que has comenzado a trabajar acá como modelo, han llovido cosas y estoy muy feliz por eso. La noté exultante de alegría –cuéntame ¿Qué nueva propuesta traes? Ella sonrió.

- ¡quieren que seas el rostro de la fórmula 1! Me quedé de piedra - ¿Qué? Pregunté – ¡así es! exclamó feliz.

- ¡oh Díam! ¡Di que si! ¡Serán 15 días grabando cosas para la fórmula 1! ¡Bebidas energéticas! ¡Trajes! ¡Cascos! ¡El auto! ¡Te lo suplico! ¡Nunca te he pedido nada en la vida! La miré inquisitivo.

- ¿nunca? Pregunté - ¿Qué hay de la crema genital y el afiche? Ella sonrió apenada –casi nunca. Dijo –pero esta oportunidad, es una en un millón. Sonreí.

- ¿Cuándo nos vamos? Pregunté –en 4 días. Respondió –perfecto. Dije, ella me abrazó.

-no sabes cuanto te lo agradezco. Dijo mientras me besaba las mejillas –cuando quieras linda, pero los próximos 15 días, soy chico ocupado, ya que llegan mis exámenes finales, de echo, deberé estudiar durante el viaje. Ella asintió –no hay problema, aseguró, asentí y me dirigí de regreso al estudio, nos pusimos a trabajar Galatea y yo, Alicio estaba ocupado definiendo el lugar del comercial, Galatea me enfocaba con su cámara, cuando esta, comenzó a brillar.

-oh no. Dije por fin mientras miraba la situación.

Zafiro estaba con mi princesa en casa, ella ya había terminado sus deberes, cuando el apareció en la sala con una copa de un burbujeante líquido azul eléctrico.

¿ese es el brebaje? Preguntó mi princesa, el asintió, se lo acercó –si quieres salir de las ilusiones, solo debes decir basta ¿entendido? Preguntó el, ella asintió y sin mas, se tomó la poción, la sala comenzó a dar vueltas y se desvaneció en una bruma azul, mi princesa se encontró en un pasillo de pie, al frente de un recuadro.

-debe ser el castillo de Némesis. Dijo por fin, cuando unos jadeos, la distrajeron

¿Qué será eso? Se preguntó, caminó hasta el sitio donde los jadeos se escuchaban y lo que miró, la partió en 2 como si un rayo la hubiera traspasado, estaba yo, con Esmeralda, muy entretenido, haciendo…ella miraba la esena.

-no, esto no, no es posible. Decía, Esmeralda volteaba - ¿viste sailor moon? En realidad el jamás te quiso. Dijo –no, no es cierto, Díam me ama. Reí.

¿amarte yo a ti? Como si eres una chiquilla. Ella negó –eso no es cierto, no es lo que piensas de mi. Dijo –si, si lo es. Dije mientras terminaba con Esmeralda haciéndola gritar.

Esmeralda es la mujer que yo amo. Ella negó –tu no eres este, estás controlado ¡estás controlado! Gritó, la niebla la envolvió, mi princesa se miró con su traje de sailor moon, en el obelisco junto a mi, el gran sabio me apuntaba.

Muere, príncipe Diamante. Dijo, ella supo lo que iba a pasar y en ese instante, se atravesó.

¡nooooo saiiiiloooor mooooon! Grité, el gran sabio se desvaneció.

¿Por qué lo hiciste? Pregunté –tu ganaste esta guerra. Ella me sonrió –porque te amo. Respondió –y mi mayor interés es que tu, es que tu estés bien. Dijo mientras cerraba los ojos, la niebla la envolvió por tercera vez y esta vez, miró todo lo que me había pasado a mi, pero con los papeles invertidos, ella sufría ahora todos los desplantes que yo sufrí mientras ella se negaba a amarme, ahora, ella estaba en la silla de ruedas.

Yo no quise hacerlo. Dije por fin –estaba desfasado, no sabía que me pasaba. Ella me miraba inexpresiva, sentía odio por mi, un odio grande en ese momento.

Díam, yo…yo. Dijo cuando de repente, miró la rosa rojo anaranjado a mis pies.

-Díam, lo mejor es que te vayas, se lo que ha pasado por esta maldita rosa, pero en este momento, puedo herirte, es mejor que me dejes acá y vengas otro día, te amo y no quiero lastimarte y eso puede ocurrir si te quedas, estoy lastimada y puedo ocasionar una catástrofe. La niebla la envolvió por cuarta vez, cuando se disipó mi princesa estaba sentada en la sala con la copa en la mano, Zafiro le sonreía.

-perfecto, cuñada, te felicito, bien echo. Ella lo miró confundida.

- ¿el punto fue? Preguntó –seguridad, sacrificio y protección. Respondió el sonriendo, mi princesa sonrió igual, cuando el reloj con mi advertencia sonó, ella desapareció inmediatamente a la agencia seguida de Zafiro y el conejo.

Al llegar a la misma, me encontraron con el traje del caballero de la luna junto a Vergerite - ¡poder cósmico lunar! ¡Transformación! invocó mi princesa separada de mi hermano - ¡por el poder del prisma lunar! Invocó el conejo, miré la situación cuando llegaron ambas, mi hermano con su traje de príncipe de siempre.

¡espera un poco! ¡no permitiremos que dañes a una mujer cuyas fotos son ventanas de la vida! ¡soy una sailor scout! ¡que lucha por el amor y la justicia! Mi princesa hizo su pose - ¡soy sailor moon! ¡sailor moon te castigará en el nombre de la luna! Mi conejo se acercó.

Yo tampoco dejaré que cumplas tus ambiciones, soy una sailor scout en entrenamiento, soy sailor chibi moon. Mi conejo hizo la misma pose de mi princesa –y te castigaré en el nombre, de la luna del futuro. Biuyúi apareció.

Que personas mas molestas. Dijo, me acerqué a ella y le di un puñetazo –métete con alguien de tu tamaño. Dije mientras peleaba con el, mi princesa, Zafiro y mi conejo junto a Vergerite se dirigieron a Galatea, pero el demonio, los atrapó en carretes de fotos.

Maldición. Dije –no te preocupes caballero, tu serás el siguiente, saca los 2 corazones cámera. Ordenó Biuyúi, el demonio se acercó a Galatea quien gritó de terror.

Muéstrame tu corazón puro. Dijo mostrándole la estrella negra de su cuello, el corazón de Galatea salió, el demonio sacó de su estrella un péndulo y se lo pasó por los ojos a mi princesa, quien se lo quedó mirando fijamente.

¡maldición! Exclamó Zafiro, eso hizo que me diera la vuelta –no, no ¡heeermoooosaaaaa! Grité, Biuyúi rió al mirar como mi princesa controlada por ella alzaba sus manos y en el centro de estas, quedaba su corazón con la diadema que fue flotando hacia la maldita bruja dejando su cuerpo inerte en el suelo.

Así terminará la vida de la defensora de la justicia, muere. Dijo lanzándome una espina envenenada que no pude esquivar, sentía como moría y miraba impotente el cadáver de mi princesa mientras ella, se acercaba al corazón de Galatea.

No tiene nada. Dijo –me llevaré este corazón. Anunció feliz, cuando un rayo amarillo en forma de planeta se vio.

¡quien se atreve! Exclamó Biuyúi –formo parte de una nueva era, soy sailor uranus y entraré en acción. Dijo la aludida –lo mismo digo yo, soy sailor neptiún. Biuyúi escupió sangre.

Que niñas tan molestas, cámera, acábalas. Dijo mientras tomaba el corazón de mi princesa - ¡maremoto de Neptuno! Gritó sailor neptiún –para llevarte este corazón, deberás pasar por mi cadá úi rió a las palabras de la sailor.

Eso haré. Sailor uranus se acercó a mi –estás muriendo. Me dijo –prot, protege a Serena, prot, protege a mi princesa y a mi, con, conejo. Logré balbucir antes de quedar en una fina línea que me separaba de la inconsciencia, sailor plut se acercó.

Yo me encargaré de el. Dijo, sailor uranus asintió y se dedicó a pelear contra el demonio, liberó a Vergerite y a Zafiro.

¡príncipe Zafiro! ¡debe usted separar el talismándel corazón de sailor moon! ¡sinó ella morirá! ¡y todo estará perdido! Exclamó ella mientras junto a mi conejo y Vergerite detenían al demonio.

¡dulce corazón rosa! Los múltiples rayos lanzados desde el pequeño báculo de mi conejo en forma de corazón, producían un gran daño al demonio.

¡trueno obscuro! Lanzó Vergerite, cuando se oyeron 4 voces mas.

¡trueno de Júpiter! ¡resuena! lanzó Lita - ¡cadena de amor de Venus! Lanzó Mina - ¡dragón de Marte! Lanzó Rey - ¡burbujas de mercurio! ¡ataquen! lanzó Amy –somos las sailors scouts. Dijeron las 4 a coro.

Y te castigaremos en el nombre de la luna. De repente, detallaron en la situación - ¡sailor moon! Gritaron todas corriendo hacia mi princesa.

-no tiene pulso, está helada como una muerta. Dijo Amy –no puede ser. Dijo Lita –Díam…te amo…Díam…te amo…Díam. Comenzó a llamarme el alma de mi princesa desde su cuerpo muerto.

Hermosa…hermosa. Dije casi agonizante –sanación del tiempo. Invocó sailor plut, una energía morada nos rodeo como una esfera y poco a poco, fue curándome hasta dejarme desmayado.-

¡debes confiar en ti! ¡príncipe Zafiro! Exclamó sailor uranus, mi hermano asintió, alzó los brazos.

¡soy el príncipe Zafiro! ¡uno de los herederos de Némesis! ¡talismán! ¡obedéceme! la diadema brilló de color negro al tiempo que comenzaba a separarse del cristal del corazón de mi princesa.

¡como miembro de la familia real te reclamo! ¡acude a mi llamado! La diadema por fin se separó del corazón de mi princesa, que fue lanzado hacia ella por sailor uranus.

¡malditas sailors! ¡me las pagarán! Exclamó desapareciendo, mi princesa despertó, miró la situación, ya saibor uranus, neptiún y plut habían atacado al demonio.

¡hazlo ahora sailor moon! Gritaron todas las chicas, mi princesa asintió. ¡e

¡Espiral lunar del corazón! ¡ataca! con eso, derrotaron al demonio - ¡Díam! Exclamó mi princesa - ¡hermano! Exclamó Zafiro - ¡papá! Exclamó el conejo y todo mundo corrió hacia mi.

-está desmayado. Anunció sailor plut –querías decir: estaba ¿verdad? Pregunté con voz débil, nada mas, para ser aplastado por 6 chicas y una niña junto a mi hermano, sailor plut se alejó de nosotros, se acercó a sus compañeras, las cuales, terminaban de revisar el corazón.

No tiene nada. Dijo sailor neptiún –vamos a regresarlo. Dijo sailor uranus, lo hizo, sailor plut sonrió –andando. Dijo mientras las 3 desaparecían.

Zafiro me aplicó magia curativa, tras guardar la diadema después de haberla admirado un rato, despertamos a Galatea, mi princesa y las chicas se quedaron acompañándome toda la tarde haciendo los esenarios para Galatea, mi princesa tenía un ataque de celos espectacular y poco común, después de mi club de policías que después de un tiempo me llamaban una vez por semana, había quedado propensa a estos ataques.

¡no puedo creer! ¡que cada mujer del país tenga un calendario tuyo así! La abracé –es publicidad. Dije –sabes que a la única que la dejaría contemplarme así es a ti. Ella hizo morritos.

-pero todas se enamorarán de ti. Dijo –pero la única que me interesa eres tu. Dije mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

Vamos a mi camerino. Dije, ella me siguió, cerré la puerta.

¿sabes que te amo? Pregunté, ella asintió –yo te amo mas que a la vida. Dijo, sonreí.

-yo mas que al aire que respiro y la sangre que me corre por las venas. Ella asintió feliz.

Oh Díam, oh mi Díam. Dijo mientras se acercaba a mi, nos fundimos en un abrazo y a continuación en un beso largo, cuando nos soltamos, pregunté dulcemente.

¿te apetece dar una vuelta por Tokio a la luz de la luna? Le pregunté, ella asintió feliz.

Me encantaría mi príncipe. Dijo ella mientras se sentaba en un pequeño sofá, Me vestí –andando hermosa, hay que hacer. Dije una vez listo, charlábamos mientras abrazados, salíamos de la agencia por la puerta de atrás a una cita improvisada, prefiero las cosas meticulosamente planificadas, pero las improvisadas, de vez en cuando, no caen mal.


	39. Chapter 39

Andrómeda corre desesperada por el barco, seguida de un furibundo Diamante.

Andrómeda: ¡piedad! ¡Piedad!

Diamante: no te dejaré escapar, te pasaste de la raya.

Andrómeda: ¡pero no pasó nada!

Diamante: hay de ti si pasaba, porque te degüello.

La autora consternada se mete en el baño de niñas y desde allí, mientras piensa que Diamante es tan caballeroso que no va a buscarla allí, envía el manuscrito de su carpeta rosa.

¡Hola mis queridas seguidoras! ¡He aquí! ¡Otro capi de nuestra historia! Espero les guste mucho ¡mucho!

Disculpen por cortarles el cappi otra vez, pero me parece que queden razonablemente largos, por eso, los corto.

Gracias a todo mundo: a mirel moon, a Bonnie, a moonarusasu y a todos los anónimos que leen ¿pueden creerlo? ¡Ya somos 3.140 personas! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Es mi historia mas vista de sailor moon y mas comentada! ¡Muchas gracias!

Espero les siga gustando lo que escribo, ya que lo hago con mucho cariño y para complacernos a todas, por cierto…las que quieran ver a un picante y apasionado Diamante, pasen por mis relatos tipo M para que se den gusto.

¡Denme ánimo! ¡Con un encantador REVIEW!

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo les hago sueños realidad.

Se descubren identidades 1.

A la mañana siguiente, desperté temprano con una idea, una idea genial, como debía partir en 4 días, decidí que esos días estaría en un crucero de fin de semana con mi princesa, alisté todo para dicho evento y cuando tuve los boletos comprados y demás, la desperté:

-princesa, hermosa, arriba. Ella mugió –Díam, hoy es sábado. Protestó dándose la vuelta, besé su frente –lo se, pero te tengo una sorpresa. Ella abrió sus ojos soñolientos y me miró vestido, alzó sus cejas.

- ¿A dónde vas? Preguntó, reí –querrás decir ¿vamos cierto? Reformulé su pregunta, ella parpadeó confundida, le pasé los boletos.

-crucero luna de plata ¡pe! ¡Pero ese barco es nuevo y será su viaje inaugural! Sonreí.

-así es. Confirmé –pe, pero ¿pero como lo hiciste? ¡Mis padres querían irse de fin de semana para allá y fue imposible encontrar boletos! Exclamó ella anonadada.

-yo soy el gran príncipe Diamante, y el significado de la palabra imposible, es desconocido para mi, ya que: todo lo que quiero será mío, todo, y eso incluye un fin de semana roomántico por el mediterráneo ¿quieres ir hermosa? Pregunté, ella saltó dela cama.

- ¡desde luego! Dijo feliz, sonreí –bien, vístete. Dije –pe, pero no tengo nada, nada de ropa y mis pocos vestidos elegantes. Comenzó, negué –podemos comprar en el barco, date prisa, solo tenemos 1 hora para llegar. Ella asintió a mi comentario y corrió hacia el baño, en 20 minutos estaba lista, tomó su cartera, me aseguré de que llevara el cristal de plata, la pluma transformadora y el broche y desaparecimos, llegamos al muelle de embarque y entramos en el crucero.

-adoro la hipnosis. Me susurró mi princesa –sobretodo cuando te permite lograr lo imposible. La besé.

-por eso, yo también amo la hipnosis. Aseguré, llegamos a un pasillo cuya alfombra era azul marino y contrastaba con las paredes de un hermoso azul turquesa, los cuadros, de paisajes marinos, pues, cada piso tenía nombre de criaturas marinas, las partes superiores tenían nombres relacionados con la luna, abrimos la puerta del camarote suite y nos quedamos extasiados, mi princesa, lo miró como en un sueño y yo, sonreí al mirar el lujo al cual estaba acostumbrado y al cual, secretamente añoraba regresar, puedo vivir como vivo en estos momentos, como gente de clase media y ser feliz, con mis ingresos sorprendentes como vive una parte de los pudientes, pero amo vivir en el lujo y el confort y escogí el barco, por esa razón.

-es hermoso. Dijo ella admirando la sala en tonos de morados y lilas, reí –exquisito. Dije mientras paseaba por la sala, el dormitorio, era una mezcla de morado obscuro con blanco y era de un lujo sorprendente.

-lo amo. Dijo mi princesa –bien, vamos a ir de compras. Dije, ella me miró con ilusión.

- ¿tu me llevas las bolsas? Preguntó - ¿Quién mas si no? Le pregunté riendo y ambos contentos, salimos del camarote.

Mi conejo encontró la nota que había dejado pegada en el refrigerador, bufó disgustada, se acercó a la puerta de Zafiro y tocó.

-tío ¿puedo pasar? Preguntó - ¿Qué pasa Rini? Preguntó el adormecido –tengo un mensaje de papá. Dijo mi conejo mientras miraba mi nota una vez mas, Zafiro bostezó.

-pasa cariño. Dijo, ella lo hizo, se acercó a el quiense frotaba sus ojos para despejarse y se dispuso a entregarle la nota que decía:

Querido hermano, cuando leas esto, ya habré zarpado con mi princesa en el luna de plata, para pasar allí un fin de semana romántico, te encargo a mi conejo, esta es la mejor manera de consentirla un poco y avisarle de mi inminente viaje, te encargo mucho al conejo.

Diamante.

-esto es un descaro absoluto de tu padre. Dijo mi hermano, mi conejo asintió iracunda, el sonrió.

-prepara tus cosas, querida Rini, nos vamos de crucero. Ella sonrió y asintió.

-tío ¿podemos decirle a las hermanas de la persecución y a las chicas? Zafiro asintió sonriendo.

-desde luego, prepáralas a todas. Mi conejo asintió y salió feliz del dormitorio de mi hermano.

Mi princesa y yo, íbamos comprando felices, ella muy entusiasmada, yo igual, exceptuando el caso de tener que ir con multitud de paquetes, no me molestaba el echo de cargar paquetes pero si, cuando de ser el chico de los paquetes, pasaba a ser, el burro de los paquetes.

-mira Díam, una tienda de vestidos de noche ¿puedo entrar? Preguntó ella como niña en juguetería, asentí –desde luego hermosa, necesitarás un par de vestidos para las ocasiones formales en el barco. Ella rió - ¡muchas gracias! Exclamó mientras corría, suspiré y decidí dejar mis compras en un locker cercano, cuando una risa, me detuvo.

-se ve que ella está feliz. Me di la vuelta, allí, estaba Háruka –hey Háruka. Dije alegre de verla, ella sonrió –Alteza. Dijo haciendo una leve reverencia, me acerqué a ella.

-imagino que estás de escolta. Dije mientras sonreía, ella asintió –así es, junto a Michiru y Setsuna. Señaló a las aludidas que se encontraban en una librería.

-me da gusto verlas de verdad. Dije por fin, ella seguía sonriendo –debe tener cuidado, el príncipe Endimiun también ha abordado el barco. Asentí - ¿Qué demonios? ¿Cómo hizo? Pregunté, Háruka respondió:

-su compañera Dafne ha reservado boletos para ellos 2. Sonreí –algo con clase, para el, que no tendrá clase jamás. Dije, de repente, una dependiente de la tienda me llamó por señas.

-anda. Dijo Háruka –yo te cuido las compras. Sonreí –muchas gracias Háruka. Dije mientras dejaba las compras y entraba, llegué a la parte de los probadores de la tienda y nada me pudo haber preparado para lo que vería.

- ¿te gusta mi vestido Díam? Preguntó mi princesa, me quedé boquiabierto al mirarla en ese hermoso vestido rojo, no podía pensar, solo se me iba el tiempo en mirarla, ella me miraba mas inquieta, alcancé a decir si con la cabeza, por fin, pude cerrar la boca.

-te ves, hermosísima. Dije admirado, adorando como se veía, adoraba todo lo que se ponía, pero esos hermosos vestidos de noche, me enloquecían, mi princesa sonrió,

-muchas gracias. Dijo, sonreí - ¿puedo ver los demás? Le pregunté, ella asintió y volvió a entrar al probador, salió con uno azul media noche, con otro rosa y otro verde, me fascinaron como le quedaron.

-hay que buscarle accesorios. Ella asintió mientras los llevaba a la caja tras haber regresado a sus ropas de ese día

Tras terminar con las compras de mi princesa, la dejé cómodamente instalada en el camarote para que pudiera vestirse de acuerdo a la ocasión y me dediqué a buscar ropa para mi, casual, playera, formal, de todo, accesorios, zapatos, en fin, mis compras como siempre, las dependientes estaban contentas de atenderme y yo, de ser atendido, estaba en la tienda de trajes masculinos probándome un conjunto negro de camisa azul metal cuando, unas voces me distrajeron.

-todo es tan lindo aquí. Decía la voz de, me quedé anonadado -no puede ser. Dije para mi - ¿Lita? Pregunté, la aludida volteó al escuchar su nombre.

- ¡chicas! Lo encontré! Exclamó feliz, todas corrieron hacia mi, y las 5 dejaron las babas en el suelo y 5 porque incluían a mi conejo.

- ¡ ¡BENDITA LA TUERCA DEL RIN DE LA LLANTA DEL CAMIÓN QUE TE TRAJO EL CEMENTO DONDE ESTÁS PARADO MONUMENTOOOOOOOOO! Exclamó Amy bien roja pero bien fuerte.

- ¡Amy! Exclamaron todas escandalizadas, yo, me limité a sonreír.

-pero chicas ¡es verdad!¡Diamante está tan guapo con ese conjunto! Exclamó nuevamente –el comentario es cierto. Dijo Rey, Lita asintió y Mina sonrió.

-como siempre. Dijo –la verdad, es que mi modelo bello me está montando los cuernos. Dijo una voz detrás de mi con suma diversión, me di la vuelta para ver a mi mejor amiga/jefa recostada de la pared de la tienda.

- ¿tomaremos vacaciones juntos? Pregunté, todas rieron y dijeron a coro:

-así es. Asentí –esto será muy interesante. Dije –vamos a supervisar sus compras. Dijo Vergerite, todas sonrieron, asintieron y se dedicaron a ser mi escolta personal en lo que me quedaba de jornada de compras.

Mi princesa había decidido ir a la piscina, pero se había perdido.

-hubiera jurado, que el camino era por acá. Dijo confundida –que extraño, esta parte la pasé, juraría que ahora debería haber una mientras miraba la curva, cuando una risa suave, la detuvo.

-hola Serena. Ella se dio la vuelta al escuchar su voz –Darien ¿Qué haces aquí? Le preguntó mi princesa al yo pasado del rey Endimiun, el sonrió.

-siguiéndote pues claro, y divirtiéndome mientras espero que regreses a mi como se que harás. Ella negó –nunca regresaré contigo! Exclamó mientras lo miraba.

-se que lo harás, por la buena o por la mala, así como el intentó atraerte por la fuerza lo haré yo también. Mi princesa rió.

-no podrás, no te dejaré. Dijo fríamente –además, Darien, tu me has sido infiel. Lo acusó –lo fui desde que ustedes in saberlo rompieron el hechizo, que se les puso. Dijo el, ella se quedó anonadada.

- ¿Cómo sabes del hechizo? Preguntó –el que te lo puso, me dio ventaja, así pude tener el futuro que quería, contigo, si no tenía tu sentimiento seguro, debía buscar el alivio de ese dolor, por eso, cuando tu te comenzaste a enamorar de el, yo, salí con Miko. Mi princesa lo miró.

- ¿Quién fue el enemigo que desgració mi vida? Le preguntó –no lo se, pero a ti te la desgració supuestamente al ponerme en tu camino, pero a mi me la bendijo. Dijo el maldito yo pasado del rey Endimiun –se que has sentido deseo por el. Agregó, mi princesa tragó saliva.

Pero ustedes no son del tipo de alma gemela que están desesperados por fundirse, ustedes son de los que aguardan el proceso de fundición con paciencia, como un volcán preparándose para hacer erupción, no como los otros, que son como las mareas. Su sonrisa se puso mas fría.

¿Qué dirá tu querido príncipe que sin saberlo se guardó para ti? ¿Si yo tomo el tesoro supremo de tu inocencia? ella se puso pálida.

-no, no lo harías. Dijo dando un paso atrás, el dio uno hacia adelante - ¿Por qué no? Con su resurrección me ha arrebatado mi futuro, es justo, que yo tome algo trascendental de tu vida, y que aunque sea, le quede esa estela de dolor, ya que no se pudo quedar atado en esa bendita silla de ruedas como quería yo. Mi princesa dio otro paso hacia atrás.

¡eres un monstro! Gritó –puede ser, pero este monstro tomará lo que es suyo. Dijo y acto seguido se lanzó sobre ella con furia, lanzó el bolso de mi princesa lejos. Para que no pudiera defenderse y con sus manos sucias, comenzó a mancillar el inmaculado cuerpo de mi princesa.

¡noooooo sooocoooorroooooo nooooooooo! Gritaba ella quien pugnaba por soltarse, unos pasos a lo lejos se oyeron, pero el maldito del yo pasado del rey Endimiun no les prestó atención.

¡soooocoooorroooo soooocoooorrooooo! Gritaba mi princesa mientras lloraba y trataba de soltarse, los pasos llegaron y un poder obscuro fue disparado hacia la espalda del yo pasado del rey Endimiun.

¡trueno obscuro! Gritó la voz de mi hermano mientras lanzaba el poder, los truenos obscuros hirieron mas al maldito de Endimiun, mi princesa se acomodó el vestido y tomó su bolso asustada, impresionada.

¡que le pensabas hacer a mi cuñada!¡maldito abusivo! Gritó mi hermano con furia extrema como pocas veces en su vida - ¡tomar lo que es mío! respondió el yo pasado de Endimiun mientras lanzaba un rayo negro, mi princesa se quedó anonadada, no sabía que el, tuviera poderes así como los nuestros, se sintió traicionada, herida y engañada en lo que creía, cuando, unas manos la tomaron suavemente por detrás y la hicieron darse la vuelta bruscamente para encontrarse con el océano azul de la tranquila mirada de Háruka.

Vamos cabeza de bombón. La incitó háruka –vámonos. Dijo –hay, hay que detener, a Za, Zafiro, pa, para que, que no, no haga una locura. Dijo mi princesa estremecida por el llanto, Háruka la acunó.

El estará bien, Michiru lo cuidará. Dijo, y con calma y paciencia, Háruka se llevó a mi princesa fuera de allí, Zafiro siguió golpeando al yo de Endimiun desahogándose mas y mas.

¡esto es por la rosa que elimina sentimientos!¡centella de las tinieblas! Lanzó, el yo de Endimiun gritó mas.

¡esto es por el accidente que le ocasionó la parálisis a mi hermano! Gritó por segunda vez- ¡espiral de la luna negra! Lanzó la espiral negra que impactó una vez mas en el yo pasado de Endimiun.

¡y esto!¡es por querer propasarte con mi cuñada!¡sacrificio de la virgen! Endimiun quedó atado en un altar de energía, mientras este se condensaba mas y mas –a ver si puedes liberarte de eso, maldito infeliz. Dijo Zafiro mientras se alejaba junto a la callada Michiru que inquieta, esperaba por el, en una pared cercana.

Las chicas, estaban parloteando conmigo, mientras yo, acomodaba todo en los cajones y guardaba mis maletas recién compradas, todo lo colocaba en orden, cuando la puerta se abrió y escuché un sollozo desgarrador.

¡Serena! Escuché la exclamación de todas a coro, dejé lo que hacía y corrí hacia la sala, allí, parada en el centro, protegida por Háruka, estaba mi princesa, con el rostro enterrado entre sus manos.

¡hermosa! Exclamé, al oír mi voz, mi princesa subió y el rostro y como si se descongelara, corrió hacia mi, como una gacela herida, abrí los brazos justo a tiempo y ella se sepultó en mi abrazo.

Hermosa, hermosa ¿Qué pasó?¿que pasó? Pregunté angustiado aferrándola con mas fuerza pero con igual delicadeza, pero ella solo me aferró y no dijo mas, miré a Háruka buscando una explicación y ella, en mi idioma natal, en latín nemesiano contó lo que había pasado, nadie mas entendió, nadie mas que yo, por regla, todos los habitantes de los planetas a excepción de la tierra, debíamos aprender el idioma oficial universal al igual que el idioma oficial del planeta, es por eso, que hablo el idioma de mi princesa como nativo al igual que el mío. Me quedé de piedra, ahora si, lo mataba.

-lo mataré, juro por Nix que lo mataré. Susurré en el idioma comprensible para todo mundo, todas me miraron.

-Díam ¿Qué pasó? Preguntó Mina, no dije nada, con mi princesa me di la vuelta y nos encerré en nuestra habitación, ella me miró en silencio, le acaricié el rostro.

- ¿no te golpeó? Pregunté, ella negó - ¿no te laceró? Pregunté por segunda vez, ella volvió a negar en silencio.

-solo me lastimó las muñecas. Respondió mostrando los moretones de las mismas, asentí y se las besé.

- ¿no estás molesto conmigo? Preguntó, negué –no fue tu culpa. Dije tiernamente mientras acariciaba sus hombros y sus cabellos.

-me tocó. Dijo de repente, dejando escapar lágrimas, las recogí con mis dedos con dulzura –lo imagino, pero el saber que no lo quieres y te da asco, es suficiente para mi. Ella me sonrió a traves de sus lágrimas, la dejé llorar por un rato, luego propuse:

-vamos a la piscina. Ella me miró – o ¿prefieres quedarte acá? Consulté, ella negó.

-la piscina, estará bien. Dijo, asentí –dame un minuto. Dije mientras entraba con calma al tocador para cambiarme, maldito infeliz, yo muriendo de deseo desde que la desvestí y la vi desnuda por primera vez, sabiendo que quiero esperar, ir poco a poco, disfrutar los aspectos mas dulces e inocentes de nuestra relación, hasta llegar a esos aspectos dulces pero ardientes y ese maldito patán, ese maldito infeliz, quería propasarse con ella, dejando heridas psicológicas imborrables, podrían acusarme de lo que fuera, si, pero cuando quise controlarla, yo quería llegar a esos aspectos y por si acaso, no dejaría huella de mi paso, para no lastimarla, para no matarla, con el control mental, era posible y perfectamente natural, eso la dejaría amnésica cuando la despertaran, no haciéndole daño, además, no es lo mismo recordar por referencia de otros de lo que haces o dejas de hacer, que dejar esos recuerdos sádicamente para la persona, la matarías de pena y dolor, es una manera de amar a la gente, la haces como quieres pero le dejas ese seguro, para que ella no sufra pero si, sufra la persona que lo amaba al saber, todo lo que hiciste.

-ahora si, nada lo va a salvar, lo mataré, lo voy a matar. Murmuré colocándome la camiseta, abrí la puerta y le sonreí a mi princesa.

-andando. Dije mientras con dulzura le tomaba la mano, entrelacé nuestros dedos, ella me la apretó y con el convencimiento de que con ese gesto, estaría bien, salimos a encontrar al resto de los visitantes del camarote.

Pasamos una tarde muy divertida en la piscina, nos reímos y bromeamos mucho, lancé a mi princesa y a mi conejo en el agua, nadamos, jugamos a la hundida, a la guerra de agua, todas las sailors me cayeron encima para hundirme, lo lograron por muy poco, solo porque mi princesa se hundió y debajo del agua, comenzó a hacerme cosquillas en los pies, luego, me tocó hundir a todo mundo, la única que se me escapó varias veces, fue Amy, pero al final, logré hacerle una emboscada y la hundí, jugamos a la pelota, a arrastrarnos por los pies, hicimos piruetas, flotamos, nos lanzamos de la orilla a la piscina, lancé a todas las chicas, luego, nos dedicamos a mirar el atardecer en la baranda del barco, yo, con mi princesa abrazada y las demás, a nuestro lado.

-esto es tan hermoso. Dijo Rey –así es. Dije mientras besaba el cabello de mi princesa –hay que irnos a cambiar. Dijo Amy que miraba por un lado a Zafiro junto a Vergerite dándose besos, asentí.

-es la cena con el capitán, andando. Dije, todos nos fuimos a nuestros camarotes, convencí a mi princesa, que me dejara bañarme primero y así lo hice, estuve listo y ella se metió a la ducha, salí hacia la sala para que tuviera privacidad.

-es un gesto muy dulce. Dijo Michiru, sonreí - ¿Cómo entraste? Le pregunté mientras me acercaba al bar y servía una copa de vino tinto para mi, alcé la botella mostrándosela en señal de invitación, ella asintió, le serví otra copa.

-ya sabes como lo hice, soy tu guardiana. Asentí –gracias por darle el soplo a Zafiro. Ella sonrió.

- ¿Cómo lo supiste? Me preguntó –soy tu príncipe, ya sabes como lo hice. Dije con su mismo tono, eso le arrancó una carcajada dulce, tomé de mi copa al igual que ella.

-la bruja está en el barco. Me informó –ya lo sabía, no me extraña. Dije –viene tras mi talismán. Michiru asintió a mi comentario.

-debemos encontrar la dimensión alterna que les sirve como base. Me dijo –lo se, dentro de 3 días, saldré del país, eso me dará tiempo de hacerlo. Michiru asintió, me fijé en su vestido morado.

-por cierto, lindo vestido. Dije señalándolo, ella sonrió –gracias. Dijo, la puerta del dormitorio se abrió y mi princesa salió con el vestido color azul medianoche, su cabello en un elegante moño y su maquillaje azul con plateado, sus hermosos labios pintados de plata, me dejaron alucinado.

-que hermosa. Dije –la próxima vez, me haré el maquillaje básico. Dijo - ¿Quién te enseñó? Pregunté.

-Vergerite. Respondió –sabes que me maquillo para ocasiones especiales donde hay que resaltar. Sonreí y asentí a su comentario.

-andando. Dijo Michiru mientras terminaba su copa, terminé la mía y salimos hacia el salón rayo de plata.

El hermoso salón comedor rayo de plata de colores azules y plateados, era un espectáculo a los sentidos, comenzaba a pensar que el barco había sido diseñado para alagar a mi princesa, eso era una idea que no me dejaba quieto, pero me gustaba, el vestido de mi princesa y su maquillaje armonizaban perfectamente con la sala, todos nos saludamos, Mina llevaba un vestido rojo, Ami, uno verde, Rey uno azul y Lita uno naranja, sonreí al verlas, Setsuna llevaba uno rosa, Michiru el morado y Háruka un traje amarillo con camisa negra, miré al maldito de Endimiun con un traje gris con camisa verde y a la jodida perrita en celo, con un vestido negro, mi hermoso conejo, llevaba un vestido color perla, Zafiro, un traje blanco con camisa azul, como era su costumbre en esos menesteres, Vetsite, un vestido gris perla, Vergerite uno violeta, Calaverite uno marrón chocolate y Karmesite, uno azul cielo, todos estábamos muy elegantes, sospeché de mi hermano y Vergerite, ya que los vestidos de todas las chicas, incluido mi conejo, eran de sus creaciones, nos sentamos a comer riendo y charlando, luego, se hizo el baile con el capitán, miré de repente, a Biuyúi, con un vestido de rayas rojo y negro, me acerqué a ella.

-bruja ¿Qué quieres? Le pregunté al oído, ella se dio la vuelta y sonrió.

-quiero que me devuelvas el talismán que me robaste. Dijo sacando 5 esferas de energía que se transformaron en 5 guerreras de piel roja parecidas a diablas, sacó otras esferas mas, esta vez, las guerreras eran en forma de diablas pero de piel negra.

-maten a todos los integrantes del barco, roben sus corazones. Dijo, abrí los ojos con horror, pero Biuyúi me distrajo.

-tu pelea es conmigo. Dijo, cambié a mis ropas de príncipe y nos dedicamos a los puños, los rayos y las patadas, las puertas del salón se cerraron y todas las chicas miraron a los demonios que comenzaron a atacar a la gente.

-no puede ser. Dijo mi princesa –chicas, debemos detenerlos. Dijo Mina –pero debemos salir. Dijo Rey, Amy negó –no hay tiempo, debemos transformarnos aquí. Todas sacaron sus plumas y en el caso de mi princesa y mi conejo, sus broches.

- ¡por el poder del planeta mercurio! Invocó Amy - ¡por el poder del planeta marte! Invocó Rey - ¡por el poder del planeta Júpiter! Invocó Lita.

- ¡por el poder del planeta venus! Invocó Mina - ¡poder cósmico lunar! Invocó mi princesa.

- ¡transformación! Exclamaron todas, y cada una, comenzó a realizar sus movimientos para cambiarse, no pude dejar de admirar en el medio de mi pelea, la desnudes de mi princesa mientras se le colocaba su traje, cuando estuvieron listas, y miraron al frente, Háruka, Michiru y Setsuna, habían levantado 3 plumas muy diferentes a las de las primeras scouts.

- ¡por el poder del planeta urano! Transformación! Exclamó Háruka - ¡por el poder del planeta Neptuno!¡transformación! exclamó Michiru.

- ¡por el poder del planeta Plutón!¡transformación! exclamó Setsuna, todas las 6 primeras sailors, miraron el cambio de las otras 3 que tras terminar sus movimientos quedaron transformadas en: sailor uranus, sailor neptiún y sailor plut, respectivamente, sonreí.

-bien hecho chicas, ya es hora de que todos sepamos quien es quien. Murmuré mientras seguía con mi pelea.


	40. Chapter 40

Andrómeda cae por el mismo hueco en el que cayó Serena en el último episodio donde apareció nuestro bello príncipe, el sale con su media sonrisa malvada y ella, con el traje de sailor moon, se levanta rápidito para quedar frente a el.

Diamante: por fin tu y el cristal de plata me pertenecerán.

Andrómeda: ¡siiiiiiii! ¡Echen paja!

Y una muy feliz autora, se lanza a los brazos del príncipe mas bello de SM.

¡Holaaaaaaa! ¡Hola mis queridas seguidoras! He aquí, un capi fuerte, romanticón pero muy dulce ¡espero les guste!

Es un poco aclaratorio, pero así salió de mi cabecita.

Gracias a todo mundo: a mirel moon, a moonnarusasu, a Bonnie, a princessmerak, a mis desaparecidas, iron y lucy luna, ¡ya somos 3.274 personas en esto! ¡Gracias!

Ojalá mas fans de Diamante sigan escogiendo mi trabajo, me hace muy feliz poder consentirlas con mis fics.

¡Denme ganas! ¡Con un increíble REVIEW!

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo hago sus sueños realidad.

Se descubren identidades 2.

Todas las sailors se miraron, mi princesa se acercó.

-no puede ser, es ¿ustedes también son sailors? Le preguntó a Háruka mientras la miraba, los ojos de ambas trabados en la otra.

-así es, somos las sailors del sistema solar exterior, somos las encargadas de proteger al príncipe de Némmesis, el príncipe de la luna negra. Dijo ella –pero si sailor plut estaba al mando de Serena en el siglo 30. Dijo Rey conmocionada.

-estube al mando de la neo reina si, pero con el fin de proteger el legado nemesiano que fue borrado de la faz de sus mentes. Dijo Setsuna –al perecer Némesis antaño, se hizo un poderoso hechizo que borró la existencia de dicho planeta, de las memorias de los lunenses, quedando como resultado su pérdida. Dijo Michiru –pero, eso no nos afectó a nosotras. Dijo Háruka –al estar protegidas por nuestras estrellas de sailors, fuimos inmunes al hechizo, y fuimos nosotras las que nos encargamos de que a la neo reina se le ocurriera enviar a Blan Li y al resto de nemesianos nobles quienes habían renacido como terrestres gracias a mi intervención a Némesis. Dijo Setsuna.

-pero luego nos dimos cuenta, que por el planeta estar bajo el hechizo del que provocó la caída de la familia de la luna negra, se había vuelto un sitio obscuro y frío. Dijo Michiru –no pudimos hacer mas. Dijo Háruka –el enemigo del siglo 30 comenzó a sospechar y debimos desaparecer. Setsuna asintió.

-hasta la llegada del príncipe. Dijo Setsuna –calculamos, que con la baja de poder de la neo reina, la conquista sería fácil y el príncipe podría recuperarla. Dijo Michiru –pero no contamos, con la protección de las guerreras. Dijo Setsuna –y su posterior huida para preservar el escudo que protegía a la reina y sus vidas. Finalizó Háruka.

- ¿Por qué descendió mi poder? Preguntó Serena, Háruka la miró extrañada.

- ¿no lo sabes? Le preguntó, Michiru negó –cuando derrotaste al último enemigo, que casi te mató antes del milenio de paz, antes de la llegada del príncipe, te pinchaste con una rosa color bronce y eso, comenzó a extraerte poder, si ya eras un poco menos fuerte que el príncipe Diamante, debido a la pérdida de tu broche. Continuó Háruka pero una mirada de las demás, la hizo saltarse el tema.

-esa rosa te dejó con el nivel del poder del conejo y redujo el poder del cristal de plata al rango que tenía el pulverizado cristal del megaverso. Michiru asintió a la intervención de Háruka.

-fue por eso, que el príncipe Diamante te redujo con facilidad, pero luego, cuando llegó aquí, no contábamos que la primera vez, el gran sabio desactivara el campo protector para que nadie pudiera entrar desde fuera. Dijo Michiru –y la posterior traición de Esmeralda al inmovilizarlo con la brisa nemesiana. Agregó.

- ¿Por qué no intervinieron en ese momento? Preguntó Zafiro confundido –porque si lo hubiéramos hecho, hubiéramos perdido la oportunidad, de posteriormente en el siglo 30 regresarlos a la vida, para intentarlo una vez mas, pero con nuestra ayuda de por medio, cuando por fin el enemigo se quitara las máscaras. Respondió Setsuna, mi hermano asintió.

-la segunda vez, fue boicoteada por el gran sabio, igual que la primera, pero en vez de neutralizar el escudo para que nadie pudiera entrar a la base que fue el obelisco del cristal obscuro, neutralizó el anulador del cristal de plata y fue por eso, cuando el sub consciente de la princesa se reveló y dijo que no quería hacerlo, el cristal se accionó ante la orden del sub consciente liberándola del trance del príncipe, no una, sino 2 veces. Dijo Háruka –a esas alturas, ya estábamos desesperanzadas. Dijo Michiru, Setsuna asintió.

-pero luego, ocurrió lo impensable, los príncipes hablaron y el nuestro, consiguió la verdad en los ojos de la princesa y fue en ese entonces, cuando el gran sabio viendo que el amor que el le profesaba a ella, lo estaba librando del rencor que con esfuerzo había ayudado a expandir, decidió matarla y ocurrió tanto una bendición como una maldición. Detuve a Biuyúi dentro de una esfera negra, quería terminar de escuchar lo que decían mis guardianas.

-fue cuando decidí dar mi vida por ella. Dije, las 3 asintieron -e inconscientemente, tu rompiste el hechizo de los 2, liberando el corazón de la princesa de la mayor parte del poder, pero no del total. Dijo Setsuna, Michiru recitó:

- un gran sacrificio deberás dar, para que a la persona que malignas intenciones hicieron olvidar, sea capaz de recordar el ritmo de su corazón, para que recuerde a quien siempre debió amar y que el egoísmo de una envidia consagrada separó. Todos asentimos.

-por eso lo regresé, por eso, me enamoré. Dijo mi princesa –ustedes son almas gemelas, las 2 partes de un todo, se enamoraron en el Milenio de Plata. Dijo Hérula –pero alguien los separó y destruyó el planeta Némesis. Dijo Michiru.

-esto es interesante. Dijo Biuyúi tras romper mi esfera obscura, me di la vuelta.

-pero ya no importa mas, los mataré. Dijo –sobre mi cadáver. Dije mientras regresaba a pelear con esa maldita pelirroja.

-sailors del sistema interior, las nuestras son las negras. Dijo Michiru –las suyas, las rojas. Dijo Setsuna, Háruka asintió y se acercó a sus compañeras quienes acercándose a los demonios en forma de diablas negras, comenzaron la lucha.

-chicas, andando. Dijo Am –a pelear. Dijo Lita –por todos, hay que salvar el barco. Dijo Rey –no perdamos tiempo. Dijo Mina.

- ¡por el amor y la justicia! Exclamó mi princesa y ellas 5, se lanzaron hacia sus respectivos demonios, mi hermano y las 4 hermanas de la persecución se trajearon para poder ayudarnos en la pelea.

- ¡me las pagarás príncipe! ¡No te quedarás con mi talismán! Exclamó Biuyúi molesta.

-es mi talismán bruja entalonada. Dije mientras ella desaparecía.

-debemos ayudar a las chicas. Dijo Karmesite –debemos revisar los corazones primero. Dijo Calaverita –eso lo debe hacer el príncipe. Dijo Vergerite.

-usa el cristal obscuro hermano. Me apremió Zafiro, asentí y alcé mi broche.

- ¡cristal obscuro! ¡Con tu magnífico poder! ¡Permíteme ver en los corazones arrebatados! ¡Si alguno de ellos posee el talismán! ¡De la copa lunar! Una luz negra emanó de mi cristal y me dejó ver dentro de los diferentes corazones.

-no hay nada. Dije tras haber bajado las manos, todos mis guerreros asintieron mientras las sailors seguían la pelea con los demonios, ahora, todas peleaban con puños y patadas, todos eran realmente fuertes, pero las chicas debían ganar.

- ¡por el poder del alo de la princesa! Lanzó mi princesa con su cetro mientras esquivaba un rayo rojo de su demonio - ¡tiara lunar! ¡Acción! lanzó una vez mas y luego, regresó a los puños y las patadas.

- ¡burbujas nieblas de mercurio! ¡Exploten! lanzó Amy, eso sirvió para despistar a su demonio - ¡fulgor del agua de mercurio! Le lanzó hiriéndolo y se dedicó nuevamente a las artes marciales.

- ¡fuego de Marte! ¡Enciéndete! lanzó Rey, le dio de lleno a su demonio, pero no fue suficiente, Rey fue impactada por el rayo rojo de su demonio.

- ¡centella relampagueante de Júpiter! lanzó Lita hiriendo con gravedad a su demonio, lo dejó noqueado –está listo. Señaló con alegría.

- ¡rayo creciente de Venus! Lanzó Mina hiriendo a su demonio – ¡cadena de amor de Venus! Lanzó atrapándolo.

- ¡tierra tiembla! Lanzó Háruka - ¡maremoto de Neptuno! Lanzó Michiru –grito mortal. Lanzó Setsuna, pero los 8 demonios se pusieron de pie.

- ¡que pasa! Exclamaron todas cuando comenzaron a ser masacradas.

-oh no. Dijo Zafiro –están absorbiendo sus poderes de luz. Dijo Vetsite –si no las ayudamos, todas morirán. Dijo Kalaverite –así es. Dijo Karmesite.

- ¡manos a la obra! Dijimos Vergerite y yo, corrimos todos cada una hacia una sailor.

- ¡caída de la noche! Lancé mientras protegía a mi princesa, el demonio quedó gravemente herido.

- ¡cúpula obscura! Conjuré para encerrarlo –muchas gracias Díam. Dijo mi princesa –es un placer hermosa. Dije mientras observaba con ojos de alcón los inútiles esfuerzos del demonio por liberarse.

- ¡trueno obscuro! Lanzó Karmesite al demonio de Mina –muchas gracias. Dijo la aludida visiblemente agotada, Karmesite asintió mientras se dedicaba a vigilar como yo.

- ¡agua obscura! Lanzó Vergerite al demonio de Rey –te debo una. Dijo la aludida –por el vestido y lo demás, ya me debes 3. Dijo mi amiga bromeando, rey le dedicó una sonrisa cansada.

- ¡lágrima negra! Lanzó Calaverite al demonio de Lita quien, pudo respirar al fin.

-muchas gracias. Dijo –es un placer, Lita. Dijo Calaverite sonriendo.

- ¡apertura de la tumba! Lanzó Vetsite, la tumba que se abrió a los pies del demonio, lo absorbió y lo dejó atrapado, Amy suspiró de alivio.

-te debo una. Dijo, Vetsite asintió vigilando al demonio.

- ¡espiral de la luna negra! Lanzó Zafiro a los 3 demonios de Háruka, Michiru y Setsuna, los cuales, cayeron gravemente heridos, el los juntó con la brisa negra, mejor conocida por todos, como brisa nemesiana y teniéndolos atrapados en esa esfera de brisa hizo la señal que todos esperábamos, pusimos nuestras manos al frente, rayos negros comenzaron a salir de ellas.

- ¡fortaleza de cristal de la luna negra! Lanzamos todos al mismo tiempo un obelisco mucho mas pequeño del que fuera el cristal obscuro en su momento, se apersonó y selló a los 8 demonios.

- ¡hazlo ahora sailor moon! Gritamos los 5 nemesianos, mi princesa se preparó.

- ¡espiral lunar del corazón! ¡Ataca! lanzó destruyendo nuestro obelisco de cristal y a los demonios en el proceso.

- ¡lo logramos! Dijeron las sailors del sistema interior, mis sailors sonrieron y nos ayudaron al igual que los demás, a regresarles los corazones a todos los asistentes a la fiesta del capitán.

Después de un rato bailando con mi princesa, besándonos y demás, decidí salir a la cubierta, le dije a ella que iba a respirar el aire de la noche, me había dado el mal del barco, eso era una mentira, en realidad, esperaba, encontrarlo y lo encontré a el, a mi peor enemigo.

-sabía que te encontraría aquí. Dije, el yo pasado de Endimiun se dio la vuelta.

- ¿en serio? Preguntó con ironía, asentí con fría calma.

-se lo que le hiciste a mi princesa. Le dije, di un paso hacia el, pero no se amedrentó –valiente, pero tonto. Dije riendo malvadamente.

-Serena regresará a mi. Dijo –no, nunca lo hará, ahora mucho menos ya que sabe la verdad sobre la clase de escoria que eres, me vas a pagar el que le hayas hecho eso a mi princesa, voy a matarte. Dije con fría calma como es mi costumbre, todos mis sentimientos iracundos explotan de forma fría y soy mas peligroso, en calma que alterado, le sonreí y el imitó mi gesto.

-pruébalo. Dijo mientras se acercaba a mi a velocidad sorprendente, pero lo frené, le di una patada.

Yo pasado de Endimiun bufó.

-no lo es ¡calcinación terrestre! Dijo lanzando un poder negro enmarcado en anaranjado, pero como si fuera una tortuga su poder, lo intercepté con las manos desnudas.

- ¿Qué? Preguntó atónito - ¿Qué te pasa maldito infeliz?¿es lo mejor que puedes hacer? Le pregunté, el me miró anonadado –que débil eres ¿con esto planeabas derrotarme en el pasado? Con razón le quieres robar todo a mi princesa, ella es mas fuerte que tu. Dije mientras le inyectaba un rayo violeta llamado atardecer de sombras.

-toma esto, si es un verdadero poder. Dije lanzándolo, eso lo hizo rodar por el barco, me acerqué a el y comencé a darle patadas junto a rayos negros.

-vas a pagármelas todas, no te voy a dejar escapar, maldito idiota. Dije mientras seguía aplicando rayos y patadas, el yo pasado de Endimiun, se levantó con dificultad.

- ¡trueno obscuro! Lancé, lo herí - ¡nacimiento de la tierra! Lanzó el, pero una vez mas, lo atrapé y se lo regresé.

- ¡muestra tu verdadera cara y poder Endimión! ¡Deja el maldito papel de mojigato! ¡Yo no estoy jugando y en serio! ¡Voy a matarte!- eso parecía haberlo hecho reaccionar, sonreí.

-ese si es el poder de un hombre que fue capaz de clonarme. Dije, continuamos la lucha, ahora si, era pareja, era muy divertido ver su rostro al fin de serpiente, y en una lucha, donde nuestro poder era igual al fin, después de haberlo acorralado para que se mostrara tal cual era, y no con su máscara de idiota, podía decir que era una buena pelea, pero lo que contaba para ganar, era la astucia y la sangre fría, algo de lo que el, carecía, pero yo, si tenía de sobra.

- ¡enredaderas de las tinieblas! Lancé, esas enredaderas de color negro, lo atraparon y comenzaron a electrocutarlo.

-descansa en el infierno, maldita rata. Dije cuando por fin, lo aturdí tanto que se desmayó producto de la electricidad, como era mi propio poder, a mi no me lastimaba, reí de satisfacción con mi risa maligna, a boca cerrada, una risa, que según le había escuchado a unas cuantas, me daba un toque atractivo y peligroso.

-ahora si, regresa al infierno de donde saliste escoria. Dije lanzándolo al mar, regresé a la fiesta mientras Endimiun se hundía mas y mas en el agua pero, en ese momento, no me percaté de la sombra femenina que lo sacaba del agua.

-por poco, no la cuentas. Dijo Biuyúi dándole los primeros auxilios mientras lo acostaba en el piso de la cubierta.

Regresé a la fiesta - ¿ya se te pasó el mareo? Me preguntó mi princesa, asentí mientras miraba mi alrededor.

¿Dónde está mi conejo? Le pregunté –tenía sueño, fui a acostarla con Zafiro. Asentí.

-bien, en paz el resto de la noche. Dije, le tomé la mano y se la besé.

¿deseas bailar hermosa? Le pregunté, ella asintió y nos fuimos a bailar, nos hicimos dueños de la pista, bailamos y bailamos, el musicalizador colocaba baladas, valses y múltiples piezas románticas.

¿eres feliz? Le pregunté mientras le daba una vuelta –si, como nunca, nunca pensé que tanta felicidad fuera posible, que con solo mirarte, pudiera tenerlo todo en la tierra, que la comida y el agua, dependieran de ti para tener gusto y sabor. Me dijo, sonreí.

-tu siempre fuiste todo lo que necesité, mi aire, mi comida, mi vino, todo. Dije mientras la besaba a mitad del baile, nos soltamos y seguimos bailando abrazados.

Esto es tan hermoso, tu, eres tan hermoso. Me susurró ella –no tanto como tu, te amo. Dije besándola nuevamente.

Yo a ti también Diamante. Dijo mi princesa, nos besamos un par de veces mas mientras seguíamos bailando, la gente, había echo un corro a nuestro alrededor y nosotros en el centro, me sentía como en uno de los bailes de casa, somo que la cosa era mil veces mejor, había encontrado al fin, lo que en Némesis no había hallado, mi alma gemela, mi vida, mi razón de respirar, mi todo.

Te amo princesa Serena. Susurré en su oído –y yo a ti, príncipe Diamante. Dijo ella con dulzura, cuando terminamos la pieza, la música cesó de repente.

Su atención por favor. Dijo el diseñador del barco es un honor para nosotros el tenerlos aquí esta noche, en esta inauguración de nuestro hermoso barco luna de plata, quiero agradecer a alguien que salvó mi vida de un monstro bastante extraño, me hizo creer en las personas y en el amor, esa persona hizo lo inhumano para salvarme, y logró abrirme a la vida, ojalá esa gran guerrera estuviera aquí, para que pudiera ver, lo que su valiente acto me inspiró, todo el barco está dedicado a ella, a la que nos defendió de esos extraños extraterrestres, es un honor para mi Yukito Kamilla, anunciarle al público que la razón de este barco, es esta hermosa estatua hecha de cristal que revelaré a continuación. Descorrió la tela y pude ver, una hermosa estatua hecha de cristal de mi princesa, con su traje de sailor moon, en su pose cuando terminaba la transformación, apreté su mano mientras lágrimas de alegría corrían por su rostro (menos mal que tomó la costumbre de maquillarse con productos resistentes al agua) –por estas razones, vale la pena lo que hago. Me murmuró suavemente, asentí.

Mi mas grande agradecimiento y admiración a esa chica que arriesga su vida. Los mesoneros pasaban repartiendo champagne.

¡larga vida a sailor moon! Dijo el diseñador del barco - ¡larga vida a sailor moon! repetimos todos alzando las copas y bebiendo a continuación, luego regresamos a bailar.

Eres la luz de la esperanza. Le dije feliz, ella sonrió –si tu no estuvieras para encender mi luz, no pudiera brillar para los demás. Me dijo, sonreí y la besé dulcemente mientras seguíamos dando vueltas en el salón.


	41. Chapter 41

Andrómeda está con el traje de James Bond desde un helicóptero, mirando muy entretenida la escena de acción al mejor estilo holliwood pero mil veces mejor, lanza un flash a Diamante y sigue en su helicóptero dejando caer la carpetita rosada con el manuscrito de hoy

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Acá otro capi de nuestra historia.

¡por fin!¡hay reconciliación! Y Kengi se tiene que tragar sus palabras.

Gracias a mis lectoras de siempre: a mirel moon y a Bonnie, las demás, creo que están perdidas, ojalá y aparezacan pronto.

Gracias de igual manera a los anónimos ¡ya somos 3.994 en este cuento!¡muchas gracias!

Bonnie: aunque los case, te lo repito, en tipo T no meto lemons porque es tipo T todo público, si hubiera querido lemon lo hubiera hecho M, pero si quieres ver a un Diamante muy ardiente, ve a mis fics tipo M.

Iron, moonnarusasu, lucy luna, princessmerak, alumiine ¡ojalá aprezcan pronto!¡las extraño un mundo!

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un hermoso REVIEW!

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo, solo les regalo buenas historias.

El secuestro del mocoso.

A partir del día en el que el bastardo, había hechado a mi princesa a la calle, mi suegra, había aplicado una ley de hielo fuerte a su marido, lo tenía durmiendo en el sofá de la sala, no le hablaba mas que para responer con monosílabos "si" o "no" la comida se la servía en la sala y le dejaba todo en la sala, el mocoso estaba preocupado, su madre no se comportaba así con regularidad, y el bastardo, fingía indiferencia, ante el comportamiento de su mujer.

-no tte preocupes Ikuko. Le dijo un día en el que ella pasaba hacia la cocina –tu hija, está viviendo con ese criminal. Ella se dio la vuelta.

-también es tu hija, grandísimo soquete ¿Cómo te atreviste a botarla de la casa? Preguntó ella dolida.

-estuviste de acuerdo. Atajó el –en que la reprendieras si, no en que la hecharas como un perro, además, que yo recuerde, no tienes como quejarte de su escape porque cuando mi honorable padre no apostaba ni un yen por ti, varias veces me raptaste de mi casa Kengi Sutkino y bastante te lo permití, lo que es igual no es trampa. Dijo Ikuko.

-yo fui a hablar con la comandante a ver como iba tu denuncia, y adivina ¿sabes lo que me dijo? Dime ¿sabes lo que me dijo la comandante? Preguntó Ikuko comenzando a llorar, Kengi, el bastardo negó.

- ¡que mi hija sigue siendo virgen Kengi!¡que mi niña no fue violada!¡que la adoración que ese hombre siente por ella espalpable y 100% auténtica!¡que ella jamás había visto algo así!¡que el podría atravesarse en la trayectoria de una bala para protegerla!¡ese es el hombre que tu dices que es un criminal! Gritó Ikuko desencajada por la rabia, el bastardo la miró.

-pe, pero querida. Comenzó - ¡pero nada!¡maldito seas!¡botaste a mi hija!¡sin haber ido a confirmar lo que ella decía!¡maldito tu por arrastrarme!¡maldita yo por creerte! Terminó gritando mi suegra y corriendo a encerrarse al dormitorio de mi princesa, el bastardo suspiró acongojado mientras el mocoso se acurrucaba en un rincón.

Nosotros, ese día, habíamos ido la piscina, las chicas miraban todo muy entretenidas al lado de Háruka y Michiru, yo, me había dispuesto a tomar el sol y eso estaba haciendo feliz mientras veía a mi princesa, a mi hermano y a mi conejo jugar en la piscina felices de la vida, me llegó un trago de wiskey, no soy aficionado al wiskey, pero cuando me lo ofrecen, no me niego.

¿de quien es? Le pregunté al mesonero que me lo trajo –de aquella señorita. Dijo señalando a una peli azul, ojos morados, sonreí –gracias. Dije, le hice un gesto de saludo a la peli azul que sonrió, la cantante Elfa Shaki, su verdadero nombre era perla, pero cuando se lanzó, se puso ese nombre muy de criatura del bosque, tenía con que apoyarlo, era de facciones muy parecidas a las de un elfo.

Díam. Me regresó la voz de mi princesa a la realidad, que hermosa se veía con ese traje de baño rosa y las gotitas de agua que resbalaban por su cuerpo, me hicieron pensar, en un sueño que había tenido la otra noche, nada apropiado para menores, una variación de la escena donde tuve que desvestirla y las gotitas, se veían así, como se le veían ahora, ella me pasó la mano por los ojos y me obligó a regresar a la realidad.

-Díam ¿te vas a colocar bronceador en la espalda? Asentí mudo pasando esas imágenes nada decorosas pero muy agradables por mi mente, ella rió - ¿te lo puedo colocar? Preguntó –desde luego. Dije pasándole el frasco con olor a coco, ella lo destapó, yo le dí la espalda y me colocó el bronceador, cerré los ojos, eso se sentía tan bien, tan relajante y su mano era tan cálida, fueron los mejores 10 minutos de mi existir.

Terminé ¿me lo quieres poner tu a mi? Preguntó, seguro estaba soñando, porque eso no podía ser posible, me quedé mirándola.

¿Qué?¿acaso dije algo malo? Preguntó confundida, evidentemente no era un sueño, sonreí.

En lo absoluto. Respondí, me incorporé y ella se acostó en una reposera contigua a la mía, procedí a desatarle el nudo de la espalda y sientiendo como el fuego de la pasión se comenzaba a hacer presente, por todo mi sistema sanguíeno, le comencé a aplicar el bronceador, distribuyéndolo con generosidad por su espalda pero con lentitud, retrasando el momento, por un instante, imaginé el resto del tacto de su cuerpo y supe, que necesitaba con urgencia una ducha helada, cuando terminé, me acosté sin embargo a su lado para tomar el sol juntos, entrelazamos las manos y nos quedamos hablando un rato, luego, regresamos a la piscina.

El mocoso había sido llevado por su padre el bastardo a la escuela primaria en la mañana, a mediodía, cuando el bastardo, iba a recogerlo, miró algo aterrador, mi clon, estaba por las cercanías con 2 hombres mas, y cuando el mocoso salía, los hombres lo tomaron y lo arrastraron a un auto.

¡Sammy!¡no!¡Sammy! gritó el bastardo - ¡papá!¡ayúdame papá!¡por favor papá! ¡socorro! Gritó el cuando el auto se alejó.

-escúcheme bien Sutkino. Dijo mi clon –quiero mil yenes antes de las 7 de la noche del día de hoy, o mataré a su mocoso. El bastardo se acercó a mi clon para intentar golpearlo, pero el lo esquivó con facilidad.

Espero el dinero Sutkino. Dijo mi clon mientras otro auto aparecía y el se iba.

¡Saaaaaamyyyyyyy! Gritó el bastardo desesperado.

Mi princesa, mi conejo y yo, estábamos en el camarote, los 3 viendo televisión, las chicas, habían ido a las salas de juegos, nosotros reíamos y bromeábamos en el dulce momento familiar, cuando el teléfono del camarote sonó.

-diga. Respondí en perfecto inglés británico –señor Li, tiene una llamada desde el Japón. Dijo la voz de la recepcionista –adelante. Indiqué con suavidad, hubo una música de fondo y de repente, cayó la llamada, solo se escuchaba un llanto desgarrador.

-diga. Dije cauteloso, pero solo seguía de fondo el mismo llanto –diga. Repetí con la misma calma –se, señor Diamante. Dijo la voz de mi suegra.

-señora Ikuko, que sorpresa, dígame ¿en que puedo ayudarla? Pregunté con suma educación, mi princesa y mi conejo que jugaban a la guerra de almohadas, se quedaron calladas al escuchar mi intercambio telefónico.

-señor Diamante, lamento molestarle de verdad, me dijeron en su agencia que estaba de viaje, ell, ellos me dieron el número del barco donde, donde se alo, aloja, nec, necesito un préstamo. Dijo retomando el llanto desgarrador.

-señora Ikuko, tenga la bondad de respirar, respire por favor. Pedí –señor Diamante, me apena mucho esto, he sido injusta con usted y apoyé a mi marido en algo que no tenía razón, lo lamento, mucho, lo lamento de verdad. Continuó ella –pero, han ¡han secuestrado a mi hijo!¡han secuestrado a Sammy! La señora Ikuko lloró mas, mi princesa me miró.

-Díam ¿Qué pasa?¿por que estás tan callado? Responde. Dijo mi princesa, la miré y de inmediato, regresé a mirar a la pared.

- ¿en que le puedo ser útil yo señora Ikuko? Puesto que como usted sabe, yo no soy un delincuente. Ella tomó aire desesperada, comenzó a llorar mas desgarradoramente, esperé a que se calmara.

-se que está cuidando a Serena, que le abrió los brazos cuando nosotros la hechamos a la calle y se lo agradezco. Dijo –para mi no es problema, su hija es mi vida. Respondí –pero necesito un préstamo de mil yenes para recuperar a mi niño, ya perdí a Serena por tonta, no quiero perder a Sammy por idiota, se lo suplico, mi marido no quería que lo llamara, pero estoy desesperada. Añadió llorando, medité mientras la mujer, que era mi suegra, seguía llorando de manera desgarradora, suspiré.

-escúcheme bien, señora Ikuko, llame al banco de Tokio, hable con mi asesor Nagashi Yasha, dele esta contraseña: 01aaa20sadfr30ash5478965axxx, dígale que llama de mi parte para efectuar un retiro de mil yenes, el le preguntará sobre mi escudo familiar, es una luna negra invertida, unida a un rombo amarillo en cuyo centro hay un ojo de pupila azul con el párpado medio cerrado, le preguntará el nombre del lugar de mi familia, dígale Némesis, tenga el dinero por si acaso, pero no creo que lo necesite, tomaré un jet ahorita mismo, yo le regresaré a su hijo. Escuché el cambio de su llanto desesperado a histérico de alivio.

-much, muchas, muchas gracias señ, señor Diamante. Logró balbucir, asentí –adelante, la veo en su casa. Dije mientras colgaba, me levanté de la cama.

- ¿Díam? Preguntó mi princesa - ¿papá? Preguntó mi conejo, pero no respondí nada, me vestí con un pantalón casual, una camisa negra y sin decir mas nada, desaparecí dejándolas a ambas confundidas.

Aparecí en donde sentía la presencia del mocoso, estaba allí adentro junto a mi clon, entré, todos los hombres que estaban allí se dieron la vuelta.

-fuera de aquí, escórias. Dije lanzando un rayo negro que rostizó a todos los humanos menos a mi clon y al mocoso, el me miró divertido.

-hola blandito, así que has venido a rescatar a tu cuñado, que dulce de tu parte. Dijo divertido –suelta al mocoso. Dije con calma, el rió.

- ¿ah si? Oblígame. Dijo mientras ambos nos comenzábamos a agarrar a golpes.

Lita, estaba al lado de un muchacho jugando billar, Rey y Mina, jugaban pin pon, Amy se entretenía con un video juego de sailor V y las hermanas de la persecución se la estaban pasando bomba con otro juego, todas menos Vetsite que estaba con mi hermano en su camarote, mi princesa y mi conejo entraron rápidamente.

¿Qué pasó Serena? Preguntó Lita –creímos que estaban viendo televisión con Díam. Dijo Amy –así fue. Dijo mi princesa.

Pero papá, recibió una llamada extraña y se vistió y desapareció sin mas. Dijo mi conejo –eso es extraño. Dijo Vergerite.

Diamante no suele hacer esas cosas. Calaverite asintió –muy raro. Karmesite terminó:

Sus razones ha de tener. Dijo por fin, todas asintieron.

-fue tan extraño chicas. Dijo mi princesa –relájate Serena. Dijo Rey guiñándole un ojo –todo estará bien, seguro, tiene una buena explicación. Mi princesa asintió y se acercó a la máquina de Amy mientras mi conejo, se acercaba a otra máquina de juegos.

El bastardo, había ido a seguirles personalmente l pista a mi clon y a sus ayudantes, cuando nos encontró, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, al vernos peleando con artes marciales de las mas variadas, su mandíbula tocó el suelo al mirar la esena y que yo, en efecto le había dicho la verdad.

-bien, esto se acaba por fin. Dije mientras lo lanzaba con toda mi fuerza a la pared, mi clon cayó dándose un fuerte golpe, la sangre manando un poco de su nuca, yo sabía que eso no lo mataría pero que si , lo dejaría inconsciente por un par de horas, me acerqué a Sammy y con una daga de una de mis botas, corté las cuerdas que lo apresaban y le quité el tirro negro que le cubría la boca y le impedía hablar.

-tu, tu no eras el que. Dijo mi bastardo suegro –creo habérselo dicho, pero usted no me creyó. Agregué bruscamente, Sammy el mocoso, se acercó a los brazos de su padre.

-ven Sammy. Dije con tono de orden, el niño se soltó como si lo tuviera bajo mi poder –voy a llavarte ante tu madre. Dije tomándole la mano, el señor bastardo me miró.

-espera. Dijo, me di la vuelta –le prometí a su esposa, que lo recibiría en mi mano. Dije alejándome, el nos siguió, me monté en una moto que había tomado prestada hipnotizando a su dueño, luego, la regresaría, llegamos a la casa Sutkino cuando el sol, comenzaba a ponerse, toqué el timbre y allí estaba mi suegra.

- ¡Sammy! Exclamó abrazándo fuerte y posesivamente a su hijo hundida en llanto, el mocoso también lloraba.

-mamá. Dijo hundido en el pecho de su madre, mi suegro bastardo se bajó del auto, antes de que pudiera acercarse a su familia, lo detuve.

-me debe señor Sutkino y quiero mi indegnización por daños y perjuicios, agradezca, que por su hija, no está preso como la insípida rata que es, pregunte primero y actúe después. Me di la vuelta.

- ¿señor Diamante? Preguntó mi suegra, regresé a mirarla.

- ¿si? Pregunté - ¿Cómo puedo agradecerle? Preguntó ella, sonreí –su felicidad, es mas que suficiente suegra, para mi, sería un honor que aceptara mi intención de pretender a su hija. Ella sonrió através de sus lágrimas y asintió, sonreí y me fui a la moto, la regresé y regresé al barco.


	42. Chapter 42

Andrómeda está acostada en el camarote de la pareja protagónica durmiendo mientras la carpetita rosa se resbala de su mano, Diamante, quien ha entrado a buscar algo, la ve casi cayendo al suelo, se acerca, la toma y abre donde esperan sus fans, le da la carpetita a la líder del club de fans y cierra la puerta.

Hola zzzzz mis queridas zzzz seguidoras zzzzzz acá zzzzz otro ca zzzz pitzzzzz tulo zzzz de nuestra zzzzzz historia zzzzzzz.

¡Gracias a todo mundo! Como siempre a mis lecotras fieles como: mirel moon, Bonnie, moonnarusasu, princesmerak y las anónimas que si me leen pero que no han dejado review.

Paciencia, falta una persona para que la era de Biuyúi se acabe, jejejejeje ¡paciencia! ¡Que aún hay mas amor de locos para rato!

¡Déjenme saber su parecer! ¡Con un encantador REVIEW!

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo trato de enfocar todos los aspectos de todo el mundo.

El trueno, el corazón de Júpiter.

En el mismo laboratorio desconocido, está el mismo hombre con lentes, que es lo único que podemos ver de toda su indumentaria y rostro, al lado de el, con una bata de laboratorio, una muchacha rubia de ojos color miel, de cabello corto.

-mi querida Mimete. Dijo el hombre llamado profesor mientras hacía un gesto negativo de cabeza.

-estoy muy decepcionado con el proceder de Biuyúi. Continuó el hombre, la rubia asintió –lo se profesor, no ha hecho mas que fallar en los encargos, eso no es bueno. Señaló ella con calma pero sin dejar de ser precisa.

-me temo que es cierto, si en las próximas víctimas no consigue nada, deberás substituirla. Indicó el profesor, los ojos de Mimete se llenaron de anhelo.

-estoy lista para hacerlo profesor. Señaló, el asintió mientras le acariciaba el rostro y se acercaba de forma sugerente, ella abrió los labios y recibió el beso de su sombra.

-lo se, mi querida Mimete y se que no vas a fallarme. Dijo al soltarla, ella sonrió.

-por supuesto que no lo haré profesor. Dijo Mimete con ilusión y un rastro de malicia.

Yo, estaba al día siguiente con mi princesa y mi conejo en la piscina, estábamos jugando los 3 felices de la vida, lanzándonos la pelota, cuando vi a la mujer que me había regalado el wyskey.

-hola príncipe Díam. Me dijo, me di la vuelta y me coloqué las manos en la cintura –no sabía que ese apodo fuera conocido. Dije mientras la estudiaba con su hermoso traje de baño rojo, si que se veía deslumbrante.

-me lo dijo una amiga. Dijo Elfa –ya veo. Dije mientras ella sonreía, se acercó mas a mi.

- ¿Qué dices guapo si tu y yo nos vamos a jugar algo mas interesante? Tus hermanitas no nos van a extrañar. Dijo ella seductora, alcé las cejas.

-lo lamento, ninguna es mi hermanita, son mi novia y mi sobrina. Elfa miró con desprecio a mi de lanzarle la pelota a mi conejo, quien se abstuvo de lanzarle miré a Elfa con dureza.

- ¿quien te crees que eres? Le pregunté con voz baja, ella sonrió –una mujer mas madura y adecuada para ti. Respondió con coquetería, sentí unos brazos enroscarse por detrás en mi cintura.

- ¿Quién te dijo a ti zoo golfa que eres para mi la adecuada? Yo no lo hice ¿Qué te lo hace creer? Dime ¿Qué somos contemporáneos? No inventes, que no me voy a acostar contigo. Dije cortante, ella, se hizo la ofendida.

-yo nunca pretendí, yo nunca insinué. Comenzó pero la corté –no lo habrán dicho tus palabras, pero si tu expresión corporal y tu cuerpo, a diferencia del común, yo no ando coleccionando mujeres como si de zapatos se tratasen, creo en la lealtad y en todo eso, que la mayoría de los tipos pues no puedo considerarlos hombres, no creen. Ella rió.

-será que eres gay entonces príncipe Díam, pero eso, lo podemos solucionar. En ese momento mi princesa me soltó.

-yo soy la novia de el, bruja, respeta. Elfa rió –eres una niña. Dijo burlona.

-Elfa, te presento a Serena, mi novia y futura prometida, ella es mi razón de respirar. Dije por fin, mi princesa asintió.

-mejor arrímate a otro lado bruja. Espetó, Elfa rió –eres una pequeña, con poco atractivo físico, dime niña ¿Qué le podría gustar de ti? Apenas estás dejando de comerte los mocos. Ella rió, miré como mi princesa se mostraba intimidada ella se refugió en mis abrazo, y yo, la cubrí protectoramente.

-en primer lugar, hay muchas cosas que me gustan de ella, pero vamos de adentro hacia afuera me gusta su frescura, su inocencia, su capacidad de sorprenderse por la vida, su dulzura, su distracción que puede generar darle unas buenas sorpresas, su alegría, que aunque esté de malhumor, siempre es capaz de alegrarme el día, su hermoso amor, es lo mas bello que Ni…que la vida me ha dado, su extroversión, se hace sentir donde llega y siempre es el alma alegre del lugar, su ternura y su delicadeza, su dulzura y su fuerza, su espíritu solidario y sacrificado, no dudaría en darte lo que fuera si lo necesitaras, y ahora, vamos con lo externo. Elfa abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente mientras mi princesa se ruborizaba levemente.

-amo su cabello, el tono rubio que tiene, parece luz derramada en el, el color de su piel, es como la porcelana, sus ojos, son pedazos de cielo líquido, su hermosa y respingada nariz, le da un gesto muy dulce, sus pómulos altos, hacen a su rostro hermoso sin dudar, y esos labios, color de rosa, como plumas de garzas, reflejan belleza Perla y la sonrisa que muestra, es capaz de hacer bajar el sol, en el sitio mas obscuro del universo. La aludida se dió cuenta de que comencé a tratarla por su nombre real.

-a diferencia de ti, que solo generas deseo sexual, amo su cuerpo. Estaba llevando al límite todos mis pensamientos –su cuello, sus brazos y sus pechos, tienen el tamaño ideal para mi ¿y sabes lo mejor? Son naturales, no como los tuyos que han sido aumentados, su cintura tiene la estrechez perfecta para mi, en conclusión, tengo una diosa natural y no una muñeca de silicona. Perla apretó los puños y lanzó un puñetazo directo hacia mi rostro.

- ¿Qué te pasa querida? ¿Te molesta la verdad? Mi princesa se soltó.

- ¡ahora si! ¡La vas a pagar perra! Gritó - ¡hermosa no! Exclamé pero era tarde, las mujeres, se habían comenzado a caer a golpes en la piscina, mi conejo nadó junto a mi, para tratar de separarlas, pero eso era inútil, estaban firmemente agarradas, vi a la jodida perrita en celo y al maldito del yo pasado de Endimiun sonreír con diversión ante el hecho, mi princesa y Elfa se tiraban de los cabellos, se daban patadas y su lucha femenina, de cabellos y cachetadas, se volvió una lucha meramente masculina de gladiadoras dispuestas a todo.- ¡hermosa!¡hermosa!¡basta!¡basta! exclamaba mientras llegaba hasta ella, vi de repente, la parte superior de su traje de baño flotar en el agua, arrancada.

- ¡ahora si! ¡La vas a pagar! Exclamó Perla enfurecida, mi princesa se agachó cubriendo su desnudez y sin pensarlo, sin proponerlo (o tal vez silo hice) la lancé hacia adelante tras haberla agarrado por los antebrazos, mi conejo me alcanzó.

-sal y pásame mi camiseta. Le ordené, ella obedeció de inmediato, la tomé al vuelo, mi princesa alzó los brazos y la deslicé hacia abajo, ella se incorporó y me abrazó.

- ¡pagarás por haberme rechazado! ¡Arruinaré tu reputación! Exclamó Perla furiosa, la miré despectivamente.

-no tienes nada con que hacerlo. Dije mientras junto a mi princesa, salía de la piscina, con mi conejo detrás.

- ¿estás enfadado? Preguntó mi princesa, la miré confundido –mas bien, asombrado de que hayas tenido esa respuesta. Dije mientras seguíamos el camino, mi conejo con los bolsos y el resto del contenido.

-es que me cansé de que se metan contigo, cada vez que dices que me amas, que digan que soy muy pequeña para ti y que no tengo atractivo, Esmeralda me lo dijo una vez y yo. Sonreí –Esmeralda estaba loca, eres la chica mas atractiva que conozco. Aseguré, mi princesa me miró con esperanza mientras llegábamos a la habitación.

- ¿en serio? Preguntó –completamente en serio. Dije mientras la besaba –eres tan atractiva, que incluso tus piyamas hasta los tobillos y de manga larga me resultan insoportablemente seductoras. Ella sonrió, sus ojos acuoso.

-gracias príncipe. Dijo –creo que ya hemos tenido suficiente piscina por hoy ¿te apetece jugar tenis hermosa? Pregunté, ella asintió.

-excelente, vamos a cambiarnos, jugamos y el conejo es el réferi. Mi niña asintió –con la condición, de que me dejes jugar. Ambos asentimos y entramos al camarote.

Las chicas, estaban en el centro de videojuegos, como ya era cosa acostumbrada, Lita, estaba con ese chico que era sumamente encantador con ella y quien, parecía conocer sus deseos a la perfección.

-y fue así. Decía una peli rosa a su amiga que pasaba por allí –como el modelo la defendió, como la exaltó. La pelirroja que iba al lado de la peli rosa suspiró.

- ¿y dices que Elfa lo abofeteó? Le preguntó a su amiga, la otra asintió.

-eso dije, y así fue que la niñita se le lanzó al cuello y se enzarzaron a pelear. Todas se quedaron anonadadas.

- ¿Serena? Se preguntaron –al parecer si. Dijo Rey, Amy asintió.

-vamos a ver. Dijeron y salieron de la sala de juegos, todas excepto Lita quien se quedó con su enamorado jugando pin pon.

Nosotros, estábamos jugando tenis en paralelo a Háruka y Michiru quienes mostraron ser grandes jugadoras, mi princesa y yo, éramos muy buenos, yo con mas experiencia que ella, pero eso, no la hacía ser menos buena, mi conejo marcando el pizarrón.

- ¡Serena! Exclamaron todas, eso la distrajo y provocó que se diera un golpazo con la pelota, solté la raqueta y me dirigí corriendo hacia ella.

- ¡hermosa! ¿estás bien? Pregunté alzándole el rostro, ella me miró, la forma de la pelota grabada en su mejilla.

-lo siento, lo siento mucho. Dije - ¡hayhayhayhayahyhayhayhayhay! ¡Medoliomedoliomedoliomedoliomedolió!excamó mientras lloraba, pasé mis manos por sus mejillas.

-lo lamento hermosa, no sabía que te distraerías. Ella colocó sus manos detrás de las mías.

-no importa, estoy bien. Sonrió con lágrimas –con un poco de hielo, se pasa. Dijo, las chicas y mi conejo llegaron ante nosotros.

-Serena ¿estás bien? Preguntó Mina –si, yo si. Dijo mi princesa.

-nos referimos a tu pelea en la piscina. Dijo Rey - ¡desde luego que si! Exclamó ella de repente eufórica - ¡nadie se mete con mi Díam! Sonreí.

-que bueno que estás bien Serena. Dijo Amy, mi princesa asintió con una sonrisa.

-nadie podrá conmigo. Dijo feliz, todas asintieron, reparé en algo.

- ¿y Lita? Pregunté, todas me miraron incómodas - ¿Dónde está Lita? Repetí la pregunta.

-con su nuevo novio. Dijo Mina –si, desde que ese chico se acercó a ella, ya no nos presta atención. Dijo Amy –eso es raro. Dije por fin.

-un poco. Dijo Rey, todas asintieron -vamos a jugar tenis chicas. Dijo Mina, todas asintieron y se dedicaron a jugar tenis mientras yo, disimuladamente, iba en busca de Lita.

El yo pasado de Endimiun llegó a una parte solitaria del barco, de repente, mi clon apareció ante el, muy atribulado se arrodilló ante su señor.

-malas noticias. Dijo el por fin, el yo pasado de Endimiun lo miró-explícate. Ordenó.

-el plan del odio perpetuo de Kengi hacia mi yo real, ha fallado. El yo pasado de Endimión endureció mucho mas su expresión.

- ¿Cómo ha podido ser? ¿Como ha podido fallar? Se supone que lo ibas a matar en frente de su padre. Mi clon asintió sumisamente.

-ese era el plan señor, pero no contaba con mi yo real. Dijo mi clon - ¿Cómo pudo ser posible que se enterara? Escogimos este plan porque nos enteramos del crucero clon ¿Qué pasó? Mi clon alzó la vista.

-al parecer, la señora Ikuko Sutkino lo llamó y por eso, el se enteró. El yo pasado de Endimiun se tomó de la baranda.

-maldita sea esa mujer, entrometida. Dijo, mi clon asintió.

-ya no vale la pena que te dediques a tus negocios de mafia clon. El asintió –dedícate a matar a tu yo real, por lo demás haz lo que te plazca. Mi clon asintió con sonrisa maligna.

-si señor. Dijo desapareciendo del barco, el yo pasado de Endimiun suspiró y se dirigió de regreso a donde la jodida perrita en celo lo esperaba.

Llegué al sitio donde Lita se escondía con su nuevo chico para un entretenido rato de besos, carraspeé.

¡Díam! ¡que sorpresa! Exclamó Lita abochornada –eso mismo digo yo. Dije, el chico, se me puso en frente.

-estamos ocupados. Dijo –hazte a un lado. Ordené - ¿te lo debo repetir? Me preguntó - ¿crees que me importan esas tonterías? Le pregunté a mi vez –hazte a un lado, van 2. Pero el muchacho, no se quitó, suspiré y le mandé un derechazo ejemplar que lo alejó de nosotros.

-hazte a un lado, van 3. Dije, detuve el puñetazo de Lita.

- ¡no tienes derecho! Me rugió, pero la ignoré y arrastré al ascensor mas cercano, cerré las puertas y subí hacia el área principal, luego, con mi poder, tranqué las puertas.

- ¡que derecho tienes de golpear a Ben! Exclamó disgustada –el derecho que me da ser tu amigo y cuidarte. Ella se cruzó de brazos –no necesito que me cuides, me basto sola. Dijo, asentí.

-lo se Lita, lo se muy bien, lo que me preocupa es que, tu, estás demasiado tiempo con ese desconocido. Ella se colocó las manos en las caderas.

-nadie se mete cuando tu pasas extra tiempo con Serena. Dijo furiosa –el punto es: que todos vinimos de vacaciones, juntos, no te critico que tengas tus citas, ni mucho menos que conozcas gente, simplemente te recuerdo que vinimos en grupo y aunque sea, que pases una hora con nosotros, no te va a matar, ni a ti, ni a tu chico. Dije, ella asintió.

-puede ser. Negué –no, no es un puede ser, es un es Lita, eso es. Ella golpeó las puertas del ascensor.

-déjame salir. Dijo –no, hasta que te comprometas en recordar que tienes amigos y no un novio. Ella asintió, sabiendo que era lo mejor que podía lograr, la dejé ir, sonreí con malicia al ver su rostro de estupefacción, pero antes de que pudiera sujetarme, desaparecí riendo.

Ya las maletas estaban listas, esa sería nuestra última noche en el crucero, estaba melancólico, de verdad, quería quedarme y mi princesa igual, pero el deber me llamaba, antes de la fiesta del capitán, llevé a mi princesa a uno de los restaurantes mas exclusivos del barco, nos sentamos y pedimos la entrada, durante la ingesta de esta, nos besamos y dijimos palabras de amor, en el plato principal, la miré por fin.

¿Qué pasa Díam? Preguntó –hermosa hay una razón mas de haberte traído a este crucero aparte de disfrutar estas mini vacaciones. Ella asintió.

-dime ¿Qué mas hay? Preguntó, suspiré –dentro de 2 días, me iré a Europa con Vergerite, a grabar comerciales para la fórmula 1. Ella abrió mucho los ojos.

- ¡eso es excelente! Exclamó feliz, pero tras la felicidad, pude ver su profunda tristeza, desde que se mudó conmigo, no nos habíamos separado por mucho tiempo.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo durarás allí? Preguntó -15 días. Dije simplemente, ella asintió –voy a extrañarte a horrores, pero se, que te divertirás mucho. Sonreí.

No lo haré tanto, como si te tuviera a ti conmigo. Dije mientras me hundía en las profundidades azules de sus ojos, ella sonrió.

-serán unos días muy duros sin ti. Dijo –te llamaré a diario, a ti y al conejo, no puedo vivir sin las 2. Ella asintió y seguimos la cena yo, un poco preocupado, porque a pesar de su interés y sus bromas, se le notaba la naciente tristeza.

Luego, nos dirigimos al salón de fiesta, estaban todos allí, Zafiro y Vetsite que bailaban, mi conejo que bailaba con el capitán, Amy, Rey y Mina, que bailaban con unos chicos muy atractivos, y Lita, que estaba con ese chico extraño, miré por el otro lado a Háruka, Michiru, Setsuna y la pareja protagonizada por el yo pasado de Endimiun y la jodida perrita en celo, Perla estaba allí, bailando con el diseñador del barco, tomé de la mano a mi princesa y nos dedicamos a bailar.

-todo es tan hermoso. Dijo Lita a su chico, el le daba una vuelta en ese momento, el le sonreía de forma fría –estoy tan contenta de que estés aquí conmigo. Siguió ella mientras se seguían moviendo por la pista.

-yo también estoy contento, querida Lita. Dijo el, ella sonrió –siento que ahora si ha llegado mi historia de amor. Dijo mientras se acercaba ofreciéndole los labios, el la besó.

-claro que si, lo que sea. Dijo el –será la mas maravillosa, amada mía, yo quiero una prueba de amor. Las mejillas de Lita se sonrojaron inmediatamente.

-te la daré, soy tuya por entero ¿Qué deseas? Preguntó ella con temor pero con decisión.

-deseo, tu corazón puro. Dijo el lanzándose a besarla, Lita no pudo esquivarlo, escuché su gemido amortiguado a la par que mi princesa lo oía igual, el cuerpo de Lita cayó con un golpe sordo en el suelo.

- ¡Lita! Exclamamos ambos, el chico comenzó a reír, y a la par, a transformarse en un demonio de piel pálida y ojos rojos.

-tomaré tu gran deseo. Dijo con voz gutural, ambos salimos corriendo del salón, yo, alcé mi rosa blanca, ella, su broche.

- ¡poder cósmico lunar! ¡Transformación! invocó ella, cuando estuvo lista, regresamos.

- ¡espera un poco! Exclamó mi princesa - ¡no permitiré que juegues con los deseos de las chicas que añoran ser amadas! ¡Soy una sailor scout! ¡Que lucha! ¡Por el amor y la justicia! Hizo su famosa pose.

- ¡soy sailor moon! Culminó la misma - ¡sailor moon te castigará! ¡En el nombre de la luna! Miré a las chicas salir corriendo a transformarse, el demonio se volteó hacia mi princesa, pero le lancé una rosa blanca.

-no permitiré que robes los sueños de las chicas, en el nombre de la luna negra, te castigaré. Dije comenzando el ataque con rayos plateados, mi princesa miró a Biuyúi.

-así que: estás de regreso sailor moon. Dijo –voy a derrotarte. Dijo mi princesa, ella rió.

-si es que puedes niña. Dijo mientras le lanzaba un puño a mi princesa que esquivó, se dedicaron así, a los puños y las patadas.

- ¡burbujas niebla de mercurio! ¡Exploten! lanzó Amy –no dejaremos que robes las oportunidades de amor de una chica. Dijo Rey –somos las sailors scouts. Dijo Mina –y te castigaremos en el nombre de la luna. Terminaron todas y se pusieron manos a la obra, mi conejo llegó a ayudarme igual.

-cariño. Le dije –no te iba a dejar peleando solo. Dijo mi conejo, asentí y reí –es un placer pelear a tu lado, Black Lady. Le dije, ella rió y seguimos la lucha.

- ¡fuego de marte! ¡Enciéndete! lanzó Rey - ¡cadena de amor de venus! Lanzó Lita - ¡fulgor del agua de mercurio! Lanzó Amy.

- ¡dulce corazón rosa! El poder de mi conejo hirió al demonio - ¡rayo de plata! Lancé, mi princesa seguía peleando con Biuyúi alegremente, ambas eran extraordinarias combatientes, la verdad, era que el resultado estaba muy parejo y la astucia de cada una era la que le permitiría vencer a la otra, mi princesa le ganó, hizo una pinta con la cual, obligó a Biuyúi a caer de espaldas.

-gané. Dijo feliz, corrió a ayudarnos, Biuyúi se levantó sigilosamente.

-no, no ganarás. Me di la vuelta, pero estaba demasiado lejos de ella –maldición ¡cuidado hermosa! ¡Es una trampa! ¡Esa maldita bruja es una traidora! Exclamé, pero mi princesa no me oyó, siguió corriendo hacia nosotros, cuando el poder de Biuyúi le dio en la espalda, corrí y logré interceptarla, ambos rodamos por el suelo.

-que bien. Dijo Biuyúi complacida –los mataré ¡mueran! Exclamó - ¡tierra tiembla! Se escuchó la voz de Háruka - ¡maremoto de Neptuno! Se escuchó la voz de Michiru.

-grito mortal. Escuchamos a Setsuna –maldición, son ustedes otra vez. Dijo Bauyúa –así es. Dijo Setsuna.

-formo parte de una nueva era, soy sailor uranus y entraré en acción. Dijo Háruka –lo mismo digo yo, soy sailor neptiún. Dijo Michiru –son unas reales molestias. Dijo Biuyúi,

- ¡mueran! Exclamó lanzándoles rayos rojos a las 3, que se dedicaron a pelear contra ella –debemos aprovechar. Dije, mi princesa asintió.

- ¿estás bien? Preguntó, asentí, ella sonrió –que bueno. Dijo, nos acercamos hacia las chicas, que seguían atacando al monstro.

-hazlo ahora sailor moon. Dije junto a mi conejo, ella asintió.

- ¡espiral lunar del corazón! ¡Ataca! lanzó, eso destruyó al demonio y dejó ver el corazón de Lita, me acerqué a el.

-no tiene nada. Dije mientras miraba a sailor plut que asentía.

-me las pagarán sailors scouts, no siempre será así. Dijo Bauyúa mientras desaparecía, las 3 sailors del sistema solar exterior se acercaron.

-no tiene nada. Dije, ellas asintieron –entonces, nos veremos. Dijo Setsuna, Háruka y Michiru desaparecieron, cuando nosotros lo íbamos a hacer también, tras regresarle el corazón a Lita, el diseñador del barco nos abordó y no nos quedó de otra, que corresponder al trato de famosos.


	43. Chapter 43

Andrómeda llora desconsoladamente en el aeropuerto y cuando mandan a embarcar, llega de primerita y se monta en el avión dejando atónito a un Diamante melancólico.

Diamante: ¿Qué haces?

Andrómeda: solo seremos tu y yo en Berlín guapo.

Diamante: yo amo a Serena.

Andrómeda: yo mando acá, y mientras estemos en Berlín ¡serás mi cita!.

Un resignado príncipe, se ve sin mas remedio que abrazar a una melosa autora que con el, en el avión, deja a la encargada del vuelo la misión de entregar la carpetita rosa.

Hola ¡hola chicas! Acá otro capi ¡no de acción! ¡Sinó de romance! ¡Mua! ¡Mua! ¡Mua!

Gracias a las de siempre, por sus hermosos REVIEWS ¡ya somos 3.630 personas en el proyecto! ¡Muchas gracias! Y gracias sean dadas a: Bonnie, mierl moon, moonnarusasu y princessmerak.

Espero les guste, ya falta poco para deshacernos de Biuyúi ¡allí vamos!

¡Déjenme saber su parecer! ¡Con un amoroso! ¡Increíble! ¡Y extraordinario! ¡REVIEW!

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo hago felices a las olvidadas fans de Diamante.

Lágrimas en el aeropuerto.

Al llegar a casa, lo hicimos riendo y recordando ese dulce fin de semana vivido en el barco, llevaba a mi conejo en brazos, a pesar de su insistencia, cuando llegamos al puerto, se tambaleaba irremediablemente de sueño y se quedó dormida en cuanto la tomé en mis brazos, al llegar al auto que habíamos dejado en el puerto, en un estacionamiento seguro, lo primero que hice fue acomodar a mi niña en el asiento trasero, desde que me volví padre por cambio de tiempo o como quiera llamarlo, había dispuesto en el auto, lo que yo, delicadamente llamaba la cesta del conejo, consistente en: una cobija (manta) de color rosa con lunas negras, una almohada de plumas de ganso, un piyama, 4 vestidos y un par de zapatitos negros y un cepillo de dientes, por si acaso, mejor estar prevenido contra planes inesperados, la acomodé con su almohada y su cobija, metí las maletas y tras acomodar a mi princesa dentro del auto, cerré mi puerta, puse en marcha el motor y arranqué, las 4 hermanas de la persecución se irían en el auto de Zafiro y mi hermano, llevaría a las chicas a sus casas.

-Díam. Me llamó con temor mi princesa, asentí audiblemente para darle a entender que la escuchaba mientras con ojo de halcón, escrutaba el camino.

- ¿Por cuánto tiempo te irás? Preguntó –hermosa, te dije que era por 15 días. Dije mientras esperaba que el semáforo se colocara en verde, ella asintió ahogadamente.

-es que te voy a extrañar mucho, no se que voy a hacer sin ti. Dijo mientras me miraba con sus lágrimas, estacioné en una calle secundaria, le tomé las manos.

-princesa, nunca voy a dejarte, ni muerto lo haría, solo hipnotizado podrían separarme de ti, además, sabes que esto es por trabajo, no porque esté desesperado de hacer este viaje sin ti, al contrario, me gustaría que diéramos la vuelta al mundo, tu, el conejo y yo. Ella asintió desde sus lágrimas.

-será muy duro estar en casa sin ti, no nos hemos separado tanto así desde que me mudé. Asentí –todo estará bien, te lo prometo, además Verg me va a cuidar. Ella sonrió.

-se que no harás nada malo. Dijo sonreí y me acerqué insinuando un beso, ella se acercó igual y nos besamos.

-vamos a casa. Dijo, asentí y seguí hacia el edificio, caí como una piedra.

Coloqué el despertador a las 8 de la mañana, debía preparar equipaje y quería hacer mi rutina de todos los días, lo primero que hice, fue acicalarme, luego desayuné, todo el mundo en casa dormía, el único despierto, era yo, luego llamé a la universidad para reportar mi falta de 15 días, la dependiente de control de estudio fue muy amable en señalar que por mi increíble record estudiantil (se puede ser divertido y súper estudioso al mismo tiempo, y ese soy yo, un hombre amante de las aventuras concienzudas, los deportes, los libros y las matemáticas, como dirían acá, todo un nerf con estilo) no habría problema con mis faltas, ofrecí ponerme al día con material durante mi viaje y mis profesores me hicieron llegar 8 libros y 18 ensayos a elaborar durante mi ausencia, perfecto, porque igual me había programado para estudiar, cuando culminé la llamada, llamé a Alicio.

-bello ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? ¿Te metiste en problemas otra vez muñeco? O ¿ya decidiste pasarte al bando de la acción? Reí ante las preguntas insolentes de mi querido director y camarógrafo amigo.

-no Alicio, aún sigo desvariando por Serena. El suspiró resignado –no pierdo las esperanzas guapo. Señaló, suspiré.

-de hecho, quería pedirte un gran favor. Dije –si dime ¿de que se trata? Preguntó Alicio interesado –me gustaría que si está en tu poder y tiempo pasaras tiempo con mi princesa, sus amigas estarán con ella, pero me gustaría que estuvieras tu también, ya sabes, que la invites a tu casa, o salgan por allí. Alicio asintió.

-quieres que esté con la princesa para mantenerla lejos de la casa que tiene tu olor, tus huellas y todo de ti para que no te extrañe tanto ¿esa invitación es extensible a la preciosa niña que tienes por sobrina? Medité.

-en realidad, le dije a Zafiro que por favor se hiciera cargo de Rini. Alicio suspiró decepcionado ante mi comentario –pero eso no quiere decir, que no la puedas ver. El rió.

-de acuerdo muñeco, cuenta con ello, cuidaré a tus 2 princesas por ti. Sonreí –muchas gracias Alicio, eres un gran amigo. El rió –lo que tu quieras encanto. Aseguró, nos quedamos por un momento callados.

- ¿a que hora te vas? Me preguntó –a las 10 de la noche. Dije –bien, iré a despedirte. Dijo entusiasmado.

-será un honor verte. Dije, nos despedimos y colgué, tras hacer el desayuno, me fui a trotar, a las 10 de la mañana cuando todo el mundo continuaba su paseo con Morfeo a pierna suelta, preparé mis maletas meticulosamente (con la ropa que Vergerite me había obligado a usar mediante una amenaza cruel de dejarme sin mi bodegón de vinos) eso incluía el perfume masculino de Afrodita, en vez de ser rojo, era azul y así lo hice, introduje todo lo que ella ordenó (al literal) en la maleta, cuando cerré y puse el clic del candado, un suspiro me hizo dar la vuelta, mi princesa estaba sentada en la cama mirándome.

-buenos días. Le dije –hola príncipe. Dijo con alegría falsa que ella pensó que no notaría - ¿Por qué no te acicalas? Le pregunté –hoy desayunarás en el dormitorio. Me limité a responder ante su cara de duda, ella asintió y se incorporó corriendo al tocador, fui por su bandeja, al regresar, estaba sentada como si nada pasara en la cama, deposité su bandeja con cuidado y mientras ella se dedicaba a engullir lo que yo le había preparado, la observaba detallando cada facción de su hermoso rostro.

Al mi princesa culminar el desayuno, se vistió con un hermoso vestido azul y salimos a pasear por Tokio, fuimos a un parque a caminar, donde crecían unos hermosos árboles de sakuras, tomamos helado, comimos hamburguesas, reímos, bromeamos y le compré unos detalles, llegamos a casa a las 5 de la tarde, mi conejo estaba sentada en el sofá con un vestido gris, junto a mi hermano, las hermanas de la persecución y las chicas.

-vaya, todos han llegado. Dije mientras los miraba –no podíamos dejar de despedirnos. Dijo Mina.

-es verdad. Dijo Rey que me abrazó –voy a extrañarte. Me susurró –yo igual. Dije apretando su abrazo, mi otra mejor amiga, Lita corrió a abrazarme.

-te quiero tontorrón, cuídate mucho. Sonreí –regresaré con la misma cantidad de huesos con la que me fui. Prometí, Amy me abrazó igual.

-recuerda no atrasarte en tus estudios. Reí –descuida, eso es algo impensable, voy a ducharme, permiso. Mi princesa se quedó hablando con las chicas y el conejo en la sala, cuando salía del baño, vi a Vergerite alegremente sentada en mi cama.

-todo un niño respetuoso. Dijo –siempre. Dije mientras la miraba, tenía una cajita negra en la mano que abrió revelando su contenido.

-me gusta lo que has escogido. Dijo admirada, me vestí sin pena, desde que me había visto desnudo, había perdido la pena con ella –eres una chismosa. Dije mientras e aplicaba el desodorante y a continuación, la crema de cuerpo.

-esto es para hacerlo formal ¿verdad? Preguntó, asentí mientras me colocaba la camisa, cuando estuve listo, guardé la caja negra en mi chaqueta, todas las chicas dieron un suspiro al verme salir.

-que guapo. Dijeron a coro con corazones en sus ojos, abracé a mi princesa por la cintura tras haberle dedicado una reverencia a mis 4 admiradoras.

- ¿Cómo me veo? Pregunté –fantástico. Respondió mi princesa –vamos chicos, ya se hace tarde. Dijo Zafiro, me di cuenta que al cuidar tanto el corazón de mi princesa, inconscientemente había descuidado a mi hermano, aunque el y yo, estábamos acostumbrados a las separaciones, el que lo hiciera después de nuestra reconciliación era algo que le afectaba, tomé la mano de mi princesa y todos salimos hacia los autos.

Cuando llegamos al aeropuerto y tras hacer el chek in, me senté con las chicas a conversar y junto a ellas, mi hermano, las hermanas de la persecución y Alicio que conforme a lo que dijo, estaba allí esperándome, luego, con la excusa de querer llevar a Zafiro a ver un par de relojes, nos separamos de los demás.

-Zafiro, lamento el haberte dejado a ti y al conejo. Sus ojos azules me estudiaron –pensé que no te habías dado cuenta. Dijo, reí –sabes que soy muy observador. Añadí, el sonrió y asintió.

-lo lamento hermano, es que, en este momento sentí que la mas afectada es mi princesa, eso no quiere decir que ustedes no sean afectados igual. Zafiro me interrumpió –solo que Serena es la que te extrañará mas de los 3 por el lazo de almas gemelas. Asentí.

-cuando regrese, tendremos un día de chicos, lo prometo. Dije –muchas gracias hermano, me encantaría. Dijo Zafiro, abrimos los brazos al mismo tiempo y no pude refrenar lo que iba a decir, soy abierto a las expresiones de cariño, pero procuro con los integrantes de mi mismo sexo medirme un poco, para que no se malinterpreten las cosas.

-hermano, te amo y doy gracias a Nix por haberte tenido, eres irremplazable en mi vida. Miré como a mi buen y sentimental Zafiro se le escapaban unas lágrimas –hermano, yo…yo… pero en ese momento, dieron el primer llamado de mi vuelo a Berlín, Zafiro me detuvo y nos abrazamos fuerte.

-yo también te amo hermano. Dijo, nos palmeamos la espalda –te cuidas mucho. Le susurré –llama en cuanto llegues. Dijo, asentí y regresamos a la sala de espera, las chicas se despedían de Vergerite, me acerqué a mi conejo y la alcé, ella abrazó mi cuello llorando.

-te amo papá, voy a extrañarte mucho. Me dijo, asentí –no hagas travesuras conejo, pórtate bien y no le des dolores de cabeza a tu tío Zafiro. Ella asintió –tráeme algo de Alemania. Asentí.

-te traeré mi corazón de regreso y algo mas. Ella sonrió –te hicimos esto mi tío Zafiro y yo. Vi tallado en una pulsera de metal, el tallo era de cristal, una luna negra y nuestras iniciales, una D por mi, una BL por mi conejo, una S por mi princesa y una Z por mi hermano.

-es preciosa, muchas gracias. Dije, las chicas se acercaron a mi les hicimos galletas. Dijeron Lita y Mina, las guardé sonriendo.

-Rey y yo, preparamos un álbum de fotos. Dijo Amy, asentí y lo tomé –muchas gracias chicas. Todas hicieron un pasillo hacia la silla, donde mi princesa seguía sentada como congelada, hicieron la segunda llamada.

-hermosa, ya están llamando a embarcar. Murmuré suavemente mientras me arrodillaba ante ella, mi princesa alzó la vista –lo se, solo que me prometí ser fuerte…yo…oh Díam…no quiero…no quiero que te vayas. Dijo rompiéndose y lanzando sus brazos a mi cuello, sus lágrimas empaparon mi camisa, acaricié reconfortantemente sus cabellos.

-te amo, mas que a la vida misma, lo sabes ¿cierto? Le pregunté, ella asintió –bien, quiero que lo recuerdes siempre. Le dije –estaré lejos por poco tiempo, lo prometo. Aseguré besándola, sentí su dulce boca y la sal de sus lágrimas, nos separamos para tomar aire.

-yo también te amo. Me dijo, le sonreí –me da gusto oír eso. Dije sacando la caja negra, ella abrió mucho los ojos y todas las chicas se quedaron mudas del asombro.

-hermosa, ya sabes lo que siento, desde que te vi en el siglo 30, desde que te vi en esta era, ha sido lo mismo y crece, sigue creciendo cada día, ya te di la primera parte de mi promesa. Dije, ella sacó en respuesta la caja de música –y ahora deseo darte la segunda parte. Dije colocándole el anillo, se dispusieron para la tercera llamada, me incorporé.

-no tienes que darme respuesta ahora. Dije mientras la miraba llorar mirando el anillo, besé sus labios brevemente y a continuación su frente, le tomé la mano a Vergerite y caminamos hacia nuestra salida, escuché un par de pasos detrás de mi, me di la vuelta y abrí los brazos justo a tiempo antes de que mi hermoso tifón rubio se estrellara contra mi hundida en llanto.

- ¡si! ¡Si quiero casarme contigo! ¡Si quiero ser tu prometida! Exclamó mi princesa ahogada en llanto, reí y la alcé, le di unas vueltas feliz, luego, la deposité suavemente en el suelo y la besé.

-te amo, nunca olvides eso. Ella negó, me alejé junto a Vergerite y en la puerta del acordeón, me di la vuelta, mi princesa seguía llorando desconsolada, era abrazada por mi conejo, Zafiro, las chicas y las hermanas de la persecución o mejor dicho, mis cuñadas, ella me miró, le lancé un beso e ignorando a mi corazón, como yo, se hacerlo me dirigí con Vergerite al avión, grabando en mi mente las lágrimas en el aeropuerto de mi princesa y mi familia.


	44. Chapter 44

Andrómeda está sentada en una de las camas de las 5 brujas, con cotufas (palomitas) y un gran vaso de refresco (gaseosa) mira interesada el desarrollo de una muy buena pelea.

¡Hola mis queridas seguidoras! Otro capi de nuestra historia ¡espero lo disfruten!

Gracias a mirel moon y Bonnie por sus reviews ¡me llenan de felicidad! Gracias también a los anónimos ¡ya somos 3.905! ¡Personas en este proyecto! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Muchas gracias!

Bonnie: respondiendo a tu review, yo pienso que la personalidad que tiene actualmente Serena es la que debió haber tendido siempre, es decir: una chica dulce, distraída, inteligente, ingeniosa, excelente en unas cosas y muy buena en otras, que le guste que la cuiden y la mimen, pero que a la hora de la verdad, es tan capaz de cuidarse sola como cualquiera, no la veo dependiente, está enamorada (yo también tuviera un vacío si ese bombón…ejem, digo, es normal que tenga el vacío sin Diamante allí) por lo demás, yo pienso que en la serie simplemente querían demostrar, que el ser dulce, distraído y despistado no inhibe esa cualidad que puedes tener de ser un gran líder, fuerte y poderoso.

Por lo demás, bueno, las cosas siguen su ritmo, avanzando, tengo mas sorpresas para ustedes (aún no se cuanto capis serán) pero serán hasta donde la imaginación nos lleve ¿les disgusta?

¡Denme mas ganas! ¡Con un inestimable REVIEW!

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo, les lleno la vida de historias de Diamante.

Invadiendo la base de las 5 brujas.

Estaba en el avión muy callado, Vergerite tomaba champagne en contra de mis costumbres, mi copa estaba indemne.

-vamos guapo. Me dijo tómate el champagne, se te va a calentar. Suspiré –no lo quiero. Dije casi lloriqueando –entiendo que quieres estar deprimido, pero vamos a Berlín ¿no te da gusto? Negué –dejé a mi princesa en Japón, sola y desprotegida, con todo lo que tenemos a la saga. Ella frunció el ceño.

-si crees que está desprotegida, estás muy equivocaodo Serena es capaz de cuid… pero la interrumpí –yo no dije indefensa, dije desprotegida. Recalqué –además, lo digo porque tiene demasiados enemigos en este momento, yo se que de uno se puede cuidar pero de 2 o 3, sobrepasan su capacidad y necesita ayuda, además, no se si el enemigo quiera controlarla. Vergerite negó –no lo creo Díam, y si pasara, tu podrás despertarla de lo que sea. La miré, ella me guiñó el ojo.

-eres fuerte y siempre sabrás que hacer, siempre lo supiste en casa, siempre sabrás hacerlo donde sea. Le sonreí –gracias Verg, el hecho de que mi princesa necesite ser protegida, no la hace débil, sinó frágil por la cantidad de enemigos que arrastra y si 2 le doblan el poder. Ella rió –necesita ayuda extra. Lo se tontito, además no olvides que yo, entiendo de eso, tu puedes ser frágil o vulnerable en ciertas cosas y por ciertas cosas, pero eso no te hace débil, esto es algo, que Serena se ha encargado de demostrarles a todos. Asentí.

-en eso tienes razón. Dije mientras la miraba –como tu ya sabes presumido; la fragilidad es la capacidad de defenderse y sin embargo tener un talón de Aquiles, en cambio, la vulnerabilidad, es tener fuerza de restauración o protección o destrucción pero sin saber defenderte o sin poder hacerlo. Asentí –así es amiga. Ella sonrió.

-ya que no te vas a tomar tu copa, permíteme, yo si tomaré a tu salud. Asentí y me recosté cerrando los ojos y pensando en mi princesa.

Berlín, oh Berlín, tierra de la cerveza (que desprecio) tierra de la salchicha y la hamburguesa, tierra de los pastores alemanes y de un líder francamente aterrorizante, aterrizamos en el aeroperto de Berlín en la noche, debo reconocer que Alemania en el manto de obscuridad, es un espectáculo hermoso.

-es tan bello Díam. Dijo Ver –así es, es hermoso. Dije mientras sonreía, cuando por fin, el avión dejó de moverse, pude tomar mi equipaje de mano y el bolso de Verg y junto a ella, bajar del avión, la oficial de inmigración, se sorprendió al escuchar mi alemán nativo, sonreímos y pasamos.

-yo iré por las maletas, tu anda a llamar. Dijo Verg alejándose, su falda corta se movía con insinuaciones, suspiré y tomé el teléfono –buena noche, por favor con Tokio. Pedí a la operadora cuando me respondió el teléfono.

Mi princesa dormía de forma inquieta, se había negado a ir al colegio y por mas que Zafiro le insistió, ella se negó en redondo, se movía y se movía una y otra vez, tenía un sueño inquietante hasta que el teléfono, la hizo despertar con un grito.

-cas, casa de los, Li, hab, habla Serena Li. Dijo tartamudeando, reí suavemente –que hermoso se oye mi apellido en tus labios. Dije feliz - ¡Díam! ¡Hola! exclamó ella contenta, miré mi reloj de comunicación.

- ¿no deberías estar en el colegio hermosa? Pregunté –no me sentía con ganas de ir, me he, yo…no podía. Escuchando que las lágrimas iban a asomar, procedí a tranquilizarla.

-está bien, pero el día de mañana debes ir a clases. Ella asintió audiblemente- ¿Cómo estás? Te he extrañado mucho. Le dije –yo, yo estoy bien, dentro de lo que cabe. Dijo.

- ¿Qué hora es allá? ¿Todo bien en el avión? ¿Como está Verg? Preguntó –acá todo estupendo, son las 7 de la noche y Verg está recogiendo las maletas. Ella se extrañó.

- ¿Qué raro? Que no fuiste a ayudarla. Reí –es que me notó desesperado por hablar contigo, por favor, dile a Zafiro que llegamos bien, no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien, cuídate mucho, llámame cualquier cosa, al hotel o al reloj, lo que sea, si tienes problemas mas. Ella asintió.

-Díam, soy capaz de cuidarme. Protestó con dulzura pero con el secreto anhelo de que estuviera allí para hacerlo –lo se, pero me gusta cuidarte y a ti, te gusta que te cuiden. Ella rió apenada –no menosprecio tu capacidad hermosa, pero quiero que sepas, que en esos momentos, que necesitas protección, yo estoy para brindártela. Ella sonrió.

-muchas gracias Diamante, te amo. Sonreí –yo te amo mas hermosa. Ella negó –no, yo mas. Negué –no, yo mas. Vergerite se puso detrás de mi.

-si ambos se aman mas, vámonos. Dijo –lo siento Serena, ya nos están esperando. Mi princesa rió.

-cuídate Díam, te amo. Dijo y sin darme tiempo a decir mi respuesta, colgó –yo también te amo, hermosa. Dije suavemente al tono de colgado. Verg me quitó el teléfono de la mano y me arrastró hacia donde esperaba un rubio alto, de ojos verdes junto a un chofer de negro uniforme.

-Verrgerrite, luces hermosa. Ella sonrió y se le guindó al cuello –hay Aidan, tu siempre eres encantador. El tal Aidan, me miró de arriba abajo con gesto escrutador, no hice menos que regresarle el gesto altivamente.

-supongo que tu erres el modelo estrella de mi chica. Dijo –si, yo soy el pri…primero de los modelos, Diamante Li. El asintió.

-soy Aidan Leffterr. Dijo el, ella enlazó su mano en la de el –vámonos, tenemos mucho que hacer, además, Díam y yo, andamos con el horario trastocado. Asentí y me fui detrás de ellos pensativo ya que por los momentos, no me gustaba ese sujeto, era arrogante, y nadie es mas arrogante que yo, el gran príncipe Diamante.

Al llegar al hotel y tras pedir la swite, me instalé en mi habitación, desempaqué y cuando encontré a Vergerite con un vestido, alcé las cejas.

¿A dónde vas? Pensé que ibas a dormir. Dije –si, pero Aidan quiere verme. Acentué mi gesto –no conocía a ese tal Aidan, amiga querida ¿puedes explicarme por que no me habías hablado de el? Pregunté con filo, ella suspiró.

-estás con tantos problemas, que no quería despertar tu fase de amigo celoso. Reí –ahora me consideras menos que tu, para tus enredos sentimentales. Ella negó.

No Díam no, solo es que, yo pensé que quizás no tendrías tiempo para mi. Negué –soy tu amigo tonta, siempre tendré tiempo para ti, aunque el sujeto no me agrada, es arrogante, reservado y se enmascara bien. Vergerite rió, rió con mucha desenvoltura y eso fue algo que me dejó estupefacto.

Pero Díam, no entiendo ¿por que no te agrada? Si es igualito a ti. Negué –claro que no. Dije, ella asintió.

Claro que si, tienen la misma personalidad aunque la diferencia es que a el le gusta diseñar y bebe como cosaco y claro, su bebida favorita es el wiskey escocés, no el vino como tu. Medité sus palabras, quizás, fueran ciertas.

Bien, puede ser. Dije –dale una oportunidad. Me pidió, suspiré –haré todo lo posible, si es como yo, aunque nunca mejor, me meteré por su lado suave. Ella rió –que descanses. Dijo con dulzura, asentí.

Cuídate. Le dije, ella asintió –en todos los aspectos. Recalqué, miré como se ruborizaba, negaba apenada y salía, en ese momento me di cuenta que tenía mi condición y la obligaría a jurarme que el día que decidiera…me lo informara y con ese reconfortante pensamiento, me fui a dormir.

Mi princesa estaba con Alicio, a petición de el, ambos se fueron de compras, ella dijo ropa si, pero ni maquillaje ni cabello, el le respondió que le encantaba lo sencillo de ella, pero que la haría ser elegante como el sabía que ella era, se hicieron muy buenos amigos y entre una cosa y otra, Alicio terminó contándole su triste historia familiar, el rechazo y desprecio de toda su familia al enterarse de sus gustos y como, para buscar una vida nueva, el se había mudado a Tokio, consiguiendo cosas inigualables.

-es muy triste todo lo que te ha pasado Alicio. Dijo mi princesa, el asintió –si princesa, pero por todas esas cosas, llegué aquí y los conozco, así que, no ha sido tan malo, y cuéntame tu muñequita ¿Cuándo te casas? Preguntó, ella se ruborizó.

-no lo se, seguro dentro de unos cuantos años, quiero terminar la escuela secundaria primero. El asintió –seguro que mi muñeco no dejará que te quedes a medias sin asintió.

-yo tampoco pensaba quedarme sin ella. El asintió –eso es perfecto muñequita ¡ven! ¡Acabo de ver unos tacones divinos para ti! Mi princesa lloriqueó.

- ¡mas tacones! ¡Alicio! ¡Ya me has comprado muchos! El sonrió –esos si te van a gustar. Dijo, ella le sacó la lengua.

-los demás me gustaron. Señaló mientras caminaban, pasaban por una fuente, cuando miraron al yo pasado de Endimiun.

-vaya, vaya, vaya, miren a la princesa, saliendo con el fotógrafo gay de su príncipe. Mi princesa miró a la bestia.

- ¿Por qué no vas y te revuelcas con Dafne Darien? Le preguntó con indiferencia.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tu novio te ha enseñado a ser contestona? Mi princesa negó –me ha ayudado a despertar mi personalidad del Milenio de Plata, a diferencia de ti, que siempre has sido un mogigato y estúpido, ahora, apártate. El yo pasado de Endimiun se quedó helado en el sitio, mi princesa siguió camino con Alicio.

-así se defiende la gente muñequita. Dijo –muchas gracias Alicio, después de comprar los zapatos ¿quieres ir por un helado? El asintió feliz.

- ¡adoro los helados! Exclamó entusiasmado, mi princesa lo obsequió con otra de sus sonrisas.

- ¡yo igual! Exclamó entusiasmada y siguiendo con Alicio su carrera, fueron por los zapatos y el helado.

Al despertar, y tras hacer un poco de mis deberes y leer por un par de horas, decidí ir a pasear por la ciudad, una de las razones para aceptar el encargo de Vergerite, era que esta ciudad, tenía un portal dimensional hacia la base de las 5 brujas, lo se, porque cuando fui a rescatar a mi princesa, lo vi, tuve que ser cuidadoso, ninguna de las sailors sospecha lo que voy a hacer, nadie lo sabe, quizás, debí traer refuerzos, pero no lo juzgué necesario, ya que, yo solo me basto y me sobro con esas idiotas mujeres en tacones, y además, es mi copa, pero aún me pregunto ¿Cómo fue que consiguieron los talismanes? y ¿Cómo uno de estos estaba dentro del corazón de mi princesa? Es otra pregunta que me hago, pero cuando regresa a mi la duda, lo hace el extinto dolor de cabeza, para prevenir sangrados lunares y desmayos, mejor olvido el tema, salí del hotel con paso calmado y aristócrata, vestido de blanco y azul, caminé por la bruma de la mañana y caminé, duré así un buen rato, hasta que, llegué a una parte solitaria, desprendí uno de mis aretes, el cual, se convirtió en péndulo para sentir energías malignas, sonreí y comencé a caminar, a medida de que se iba haciendo mas evidente el portal, el arete brillaba con mas fuerza, hasta que por fin, encontré el punto donde adquirió esa luz morado incandescente –es aquí. Murmuré para mi, deposité el arete en el suelo y le apliqué un rayo de energía obscuro, este se fragmentó dejando ver una entrada como un espejo negro, deseché el otro arete, me investí y tras estar correctamente vestido con mi indumentaria, crucé el portal, estaba allí, en rojo y negro, flotando en este extraño espacio, el hogar de las 5 brujas, sonreí.

-voy por mis talismanes restantes, perras. Dijo riendo malignamente y penetré en su base.


End file.
